


Human just like you

by Bittodeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All female characters are genderbent, Alpha Farlan, Alpha Marco, Alpha Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Battle, Beta Bertolt, Beta Erd, Beta Eren, Beta Jean, Beta Reiner, Civil War, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Erwin, Omega Gunther, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Revolution, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Violence, Weapons, genderbent!Sasha, kid!Nile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 88,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, omegaverse. Omegas are considered trash, and are sex-industry preys. Born to breed and then die, they are no longer considered humans.<br/>But things will change. They have to. Because it is only getting worse.<br/>Wars are won by soldiers.<br/>Omegas will fight for their rights, and along them, those who wish for a world with equity.<br/>But more than this, it is the struggle of men who start a revolution.<br/>Each journey starts with a step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! so here are a few things that will help you understand this fic:  
> Betas develop a secondary type when they mate (basically, a Beta who mates with an Alpha develops Omega’s characteristics, and a Beta who mates with an Omega develops Alpha’s characteristics). Two Betas can mate but it is pretty rare and there are not established rules, their characteristics develop according to their relationship (and it is often really messy). In addition, it is really not seen well by society.  
> Omegas are treated very badly: they have low wages, low jobs (when they have one), often prey to the sex industry (prostitution, porn, etc), sexual harassment, not protected by laws, completely dependent on Alphas and Betas, they endure physical and mental abuse and often in established relationship.  
> There will be fluff, but the whole thing will be rather dark and violent.

Tensions are getting worse. That’s not new. Omegas are considered garbage. Toys. Pets. Sex slaves. Bellies to bear children, strong Alphas who will dominate the world. Omegas can’t get a good job, when they can get a job at all. Their wage? Miserable. They are born for the sole pleasure of Alphas and Betas. They are born to breed. They have no other purpose. Why would they? They are weak. They need constant care. Omegas are scape-goats. If they are subjects to prostitution and pornography, that’s because they are lewd. For God’s sake, they are in _heat_.  
Omegas are trash.  
Omegas may have needs. They may be different. That does not make them _weak_. Omegas are not educated. That does not mean they are dumb. Omegas are humans. Just like Alphas and Betas. Omegas may have submitted for years. For centuries. That does not mean they will submit forever. Alphas are meant to protect them. To meet their needs. When they no longer fulfil their role, Omegas may rise. Omegas may rebel. They may claim their status as human beings. They may take over the power, because Omegas are strong.  
Omegas are human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is a singer, fighting for Omegas' rights. Marco is a doctor, treating mainly Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapter with Marco and Jean.

Marco entered the apartment: it was empty. He sighed, Jean wasn’t home yet and though he knew it, he couldn’t help but worry. Worry about the threatening letters he received, the stalkers following him everywhere, his determination to do what he thought was right. He checked the clock in the living-room: Jean’s concert hadn’t ended yet, and he would be home late. Jean’s popularity was constantly increasing and it bothered him a bit, though it was actually a good thing. It meant more money, and more than that, it meant his message for Omegas’ rights was spread even further.

He took off his clothes and took a shower to wash the stress of the evening. He liked his job as a doctor, he liked to heal and help people, but he also had first-hand information to the atrocious reality of Omegas’ life. He sighed and tried to get those ideas out of his head. He heard the door creak open and quickly got out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his hips.

“Jean!” he couldn’t help but cry out at the sight of his lover.

Jean was covered in blood, bruised and cut everywhere, his clothes ripped off, as he stumbled into the entrance. He pushed back the door with his foot and looked at Marco, who ran to his side.

“What happened?” he asked as he guided him to the bathroom.  
“I, ah, I was cornered by Conservatives. They beat me up, obviously they don’t really like my message.”

Marco greeted his teeth, held him up and sat him down on the washing machine. Quickly, he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut what remained of Jean’s clothes. He cautiously washed up the blood on his skin and sighed in relief: it looked worse than it really was. Sure, it hurt like hell, but no bone was broken, it were only bruises and abundantly bleeding cuts. Only one cut on Jean’s shoulder would need stitches. He numbed Jean’s skin as he grabbed his material to stitch him up.

Jean watched Marco fondly as he carefully took care of his wounds. He waited for Marco to finish his work – he knew by experience that Marco didn’t like to see it messed up – and ruffled his hair. Marco looked at him.

“What would I do without you?” He said gently, staring at his hot brown eyes.  
“Get an abonnement to the hospital,” grumbled Marco as he checked on his previous wounds, almost healed by now.  
“Well, you’re not wrong,” laughed Jean as he put his arms around Marco’s neck, pulling him into his embrace, legs parted to make room for his body.

They stayed like this for a moment, and Jean started humming a song. No, not a song. _The_ song. Marco couldn’t help but smile as he recognized the accords of _Together with you_ , the song Jean had made for him when they had started to date. He pulled away from him, stared at Jean’s golden eyes and kissed his lips. Jean parted them and deepened their kiss, but they quickly pulled away.

“You taste of blood,” scowled Marco.  
“It hurts… I’m sorry, I think I bit my tongue,” answered Jean.  
“My poor love, in what state do you come back to me,” said Marco as he hugged him lightly, attentive not to touch his bruises.

Jean sighed, comfortable in Marco’s embrace, wanting more, but not in state to do anything. He resumed humming as he took a towel and dried Marco’s body. He massaged his tensed up shoulders, softly kissing the back of his neck, ankles crossed on his lover’s crotch.

“You have to be more careful, Jean. Even if you’re a Beta.”  
“I know. I’ll do my best.”  
“When is the full moon?” asked Marco suddenly, hit by a thought.  
“Next week.”  
“You didn’t schedule any concert, uh?” he said worryingly. “You know your heat are always on full moons.”  
“No, I didn’t,” answered Jean softly. “You know that I’m more than careful when I know I’ll be in heat. And you… You’ll be here to take care of me, uh?” he added as he kissed Marco’s raven-black hair.  
“Of course,” Marco said with a smile. “Now I want you to put your pyjamas on and to get in bed, or else you’ll never heal.”

Jean laughed softly and jumped from the washing-machine, wincing. His body actually hurt like hell, but he’d be damned if he admitted it to Marco. He put on a shirt to cover his beaten up body and slid in the bed, still humming his song. He closed his eyes, but didn’t fell asleep right away. He waited stubbornly, but his patience was soon rewarded: as he thought him asleep, Marco started to sing mid-voice _Together with you_. Jean smiled softly and let the rich, low voice lull him to sleep. _Together with you, when you scowl and when you growl, together with you, when you cry and when you lie, together, just me and you_.

Marco brushed Jean’s cheeks, staring lovingly at his closed eyes and resting face. He looked so peaceful. The young doctor kissed his lover’s shoulder and got out of bed, heading to the kitchen. He couldn’t fall asleep. Once more, he had treated an Omega, who was barely nineteen. He had no job, like most of them, and could only count on his Alpha. But his Alpha was a rough one, always beating him up. No need for a reason, he had law on his side: he could do whatever he wanted with the Omega he was mated with. The Omega had lonesome eyes, and he didn’t even flinch when Marco had taken care of his broken wrist. Marco had decided to make a complete check-up when he had seen the old bruises and cuts on his arms.

He had the Omega strip completely: his naked body was a patchwork of blue, green and purple, red and black. Marco’s heart had pounded: it was not the first time he had seen an Omega like this, but it was getting more and more… usual. When he had asked, the Omega had parted his legs. He only started to sob when Marco checked on his intimacy – as abused as the rest of his body. It was more than Marco could understand. How could an Alpha do this to his mate? They were supposed to be protecting, loving and caring. That Omegas stayed with them was way more than what he could understand. Perhaps because he was an Alpha?

“How long have you been mated?” he had asked the young Omega.  
“Three years…” he had answered.

Omegas mated younger and younger. Parental pressure. Social pressure. As long as they could breed, they were supposed to mate. That was a tacit rule.  
The Alpha doctor had applied medicines to the Omega’s injured body, and had stared at him.

“You were not consenting, were you?”

The Omega had bit his lower lip, averting his eyes. He looked so distressed, so helpless… Marco’s kind heart had tightened.

“Listen. I’m a doctor. It means what you tell to me will never leave this room. That’s the law.” _For once that you have rights, make a good use of it_ , he had wanted to add. He had not. However, the Omega could have told him purely and simply “It was a rape”, nothing would have changed, since it were his mate. Mates were almighty, that was not new.

“I… I wasn’t… I didn’t want to”, he had finally answered. “But he wants to have a child, and… well, I want one too.”

There was no need for the young man to go any further. Marco had closed his eyes and sighed, bile rising in his throat. He didn’t want to announce it. But he had. It was his duty. He just wanted to throw up, still he tried to keep his composure.

“You cannot have a baby”, he had finally said.

The Omega had stared at him in disbelief, and Marco had resumed:

“Omega’s bodies are fragile. Your mate was… way too violent with you. His kicks have severely damaged your body and your organs. You cannot bear a child anymore.”

The Omega had gasped and grabbed his head, tears pouring from his eyes. It was nothing more than a condemnation. He was doomed to be forsaken by his mate, and either to die of hunger, or to be sold to a brothel. That was the harsh reality. He was no longer useful to his Alpha. And there was nothing Marco could do to ease his pain. Unfortunately, it was part of his daily routine. Oh, how much he hated this _routine_. He wanted to help people, it was his reason to become a doctor. And there he was, hands tied in front of misery.

He tightened his fists as tears welled up in his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to contain his sobs, but finally burst into tears. He knew his body was shaking, he knew he was nothing more than a trembling mess, unable to do anything in order to ease the pain. A cry escaped his mouth as he slowly collapsed.

“Marco?” said a voice at the door.

He didn’t move as Jean sat down beside him and pulled him in his embrace. He cried his heart out, face buried in Jean’s shoulder, as his lover slowly stroke his hair.

“I’m so sorry”, Jean finally said.

There was nothing more to add. They were both helpless in this world.

“I… I can’t take it anymore… I want to do something, but I _can’t_.”  
“Don’t you think I feel useless too?” replied Jean. “For fuck’s sake, I _sing_. How is it supposed to help them? All I get is more and more threats… But I don’t want to give up, because though that’s not enough, that’s all I can do. I… I met an Omega, today. He was thirty-two. He told me my songs gave him courage and strength. He told me he had left his Alpha, and taken their sons with him. Because he couldn’t take it anymore. It were insults, every day. He told me they had been in love, and that it had been the hardest part. To give up on the one he had loved all those years. It told me his life was not easy, but my songs… helped him.”

Jean had grabbed Marco’s face and was staring at him:  
“Every long journey starts with one step. We can’t give up now.”

Marco gritted his teeth. They had vowed to do their best to help Omega life’s improvements. It might not be much, but… One stone after another, they would build a wall, so that their children would grow up in an equal world. They didn’t do it for themselves – Marco was an Alpha and a reputed doctor, while Jean was a rising star, a committed singer, and a Beta. They did it for those humans beside them. They did it because they had feelings. They did it because it was _right_. Marco sighed, they got up and went back to the bed, cuddling until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for the song. I'm not good at this.  
> And I also want to apologize in advance for all those poor Omegas who'll have to suffer in my hands. Am I a monster ? (That's a rhetorical question, I am not.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at Doctor Marco's office... Apparition of Levi, Armin and Bertholdt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, poor little Armin, I'm horrible with that cute angel, but don't cry now or else you won't survive what follows.

Armin looked at the building and crossed his arms, trying to conceal his fear. He didn’t like hospitals. It reminded him of… of _him_. Still, he had tried his best, but the pain was just too much. He groaned at a sudden shot of pain in his stomach and bent over, panting. He would have thrown up, if only he had eaten something. When was his last meal? He counted silently. Five days ago. He hadn’t eat anything in five days. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _How did I went from cherished lover to homeless, starving Omega?_ He knew how. And he was used to be loved, cherished and respected. It was obvious he would not last long in the porn industry – still, he thought he would last longer than this. _What am I to do now?_

Another attack of pain brought him to his knees. He tried to breathe again, hands tighten on his belly. Never before he had experienced such pain. He repelled his tears and got up. Now was not the moment to give up. He wanted to move forward. He quickly walked to the back entrance and, as he was to push the door open, a man came out. He had a sweet smell, much like him, and he automatically relaxed: he had nothing to fear from an Omega. Though… The man did not seem _that_ agreeable.

“What are you doing here?” he said sharply, staring at him with cold grey eyes.

His raven-black hair were tied in a small bun and he was wearing a cleaner’s uniform. Of course. Cleaning was an Omega’s work. Armin took a step back, trembling. His golden locks of hair were brushing his cheekbones – he had tried to tie it up, but it was not long enough and he averted his blue eyes. He slowly opened his mouth to answer, when the pain suddenly made him collapse. The brunet kneeled and patted his back.

“Are you alright?”  
There was a faint concern in his voice, as well as… was he… _annoyed_? The man grabbed him and helped him up.

“You’re not supposed to enter here, but given your state… I’ll bring you to Dr Bodt.”  
“Thank you”, replied Armin as he regained his composure. “The doctor… Is he… Kind?”  
“The kindest I know. He takes care of us Omegas with… respect.”

Armin didn’t reply. Respect was something he thought to be entitled to, but now… he knew he had been lucky.

“And he won’t say a thing to your mate”, the man added.  
“I don’t have a mate”, Armin replied. “Well… At least not anymore.”  
“You ran away?” he asked.  
“No, actually… He died four months ago.”  
“How come?”  
“He was an officer in the military. He went on a mission and was badly hurt. They tried to save him, but… it was too late.”

His voice shook on the last words, he couldn’t help it. It was at this moment that his life had started to crumble. He didn’t want to dwell on it too much, the loss was still recent and… well, it hurt. There was no denying it. Pain shot through his body and the man grabbed him before he collapsed once more. He was small, but his angular body was muscular and solid. If it were not for his smell, Armin would have thought he was an Alpha, or at least a Beta.

“What are you staring at?” he snapped.  
“N-Nothing”, replied Armin, averting his eyes.

His stomach chose this moment to growl loudly. They both stopped and he looked down, ashamed.

“For how long have you not eaten?”  
“Five days”, he whispered.  
“No wonder you’re feeling bad”, growled the man. “I’ll give you something to eat once you’ve seen the doctor.”  
“Thank you…”

The man shrugged his shoulders and knocked at a door marked “Doctor Marco Bodt”.

“Enter”, said a voice inside, gentle and sweet.  
“Sorry to disturb you doctor, but I came across this guy and… well, his case seems quite serious.”  
“Okay, let him come in. Thank you, Levi. Have a good day.”

The cleaner left the room quickly, and Armin stood wobbling on the threshold. The doctor turn around in his white blouse and the young man discovered a kind, good looking man in his late twenties, with thick black hair and warm brown eyes. His freckled face broke into a smile as he extended a hand toward Armin.

“Come on, close the door and sit here. You have no reason to be afraid of me.”

Armin closed the door and sat down in a chair, but pain suddenly bent his body. Marco quickly came to his side, lifted up his shirt and palped his stomach. He frowned as Armin held back a cry of pain.

“How long have you been like this?”  
“Hum… A month, perhaps a bit more.”  
“Were your heat on time?”

Armin kept silent, his mind analysing data and facts. Then he answered:

“I haven’t been in heat this month yet. I should have been by Monday.”

Marco suddenly lifted him and brought him to an examination couch, before spreading a cold gel on his belly. A moment later, he was watching carefully an echography.

“Precisely what I feared. You see this?”  
“Yeah. What is it?”  
“An embryo.”  
“A… Wait a minute, you’re telling me I’m pregnant?” said Armin in disbelief.  
“Yes.”  
“But… It shouldn’t hurt….”  
“The embryo isn’t developing in your uterus, but in your Fallopian tubes. That’s called an ectopic pregnancy.”  
“Get this thing out of me”, Armin said in a low, blank voice.  
“You want to abort?” asked Marco, truly surprised.

It was indeed unusual, since Omegas mainly lived to make children. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, even if you wanted to keep it, you couldn’t. You need an emergency operation.”  
“Holy shit, it is that bad?” swore Armin, worried.  
“Either you have surgery now or you die in atrocious pain within… a few days. You’ve already waited too much. Was it your Alpha who prevented you to come?”

Armin groaned.

“My Alpha is _dead_. He’s six feet underground and-”

His voice broke and a loud sob escaped his mouth. He covered his face and tried to dry his tears.

“It’s okay to cry. It is a difficult situation”, said Marco as he patted his back gently.  
“I’m s-so-sorry”, Armin stuttered through his sobs. “I miss him so much…”  
“Was he kind?”  
“The kindest man I’ve ever known”, Armin sniffled.  
“I’m sorry for your loss”, Marco said. “I’ll take dispositions for you to have surgery this afternoon.”

Armin nodded, and his stomach growled once more. Marco stopped in his tracks and stared at him.

“Have you eaten properly?”  
“No, I can’t afford it. I just got fired.”  
“That’s pretty bad. I can’t feed you until the surgery, I’m sorry.”

Armin bit his lips and nodded. The doctor filled some documents and came back to him, sitting by his side.

“I may be intrusive, but why don’t you went to keep your baby? Usually, Omegas want them pretty badly, and you seem to love your mate, so why?”  
“Because this is not my mate’s child”, Armin spat bitterly. “My mate died four months ago.”

It did not take long for Marco to understand what had probably happened. He nodded, and grabbed a folder.

“I need to complete this file. What is your name?”  
“Armin Arlet”, the young Omega answered.  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m twenty-three.”  
“Okay, that will do for now… I’ll lead you to a room, until your surgery.”

Marco held out a hand to him and helped him up. He opened the door as Levi went down the corridor, a broom in hand. He stopped him and smiled.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Levi, but I’ve got a lot of work and… well, would you mind leading him to room 404?”

Levi nodded and shouldered Armin. Marco sniffed the air, frowned and looked at Levi.

“And once you’re done, go home.”  
“What?” asked the man in a sharp voice.  
“Levi, I didn’t say that to annoy you. It is for your own security. It won’t take long before you’re in heat, and it would be better if you’re at home.”  
“I’ve got at least two days more”, growled the little man, fist tightening on his broom.  
“No you don’t. Trust me, as an Alpha and as a doctor.”

Levi grunted, looked down and then sighed.

“Alright.”

Marco smiled in relief and went to the waiting room, bringing back with him a new Omega. Levi guided Armin to his room and waited until he was sitting on the bed.

“I will call in for a nurse”, said the cleaner. “You look rather pale, are you alright?”  
“I need to be”, dodged Armin.  
“No need to be so stiff, in this aisle of the hospital, only Omega patients are admitted.”

Armin smiled wryly: it was quite ironical for a man like Levi to tell him “not to be stiff”. He studied him carefully: he could surely be considered beautiful, with delicate features and silver eyes. He emanated something feral, unlike every other Omega Armin had ever met.

“Do you have any child?” Armin suddenly asked.  
“No I don’t”, Levi answered as he quickly dusted the room, though it was already sparkling clean. “My mate is a soldier as well. Having child now would be pure egoism. And babies are gross.”

Armin widened his eyes and smiled: Levi said simply what Omegas were not supposed to think, that babies were gross and disgusting. The brunet stared at him with a blank face and then sat by his side.

“How is it?”  
“How is what?”  
“To be free. To not have an Alpha.”  
“It’s lonely. And it’s… worse than being mated. You’re lucky enough to have a job. A _proper_ job, I mean. You don’t sell your body to survive.”

Levi seemed to reflect on this. He got up and walked to the door.

“I’ll think about it.”  
“Have a good day, Levi”, Armin said as a goodbye.

A few months earlier, he would have winked to him, knowing that his heat was coming – and so that he would have a good time with his mate. It was different now. He knew heat wasn’t a synonym of blissful moment. How naïve he had been to believe so. He only hoped that Levi had a loving mate, after all, the man had helped him. The door closed on the cleaner, and Armin slowly stretched his back. There was knock at the door.

“Come in”, he answered shyly.

The door was pushed open and a man entered. He was around Armin’s age, but way taller, with black hair, black eyes and flushed cheeks. He tried a smile and, as Armin didn’t react, smiled wider.

“Hello! My name is Bertholdt, and I’m a nurse here. I will take care of you, please tell me if you need anything.”  
“Hi, I’m Armin”, the young Omega answered.  
“Would you mind putting these on?” said Bertholdt, handing him a greenish hospital blouse. “You have a screen here”, he added, pointing at a corner.

Armin got up and hid behind the screen, stripping vividly. He was pulling off his socks when pain seized him and he collapsed, curled up in foetal position. Bertholdt rushed to him and kneeled by his side, taking his pulse and making sure he was not injured, before dressing him with the blouse. He bent and lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, bringing him back to the bed. There was not much he could do, as he tucked him in bed with a worried frown.

“You should rest a bit. I’ll pass by later, but if you need anything, feel free to call.”

Armin nodded and closed his eyes as the young male nurse left the room. A face appeared in his mind – a memory. Red hair, green eyes, freckles, and a big, strong and warm body which kept him safe and secure: Erik had been his everything. He slowly drifted into sleep, thoughts of his dead lover filling his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it 8D This is just the beginning so, yeah, it's a bit slow, but I want to take my time to introduce each character. I promise, starter elements are coming ! Next chapter, in fact. And look up to Erwin's, Eren's and Reiner's apparition !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with Erwin and Eren... but an early morning visitor is _never_ a good thing in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here we get at the core of the subject: here is the trigger that starts the whole story.

Erwin was panting, damped and trembling, as he held tight the sheets in his hands. He moaned loudly and a kind hand stroke his tensed up back, loving and gentle. His arms gave in, and he buried his face in the numerous cushions spread on the bed. The hand patted his torso, made its way toward his neck and brushed his scent gland. The feeling was amazing: he was loved, cherished, and filled. There was nothing else he could beg for. He came with a groan and entirely collapsed on the bed as his lover released.

Arms circled his broad torso and lips pressed between his shoulder blades, and a soft, hoarse voice whispered in his ear:

“I love you, Erwin. I love you so much.”

He wished to answer, but found himself unable to do so, the hot body of his Beta-Alpha pressed against his. He knew that most of Omegas were impatient to end the embrace, but he was not: his mate loved him and respected him. That was way more than what he would have hoped for. So, waiting for his lover’s knot to resorb was actually a good time spent with him. The rough tongue warmed his nape and ear and he couldn’t help but moan softly.

“Thank you”, he finally managed to say.

Green eyes stared at him, and grumbling that his face was hidden, Eren leaned his head against his back. There were black circles under his eyes, and his body was sore. Erwin knew the young man was actually exhausted. He always was at the end of Erwin’s heat: though he had a good stamina, Erwin was insatiable, begging for him every two or three hours. He didn’t sleep but rather lost consciousness for a few hours, his senses saturated by his Omega. Luckily, Erwin’s heat, though really strong, lasted only three days. They would have died of exhaustion otherwise.

“You should really find someone to take your place when I’m in heat. You’re even more exhausted since you’ve decided to work at the same time.”  
“There’s no one. All the people I trust already have a steady job, you know that.”  
“I know”, mumbled Erwin.

Still, he was worried. Eren was very often unreasonable, he didn’t acknowledge his limits, whether mental or physical, and deserved his nickname of “suicidal bastard”. Erwin was glad they had Marco near them to take care of Eren’s health, or else he would probably have died long ago. Finally, the Beta’s knot resorbed and he pulled out, leaving with a sigh the wet hotness of his partner. He took a towel and cleaned his mate before cleaning himself, laying back into bed. He snuggled up against Erwin’s back, strong and broad, his nose buried in his neck. He did love him, yes.

“Eren?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Sleep well.”  
“Yeah, you too”, whispered Eren with a light kiss as he fell asleep.

Someone rang at the door early in the morning. Erwin moaned, unwilling to wake up, and Eren got out of bed, putting on a bathrobe and ruffling his hair as he went toward the elevator. He pushed the button, waited a moment until the little “ding!” announced the doors opening. A man stood there, in his mid-twenties, tall and brawny. He had blond hair and open, confident features.

“I am sorry to disturb you, sir, but I’ve got very grave and bad news.”  
“Alright. Come in, Reiner. I’ll get Erwin,” Eren said as he gestured toward the living-room.

The young man went back to his bedroom, Erwin was still asleep, exhausted by his heat. He didn’t like the idea of waking him up when he was sleeping so soundly, but Reiner’s stern face had told him matters of importance were at stack. He pulled him and called:

“Erwin! Erwin, wake up.”

Blue eyes fluttered and Erwin stretched, yawning. There were dark circles under his eyes, and Eren’s heart tightened. He was supposed to protect his Omega, and yet he was weakening him. And Reiner, as a Beta, would smell Erwin’s scent, still strong so shortly after his heat. Erwin quickly understood something wasn’t right. He got up, put on his own bathrobe let to hang at the wardrobe door and followed Eren to the living-room, where Reiner was sitting on the couch. Eren noticed for the first time his tears-reddened eyes and sat in front of him, Erwin next to him. Reiner was anxiously crumpling a piece of paper in his hand.

“I just got the news… Gunther and Erd died yesterday in the morning.”

A strangled cry escaped Eren’s throat as Erwin gripped is hand tightly. He tightened his grip as well: Erwin needed comfort but he was reluctant to let his guard down in front of someone else than his Alpha. The young man gritted his teeth and tried to control his breath. He managed to calm down, his body so tensed up it looked like it would break at any time, and squeezed Erwin’s hand. The Omega nodded, yes, he was alright, he could manage it, he was strong enough… Eren turned his attention back on Reiner.

“What happened?” he asked in a blank voice.

Gunther’s death was absolutely no surprise, and Erd’s wasn’t really one as well. Both of them were soldiers after all, and Gunther, as an Omega, was not even a pawn in the game. They knew it. All of them. The thing was, Erd had started to criticize Omegas’ treatment openly, fiercer than ever when it came down to protect his own mate. And the army, under their very conservative government, didn’t take it very well. Eren had feared they might get a suspension, or even get fired… It was worse. They had purely and simply silenced them.

He understood now Reiner’s red eyes: Erd and Gunther had been his close friends, and real help when it came to his own bond with his mate. _Now is not the moment to think about Reiner’s struggle_ , Eren thought as he fisted his hand. He waited for the young man to gather his mind and calm his trembling voice:

“Officially, they were killed on duty during a mission.”  
“How convenient. But I know you have your sources, so please, tell me what really happened. I need to know.”  
“Gunther had his heat earlier than usual. Seems it was because of the stress, whatever, we all know it happens more often than we’d like. Several soldiers had him cornered in an empty room…”  
“And it doesn’t take that much guys to overpower an Omega in heat”, Eren cut him harshly.  
“Well, you can easily imagine what they wanted. What they did. Seems it wasn’t enough. They beat him up, and when Erd finally found him, they beat him as well. Seems like Gunther’s death was an accident, they snapped his neck when he tried to help Erd. After that, Erd became mad, they probably panicked – I prefer to think they panicked rather than that they did it deliberately,” Reiner muttered. “He was stabbed. Several times. There was no way he could have been saved.”

Reiner bit his lip. He had seen photos of the corpse. It had been brutal, barbarian – a mere slaughter. _Erd was almost cut in half_ , he thought but refrained to voice. There was nothing worse than seeing a friend spilling his guts on the floor. He knew it. That was the reason why he had left the army. At some point, he hadn’t been able to handle any more gory death. He still had nightmares that left him panting. He breathed in deeply, then breathed out, and looked at Eren. His big green eyes were staring at him.

“The… The burial will be held in three days. Well, the government wanted them to be cremated, but…”

Eren gently patted his shoulder with a sad smile.

“Go home, Reiner. You did your duty, now you have to be there for Bert. I give you a day off.”

Reiner nodded, got up and, after a curt salutation, walked out the door to the elevator. They waited for it to be gone, and Erwin grabbed Eren, holding him tightly against his chest. Eren hugged him back as they both started to sob.

“Will it ever end?” asked Erwin, discouraged.  
“It has to”, answered Eren. “We will make it so,” he added, cupping his lover’s cheeks.

Erwin’s stubble scraped his palms, but it meant they were both here, together and alive. Erwin leaned his head against Eren’s shoulder, taking comfort in his presence, in his scent. He was glad he had met him. He was glad they were mate, he was glad of the scar of bite around his scent gland – it all meant he was loved and cherished. And that he could love and cherish as well. He closed his eyes: he wanted to grieve the death of his friends. He wanted to grieve the death of those countless Omegas whose lives were broken each day.

“Reiner and Bert are surely devastated”, Erwin said. “They were very close to Erd and Gunther.”  
“Yes, I know. Do you think you could take care of them for a few days?” Eren answered, then he bit his lips. “No, forget. That’s selfish of me to ask such a thing when you’re this exhausted.”  
“But I-”  
“No, Erwin. I want you to take care of your health. I’ll find another solution.”

There was a silence, and Erwin stared at Eren.

“You know I can do it.”  
“I am not Zackley”, Eren spit bitterly. “I will not use you under the pretext to give you a job and protection.”  
“You do give me a job, a good one, protection, and love. That’s the least I can do for you,” said Erwin in a soft voice. “I am tainted, Eren, and you deserve…”  
“I deserve nothing! Erwin, don’t you see what you’re doing?”

Erwin stared at him with dumbfounded eyes. Eren was prompt to get angry, but never against him. Even less after his heat. The young man grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

“We fight for equity, Erwin. Not equality, because it would be as dumb as the situation we’re in. It would meant for you to work during your heat, to be as strong as Alphas and you’re not. We fight for equity, for you to be treated with the respect you deserve, in accord with your needs. And I don’t deserve another Omega for whatever fucked up reason you’ve imagined. Your past doesn’t make you less of a human.”

He stopped, panting, and looked up to him.

“Don’t ever say that again, Erwin. I’m no better than anyone else. I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

Erwin gulped and averted his gaze.

“That’s difficult.”  
“Erwin…” started Eren with an angry voice.  
“No, listen. We’re told since our birth that we’re worth nothing else than the child we bear. That does not make a high value. Do you think it is easy to get rid of this… this brainwashing? “You have no value” is something that can’t be totally erased of our conscience. I know we matter. I know we have value. Still, I have habits. You already know that, but according to our society, I have almost no value. I’m already too old. Just think about it. If I were to lose you…”  
“Never!” Eren cried out. “I’ll never let you go. You will not lose me.”  
“Be realist, what happened to Gunther and Erd could happen to us any time! Alphas and Betas growl that an Omega shouldn’t hold such a high place in your society. They want me to disappear, and you as well.”  
“We knew it would be like this when we committed to Omegas’ cause”, said Eren in a low voice. “We knew we were putting our lives on the line.”  
“And I’d like to say that you are way too young to die for an ideal, but soldiers win wars, and soldiers are young,” Erwin said as he closed his eyes. “I have a bad feeling. There will be deaths. Omegas’ freedom will not be won this easily.”  
“We can’t have regrets now. It is only starting.”  
“Risking your life is a thing. Are you willing to bear the death of other men? Companions? Friends?”

Eren closed his eyes, then re-opened them and tightened his fist.

“If you don’t fight, you can’t win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it (and are not too disappointed because Erd and Gunther do not actually appear, sorry guys !).  
> The following chapter will deal with Erwin and Levi (remember, Marco sent Levi home because he was about to be in heat). I'm scattering pebbles all around !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes care of his friends. That includes Levi, who is concerned with an Omega he had just met. Because helping those they can actually help is a first step to help more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, I suck at summaries (it's getting harder to make a summary without spoiling the chapter to be honest, even more when they are transition chapters like this one).  
> So yeah, this chapter is about Levi and Erwin mostly, though Marco will be there too, and... things are getting in place. Please be patient my lambs, we're getting to the thing.

Erwin knocked at the door. Eren had refused to see him at the office, he wanted him to rest… Well, it was true he needed rest, but he couldn’t help thinking about Erd and Gunther. He had finally decided to act and, having had a call from Levi, he had prepared a meal and was now waiting at the door, before pushing it open. The strong scent hit him almost immediately, and it did not take him long to find his way to the bedroom. Levi was curled up in the bed, facing the wall, barely covered with a bathrobe.

“Levi?”

The brunet turned feverish, exhausted grey eyes to him. He tightened his hands on his arms as Erwin stepped closer, putting the meal aside on the nightstand.

“He is gone, right?”  
“Yeah. Don’t worry, he’ll take a moment to rest and come back.”  
“Good,” whispered Levi. “I hadn’t had it this strong in years.”  
“Well, you’re aging. It’s a natural reaction”, said Erwin as he went to the bathroom and prepared the bath.

He came back, Levi sat up and ran a hand through his damped hair. Gently, Erwin lifted him up and brought him to the bathroom, taking off the bathrobe before putting him into the hot bathtub. Levi sighed.

“Was it like that for you too?” he asked as he sank slowly.  
“Yes, but mines have always been strong, so… well, it was not that different.”

Levi nodded and Erwin got to the bedroom, hurrying to change the dirty sheets. He put them into the washing machine and got back to the bathroom. Levi was dozing off in the bathtub, as the water grew cooler. He woke him up, unplugged the bathtub and helped Levi to sit up on a stool as he gently washed him. Levi’s body was incredibly warm, and at any other moment, Erwin would have brought him to the hospital, fearing a sever fever. He draped him in a large towel, rubbing his scalp as he dried off his raven-black hair.

Levi managed to walk back to the bedroom on his own, sitting on the fresh sheets and seizing the meal Erwin had brought. He looked like he felt better, but Erwin knew it was only an illusion, the mere glow of after-sex. It would not take long before the heat rose again. Erwin couldn’t help but verify: Levi was under pills, just like him. It would not stop the heat – that was still an utopia, and Alphas liked it too much to accept the deprivation of those moments – but it would prevent pregnancy. Well, at least it was supposed to – there were numerous cases of under pills Omegas who had had a baby. The medicine was around eighty percent effective. Both Levi and him were old enough to reduce the risk to one percent.

“I met an Omega the other day”, said Levi.  
“That’s not surprising, you work in a hospital which welcomes mostly Omegas”, answered Erwin with a smile.

Levi glared at him, and Erwin held up his hands with a laugh.

“Okay forget I said something.”  
“He was really ill, and I overheard his conversation with the doctor Bodt… He was expecting.”  
“Well, isn’t it considered a good thing?”

Levi shook his head.

“The poor guy was really unlucky. His mate had died, so he turned to pornography.”

Erwin didn’t answer. He knew perfectly how it worked. How were the “rescued” Omegas. He knew how they were sterilized if they were recognized a value as actors, to make sure their bodies would not get deformed by an unexpected pregnancy. Oh yeah, he knew it way too well. And that was why he fought against it.

“The thing is, the baby wasn’t his mate’s. So he didn’t want to keep it.”  
“Understandable”, said Erwin with a stern face.  
“Yeah, and… The doctor said the baby wasn’t in his uterus,” Levi added, looking concerned.  
“An ectopic pregnancy? God, he might have been in pain… But why the concern, Levi?”  
“I thought… If we want to improve our condition, wouldn’t it be logical to start by helping our own kind? This kid… I spoke with him. He had lost his job. Hadn’t eaten. He looked like… Like he was at the end. Like he couldn’t take it anymore. I just… I wanted to help him, the same way you helped me back then.”

Erwin smiled, as Levi emptied his plate. His scent was gradually getting stronger and it would not take long before he became a shivering and moaning mess – once more. Luckily, his mate would come back to take care of him soon enough. He laid down and pulled back the covers on his small body, and Erwin couldn’t help but ruffle his hair.

“Thank you, Erwin,” the brunet said.  
“My pleasure,” he assured. “Have a good time,” he added as he made his way toward the door.

He got out of Levi’s home and sighed, pulling back his blond hair. Eren had forbid him to come to work and it bothered him. Sure enough, he needed rest, but all he did was tossing around in bed. Sleeping when Eren was working himself to death felt wrong. He liked to be taken care of, but he also wanted to try his own limits. After a moment of reflection, he decided to get to Marco’s. He was supposed to, the Alpha insisted on doing a check-up after his heat since he was getting older. Bearing a child at his age could be problematic, though still reasonable.

It did not take long to get to the hospital. He entered and almost ran into Bertholdt. The Beta smiled.

“Hi, Erwin. How are you?”  
“Fine, fine. A bit tired, as always”, he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Bertholdt nodded.

“You want to see Marco? You have an appointment?”  
“Yeah, he asked me to come here during the week, but I haven’t call. If he can’t see me now, I’ll come back.”  
“No, I believe he has time to see you, he was checking on a patient but he might have finished by now. Should I guide you to him?”  
“Please”, said Erwin with a nod.

The Beta made his way through the corridors and stopped in front of a door. There was the room number, and under, the name of the patient: Armin Arlet.

“Wait here”, Bertholdt said as he entered the room.

Erwin looked around: a few doors farther, there was a sign announcing the pregnancy aisle. He bit his lower lip and averted his eyes. Marco came out of the room with a smile and turned to the patient who was in there.

“Focus on getting better, I will see what we can do for you.”

Bertholdt came out as well and the young doctor turned to Erwin.

“Come to my office dear. Bert, can you go check on Leo? He seemed in pain.”

Bertholdt nodded fervently and quickly disappeared. Erwin followed Marco and sat in a chair.

“Before we start, I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Yeah, go on.”  
“Levi was worried about an Omega he met here, he wanted to help him and… well, you know his situation, it might be a bit difficult. I thought that perhaps I can do something.”  
“Do you have his name?”  
“No, but he told me it was young guy who came for an ectopic pregnancy, and who had no job.”

Marco sighed.

“He isn’t supposed to know those things, and even less talk about it.”

Erwin smiled softly.

“Don’t be harsh with him, you know us Omega tend to talk and worry during our heat.”  
“Oh I know, believe me, I know…”

Erwin laughed.

“Jean still can’t shut up? Man, it might be hard to deal with him…”

Marco moaned and rubbed his face, but he was smiling.

“I wouldn’t change him, for anything. Well, the guy Levi talked you about is the one I was seeing just before you. And, well, if you can help him, I’d feel… better. For once, there is no problem of Alpha and jealousy.”  
“Well, I’ll see with Eren, I think we can welcome him in our home. We have a spare room he could use.”  
“Think about everything before taking him in. He is an Omega, a bit younger than Eren. Will you be able to deal with it during his heat?”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll talk about it and study the thing”, said Erwin. He fisted his hand and added: “What Levi said was right, before trying to change the world, we need to do what we can at our level.”

Marco nodded with a frown.

“I think Gunther’s and Erd’s death affected us all. I’m worried that one day, it will be Jean.” The young Alpha shook his head and smiled. “But we’re here for your own health. How do you feel?”  
“Good, really. I’m tired, but that’s not new.”  
“And you can’t rest properly when Eren is working his ass off, uh?”  
“I swear, he’ll die of exhaustion!” said Erwin as he got up and took off his clothes, sitting on the examination table.

Marco took his pulse and, holding out his stethoscope, asked him to breathe deeply.

“Is there something you noticed? Something that hurt?”  
“No, it was as usual… Maddening.”  
“At least, Eren is kind with you.”  
“And young enough to keep up with me”, Erwin said with a laugh. “It feels like it is getting worse with the years.”  
“Because it is. Your body demands a baby while you’re still young enough to have one. And I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do. Well, I can give vitamins to Eren, but…”  
“That would be great, yeah.”

Marco kept on going the examination until he was satisfied: Erwin’s health was almost perfect. Erwin dressed up and Marco accompanied him to the door.

“I’ll speak with Eren this evening and I’ll contact you once we’ve taken a decision. For now, I’ll pay for his expenses, is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah, of course. I can’t run this hospital on pure charity, you know that.”  
“And you do a great job, Marco. Keep it going.”

Erwin drove back home and, as Eren would be back in the evening, prepared the dinner. He wasn’t fond of cooking, but taking care of his mate was something he enjoyed and he took time to make sure it would be nourishing. Finally, he heard the soft ring of the elevator and Eren came out, dark shadows under his eyes, and still trying to smile.

“You eat and you go to sleep.”

It wasn’t even an option given the tone of the Omega. Eren didn’t try to protest. He took a shower, put on his pyjamas and ate dinner in a daze. Erwin kissed his forehead as he went to the dishwasher and when he passed by a second time, Eren grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his broad, strong chest.

“I missed you today.”  
“Go to bed”, answered Erwin, kissing him lazily.

He watched him as he disappeared and went directly to their bedroom. He sighed and, after a quick shower, joined him in the warm cosy bed. Talking about Armin would wait for the morning. Silently, he switched off the alarm. He cuddled Eren, closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he opened them again, he felt refreshed, eager to start a new day. He looked at the clock: if he woke up Eren now, he would be able to make it to work in time if he rushed. But the young Alpha was sleeping soundly, catching on all the sleep he had missed during Erwin’s heat.

Erwin got out of the bed, cautious to not make a sound, and went to the living-room, where he called the office, saying Eren was taking the day off. Then, he smile on his lips, he prepared a full breakfast and put on the TV, though mute. It did not take long for Eren to come out of the room, rushing through the apartment.

“The alarm didn’t work, and I’m late, why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked.  
“Because you needed to sleep. Don’t worry, there’s nothing waiting for you in the office. I took care of that. Now you sit down and you take your breakfast.”

Though the tone was kind, it was also without concession: it was a tone only an Omega who had experienced power could use. Eren stared at him, looking like a teenager with his boxers and his too large t-shirt. He knew Erwin was right. He took a few steps toward him and, gently, grabbed his chin to bring him to his level. Erwin couldn’t help but shiver, his instinct told him to kneel in front of his Beta-Alpha, but Eren gently kissed his lips.

“Thank you.”

After breakfast, they both sat down in the living-room, snuggling against each other. Erwin was slowly stroking Eren’s brown hair when he asked:

“Eren, there’s something I’d like to talk about with you. Don’t worry, though.”  
“Mmh? What is it?”  
“Well, I spoke with my friend Levi…”  
“I really need to meet him”, Eren cut him.  
“Yeah, but that’s not the subject. I spoke with him and with Marco. There’s a young Omega at the hospital, he doesn’t have a family, no more mate, and no job.”  
“Quite a tough situation, indeed.”  
“Yes. He just had surgery for an ectopic pregnancy.”

Eren looked at him.

“Go on”, he said as Erwin stopped.  
“I paid for his expenses. And I thought that… well… maybe we can welcome him here. Give him the spare room. We fight for Omega’s rights, helping one when we can seems to be… logical.”

Eren sat up and thought for a moment.

“Well, before giving an answer, I’d like to meet him. After all… if he lives with us, I want to be sure he won’t be a problem.”  
“Yes, logical. I’d have to meet him as well. I know that he is about your age.”  
“Seems like there’s no need to worry, but… Erwin, what will we do during his heat? And during yours? We tend to be quite loud and… Well, I’m still young and I don’t know how I would deal with the scent of another Omega in heat.”  
“We can find a solution. Call an unattached Alpha that we trust.”

Eren nodded.

“I’ll think about it and give you an answer as quickly as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week for the following chapter, with (almost) all the characters since it will deal with Erd's and Gunther's burial (so yeah not a very joyous chapter, but there are also meetings, resolutions, and other things, so it's not all angst, sadness and such).  
> Comments are also appreciated, I'd like to know what you think about it, if there are things you don't like, your suppositions and such (if you are not comfortable with the comment section, you can find me on tumblr at bittodeath.tumblr.com and my anon is on, so go on !).  
> Thank you for your support <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunther and Erd are being buried and all their friends meet to grieve them and, more important, think about some actions they can take to help Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the feeeeeels... Sorry. So, yeah. Feelings.

The two coffins had been put side to side, and one big hole had been dig out in the grassy earth. Marco could hear sniffles around him and he tightened his grasp on Jean’s waist. The Beta had very red eyes but he was no longer crying. Near them, Reiner was trying to help Bertholdt to cop up with his grief: the male nurse was weeping silently, head buried in Reiner’s shoulder. Erwin stood straight next to Eren who was gritting his teeth, his jaw clenched, almost sweating violence and fury. Levi wasn’t there, still bed-ridden by his heat – he would be better in the evening but sadly, it would be too late for the ceremony.

Marco tried to focus once more on the priest’s ramble. He almost choked when he realized how rude he was being toward Gunther, and he saw, from the corner of his eye, Erwin gripping tightly Eren’s arms to prevent him from leaping on the clergyman. He looked around: there were soldiers, of course, since they had “died on duty”.

“Someone should stop this”, mumbled Jean, “Reiner his losing his calm.”

And indeed, the tall blond-haired man was clenching and unclenching his fists, slightly rolling his shoulders, ready to attack. A word more and he would tear open the priest and his offensive speech. It seemed that not even his mate’s presence could contain his rage – after all, his friends’ names were sullied, spoiled and tainted by a man who didn’t know them and was here only to receive his money.

The man folded his sheet of paper and looked up to the people gathered to mourn. Bertholdt had managed to dry up his tears, and he was speaking to Reiner in a low voice, stroking his hair tenderly. Reiner nodded and breathed out, as Eren stepped forward. He stopped in front of the hole while the coffins were placed there. His hand trembled slightly as he threw a red rose on the wooden planks. One by one, each one of them came and, with a silent stare, threw a rose in the hole. Marco’s turn came, and, exchanging a look with Jean, he breathed deeply and turned toward the assembly.

“To the best men I’ve ever known, to friends, to a courageous Beta and a worthy Omega. May they rest in peace.”

He threw the rose, feeling soldiers glaring daggers at him. There was a heavy, uncomfortable silence, and Eren started to clap. Erwin joined, and Bert, Reiner, Jean, and others they did not know, mostly Omegas but also some Betas and Alphas. Those who had respected the two dead men, those who supported Omegas’ cause. It was nothing, and still it meant so much. It meant they stood united in a common goal. It meant… Well, it meant what they fought for wasn’t a lost cause. A single tear rolled on his freckled cheek and fell on the wooden boxes: someday, they would lay like this as well. Hopefully they would be old and wrinkled. Hopefully.

The assembly dissolved quite quickly and in the evening, they gathered in a bar after Eren had asked. It didn’t take long for everyone to get there, but Eren had asked and Marco had returned to the hospital to get a still weakened Armin. Sure, the atmosphere was not the best the young man could have hoped, but Eren had insisted and God could he be annoying when he wanted something… Jean had snapped at him, as he always did. When the young doctor entered the dark room, everyone was either sitting or standing up with a stern face: Bertholdt and Reiner were discussing in a low voice, Erwin was sitting by the side of a pale Omega who didn’t seem too well – Levi, it was, who should have been in bed. Marco sighed and guided Armin to a chair where he sat in silence, shy and dubious. Eren was nowhere to be seen and the doctor sat with his lover, holding hands just to feel stronger. Finally, Eren appeared and all gazes fell upon him.

“To Erd and Gunther, good fighters, trustworthy friends and lovely lovers. May their death be avenged and may they rest in peace. May their death serve their cause. They lived and died with honour, it is our turn to honour their memory. To Erd and Gunther.”  
“To Erd and Gunther”, they all echoed, holding up their glasses.

Eren’s gaze swept the room and fell on Marco. He nodded but stopped by Erwin, kissing his carefully combed hair. Levi started to stand up, still unsteady on his feet, and the young man gestured to him to sit back and sat beside Erwin.

“So you are Levi”, Eren said with a smile. “Erwin told me about you. Well, he didn’t tell me much, but I know for sure you’re a dear friend of his.”  
“I’m honoured, Sir”, Levi said stiffly.  
“Please, call me Eren. You work at Doctor Marco’s clinic, right?”  
“Yeah, as a janitor. I also work at _Titans Industry_.”

Eren frowned and Erwin bit his lips to hold back a laugh. He had never told Levi that Eren was actually _Titans Industry_ young CEO – the brunet only knew that Erwin’s mate was… well, wealthy and powerful. Not that at twenty-two years old he was the most powerful man in the military industry and every day technology. And Eren, as involved as he was in his enterprise and in the Omega fight, couldn’t know everyone who worked for him – it was even the contrary.

“How come I’ve never seen you?” Eren asked finally.  
“You don’t know everyone, dear”, Erwin mumbled in his ear, holding back a laugh.  
“I beg your pardon?” Levi asked, way more polite than he usually was.

Erwin sighed and smiled:

“Eren is actually the CEO.”

He waited for the information to proceed through the brunet’s mind and saw his eyes widen as he realized what it meant. Eren softly hit his thigh with a frown, more playful than really angry. Finally, Levi managed to say in his usual scornful tone:

“Erwin, when did you think you’d tell me you were mated with one of the most powerful man of this country, if not the world?”  
“For what does it matter?” Erwin asked as he shrugged.  
“Eren”, Levi said as he turned to the young man, “you should hurry up and bed him. You need an heir.”

Eren laughed and gently stroke his lover’s nape, staring at him lovingly.

“Thanks for the advice, but we still have time and… well, given what happened to Erd and Gunther, I don’t want to leave an orphan in this world. And I could return the compliment, but I will not since I’m not concerned with your sex life.”

Erwin glared at Levi, daring him to answer this, and the brunet smiled faintly.

“Thank you but my ass is already sore.”

Erwin shook his head, almost face-palming, though it was less bad than what he could have say. Levi wasn’t exactly a model of politeness and softness. It were his nature, his education and his early life that made him like this, and Erwin couldn’t blame him for it. Eren smiled and looked at Erwin.

“I will go see our protégé now, you should come with me. See you later, Levi. I’m glad I’ve met you.”

A grunt answered his salutation and he made his way to Marco, hugging him in an attempt to comfort him. His own eyes were definitely dry; he had cried all his tears earlier and was now angry, focused on his goal: building a world where Omegas would have equal rights. He patted Marco’s back and asked:

“Are you alright?”  
“You can say that, yeah. But enough, I don’t want to change in a fountain once more”, the doctor said as he pulled away.

Some years earlier, they had been in a relationship, but they hadn’t mated and as strong as their friendship was, it wasn’t the loving relationship they had with their mates now. It had been more than a friendship with benefits, but they had broken up on a common accord and peacefully. Seemed like it only made their friendship stronger. Erwin always had a hard time picturing Eren as a Beta-Omega, with a mating cycle, begging Marco to relieve him of his pain and submitting to the young Alpha. Things felt more logical now.

“Eren, may I introduce you to Armin?” Marco said as he turned to the blond Omega.  
“Glad to meet you”, Eren said as he held out a hand. “I’ve understood you’re in some trouble.”

Armin stared at him, quite frightened by the feral energy the young man exuded. Marco had only told him they might have find a solution for him, nothing more. The man was about his age, with brown hair perfectly combed and big, beautiful green eyes. Next to him stood a tall, brawny and obviously older man – an Omega, given his scent – whose eyes were staring right at him.

“This is my mate Erwin. Do you know why we are gathered here today?”  
“Isn’t it to commemorate the death of your friends?” Armin answered carefully.  
“Indeed it is, but there’s more to it. You see, each person in this room is fighting for Omegas’ rights in his own way.”

The young Omega’s eyes widened: he knew Omegas’ supporters existed and Erik had been one – though he didn’t know it at the time, kept safe as he was in a bubble away from the real world. But the man facing him seemed refined and… well, his pheromones commanded to kneel before him, to submit to his might: he was not exactly the kind of man you’d see taking the defence of someone like him.

“I know you have nowhere to stay, and no job. If you are willing to, I can give you a job and you may stay at my place. We have a spare room, and helping you would be a pleasure.”

Armin’s eyes squinted doubtfully and he stiffened on his chair, feeling the flesh on his belly stinging a bit – he was not supposed to move that much after his operation. The tall blond man whispered something to the green-eyed one, who nodded and stepped away with Marco and Jean. The impressive Omega sat beside him.

“I know what you’re thinking, but do not worry. Eren’s intentions are pure, he genuinely wants to help you. To be honest with you, it was my suggestion.”  
“I don’t do porn anymore”, Armin almost barked. He resumed with a softer tone: “I can’t take it anymore, and I won’t go back there.”  
“Yeah, I know how it is, and we don’t ask such a thing of you. Eren wants you to work at _Titans Industry_ , his enterprise. To help you getting out of this situation. And as he told you, we have a spare room you can use. He will never make a move on you, he wouldn’t even think about it. I was in a situation worse than yours when we met, and he never did anything… well, anything that would have embarrassed me. He is kind-hearted and he respects us. Really… let us help you, please.”  
“How could it have been worse?” said Armin, and Erwin shook his head.  
“That’s not something you want to hear about, and I don’t really want to remember this part of my life.”

There was a silence while Armin thought.

“Well, I have nowhere else to go so I’ll accept your kind offer.”  
“Great. I’ll tell Eren”, Erwin said, “and don’t hesitate to ask things. You’ve had quite a rough time and if you want to talk or whatever, I’m here. I… know how it can feel, and I want you to know that you are not alone in this.”

Armin looked up to the tall blond, his big blue eyes filling with tears. He felt so awful for being… well, a thing no one needed anymore, and here this man was, holding out a hand to him. He seized it eagerly.

“Thank you”, he managed to bubble through his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! Next chapter is to be tagged NSFW, but hey, feels are there as well. I'm not writing it out of the blue, and I'll explain in the notes next week !  
> Feel free to comment and such !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go home after the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Post-funeral sex is totally natural,” explained Alison Tyler, author of Never Have the Same Sex Twice. “You need something to cling to—why not your spouse, your lover or that hunky pallbearer? Post-funeral sex can be life-affirming in a refreshing way you just can’t get with a cold shower or zesty soap.” - http://observer.com/2015/08/better-bed-than-dead-why-mouners-often-hook-up-at-funerals/  
> That's for the "why?".  
> Also, since it is the last Tuesday of my holidays, I'm going to post two chapters.

Eren came back and smiled to the young Omega, crouching in front of him and taking his thin and delicate hands in his. Armin stared at those impressive green eyes, burning with a fierce determination and a rough kindness.

“Did you make your choice?” he asked.  
“Yes, sir. I’ll be coming with you”, Armin said.  
“Great!”  
“Just a minute!” Marco said, interrupting them. “Armin is still recovering from his operation and I want to make sure there’s no complication. I’ll keep him until tomorrow evening at the hospital.”  
“Alright. I’ll prepare the room and come get him.”

There was a genuine joy in Eren’s eyes and Armin’s heart fluttered with gratitude. Finally, going to that hospital had been one of his best moves. Erwin had stepped away and was speaking with Levi, pale and obviously exhausted. Reiner and Bertholdt came closer and bid a goodnight to everyone, before lighting up a candle in front of a photo of Erd and Gunther. The sight reminded Armin of why he was there: because two people had died. And, seeing how the people around him acted, it was no mere accident. He had to admit he had been baffled by Marco’s tears – he’d never thought an Alpha would cry in public. But after all, the pain and the loss were real, your biologic gender did not matter, and as he observed the others dominants around him, he realized that under their apparent mask of severity, they were tensed and… well, obviously grieving.

“We’ll take you back to the hospital”, Marco said as he held out a hand and helped him stand up.  
“Thank you.”

\--

Bertholdt closed the door and turned to hang his overcoat. Reiner was standing there, trembling, biting his lips and fighting against his instincts. He came to his side and pulled him into his embrace, tight and strong, the blonde’s head resting on his shoulder. A sob escaped Reiner’s lips as he held on tightly, painfully onto his mate. Bertholdt felt his own tears streaming down his face and soaking Reiner’s clothes, but it didn’t matter. He slightly pulled away, just enough to grab his face and kiss his lips, wishing to forget everything that was not Reiner.

He felt alive. It was awfully painful, but he was alive and so was Reiner, and that was what mattered. He parted his lips to voice the feeling, but Reiner interrupted him with a broke and hushed “I want you”. It felt warm and comfortable, and it was painful, oh so deliciously painful, because it meant he was alive, and sparkles of desire and electricity ran down his nerves, making his body shiver with the terrible thought: he was alive.

\--

Eren entered in the lifter alongside Erwin, straight and composed, always so dignified, so strong and mighty… The doors closed.

His leap had been expected and Erwin received him without faltering. The blond big, rough hands slipped through Eren’s perfectly combed hair, transforming it in a mane as the Beta’s rough kisses became needy bites. Eren loosened his necktie and did the same for Erwin’s, opening his jacket and shoving the Omega against the wall. The doors opened in Erwin’s back and they staggered through the entry, kicking off their shoes and tossing around their clothes. It was rough, it was needy, it was pure instinct, the very one that made them realize they were alive. They managed to make it to the bedroom, tangled in what remained of their clothes: Erwin’s shirt was entirely opened, revealing his gorgeous muscular torso and his broad shoulders, his collarbones and the stream of hair that went down his bellybutton and disappeared in his boxers; his trousers had somehow disappeared, alongside the clothes scattered all the way to the bedroom. Eren’s shirt was opened down to his stomach, his tie still tied loosely around his neck as he opened up his pants.

Erwin almost ripped off his own underwear and flopped himself on the bed, exposing his naked lower body, his throbbing cock and wet asshole. They were both panting, trying to catch the breath that meant life and only losing it a bit more. They’re lips smashed together, biting and sucking in an erzat of a kiss as Eren took out his painfully hard cock and pressed against Erwin, spearing him open violently. Erwin gasped on a cry, fingernails digging red crescent in Eren’s skin as he welcomed him deeper and deeper, the young man growling in an animalistic way as he started to thrust, fast and hard, ramming his mate at a maddened pace. They were only conscious of the present time, of the pain, the hurt and the sinful pleasure they had in feeling so alive and so complete. Their embrace did not last long. Eren suddenly tensed up as he released his load, making the Omega come at the same time, crying out.

He pulled out quickly and realized the act had been so needy, so rough and so quick they hadn’t even knotted. He collapsed besides Erwin and started to kiss him, avid to taste his skin and to make sure he was really there. He snuggled up against him and pushed away Erwin’s forearm, revealing his red, watering eyes as a terrible sob shook him. His heart tightened and he pulled him in his embrace, trying to soothe him by stroking his messy blond hair. He didn’t realize he was crying until his tears fell on his mate’s face, trying to exorcise the pain and the sorrow. He started to stroke Erwin’s inner thigh and his intimacy, repeating “I’m sorry” as if it was a mantra when he realized how rough he had been. A slight shade of pink was spread on his fingers, the faded pink of diluted blood, and Erwin squeezed his other hand, drying his own tears.

“That’s okay, I’m alright. We both needed this.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t want to be cruel, to hurt you”, Eren sobbed as he pressed a kiss on Erwin’s fingers, “I’m so sorry…”

Erwin didn’t say a word and leaned against him, sharing his warmth and listening to his beating heart. They were alive, and at this moment, nothing else mattered.

\--

Jean leaned his head on Marco’s shoulder as they walked in their home. Part of him wanted to sing his hurt, but no word would come, and he felt so empty, he had the impression he was dying inside. He bit his lips and did not say a word: Marco seemed troubled and quite exhausted, and he did not want to add to his already heavy burden. The Alpha was so thoughtful of everyone, it was both a quality and a default – and that was precisely why Jean had fallen for him. They hadn’t been long to mate, it seemed only logical, and he held a hand to his scent gland, where Marco had bitten him. He knew the mark was here, claiming that he belonged to the young doctor and to no one else. He still remembered the feeling he had had when Marco’s strong jaw had close onto his neck, possessive and asking him to submit – which he had done wholeheartedly.

The Alpha turned to him once they were home and stroke his cheek. A strong, spicy scent hit him and he realised Marco was projecting pheromones, more likely unconsciously, but the Beta-Omega was growing tight in his trousers, feeling the desire coming from his mate. His body was willing to respond, opening up and already wetting just to make sure his Alpha would feel good – or at least, better. He came closer and kissed Marco gently, who buried his face in his shoulder, blushing as he realized he was aroused and sending this desire to Jean. The young Beta smiled weakly and grabbed his hand, leading them to their bedroom. Slowly, he took out his clothing, revealing the power of the lust that was taking control of his body. Marco was naked as well, freckles covering his entire body, dimples appearing on his cheeks whenever he smiled.

If Jean was usually a power bottom, competing for control with the Alpha, he did not feel like playing this time, only wishing to feel alive and answering to the desire that ordered him to breed as soon as possible to make sure the human race would not go extinct. He wanted Marco’s tenderness, he wanted to feel loved, cherished and conquered, as he had been the first time, when he had offered his virginity to Marco. He laid on the sheets as the Alpha came over him, kissing his naked, pale and slender body. Marco’s strong hand brushed against his inner thigh and Jean parted his legs, pulling him closer for a tender kiss. A light gasp escaped him when Marco’s finger entered him, lingering in the hot wetness inside of him before pressing gently to his prostate. His back arched slightly and the Alpha stroke him with a tenderness that never failed to make him weak in the knees. Marco was peppering his throat with kisses, sucking gently on his scent gland to stimulate his scent – the scent that claimed he was more than ready to reproduce and, perhaps, give birth to some off-spring that would be strong and promising. That part was almost as sensible and receptive as the sex between his thighs, and Marco’s touch was something incredible that drove him mad.

He didn’t say a word; his golden amber eyes spoke for him. Marco grabbed his ass-cheeks and steadied him as he slowly penetrated his intimacy, gliding easily with Jean’s Omega’s fluids. The Beta circled his waist with his legs, inviting him to plunge in deeper as he nibbled the freckled skin of his neck and torso.

“Mmh- Marco”, Jean hushed as the Alpha thrusted in, his girth already widening. “Come on, just a bit more…”  
“Like this?” he asked as he aimed directly at his soft spot.  
“Y-Yeah, just here”, he replied, crooking his fingers on Marco’s broad back.

The Alpha went back and forth for a moment, then suddenly stopped, buried deep within his mate. His pupils dilated as he knotted with Jean, sealing their embrace in the widening of his cock’s girth. None of them would now be able to get away and he tried to steady his breath, nuzzling Jean’s throat. It felt incredibly good, as they both surrendered to their instincts, both animalistic and tender. Jean shifted to expose his nape, which Marco seized in between his jaws, pressing slightly just to assert his dominance. He was the Alpha male, the only one leading their small pack, and Jean obediently submitted just to feel ravished by the feeling of surrender.

“M-Marco?” Jean asked, and Marco ruffled his hair: Jean was usually very talkative when they were at it – well, all he said were dirty praises or very off-topic and unnecessarily emotional things and though Marco loved it, Jean always felt bad to speak like this to his Alpha.  
“What is it, love? Are you uncomfortable?”  
“N-No, that’s not it”. Jean paused, panting, moaning softly as Marco stroke his length. “I want to bear your babies, Marco”, he said. “Please fill me up so I can be father to your children”, he groaned as he hid his face in the pillow, tightening on the Alpha as pleasure ran through his veins.  
“Of course we’ll have babies, Jean”, Marco answered softly.  
“I- I want them now”, Jean whispered, afraid he would ruin the mood as he slightly arched his back, on the verge of his orgasm.

The sentence obviously startled the Alpha, who released with a gasp, muffling his growls in biting softly Jean’s shoulder. The young Beta stained the sheets as well, panting, stretched wide on Marco. It would take a moment before the knot resorbed, and Marco cuddled his mate.

“So, you want to have a child now?”  
“Y-Yes. I don’t know, it’s like… two lives were taken, and I feel like we should… somehow compensate. And obviously I want to bear your baby. Can’t we do that?”  
“Yeah, we can, of course”, Marco answered, kissing his cheeks and neck, “I’ll make sure to give you plenty of affection. And since your heat will be here soon enough… You just have to stop the pills, okay?”  
“Okay, we’ll do that”, Jean answered with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertholdt's daily life difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter is about Reiner and Bertholdt.  
> Warning: this might be a trigger, there's sexual abuse (no actual rape tho) but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'd advise you to avoid the first part (until "Bert").

Reiner put down the weights and unscrewed them, putting everything in order before he left the room. He felt good, sore, his muscles aching, his head empty: bodybuilding was a thing he liked, for he could forget all of his problems for a moment. He grabbed his bottle of water and a towel, drying his short blond hair as he drank the whole bottle. He tossed it into a bin with a swift move and went toward the showers, next to the changing-room. They were empty. He stopped by his locker and looked at his name: by now, Gunther’s and Erd’s had already been removed. He shook his head; it was not time to think about it, not time to get depressed.

He undressed and put his things in his bag, grabbing a large towel and soap before actually going into the showers. The cold water felt good on his heated skin and he sighed. A sound startled him and he swore under his breath when the doors opened with a loud bang: he knew who was coming, and what would happen. And Bert would not be happy if he had to stitch him up once more. He bent to look at the group coming his way: he counted three Betas and one Alpha. One of them was not mated, another was a Beta-Omega and he swore as he realized the third was a Beta-Alpha. He could resist one Alpha, but an Alpha and a Beta-Alpha were a bit too much for him. The one who was not mated was a free electron: it meant he was dangerous. In clear, he was fucked.

The Alpha spotted him and grinned widely: he was a large, strong man, built for combat and used to fight. Reiner was a good fighter – a very good one – but he didn’t stand a chance against him. He knew that Alpha, he had been in the army with him, and it was a brute whose only pleasure was to brutalize Omegas and marginalized. And Reiner was marginalized. He mentally started to prepare to fight and called on to his aching muscles. Closed up his mind to any insult.

“Hey James, do you smell this?” the Alpha said, turning to the Beta-Alpha beside him.  
“Yeah, I do”, the so-called James answered, tilting his head.  
“Smells like Omega in heat…”

Reiner swore under his breath. It was not time for his body to act as a traitor! He could have cried at the frustration. Heat would come and go without any logic, sometimes he was in Beta-Alpha mode at the same time as Bertholdt and they tended to be rougher than usual, all claws and teeth, but they could find a relief in each other. Sometimes they had the ideal combination, Beta-Alpha and Beta-Omega, and those times felt good, they felt… like everyone else. Like they were not different. The worst was when they were both suddenly stricken by heat, both in full Omega mode, incapable to do something that would relieve them of the pain that seized them. He silently prayed for this sudden heat to be matched with a Beta-Alpha Bertholdt and hoped his body would keep on going a bit more.

_Please, please do not let me down now_ , he repeated to his body, keeping himself from holding his hand to his scent gland. If he did, he knew he’d find it a bit swollen, slowly releasing pheromones that claimed “come and take me I’m ready” to each and every Alpha. Luckily, as a Beta, others Betas were quite unaffected by his pheromones. Sadly, it meant Bertholdt wasn’t as well. He gulped as the Alpha approached, his group cornering him against the tiled wall of the showers. Soon, he felt the coldness of the wet material against his bare back, and the Alpha laughed.

“Kneel”, he said as he projected pheromones toward him.

The strong, spicy scent rushed through his nerves and he felt his knees bending, aching to obey the Alpha’s order. He bit his tongue until he drew blood, focusing on the pain and not on the scent that made his body shiver. The Alpha frowned and grabbed his short hair, pulling them painfully as he forced him to rise his head. Reiner was unable to move, too concentrated on keeping control over his own body to be able to push him away.

“Kneel”, the Alpha repeated in a hushed voice filled of unwanted promises.

Reiner tensed up, not willing to give in. He was panting, sweat running down his spine, his whole body screaming to let it go and kneel… He resisted, and the Alpha clicked his tongue.

“As stubborn as ever, uh, Reiner. I see you’re still with this degenerate needle. What was his name? Bertholdt, isn’t it?” the Alpha said as he leaned toward him, murmuring in his ear: “Do you wish he were here to fuck you? Poor thing, trembling in my arms… You need an Alpha to tame you. I am willing to have you, you know.”  
“Never”, the blond managed to growl. “Let me go and you will go unhurt.”

The Alpha burst out laughing and slammed his head against the wall. There was a sparkle of pain, and suddenly he saw stars, still resisting to not let his body fall limp in the Alpha’s arms. He blinked his eyes to regain his full consciousness and realized two Betas had grabbed his arms and held him against the wall, while the third one – the Beta-Omega – stood aside, chewing his lips. Reiner looked at him for help, but he disappeared when the Alpha closed the distance between their faces. His thumb roughly caressed his lower lip as he pressed his knee between Reiner’s legs, spreading them apart as the Beta tried no to succumb to the pheromones. He jolted when the Alpha penetrated him with his middle-finger, holding back a groan. His legs started to tremble as he felt hotness streaming down his legs, and his heart started to thump in fear: he was already leaking fluids, wet and ready for a dominant male wishing to have him, and it would not take long before heat flared into his body and maddened him.

Gathering his forces, he suddenly broke free from the Betas’ grip, kicked the Alpha right in his half-erected member bulging in his pants and ran past the Beta-Omega. He grabbed his things and rushed out, wet and naked and panting in the back alley. He quickly put on his pants and, running as he could, called Berthold’s number. He cursed the fact that his body didn’t know how to react to his own mate. His heat could last a three hours or three days, he never knew, and it was the same for the male nurse. Marco had called it the “Beta’s incompatibility” and they both took pills to make sure no baby would suddenly appear in one of their body.

“Bert?” he hushed, his voice already husky as he felt his erection growing in the sweatpants he had managed to put on.  
“No, it’s Marco. Bert is… Well, he’s in heat. I sent him to isolation in emergency.”

Reiner moaned uncontrollably and grabbed his crotch, bending to try and stop the pain.

“Reiner? Are you alright?”  
“Sorry, Marco, but I’m suddenly in heat too and…”  
“You are in the street?” Marco asked in a hurry.  
“Y-Yeah… It’s painful, Marco, please!”  
“I… I’ll call Erwin to pick you up, don’t move!”  
“I want it, Marco”, Reiner hushed, losing his mind, “I want it so bad. To be speared open and to be filled completely…”  
“Oh God”, Marco breathed, “I’m hanging off.”

Luckily, Erwin was a few streets away and he was there in the following minutes. He stopped the car and came out, helping his friend in: Reiner was panting heavily, moaning and cursing, his sweatpants already wet and soiled as he rubbed himself to find some relief. The Omega did not say a single word, it was not the first time it happened, and he knew how much he was suffering, pain aching in his crotch and need gnawing in his intimacy.

“Do you mind if I…?” Reiner hushed, flushed red and desire threading his voice.  
“Go on”, Erwin replied in a stern voice. “Do what you need. I’ll bring you back to your home.”

Reiner moaned loudly and lifted his feet, anchoring in the passenger seat as he pulled down his pants, revealing without any decency his throbbing cock and flushed hole. He slid his middle-finger in, searching for some relief. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he fucked himself on his fingers, unconscious of the wetness dripping down his body and soaking the towel Erwin had put there. Soon, he was rutting against his own hand, moaning and screaming, calling Bertholdt’s name, pain flaring in his whole body, his temperature getting higher and higher as minutes passed. Erwin messily parked the car, draped the towel around Reiner’s hips and lifted him up, grunting under his weight: the man was heavy, really heavy, and he did his best to hurry and get to the door of the apartment.

He entered and laid him on the bed, opening the wardrobe to grab the box filled with toys they kept there. He handed one to the panting Beta and, leaving him alone, went out and closed the door. He sighed as Reiner’s grunts of pleasure became screams and left the apartment. He was worried, but there was nothing he could do. And alongside those “health” problems, Reiner and Bertholdt had to face society’s wrath: a combination Beta and Beta was rare enough for anyone to know what the outcome would be, and as a consequence, because they would probably never be able to breed, many saw it as “unnatural” and shamed them for it. They were not the only ones to choose another Beta as a mate, but it didn’t change much to their own situation. Sometimes they could get out of it with “only” insults, but they were also beaten up and victims of sexual assaults, though both had been lucky and strong enough to escape rape several times.

Bertholdt had wanted to give up several times when they were only dating, but Reiner didn’t see others as a good reason to give up on their feelings and wishes: he always gave him the strength the male nurse needed to go on. As if this “bullying” had only made their feelings stronger. They shared a bond unlike anything else, something that kept them going forward, and Erwin often found a model in the strange equality of their relationship, though as he was an Omega, he would always have this need and want to submit to his Beta-Alpha. He drove to Marco’s hospital and parked there, getting out to meet the young doctor.

“How is Bert?” he asked as soon as he saw him.  
“Better. It only lasted an hour, but… well, I can’t go in the room, the scent might still be too strong for me, and he is too weak to go back by himself.”  
“Then I’ll bring him back home. Reiner might… need him.”  
“Thank you, Erwin. Though I don’t think he will be able to do something given his state.”  
“They will be together, and you know it really matters to them.”  
“Yes, of course. I will go back to work now”, the young doctor said as the Omega walked down the corridors to find his friend.

He knocked at the door and waited a moment, before actually getting in. He closed the door behind him and went near the Beta who was sleeping soundly, his forehead damped and his hair wet. He gently dried his hair, which woke him up. It was obvious he felt sluggish, and his skin was still too warm for him to be comfortable.

“Er…win?”  
“Yes, Bert. I’ll bring you back home, okay?”  
“’kay”, the Beta nodded weakly as he stood up on long, trembling legs.  
“Lean onto me.”

And the Omega brought him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see all the problems gathering ? Do you see them ?  
> Next chapter next Tuesday, and I'll go back to my two weeks rythme.  
> Feel free to comment ! It makes my day :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a meeting with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh guys I'm so sorry, I totally forgot I was supposed to post yesterday, I remembered this morning and since I spent my whole day at Uni, I can only post now ! Anyway, I hope you like it, though it is still slow, we're getting to the real stuff !

Levi was standing in front of the door, nervous. He replaced his already neat tie, and pushed in the pockets of his tuxedo. He wondered once more if he wasn’t a bit too dressed up, but he didn’t know what to put on so he had decide on a classy and neutral tuxedo. He was checking his already perfect clothes for the hundredth time when the wooden door suddenly opened, startling him.

“Levi, please come in”, said Eren with a kind smile, approving his clothes in one glance. “You look wonderful in a tuxedo, you know.”  
“Are you flattering me?” he snarled, before realizing he didn’t want to be disagreeable to the man standing in front of him.

Eren laughed and sat back behind his desk, putting away documents and gesturing to him to sit in a nearby chair.

“I’m actually being honest. I want my employees to look… well, just like you do.”

He himself was perfectly dressed in every single way, assuming his role of CEO. Grey jacket and trousers, a pearl grey waistcoat, cream shirt and Parma tie, he was very elegant and still so youthful, Levi couldn’t help but admire his stance. Green eyes were fixated on him and he stared back, though his instinct yelled to him that he should avert his eyes and bend his head, submitting to a dominating male. Eren smiled.

“Don’t be so stiff with me, Levi, please. I am but a young guy who tries to do his best in this world.”  
“You are a Beta-Alpha leading the weapons and everyday electronical stuff market at such a young age, I have all the reasons in the world to be stiff”, the Omega replied harshly.

Eren sighed and shook his head.

“Do you know why I called you here?”  
“I am your mate’s best friend, so I guess it might be reason enough.”  
“If it were only that, I would have invited you over at hour home to talk over a glass of wine.”  
“Fair enough, but you tend to do things people didn’t expect”, Levi smirked, “just see how well they reacted when you announced your Omega mate was to be your right arm.”  
“And I do not regret this decision, it was one of the best I have ever made, along with proposing Erwin to be my mate.”

Levi stared at the young man, easing up in his seat. Eren was obviously a kind guy with a vivid character, who didn’t intend to back down once he had made a decision. He knew   
perfectly how Eren and Erwin had met, how they had gotten together, but it all seemed to be some kind of fairy tale sugar-coated by Erwin. Seeing the guy in front of him, he understood how it could have been so. There was a flame in Eren’s green eyes that pleased him. And the fact that he actually treated him as his equal, and not some underling, some nothing fated to breed and die.

“Well, so why am I here? I’ve got work to do, you know.”  
“You actually work for both Marco and me, so do not try to use work as an excuse, it won’t work”, said Eren with a grin. “You are here because there is a very serious discussion I want to have with you and this is the perfect place.”

The young Beta’s face was stern and Levi understood there was nothing to joke about in what he wanted to talk about. He leaned forward, grey eyes focused on Eren.

“Levi, how far are you ready to go for the Omega cause?”  
“As far as it takes me. I’ll do whatever the shit is necessary to improve our lives, to obtain rights we are entitled to. Did you think I was going to sit on my ass all day long while others are dying trying to change the system? Did you think I was going to appear at the end of the battle to reap what others saw? Do I look like that kind of guy?”

Eren smiled faintly.

“I needed to make this sure. Levi, we want to change this world. We may seem to be a few, but I have good hope that others will follow our example and that we might be able to do something.”  
“One thing is certain, we can’t go on like this. Did you see that the upper-class is starting to mate Omega children who are only fourteen?”

Eren’s face contorted.

“It is actually _twelve_ , and yes, I saw it. I saw it with my own two eyes. Those disgusting, filthy pigs marrying endowed children who have barely had their first heat.” He fisted his hand, and resumed: “I saw them pregnant, barely able to walk, sporting a black eye or a broken arm, and I know most of them were raped. I know most of them will never be able to understand what is the reality of love, of a bonded mate, what it is really to make love. And if it were only the upper-class…”

His eyes, tears filled, were burning with an intense fury, and Levi felt it creep under his skin: Eren was the kind who would totally snap in front one of those Alphas and Betas they despite. His fingers crumpled a piece of paper and he breathed in and out slowly, doing his best to calm down.

“I am sorry about that, Levi. It makes my blood boil whenever I think about it.”  
“That’s alright, I understand.”

There was a silence, and he went on:

“I see you are determined to do what you can. And the thing is, I think – no, I am sure – that your true capabilities are misused in your current work.”  
“It’s not like I could do a lot of others things, I am an Omega, remember?”  
“I need some rest, Levi. Erwin’s heats are getting really difficult and I can’t go on working and taking care of him at the same time.”  
“It’s surprising you even managed to do it”, Levi replied.  
“That’s why I want you to become Erwin’s right arm and secretary, and his substitute when both of us can’t work. Well, you don’t have the formation for, but don’t worry, you won’t be alone. I intend to ask another Omega to be my substitute alongside you.”

Levi stared at him for a moment, and finally seemed to realize what he had just said.

“ _What?_ ”  
“Was I not clear enough?” Eren smirked. “Erwin and I need someone to support us when we are not able to work. I already know who I want for this job, and that is an Omega who I understood has had a particularly good education. But I can’t let him shoulder this work alone, and you have capabilities… wonderful capabilities, so I want you to help him as much as you can.”

Levi was at a loss for word. Eren Jäger, one of the most powerful men of the world, was actually offering him a high-ranked job with probably big-ass money at the end. He wasn’t prepared for that.

“Levi? Are you alright? You seem rather pale…”  
“I’m… I’m alright. You just… I’m shocked, that’s all.”  
“I bet you are”, Eren laughed. “Then, can I count on you?”  
“Yes. Yes, of course you can. I’ll do whatever I can to support you and the Omega cause.”  
“Perfect! You’ll start soon, I’ll let you know when. Well, it will be majorly a formation at first, but you’ll fly with your own wings by Erwin’s next heat.”

There was a knock at the door that prevented Levi from answering, and Erwin entered.

“Oh, Levi! I didn’t know you were here… yet”, he said as he looked at Eren, who nodded. “So you’ll work with us, uh? Great, Eren will finally get a little rest.”  
“You’re really concerned with Eren’s health.”  
“Why, of course. I have all the reasons in the world to make sure he lives in a good health.”  
“Erwin seems to think I’m only a kid. You forget I am your boss.”  
“You’re barely even major, Eren”, Erwin laughed. “You _are_ still a kid.”

Levi stood up and, saying goodbye to the two men, left the office. He still had work at the hospital and Marco counted on him. He stopped in the entry of the building and looked up: it was literally a skyscraper, made of concrete and glass, shining in the morning sunlight. And on the highest storey was Eren and Erwin’s nest of love – well, he supposed it was like a nest and all, but he hadn’t ever set foot there.

“Fuck off, scumbag” he heard as he was roughly pushed out of the way.

He stumbled and finally landed on the pavement, dishevelled and humiliated. He gritted his teeth: as much as he wanted to make the guy pay for this, picking up a fight when he was still recovering from his heat was not that much of a good idea. The guy laughed, staring at him scornfully, and Levi almost jumped on him. He was held back by two big, rough, strong hands, much like his mate’s, but he knew it wasn’t him. A broad back suddenly appeared in his visual field and he barely saw the man grab the one who had pushed him to kick him out, away from the entrance.

“This society doesn’t accept disrespect of its employees and clients, may they be Omegas.”

Levi realized he knew both the voice and the scent of the man: Reiner! The blonde Beta spin on his heels to face him and, bending to his height, asked in a kind voice:

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”  
“I’m alright, don’t worry”, Levi started to grumble, “though, thanks for your help.”  
“No problem.”  
“What are you doing here? You were on Mike’s squad, weren’t you?”  
“Yes, I was. Now I am Mr. Jäger’s bodyguard”, the young man said in a professional tone. “It is… well, a better job.”  
“Yeah, I guess. Eren seems to be… kind.”

The word sounded foreign on Levi’s tongue, and Reiner smiled.

“He is. He really is. But… I’d be you, I’d be cautious around him when he is angry. Especially if Erwin is concerned.”  
“Why is that?” Levi asked curiously.

Erwin had already told him about the spectacular bursts of anger of his young mate, but he had made it seem like he was hot-blooded. Reiner seemed to have a different thought on the thing.

“Because Erwin is… untouchable. No Alpha nor Beta here would dare to criticize Erwin or touch him.”  
“Well, it is a common thing for Alphas to be jealous.”  
“Eren is the worst. He is both very protector and very jealous. He tries to hide it for Erwin’s sake, but… his past does bother him.”

Levi frowned.

“ _What?_ ”  
“Well, actually it’s not Erwin’s actions that upset him. More that… he has known other Alphas and Betas before him.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and finally burst out laughing.

“What, are you telling me he would have liked a man like _Erwin_ to be an inexperienced virgin? That must be a joke, right? There’s no way…”  
“I’ve never been called an _inexperienced virgin_ before, should I feel insulted?” interrupted Erwin’s voice.

Reiner’s face was drained from all colour and Levi couldn’t help but gasp at the howler. He knew Erwin was quite touchy on this matter, burdened by his past actions and his past partners. The man wasn’t exactly a model of purity and chastity, and there were things in his past he preferred left untouched. The brunet slowly turned around to look at Erwin. He was upset, obviously, but not as angry as Levi had feared. Eren was the ideal partner for him, after all, if he was able to hear commentaries on his sexual life without throwing a tantrum – he was usually very calm and composed, but his outburst of anger were… well, something Levi preferred not to see.

“Reiner, Eren is waiting for you in his office. Levi, you should rest, you know that.”  
“I’m off”, Levi growled as he climbed into a taxi.

He felt Erwin’s stare burning his nape until he was out of sight. Yeah, the man was decidedly touchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, next chapter on February 2, 2016 ! As usual, feel free to comment, ask, anything !


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco working in his hospital, taking care of Omegas, and Eren talking with Armin. Also, Poutwin, because why not ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! This chapter is very much to draw a more complete panel of their world, and particularly the rules concerning Omegas and their relationship with Alphas. It is pretty much the theme of this fanfic, so, yeah, it takes time to settle, but don't worry, action is coming.  
> Anyway, enjoy the sweet time their having, the joy and everything else because things will very soon get darker.

Marco sat beside the young man – Samuel, it was – and smiled kindly.

“How are you feeling today?”  
“Better, thanks to you, doctor.”  
“Let me see your face”, Marco asked, and Samuel turned his head, revealing a black eye, a broken nose and split lips.

It looked bad, but it was better than when he had arrived. His mate didn’t know for now that he was here – he had left him in an agonizing pain in their living-room. For a burned meal. The young Alpha was revolted, but he didn’t say a word and took care of Samuel’s injuries. It would take some time before he had completely recovered. And his mind would probably never recover. Still, he smiled. He smiled and said he missed his mate. Because he was a good man, who had problems. Because they were in love. And Marco nodded along, though he didn’t understand how the young man could speak about love. There were economic, social reasons, and those he understood. But the bond made between two people wasn’t strong enough to overcome such a violence. It was a bond made of love – the act of creating the bond in itself was purely biological, he knew. Mating was claiming the other as your own and made your body recognize his, it was the intended effect.

The Alpha got out and sighed when he made his way to the pregnancy wing. The sweet smell had impregnated the walls and it would probably take decades before it disappeared. He stopped by Michael’s room: it was his third child and all had been well. He was one of the rare Omegas who were kindly treated by their mate, and his was an active Omega supporter – though he was keeping low for now, he didn’t want to put their family in danger. He knocked and entered: Michael was sitting in his bed, feeding a bottle of milk to his new-born baby. He was smiling softly, staring at the little boy in his arms. He was twenty-eight and he had made clear that he was going to have children as long as he could. It was his joy, in this violent and hateful world. His mate was sitting in a chair beside him, their two other children sitting in his lap. They had had two Betas, and the last one was an Omega, and though they were happy, they also worried about his future. What would become of him?

“Hello Michael, Benjamin. How are you today?”  
“A bit tired, but I’m alright.”  
“And Jeremy?”

Michael put down the milk and the baby burped loudly. The Omega laughed happily and handed him to Marco:

“Jeremy seems to be alright as well.”  
“Come on sweetie”, Marco said to the baby as he grabbed him carefully. “You’ve been eating well, it seems, uh?”  
“This child is a hole, I swear, he eats more than his own weight”, Benjamin replied with a hearty laugh.  
“And you Marco, you still don’t have any child? Aren’t you about my age?”  
“I’m twenty-seven, and my mate’s twenty-three. But he said he wants babies now, so…” Marco answered with a smile, shrugging his shoulders. “We’re trying.”  
“Trying his the best part”, Benjamin laughed, which owed him a light punch from Michael. “What, am I wrong?”  
“No you’re not, but don’t say such things in front of the kids!” the Omega replied. “Then I wish you the best, Marco. Kids are…” his gaze softened, “marvellous.”

Marco smiled and took care of the baby, noting his weight and height, while speaking to him in a soft voice. He was glad Jean had asked for a child. He knew they would be happy, though he worried about their parenting skills. After all, Jean was still young and sometimes quite immature… but he knew he would be reasonable and take care of their baby. The young Alpha then moved to another room, there a very young Beta-Omega was laying, a book in hand. He was sixteen and still looked like a kid, though his belly was making a bump under the sheets.

“Still nothing, Keith?”  
“Nothing, doctor. I’m growing tired, but that’s all.”  
“If there is no change by tomorrow morning, I’ll trigger the birth. You can’t stay like this any longer.”  
“To be true, to this point it will be a relief. My back hurts like hell.”

There was a silence and Marco asked:

“Your mate hasn’t come?”  
“No”, Keith said as he shrugged his shoulders, “he said he’ll come once the baby’s born. He only wants to know if it is an Alpha, to have an heir.”  
“And if it’s not? If it is a Beta?”  
“A Beta is good as well, they have a right to inherit.”  
“Ah yes, that’s it. But your own inheritance…”  
“Went to my mate when we bonded. That’s the law, I’m under his care and guardianship now.”

Marco nodded.

“And if it is an Omega?”

The young man shuddered.

“Then he said he’ll drown him.”

His voice bore all his prayers – please let it not be an Omega, please, please, everything but an Omega – and Marco’s voice caught in his throat.

“I don’t want my baby to be killed”, the young man whispered. “But I can’t stop him either. He doesn’t want his name to be sullied by an Omega.”

Marco closed his eyes. There was no law to protect Omegas. They belonged to their tutors or parents, and an Alpha had life or death right over his Omega family – his mate and their children. It was different with Alpha and Beta children, like they were somehow more valued than Omegas. He thought about it for a moment, and said:

“Listen to me, Keith. We can make a deal. Would that be okay with you?”  
“A deal?”  
“If your baby is an Omega. A deal to save his life.”  
“Can you do that?” the young man asked as his face lightened up. “If you can, I’d like to, please, everything to save my baby!”  
“If your kid turns out to be an Omega, I’ll report him as born dead. And I will take care of him. Adopt him myself, or entrust him to friends of mine willing to have a kid. You wouldn’t have to worry for his life and future anymore, because he would be safe. But it will only work if you agree and if you don’t say a single word to your mate, so I need your total consent.”  
“Yes! Yes, I agree, I want to know him safe and sound even if… even if he has to be away from me.”

He had started sitting up and grew excited over the possibility that was given to him, when he suddenly went white. Marco frowned and rushed to his side.

“What is it? Do you hurt anywhere?”  
“I… I think I just broke my water…”

Marco breathed out.

“Alright, that’s pretty good. I’ll help you stand up and go to the labour room, okay?”  
“Okay. Doctor?” he said in a faint voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m scared.”

Marco smiled softly and put a kind hand on his cheek.

“That’s okay, that’s normal. Don’t worry though, everything will be alright. You’re in good health and your baby is too, there will be no problem.”

Bertholdt stopped when they passed by him and asked if he could help in anything.

“Well, I will be busy during the next few hours, so if you would be kind enough to drive Armin to _Titan’s Industry_ … Eren called for him and I believe he will take him in his custody. He wanted to ask if it was alright with him to do all the papers. After all, it would… secure his life.”  
“Hum, Marco? I’m… spilling…”  
“Oh God, I’m sorry Keith! Bert, do that please!”  
“No problem.”

Bertholdt went to Armin’s room, where he was packing his things – not much, to be honest. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck and cream trousers with blue _Chuck Taylor All-Stars_ , and a black headband.

“Bertholdt? Is it already time?”  
“Yes. I’ll drive you there, Marco is helping a guy in childbirth.”  
“Okay. Thank you, Bertholdt, that’s very kind of you.”

The nurse smiled and led the way out of the hospital, to his car. He drove the blond Omega to Titans Industry and stopped there, as Reiner came out to escort him to Eren’s study. The two mates exchanged a tender look, and Bertholdt drove off. Armin sat in an armchair – the same one Levi had been sitting into the day before – and waited for Eren to come. He was quite nervous to be left alone with the young Beta-Alpha, but he knew Eren would do nothing unwanted. That was comforting. The door opened and the young CEO entered, followed by his mate. _They make a beautiful pairing_ , Armin couldn’t help but think as he observed them.

“Armin, it’s good to see you! How are you?”  
“Fine, thank you.”  
“Let’s get down to business, shall we? There are two reasons for your presence here. The first one is, I want you to be part of my business. You would be taking my place when Erwin is in heat, with someone else to help you out. I believe you very capable to do this. The second is a proposition: since you no longer have a mate, nor a family, there is no one to protect you. If you want, I can become your guardian and you wouldn’t have to worry about anything.”

Armin stared at him, tongue-tied. He thought about the two propositions, weighed the pros and cons carefully, and muttered:

“Am I really good enough for this?”  
“You are smart, and I see you as a great asset in our fight for Omega’s rights. You can think about it as a retribution: we offer you a shelter, food, security and everything you might need, and in return you work for me.”  
“That seems alright with me”, Armin nodded reluctantly.

The deal was far from being equitable but there was actually nothing else he could do, and having the protection of a man as powerful as Eren wasn’t something he would spit on. The Beta-Alpha smiled widely and pulled him in his embrace. Armin stiffened, but the friendly warmness of another body and the strong scent of a dominant male were soothing and he slowly relaxed, appreciating Eren’s impulsivity. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks and whispered a “Thank you so much” to his new protector and friend. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Eren pulled back and smiled to him.

“I still have a lot of paperwork here and I want your guardianship as soon as possible, so Erwin will show you around and show you to your room. Is that alright with you, Erwin?”  
“Yes. Armin, could you please go to the lifter? I’m coming, don’t worry.”  
“Sure, I’ll be waiting for you”, the Omega replied as he walked out the door.

Erwin turned to Eren and stared at him.

“You didn’t tell him that guardianship is usually used for concubines and such?”  
“Does he need to know that?” Eren replied. “It would only lead to a disagreeable confusion. I have no such intention toward him.”  
“But you are concerned. I know you and I see it.”  
“I feel like he could be my broth- Oh my, could you be jealous?” Eren answered as he widened his eyes, staring at his loving mate.  
“Jealous, me? No…”  
“Liar!”, Eren laughed as he grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. “You know I would never lay a hand on someone else. I love you and respect you way too much for it.”  
“I know”, Erwin replied with a pout as he blushed slightly, embarrassed by his own behaviour. “But I can’t help being jealous around guys like him. He is young and beautiful and he would fit you better than m-”

Eren cut him off with a deep kiss, sliding to breathe in his neck and nibbling his scent gland. Erwin stiffened, holding back a moan, and pulled back strongly.

“W-Wait that’s not the moment, he’s waiting for me!”  
“Too bad. But I assure you, you are the only one for me.” He winked: “I’ll give you a taste of it tonight.”  
“Eren!” Erwin scowled as he straightened his clothes and walked past the door.

A hearty laugh answered.

\--

“Congratulations, Keith. It is a healthy Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! As usual, don't hesitate to leave comments and ask questions, it's always appreciated !  
> Next chapter in two weeks, and in four weeks, let the show begin !


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bertholdt has a big surprise, and Eren reveals his plans for the future.

Marco was finishing paperwork when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed slightly: he didn’t have that much time, Eren had called for him on some matter of importance and he wanted work done as much as possible. He slid the documents on one side of his desk and answered:

“Yes, please come in!”

Bertholdt entered, scratching his head.

“I know you have work and I’m sorry to disturb you but I don’t know what to do with Hector anymore, he is whining like a child.”  
“Let him whine. We can’t give him more painkillers”, Marco replied as he took another folder. He stopped still and looked up at Bertholdt. “Can you please come here?”

His voice was wary and the nurse stepped forward as the young doctor stood up and came closer, his nostrils slightly quivering. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and frowned, pulling the nurse to his examination table and sitting him there.

“Don’t move, okay?”

Bertholdt was fidgeting, wondering what was wrong and why Marco was acting like this – it was unusual for him to be so forceful. He took a syringe and, strapping a garrotte on his arm, searched for a vein and took a blood sample.

“Have you felt weak, or sick, something unusual?”  
“No, not that I can remember.”  
“Wait here, I’ll be back in a few”, he said, still frowning as he disappeared through the open door, sample in hand.

Bertholdt nodded, clenching his fists on his overall. He trusted Marco and knew he was only verifying before actually saying something that could be wrong. Though the Alpha was almost never wrong. His nose wasn’t as sensible as Mike’s, but they didn’t have the same kind of training. Mike knew how many people were around him and their genre, he smelled powder and bombs, dangerous products, while Marco was more used to cancers, diseases, hormonal unbalances, troubles and pregnancies. They had developed their capacity according to what would be useful for them. Jean often laughed about that, saying that Marco knew he had caught a cold before he knew it himself. The doctor was only gone for a few minutes, but it seemed to him it were hours. He was worrying, what if he was sick? What if he had some serious disease? What if…

Marco finally reappeared, closing the door behind him. His face was dead serious, as he came closer and sat beside him. Bertholdt felt his heart thump in his chest.

“What is it, Marco? What have you smelled?”  
“I just wanted to confirm… Bert, you’re pregnant.”

There was a long, heavy silence during which they heard an angel pass by. Finally, the young nurse blinked and replied:

“ _What?_ ”  
“I thought so because you smelled different, and I did the test two times: you definitely are pregnant.”  
“How the _hell_ is this possible?” Bertholdt cried out, very unlike him, as he stood up and started to pace in the office. “Reiner and I both take pills and… and I had my heat just two days ago!”  
“You know like me that pills aren’t one hundred percent effective. You happened to fall in the twenty percent where it fails to work. And you can still be in heat during the first months, that’s not uncommon, you know it.”  
“But we are both Beta and…”  
“Don’t panic, Bert. Please, sit down and calm down”, Marco said in a soothing voice. “You’ll have to talk it out with Reiner. And… you indeed are Betas. I don’t know what the consequences will be. I don’t even know if this baby will live. It’s still new, I’d say about four weeks or so, and there are huge probabilities you will lose it before the third month. So please, don’t freak out, okay?”

Bertholdt was breathing heavily, hands clutched on his skull.

“If you want, we can do an echo know, though I’m not sure we will actually be able to see something. I have to drop by Eren’s in a few, so if you want I can take you with me to see Reiner.”

The young man gulped, doing his best to calm down.

“Yes, let’s do this. Both”, he replied as he slowly lied down, lifting up his shirt and slightly pulling down his trousers and underwear, letting the young doctor spread the cold gel on his flat and quite muscular belly.

He squinted his eyes, staring at the monitor for a moment, and finally let out a “Here!” as he pointed out a tiny, barely remarkable thing. On the ultra-sound picture, there was the small proof but proof nonetheless that there was, indeed, an embryo in his body. Bertholdt closed his eyes. That was not in the plan. Marco gave him tissues to wipe the gel and he sat up, white. His boss and friend gently hugged him, stroking his back as if it could change anything.

“Let’s go, okay? Reiner will be upset if my scent rubs on you”, he said as a joke, trying his best to make him smile.

He called another reliable nurse and let him in charge of the hospital, while he led Bertholdt to his car. A few minutes later, they were parked in _Titans Industry_. They took the elevator and stopped in front of Eren’s office. As Reiner was his bodyguard, he probably wasn’t far from him. The young CEO opened the door and smiled, letting them in. He frowned when he saw Bertholdt and looked at Reiner, who shrugged. Marco slightly elbowed the giant Beta, who took a step toward his mate.

“Reiner, we need to talk.”

His blank voice and pale face worried the blond man, who looked at Eren and then came closer.

“There’s a meeting room you can use, second door on the left”, the CEO said, concerned.

The two mates nodded and disappeared, and Eren turned to look at Marco.

“What’s going on?”  
“That’s not mine to tell, sorry. So, what do you want? And where is Armin?”  
“He will be here soon, don’t worry. He has to walk very slowly and I was in a rush, so…”  
“And Erwin? Will he not participate in this meeting?”  
“Erwin is meeting clients in town on my behalf, don’t worry.”  
“You let him go all alone?” Marco replied with a frown.  
“No, of course not. I would never put him in danger like this. He is with a mated Alpha that I trust, and Levi is with him as well, to learn the job. And he is not defenceless himself, you know.”

He didn’t have time to reply, there was knock on the door and Armin entered. He was well-dressed and though he seemed a bit tired, there was a gleam in his eyes he hadn’t when Marco had first met him. The young Omega sat on a sofa: he had taken his eases around Eren and did not seem frightened anymore. Eren gestured to Marco to sit, and he sat as well.

“So, Eren. What is this serious matter you wanted to talk about?”  
“It concerns our fight for Omega’s rights. I want to level up. Helping Armin made me realize we were not doing enough. We are not doing everything that we could.”

The Alpha and the Omega were staring at him, waiting for him to resume, which he did after a pause.

“I want to create an association. We won’t be able to make it official, and as I have already reorganized the building, I have space we can use.”

Eren was getting excited, talking fast and forgetting his friends didn’t know a single thing about his projects.

“Hum, Eren? Could you please make it clearer?”  
“I want to create an association within those walls to help Omegas. A shelter where they could come, and be protected. I realized a lot of Omegas don’t come to your hospital, Marco, because they fear their mates or are ashamed. You really do a good work, but it is _work_. My goal would be for broke Omegas to have a shelter, somewhere they can go and have medical treatment.”  
“The government would never allow that, Eren. There are laws…”  
“Marco”, Eren said in a serious voice, “fuck the laws. They are not _good_ laws. Laws are meant to protect people. When they don’t… we have to react. It’s already been way too long.”  
“Eren, that’s…”  
“Marco”, interrupted Armin, “I’m sorry but he is right. As an Omega, I know how it is. Most of my co-workers would never dare to go to a hospital, and they wouldn’t have the money. I did it because the pain was just too much. And there are… Omegas who want to flee with their children, but who don’t know where to go. They would definitely seek shelter in an association like this.”

Marco leaned in the sofa and thought for a moment. Perhaps Eren was right. Perhaps it was definitely time to act. He closed his eyes. Erd and Gunther would definitely have supported such a project. They would have fight to protect Omegas. Reiner… well, he would normally be the type to agree, but as things were now, he wasn’t so sure. And Jean… He frowned. An association to protect Omegas. If he were to disappear, Jean would have nothing left. If he knew such an association existed, he would be… more serene. Jean would have somewhere to go, and people to take care of him. The young doctor opened his eyes and looked at Eren. The CEO was definitely concerned with both his mate and his pupil.

“Okay. Count me in. But, Eren, this will be really expensive. Like, really.”

The young man laughed heartily.

“I first talk about it with Erwin and we made some computations. I didn’t even know I was this wealthy, Marco. We definitely won’t have any problem with money.”

Marco couldn’t help but smile. Seeing such a good project take form really warmed his heart. He leaned his elbows on his lap and peered at Eren. His friend looked back, head tilted in wonder.

“We’ll need benevolent people to run this association. And equipment. You say you have place?”  
“I managed to clear two storeys. I thought we could use one as a medical aisle, and the other for them to live. Like, dormitories, a cafeteria, bathrooms, and a playroom for children. Does this sound good to you?”  
“That’s huge.”

Armin shook his head.

“There are more Omegas in distress than you think, doctor. This is necessary. They need to know there is place for them, or else they won’t come.”  
“Alright. I see you thought it through.”  
“Well, yes. I want it to be ready as soon as possible. Luckily, not much work is needed, but buying and organizing everything will take some time. I’ve also thought, if we don’t have enough volunteers, I’m ready to hire Omega-friendly Alphas and Betas.”

Marco pinched his lips, eyes half-closed.

“Only if it is really necessary. And about their heat? That much Omega… What do you plan to do? It will distract your employees… And it will be dangerous.”  
“I plan on doing an isolation section in the medical aisle, just like in your hospital but… bigger.”  
“Alpha volunteers could be useful for this, too”, Armin said.

The two men turned to look at him.

“Mated Omegas feel sick with other people than their mates, you know”, Marco replied carefully.  
“I know. I’m speaking of un-mated Omegas. Some can’t find any relief by themselves, so I think having some Alpha ready to… relieve them wouldn’t be a bad idea.”  
“Yeah, I remember Erwin telling me something like this… Seems it affects older Omegas more than the youngest.”  
“And I suppose, those who didn’t have any child even more.”

Eren nodded.

“Erwin told me once that he was lucky I was here to take care of him during his heat. I missed his heat once while on a trip, and he was… a mess, when I came back. I can’t stand this idea of him suffering this much.”  
“Then, let’s do something about it too”, Marco replied. “Have you thought of a name?”  
“Asgard”, Armin replied, “the shelter of Gods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, don't hesitate to make comments and suggestions !


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes doooown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and rape. If violence is a trigger for you... I suggest you should leave it at this, because a revolution/civil war is not peaceful and bloodless.
> 
> (I updated early because I'm on break :D )

During the following month, they all worked hard to make Asgard a dream come true. Reiner and Bertholdt finally agreed to help them, united in their mission. Armin was busy with the association, Eren trusting him on it while he focused on his own livelihood. Marco came as a volunteer, preparing everything for the already seeking refuge Omegas and taking care of them as a doctor. Bertholdt helped him, using his skills as a nurse to soothe them and make sure their children and babies were safe. Jean did whatever he could, mostly talking with Omegas and taking care of babies, a smile on his lips – his own desire for kids was more than obvious. As for him, Reiner was acting as a bodyguard, defending them from abusive Alphas and Beta-Alphas, kicking them out when necessary – but it also meant he couldn’t be by Eren’s side as often as he used to, and the young CEO had to be even more careful. He received threats, but as things were at the moment, no one had acting on them. After all, they were still not active enough to represent a real threat. Erwin spent most of his time going from the association to Eren and from Eren to the association, helping where he could, using his knowledge and different skills in helping those others Omegas. They were still not many, but young Betas and Alphas seemed eager to help them – as if the younger generation rejected the Alpha-centred system. Well, it might also be true. 

The psychological help they needed was really hard to get, and though they did their best, they knew there would still be Omega victims who would not come and seek help, no. Their only consolation was knowing those who had come to them were now safe and, someday, would be able to live some kind of normal life. It would not be easy, no. Eren fisted his hands when he saw an Omega who was around his age arriving bloody, in tears, with his four sons and a baby on the way. But the hope, the thin ray of hope he saw in his eyes convinced him he had made the right choice in opening this association. They had somewhere to come, somewhere to gather their pieces, somewhere to breathe and feel safe. And seeing them progress made his heart flutter in a way he’d never think of. He was glad to help on his free time – it was not much, and he couldn’t do most of the tasks: his aura and his position as a Beta-Alpha tended to make Omegas uncomfortable. 

“Marco, did you see Erwin?”   
“Erwin? No, sorry”, Marco replied without stopping, hurrying as he could through the corridors. 

Eren sighed, and went to the far end of the corridor, stopping at the door of the playroom. A bit more than a dozen of children aged between three and ten were there, unusually calm and silent. He silently pushed the door – there always was an adult with them, while their fathers rested or took care of their youngest. Teens were in another room, playing video games, reading books and studying. Some of them could go out and go to school, but most of them stayed huddled together – whether they were Alphas, Betas or Omegas, they were traumatized. He peeked inside the room and felt a soft smile come to his lips: Erwin was sitting on the floor amongst children, his sleeves rolled up, a kid in his lap, another against him, a third in his arms, and the rest of them sitting around him and looking at him with their big, marvelling eyes. He was telling them a story, his low voice soothing and tender as he lulled them to sleep, gazing to them lovingly, hugging them tightly and smiling… Eren realized he had never seen this smile. His heart clenched. He was the one who didn’t want to have children, and Erwin had agreed, but he realized only now how much his mate loved kids. He was probably longing for his own and accepting he would probably never have them. 

Eren entered the room, the children barely reacted to him – an Omega looked at him with a shiver, a patch on his eye, and the young man did his best to smile and seem more protective than dangerous. He knelt behind Erwin and leaned his head on his shoulder, eyes half-closed as he listened to the calm voice of the Omega. Erwin ended his story and a young Beta came in to take care of the children as they left the room. The door was barely closed when Eren looked at him, holding his hand between his. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Erwin raised an eyebrow, peering at him. 

“For what?”   
“For depriving you of children. I feel bad.”   
“Don’t be. I agreed, didn’t I? You are in your right and you might be more reasonable than all of us. You are already taking care of two adult Omegas. Imagine I were to give birth to an Omega. With the way things are now… No, that would be selfish and unreasonable. You’re doing it right, Eren.” 

He was about to answer, when Erwin’s phone rang. Sighing, he looked at the screen and frowned, quickly picking up. 

“Levi? Is there a problem?”   
“I’m sorry I still don’t have Eren’s phone number”, the Omega said, “is he near you?” He sounded restless and worried.   
“Yes, just a second”, Erwin answered as he handed the phone to Eren. “It’s for you.”   
“Levi?”   
“Eren, I need you to come quickly. With Marco, or at least Bert.”   
“Okay, I’m on my way, but what’s the problem?”   
“It’s… It’s Armin. Make it quick”, the brunet said as he hanged off. 

[ _About an hour before_.] 

Armin grabbed his jacket and put it on, stuffing his newly acquired wallet in a pocket. Both Eren and Erwin came home late and he supposed they wouldn’t be against having a nice dinner at home, but the moment he opened the fridge, he found out there was nothing to cook in there. They mostly ate out, it seemed, or canned food – not really healthy. He wondered why the wealthy Alpha hadn’t hired a cook, and then realized they probably thought they didn’t need it. Smiling and shaking his head, he thought he really changed their habits. _For the best, I dare hope_. He found himself out before he could have think about it, bathing in the sunlight – it was cold, but the weather was perfect – as he walked down the streets to the shops, stopping by the grocery on his way there. The tiny meowling of a kitten stopped him, and he entered a back alley without thinking, looking around for the kitten. He found it next to a box, famished and wet, afraid and meowling for a mother who would not come anymore. It was a dirty white kitten, with a black ear and a tiny pink nose. Touched, he managed to grab it and, taking off his scarf, wrapped it around the baby cat. 

“Look at this, a lost kitten…” 

A shiver ran down his spine when he heard the voice, that voice he still heard in his nightmares, and he spin on his heels. 

“Armin, what a surprise… Where did you run off to?”   
“Don’t come any closer”, he croaked, holding the scarf against his chest. “I’m not yours anymore, you have no right on me!”   
“Do I? No Alpha claimed you, though I can smell one… Oh, a regular client, perhaps? You belong to no one”, the voice purred threateningly. “You’re for anyone to take, you’re too weak to do something against this.”   
“I will not work for you anymore, I told you this before!” the blond said in a voice too high-pitched to his liking.   
“And you won’t.” 

Armin froze. _So what? It ends here? I don’t think so, he’s not man to pardon a run-away Omega… So it means… Oh God_. Slowly, he started to take some steps back. _I don’t want to die here, I don’t want to die now… I don’t want to die_ … 

“Do what you want, guys”, his former boss said in an ice-cold voice, turning his back on him and walking away. 

It was clear he would not make it out alive. There was no way… He reflexively put down the scarf in the box, where the kitten hid as he took a fighting stance. He was no match for them, but that was all he could do. And search for a way out. The first punch got him at the stomach, and he felt his stitches cede, reopening the cut Marco had practiced for the operation. He bent, out of breath, ready to throw up. His nose broke under the second blow, sending a flaring pain in his body and making him howl. He collapsed, breathing hard, fighting nausea, and one of them stepped hard on his hand, breaking three of his fingers. He tried to get up, but they pushed him and his foot caught in a hole: he fell back, breaking his ankle and yelling at the pain. He could feel blood flooding out of his body, down his belly and staining his clothes, his broken bones aching and preventing him to defend himself. He wriggled when they pulled down his pants, trying his best to escape their grasp, but one of them grabbed his hair and slammed his head against tar, knocking him out. 

Suddenly he was lying limp on the floor, unable to react when they had their way with him, bruising his skin but no longer breaking his bones, violent and ruthless. He didn’t hear their hideous laughers, but sure enough they were carved in his skin. 

“Should we end him?”   
“Just leave him to rot here. He is dead anyway.”   
“Yeah, he won’t pass the night”, they said with a laugh.   
“But the boss…”   
“What’s going on here?” a voice roared behind them, startling them. 

They turned around to see a military officer, seemingly on duty, his weapon on his hip. He was tall and brawny under his deep blue uniform, looking fierce and powerful. He was an outstanding Alpha, and none of them dared to go against him. 

“Time to go”, one said, running away with his accomplices.   
“Oh my…” the man said, taking off his cap and kneeling beside the unconscious Armin. “Those beasts”, he growled in disgust. 

He checked his pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt his heartbeat, slow and weak but still here. Quickly, he tended to his wounds, doing his best, after tilting his head to let blood flow out and enable him to breathe. The tiny meowl of the cat caught his attention, and he grabbed the scarf with the feline, putting it on Armin’s chest and hoping it would soothe him. Carefully, he lifted him up, and walked for several minutes to an apartment, which door opened immediately when he appeared. 

“Mike, what… Armin! What happened?! Armin, wake up, Armin!”   
“Calm down, Levi, please. You know him?” the soldier said.   
“That’s Armin!” Levi croaked, staring at the blonde Omega in his mate’s arms.   
“Then call his Alpha if you know him, and a doctor. He is in a very bad shape. Hurry up, I’ll lay him on the bed.” 

Levi looked at his tall, blond Alpha as he entered with the little Omega. The contrast was both strange and beautiful, but Armin seemed really badly injured and Levi grabbed his phone to call Eren. He realised then he didn’t have Eren’s number, and decided to call Erwin instead. When he got to their bedroom, Mike had laid Armin on their bed and was cutting through his clothes, exposing his wounds and broken bones. He handed Levi a scarf when he saw his lovely Omega tremble at the sight of his new friend half dead, and said: 

“Please take care of this kitten. I think Armin tried to save it.” 

And Levi took care of the kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you "liked" it, don't hesitate to comment and make suggestions !


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is in Marco's hospital in a very bad shape, Eren and Erwin have an idea to promote Omegas' fight, and it doesn't seem to be a good one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I posted earlier because I won't be able to post on Thursday.  
> Warning for NSFW stuff.

Armin was lying in a hospital bed at Marco’s hospital, unconscious. He was severely injured and the doctor didn’t know whether or not he would wake up. If he did, then there were good chances he would go back to normal. If he didn’t… Eren would have to pay for a burial. The young Beta-Alpha was sitting by Armin’s side, with teary eyes and clenched jaws, trying his best to keep his anger in. Marco entered the room and looked at him.

“Eren, please, leave.”  
“No, I won’t.”  
“You’re emitting very negative vibes, Eren. It’s no good for him, so please, get out of his room.”

He clenched his fists and got up, storming out and getting back to _Titans Industry_ to meet with Erwin. His Omega was going through some documents when he arrived, and he snuggled up to him, chin on his shoulder, pressed against his broad back. Jean was in Asgard, distracting children and comforting Omegas, while Bertholdt made his usual round, bandaging their wounds and making sure they were properly taken care of. Erwin slowly managed to shift in Eren’s tight grip and leaned against the desk, throwing his head back to expose his throat. Eren entangled his fingers in his golden locks, making a mess of his carefully combed hair as he leaned forward and nuzzled his scent gland, licking and nibbling slowly. Erwin couldn’t help but moan in a low voice, but he knew the gesture always soothed Eren when he was distraught.

“He has not woken up yet?”  
“No. I’m angry, Erwin, I’m so angry, I want to kick something, to blow everything up, I want-”  
“Do you want to take me?” Erwin said to his hear in the deep voice he always used to seduce him.

Eren nuzzled his neck once more and replied, his voice muffled by his mate’s skin:

“I’d hurt you for sure, so no. But I do love you and I do desire you, mmh?”

Erwin pulled him closer: his own body was reacting to Eren’s frustration and though he knew Eren could do nothing that would hurt him more than he had already been, he also understood his reluctance to have sex with him when he was in this state.

“Let me get you off, then. You’re a ball of nerves and it is getting to everyone”, he said as he massaged his tensed shoulders.

Eren collapsed in a nearby black leathered armchair, his legs parted to make room for his mate, frowning in concentration. The blond man leaned forward and kissed his temple before getting on his knees.

“We have to do something. This can’t go on. Not when my protégé has been hurt and is on the brink of death.”  
“What do you want to do, then?” Erwin asked as he opened his fly, pulling him out.  
“Alphas have to realize what they’re doing isn’t” He stopped to gasp when Erwin ran his tongue along the underside of his cock “isn’t fair. Omegas don’t have rights they should have.”

His gaze dropped on Erwin as he pulled his leg over his shoulder, pulling him closer. They locked their gazes as the Omega gently kissed the head, making his lover shiver under his cerulean blue eyes.

“I heard that in other countries, when they do not agree with something and want it to change, they go down in the streets and manifest”, Erwin said before taking the head in, sucking lightly and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue.  
“Yes I- Aaah fuck, don’t do that – I heard about it. Should we do it?” Eren answered, his voice lowering into a moan as his skilled lover took him deeper, hollowing his cheeks with loud, obscene noises. He ruffled his hair tenderly and resumed with a smile: “I love it when you’re dirty.”

His only answer was a suck stronger than the others, then he was laying on Erwin’s flat tongue, blue eyes staring at him as he dropped back his head. A loud moan escaped his throat when he hit the back of Erwin’s throat, his hand changing into a fist in his blond hair. His mate’s hands were on his thighs, gentle and strong, and he gasped when he took him down to the root.

“Erwin… Ah, love, please, I’m coming…” he managed to say, exchanging a look with the Omega before spilling down his throat, moaning and shuddering through his orgasm.

The blond man swallowed, went to rinse his mouth and came back.

“I think organizing a manifestation wouldn’t be a bad idea. They would realize how numerous Omegas and their supporters are.”  
“Then I’ll do just that. They have to know touching an Omega isn’t a light act.”  
“He says just after deep-throating his own mate”, Erwin laughed, earning a glare.  
“Just wait a bit and I’ll pleasure you until you can’t even think”, Eren said, stroking his cheek.

He leaned forward and started to talk in his ear, detailing everything he was going to do to his mate in a low, deep voice. When he pulled back, Erwin’s throat was dry and he could feel his Omega fluids already lubricating him. Eren knew he was weak to dirty talk and used it wisely, always managing to make his knees buckle. Trying to regain his composure, he grabbed the documents he was studying and said:

“I’ll finish to take care of this, you should organize your manifestation quickly.”

Eren nodded and grabbed his phone: they would raise their voices and be heard.

A week passed, and Armin had gotten out of coma. They were happy to see he was in a better state, but he still looked like hell, moving even just a bit hurt and aside from resting, there was nothing he could do. Eren had the manifestation ready, most Omegas and their supporters had answered his call: they would say out loud what they wanted. They were determined to get out of their condition. They wanted to be _different_.

He went to the starting point, stern and visibly older than he really was, where Erwin was already waiting. Levi was waiting beside him, his grey eyes icy. Mike had refused to be part of the manifestation, fearing it would be seen as the act of a traitor, and considering his position as a soldier, they all understood it. Marco was there, with Jean, and Reiner arrived as well, when he had made sure his three months pregnant mate wouldn’t come out and risk losing his baby. Beside them were Omegas, Betas and, less but still present, Alphas. They had signs and knew exactly where they were supposed to go: down to the State House. Invading the capital’s street, they realized they were more than what they would have thought and it reassured them.

“We want to be treated as human beings!” Eren yelled in the megaphone, “no more violence, no more rapes, no more forced mating!”

His voice bore the will of several thousands of Omegas after centuries of oppression. They were shouting as well, but it was impossible to make out what they were saying. However, their anger was easily perceptible: they had had enough. They were united, Omegas, Betas, Alphas, young and old, healthy or broken, to stop Alphas’ rule. No more. Sure, their bodies were weaker, sure, they had special needs, sure, they were different. It didn’t mean anyone had the right to treat them badly. It didn’t mean anyone was authorized to have a life and death right over them. An Omega who was in his thirties made his way to the front ranks and stood beside Eren.

“What you’re doing is right”, he said. “My mate killed three of my four Omega sons. My only Alpha son stood against him and saved his baby brother, before killing my mate. Now I’m raising alone two Betas and one Omega, with my first-born in prison because he protected his own against his father. This is something that should have never happened. No child should end up killing his own father to save his parent or his brother.”

Eren looked at him and gripped his shoulder tightly, his green eyes burning fiercely.

“We’ll put an end to this, so that our children will never have to suffer this. It is our role to cross the bloody river, so they can live happily. How old is your Alpha son?”  
“Eighteen. Only eighteen. He’s already spent one year in prison. Should be mated by now, but no, no, he’s in prison because he protected me.”  
“Stop by my office whenever you can. We’ll study his case and see what can be done. I have a feeling we’ll need all our voices and all our arms to get what we want.”  
“Thank you, Sir. May your good heart be blessed”, the Omega said as he backed down and disappeared into the crowd.

Erwin strode to him and leaned to whisper in his ear:

“Stop this right now. I have a bad feeling.”

Eren looked up to him, frowned and then nodded, stopping dead in his tracks and calling for a stop. The crowd gathered behind him, suddenly silent, wondering what he was doing. He realized most Omegas were afraid, and the smell of fear was catching in his throat, making him gasp for air. He looked forward, and in the oppressing silent, the sound was clear, sending a shiver down his spine. This noise could mean nothing good. If Erwin was afraid, he wasn’t showing it, but his jaw was clenched and his back, tensed.

They appeared from the corner of the street, a display of pure force and savagery, wearing the deep blue uniform of the army. A wave of fear washed upon the crowd, but no one moved. They took out their weapons for close fighting – seemed like the government didn’t go to the extreme of ordering them to fire at the crowd – and Eren’s eyes widened. They were determined to stop them, and would do whatever they considered necessary. And as things were, Omegas and their allies did not stand a chance. He did not wait for a warning: turning his back to the soldiers, he looked at the hopeful people he had gathered there.

“DISBAND!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, “go back to your homes safely! If you get yourselves killed here and now, it would be for nothing!”  
“If we fall back now, they will win, won’t they?” said a red-head Omega in the middle of the crowd.

Though they were afraid, Omegas were nodding to his words: they were resolved to achieve their goals now, and no one, nothing was to stop them. Eren felt his heart pound. He was happy they were so determined, but it was not a good thing right now. There were children amongst them, young ones, they simply couldn’t fight against the army. He shook his head violently.

“I don’t want to see any of you injured in this senseless battle, please, go back!”  
“We will not!” a large number of them yelled.

Eren looked at Erwin at his side, then at Levi, and Reiner. Marco and Jean were nowhere in sight. Erwin frowned.

“They could use pheromones to submit us. Why don’t they?”  
“There are quite a lot of Betas among them”, Levi answered in a blank voice, “they need them. If they use the pheromones, they would be affected. I wouldn’t worry if they were only Alphas because they would definitively use pheromones and would have no need to fight, but this… Erwin, I have a bad feeling. This will get dirty.”  
“We need to fall back”, Erwin replied, looking at Eren. “We need to fall back NOW.”

Meanwhile, the blue uniforms had gotten closer. Eren looked aside: Reiner was out of sight.

“Where is Reiner?” he said.  
“At the back, don’t you see?” Erwin said. “He’s helping those who want to escape.”  
“Alright.”

The young CEO stared at the army once more, a shiver running down his spine. They were ready to beat them, probably until they’d learn the lesson: no one stands against Alphas. No one. Grabbing Erwin’s and Levi’s hands, he looked at his mate:

“Run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave comments and make suggestions !


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like gathering Omegas and their mates wasn't such a good idea. Eren and Erwin learn it the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo... don't ask me why I'm being this atrocious. Blood and pain in this one.

With a loud battle cry designed to afraid the already trembling Omegas, the militaries ran toward them and started to hit whomever their hands landed on. Eren felt pushed aside violently and his hand slipped, letting go of Erwin’s. He tightened his grip on Levi and looked around, calling his mate’s name and searching for him, unable to spot him in the running and screaming crowd, which was pushing them, pulling them further apart. With a sudden tug on Levi’s hand, he brought the small Omega near to him.

“Stick close, Levi”, the young Beta yelled over the noise.  
“I’m strong enough, you know”, Levi growled, “but we’d better not lose each other.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

While trying to get out of this dangerous, senseless crowd, Eren looked around, searching for Erwin’s blond head, but he was nowhere to be seen. Everywhere, blue uniforms were pinning down running Omegas, Betas or Alphas, slamming them against the floor and hitting them, even though they asked for mercy. Eren was suddenly pushed by a tall, brawny soldier, and his head hit a wall with a loud thump. He collapsed, Levi barely catching him before he landed on the ground, knocked out. The soldier came closer, rising his nightstick, when they heard a loud yell. A large figure stood behind the soldier, grabbing his left arm before it landed on the two fallen men and bringing him to the ground.

Levi’s eyes widened when he recognized Erwin: how long had it been since he last fought like this? Though he had been surprised to be attacked, and even more by an Omega, the soldier reacted quickly. Levi thought everything was lost when a second soldier appeared, but then he recognized the scent and frowned: Mike was standing in front of him. The Alpha stared at him, at the unconscious Eren, then grabbed Levi and started to run, bringing him back to safety.

“You can’t leave them!” Levi yelled.  
“I won’t! I’m making sure you’re safe, but I won’t leave them alone”, Mike replied, running through narrow streets and avoiding fellow soldiers. He left his mate in a hotel, checking for injuries before running back to the manifestation turned to chaos, but when he got there, there were only a few people remaining. He worriedly trotted down to where he had left Eren and Erwin, but they were not there anymore.

“An Omega did this?”  
“Yeah, that son of a bitch his going to have a swift trial”, a soldier replied, “injuring an Alpha soldier… Death penalty for this one.”

Mike froze.

“Nah, unless his mate agrees, there will be no death penalty. That Eren fucker is a powerful man, they can’t do whatever they want, and he won’t let them kill his mate.”  
“Would deserve it though.”  
“Sure. Heard some nasty stuff ‘bout them. The Omega’s got quite a reputation.”

Mike turned around, not willing to hear anything more about Levi’s friends. There had to be something he could do.

 

[ _A few minutes earlier_ ]

 

Erwin saw Mike appear from the corner of his eye, but focused back on his own fight. The Alpha was strong but, before he could react, Erwin had pinned his arms against his back, immobilizing him. He heard a loud, disgusting sound as the soldier’s left arm ceded under the pressure, and the man swore loudly. The crowd had already thinned until just a few people were left, and several soldiers turned when they heard their comrade. Erwin felt the scent hit him, disgusting, thick and strong. He had been able to resist pheromones, but that was before. He hadn’t needed this skill for a long time, and it had grown weaker. When a second Alpha joined the first, he felt his grip loosen, and soon, he was kneeling on the ground, hands over his head.

“Don’t”, he growled when they approached Eren, still unconscious.  
“They’re mated”, one of them said. “What a strange couple…”  
“Wait a minute, ain’t that Eren Jäger? That CEO…”  
“Yeah, you’re right. Better call the higher-ups.”  
“You”, he heard growled over him, “you broke my arm!”

The punch crashed on his face, making him spit blood as he stood still, restrained by the pheromones emitted by the Alphas. He glared, but soon turned to look at his mate while he was put under arrest. The cold of handcuffs biting the skin of his wrists made him shudder. There was not much he could do, and having endangered Eren was the worst scenario possible. How could he have failed this much? He climbed into the wagon without even thinking about it. They wanted liberty, but this… this was a disaster. The door close, leaving him in the dark.

He was brought to a cell and left there for quite a long time, his clothes tattered, his body covered in dirt and his nose bleeding from the soldier’s blow. Finally, someone – a guard – came.

“Your trial will take place tonight. You’d better behave if you don’t want to aggravate your case.”

At night. This night. It could only mean one thing: his trial would not be fair. But more than his own future, one thing worried him.

“Please, just tell me how my mate’s is”, he asked the Beta guard.  
“Don’t know”, he replied simply as he turned his back and left.

Erwin leaned against the wall: he knew already it would be one long, sleepless night.

 

\--

 

Eren opened his eyes, a dull pain in his head. He was sat at a table, his hands cuffed, chained down to a ring in the middle of the table. When he brought a hand to his head, he felt a bandage. His last memory was the crowd running and screaming around him. After that… nothing. He couldn’t remember a single thing, and the pain in his head didn’t help. He looked around: he was obviously in a police post, and he could easily guess why. Were Levi and Erwin alright? And Reiner, and Marco, and Jean? And the Omega he had promised to help? He didn’t know his name, it would be quite a problem.

He waited for someone to come. He waited. He waited. There was no one. He fell back asleep. When he woke up, there was an Alpha sitting in front of him. He was quite old, and bald, but he seemed to be a good guy.

“How do you feel, Mister Jäger? Does your head hurt?”  
“Just a bit. Who are you?”  
“My name is Dot Pixis. You are under my custody during the trial of your mate.”  
“Where is Erwin? Is he alright?”  
“I can’t answer this, young man. You just have to wait. A trial will be scheduled for you as well, don’t be jealous.”

Eren didn’t say a word more. There had to be a solution. There ought to be. He started to think.

 

\--

 

Erwin felt bad to be presented to the court in his state: at least, they could have let him shower and change his clothes, but no. He looked like a disobedient child waiting to be scolded, but given he had broken the arm of an Alpha soldier… Well, he’d better be ready for more than a scolding. The soldier was already here, glaring at him with a nasty smile. He didn’t like those kind of men, those Alphas who liked to see him submit more than anything else. His height and strength had always made him the target of wicked attacks, nothing new under the sun.

“Omega Erwin Smith, you’re comparing under the accusation of opposing an Alpha soldier of the government in the protection of another Omega, during a general riot, and for breaking this same Alpha’s left arm. Have you something to say in your defence?”

_That’s the parody of a trial, they don’t really mean… They seem damn serious. Better play it well, or that’s the end for me_. He lowered his eyes in an attempt to appease the judge, who definitely held a grudge against him and said:

“I was only trying to defend my mate, Beta-Alpha Eren Jäger, while he was unconscious. I feared he would be trampled by the crowd.”

_Lie. Lie. I was protecting him because this bastard of a soldier was ready to beat him to death. I was protecting him because you did make the crowd panic. I was protecting him because he had always been protecting me. I was protecting him because he is my mate, the only one that I love. But you can’t understand that_.

“Lieutenant Alpha Barry Sullivan, can you tell us what happened?”  
“I was following the order to disband the crowd and stop the rioters, when this Omega suddenly attacked me and broke my arm”, the soldier replied, pointing to his arm in a sling.  
“Jury, the usual sentence for such a barbarian and disrespectful act usually is death. However, we all know Beta-Alpha Eren Jäger status as the CEO of _Titans Industry_ , and we were asked to show mercy to his mate. What do you preconize?”  
“I can’t use my arm now, this bastard shouldn’t be able to use his!” Barry roared with a twisted smile.

Erwin felt a shiver run down his spine. He had escaped death, but what would happen now? Being whipped? He knew they could be very inventive, especially if they wanted to humiliate Eren. His jaw ached from Barry’s earlier punch, still he gritted his teeth while the jury deliberated. They came back only five minutes later, and he knew it could mean only one thing: he was fucked up.

“As instructed in the laws of this country, if an Omega hits and injures a Beta or and Alpha in such a way that the Alpha or the Beta is temporarily or definitively disabled, the Omega should suffer the same disability. As a consequence, we, the Jury of District of Shiganshina, condemn the Omega Erwin Smith, mated to the Beta-Alpha Eren Jäger, to have his left hand cut upon hearing this sentence.”

Erwin managed to keep in the cry that came to his lips as his heart pounded in fear. His mind had went blank, his eyes were empty, devoid of the light he had had. Two soldiers grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stand up, leading him to another room made of concrete, stained with blood and its iron stench clinging to the walls. The smell brought him back to himself, wriggling to get rid of the hands restraining him – _no, not that, not my hand_ – but he was soon kneeling in front of a bump made of concrete. He knew what they called _justice_ was neither fair nor right, and downright barbarian, but this… this was monstrous, because what he smelt was the scent of countless Omegas who had died here. Of course. Alphas and Betas were sent to prisons, but not Omegas, no… They had no value whatsoever after all.

“We can’t kill him, but it won’t be a problem if he dies”, he heard one of the soldiers say as the rattle of metal against concrete sent a shiver through his whole body.

Before he could even try to resist, his arm was pinned in front of him, he caught the glimpse of metal in the white, crude light of the room, and bit the inside of his cheek until he drew blood. The axe fell, but not a single cry left his lips. His eyes were teary, but no, he shed no tears as he stared at his hand. Bloody, bloody hand, taken away from him. One of the soldiers threw a cloth to him, which he pressed to his stump to stop the bleeding. He gritted his teeth, jaw clenched, hissing to the pain but not yielding to it.

“The sentence has been executed.”

A young Beta appeared, with a pained look on his face, but he soon grew stern as he approached.

“Lemme cauterize this”, he said.

Erwin nodded, taking away the cloth.

His yells echoed through the room – but no tears were shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you "liked" it, don't hesitate to comment, share theories and such, it makes my day !


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Erwin's past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is shorter than the others, I decided to update this one and the following!

_Several years earlier._

 

Erwin was sitting in a sofa, reading a book, when the door was slammed open.

“We’re lacking Omegas.”

The blond man sighed, closed his book and grabbed his leathered jacket. He stopped in front of the intruder.

“I’m going, then.”  
“Need a red-head and two blonds.”  
“Roger that.”

The Alpha sniffed the air and stared at him:

“When you’ll be back, I’ll send you an Alpha. My guess you’ll need one soon.”

Erwin nodded.

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

He stepped out, lit a cigarette as he shivered in the cold evening.

“What are you doing here, Nile? Do you need Darius to babysit you?”  
“Shut up. You’re not the one managing this cluster-fuck of Omegas. You just bring them back.”

Erwin stepped closer, staring at him: the Beta was always intimidated by the large Omega he was. The Omegas he dealt with were famished teenagers, and then frightened whores and apathetic porn-stars. Nothing to be afraid of. Erwin was different, and he couldn’t deal with that.

“If it is that easy, do it yourself.”

He then stepped away and disappeared in the streets. The hunt had started. It did not take long to find a first homeless, starving Omega. Dark-haired, with heavy features: he didn’t stop. He continued, found another one: blond haired, skinny but with delicate features and blue-green eyes, he looked hungry enough to follow him. Pushing back his reluctance, he came closer: yes, it would be an easy win. Just had to talk this out. Being an Omega was his principle asset: other Omegas trusted him instinctively. Major mistake. This one was the son of a middle-class family, who had fallen in love with an Alpha. Did the do with him. Turned out the Alpha was already promised to another, a wealthier Beta-Omega. And the Omega, who had now lost his purity, was shamed and kicked out because there would be “no sluts in that house”. Sent to become the prostitute he was. Well, at least Erwin could grant that desperate wish.

He brought him back to the house where his boss was waiting, and then went back to the streets. He passed by a bony, eight months pregnant Omega who would not make it until the end of the week. He had learned how to recognize the ones who had a mercantile value from those who had none. It took several minutes before a young, frightened Omega ran into him. He knew immediately this one would be worth it, with long, blond hair and hazelnut eyes, a small frame and beautiful features. This one was effectively running away from his Alpha father, who was coming after him to kill the beautiful son of his who had, it seemed, defied him. Erwin grabbed his wrist, pulled him in a corner and hid him behind him. Of course, the young man would be grateful. Owing something to someone was the best way to submit them, he had learned that. This one was no exception.

This was disgusting, but it meant his survival and some kind of liberty he wouldn’t have had otherwise. Was it worth it? He doubted it, but not enough to stop and become part of the guys he picked up from the streets. So he brought the young Omega back home and handed him over to Darius. One more. Just one more. He could already feel heat building up in his belly and his scent gland getting swollen: it would not take long before he was fully in heat. Damn his body and its godforsaken heats! He had to hurry, it made things dangerous for him. Finding a red-head was harder, but he finally brought one back, already panting and barely able to walk. He looked up at Darius Zackley, the boss he served without thinking about it – if he thought, he would be sure to be disgusted with himself – and waited.

“Good job. You can get your reward now, is Stefan alright with you?”  
“Yes”, he replied without thinking, heat flaring in his whole body.

The Alpha, a bulky male with a hungry smile, pulled him to an empty room. Erwin closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he intended to contain a painful hiss. He could not deal with his heat by himself, no. It hurt and it maddened him, and the only comfort he found was in the rough embrace of Alphas. It was not enough, it seemed like it would never be enough, but he had to do with this. Was he really different from the whores he brought back, lured by food and the promise of a warm bed to comfort them? He didn’t know. At least, he could roam the street all he wanted. A strangled scream escaped his lips when the Alpha knotted with him, tearing up his body. There was nothing good with that, just the pain and an emptiness he couldn’t fill.

“Damn, you’re burning”, the Alpha growled, “I didn’t think you would be so hot.”

He didn’t reply. Far from comforting him, fucking like this when he was in heat only saddened him. He was unworthy of any pleasure, any happiness. How could he be, after all he had done to fellow Omegas, his brothers? His shoulders trembled as the male spilled inside of him, soothing the burn in his body and scaring his mind even more. He pulled out, leaving him empty and depressed. All he had ever wanted was an Alpha whom he would love, and who would love him back. Nothing more. _I guess I’ll never have that_. He closed his eyes. _What am I living for?_


	16. Chapter 16

Eren suddenly felt a sharp, atrocious pain in his wrist and, surprised by the intensity of it, started to yell, writhing on his chair as he gasped for air. Tears spilled from his eyes and he called his Omega.

“Erwin, what did you do to Erwin?! I feel his pain, what have you done to him?”

Pixis rose an eyebrow, staring at him.

“It’s been a long time since I last saw an Alpha who voluntarily let the bond with his Omega open. Do you really love him that much?”  
“He’s my mate, of course I love him. What happened to him? Let me see him!”  
“How much?”

Eren stared, but quickly understood what he meant. A few moments later, he was given back his stuff and stood outside the building, waiting restlessly for Erwin. The door finally opened and Erwin appeared, an arm in a sling, leaned against a Beta. His eyes fell on the bloody cloth he held where his hand was. The look of horror on his face said it all, and he ran to Erwin, holding a hand out to his face. His Omega looked miserable, lost and broken, and he couldn’t bear it. The Beta looked at Eren and said:

“If you want him to live, you should bring him to a doctor quickly.”

The young Beta-Alpha nodded and called Marco, pressing Erwin’s body against his. Soon, the young doctor was there with a car and brought them to his hospital, where he took care of Erwin’s wound after giving him a sedative. Eren saw him frown. The CEO was sitting by his mate’s side, hands running through his blonde hair, and he had washed his blood-splattered face. The stench of burnt flesh had impregnated Erwin’s clothes, Eren brushing his face as Marco worked.

“Eren, I’ll be honest with you, it doesn’t look good. I’ll do my very best but… I might not be able to save him.”

Eren stared at him like those words made no sense to him. Losing Erwin was a concept he couldn’t grasp. He just… couldn’t.

“I… I can’t”, he said, “I can’t lose him. That’s impossible.”  
“Omegas’ bodies are weaker, Eren. If he were a Beta or an Alpha, I wouldn’t be so worried, but…”  
“He _can’t die_ ”, Eren almost yelled through his tears, “he can’t… Erwin, you hear me? I’ll give you everything you want, cars, houses, jewels, all my time, all my love, a baby, dozens of babies if that’s what you want, but please, please don’t die on me…”

He was sobbing heavily, brushing Erwin’s sleeping face. Marco came closer and held him against him, sending soothing pheromones to his friend. The door opened and Bertholdt entered. He didn’t say a word, but sent a message to Reiner, warning him his boss and friend was at the hospital. He sent another one to Levi, who was pacing like a lion in a cage since Erwin and Eren had disappeared, the day before. Jean came just after him and stepped closer to his mate.

“Eren, Marco, Armin has woken up. I’ll go see him with Bert, make sure he is alright. Both of you, take care of Erwin.”

He laid a hand on Erwin’s arm and peered at his sleeping face.

“And you big guy, don’t die. Okay? I don’t want to pick up Eren’s pieces.”

 

He retreated to the corridor and, following Bertholdt, went to the room where Armin was. The young Omega was covered in bandages and he looked awful, but he was alive and that was all they needed. Jean stepped closer and brushed his hand, not knowing where he could touch him without hurting him. The young man seemed in pain.

“Hey”, Jean said, “how are you feeling?”  
“Like I was hit by a truck”, Armin replied, “but I’m alive so I guess it is all that matters.”  
“You scared us, you know. We didn’t know if you would survive. Seems like you’re one strong Omega.”  
“Well I grew up and lived fairly well until now, so I guess it influenced my health.”  
“Don’t talk that much”, the young singer scowled, “you need all your energy to get better.”  
“I’ll give you some pain-killers”, Bertholdt said, “after running a few tests.”  
“How is Eren? And Erwin?”

Jean bit his lower lip, looked at Bertholdt, sighed and knelt by his side.

“Armin, listen to me. While you were unconscious, quite a lot of things happened. Erwin… Erwin was condemned for injuring an Alpha soldier, and we don’t know if he’ll survive the sentence. He just got admitted to the hospital, and Marco is doing everything he can.”

Armin’s blue eyes stared at him.

“How did things get this bad?” he asked.

Jean stared back.

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

Bertholdt patted Jean’s shoulder.

“He needs to rest, and I think we need it as well. None of us have slept for the night.”

 

His gaze was heavy with meanings: they all had tended to the wounded that came back from the manifestation. Mike, who was a soldier, had done his best to help emergencies, while Levi took care of cleaning the tools. The night had been long, very, very long, and they were all exhausted. Levi and Mike had collapsed in a folding bed, taking much needed rest. Reiner was watching over the severely wounded. They had lost three Alphas, two Beta-Alphas and seven Beta-Omegas and Omegas. Amongst them, three were pregnant. It meant four children added to the total. Sixteen. Sixteen deaths in one day, and probably more to come. Armin fell asleep and the two men left the room, Bertholdt going to meet Reiner and Jean going back to Marco.

The young doctor was still taking care of Erwin, Eren sitting by his side, and they all had dark circles under their eyes. Jean grabbed Eren by his arm.

“C’mon, you need to sleep. I’ll wake you up when he’ll regain his consciousness, okay?”  
“I don’t want to leave him…”  
“Eren. He will need you, so you have to be at your top. Now, come on.”

Jean dragged the young man to another room and helped him lay on a bed. He went back and asked:

“Can I help you, love?”  
“I’m almost finished. What I fear is an infection, if it happens, I’d have to cut higher.”  
“Omegas really have weak bodies. Sometimes I wonder if mine will be strong enough to bear a baby.”  
“I have no worry about that, your body is strong and you have a great health. Here we are. We should get some rest.”  
“Reiner and Bertholdt are still watching over the wounded.”  
“Reiner has a training as a bodyguard and ex-soldier, and Bertholdt will get to rest tomorrow. I have to sleep now, to be able to work tomorrow. They will need me.”

Jean nodded, Marco put a comforter on Erwin and cuddled his mate. Putting a hand on his belly, he rubbed the smooth skin, lips against the crook of his neck.

“Still no one in there? No little invader?”  
“Nope, still no one, but hey, I had just one heat since I stopped takin the pill.”  
“True. Now that we’ve decided on this, I can’t wait to see you become big and round.”

They both went to a small bed, one of the rare that were left, laid there and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Marco woke up first, to the sound of a raspy voice murmuring. He teared himself away from Jean’s arms, laying a kiss on his cheek as he got up. Eren was already by Erwin’s side, his eyes red, filled with tears, dark circles under them, his skin white as he whispered slowly. He could feel soothing, protecting pheromones – the kind only deeply in love mates were able to produce. The kind they sent to each other when in need of comfort. Looking at the young man, he knew he was in distress. They had been together long enough for him to know that. Eren heard the pitter-patter of his feet as he walked on the linoleum, lifted his head and smiled weakly, his hand threading through Erwin’s blond hair.

 

“He’s just woken up”, he said under his breath, “it’s good, isn’t it?”

Marco came closer: Erwin looked very weakened, his wan face covered in a thin layer of sweat, his blue eyes fluttering open, unfocused. His heart tightened. Erwin wasn’t in a good shape. Soon, his breathing deepened as he fell back asleep. Marco stared at Eren.

“I’ll be honest with you: the amputation was barbarian and what I fear is an infection. And even if it doesn’t happen… it is most likely he will not survive. His body is very weak right now, and you should prepare for the worst.”

Eren gritted his teeth, hands clenching next to his mate. Soon, his shoulders were shaking in heavy sobs, his face distorted by pain. Marco stepped closer and pulled him into his comforting embrace, letting him bury his face in his torso as he kindly stroke his hair.

“I can’t lose him”, Eren managed to say between his sobs, “I can’t go on without him. He’s my everything.”  
“I know, darling, I know. I’ll do my best for him, but you have to be ready. There are people counting on you. You have to be strong. Weren’t you the one who showed us the way to a better world?”

Eren pulled away and stared at him.

“I’d sacrifice everything if it means he lives.”

Marco shuddered; he knew Eren was sincere. He’d send the world to hell for his mate.

“I’ll have to look at his wound and treat it again. You should cut your bond and… see Armin. He escaped death and he’ll need you as well.”

Eren nodded, straightening. Having people depending on him only made him stronger. He kissed Erwin’s brow and left the room, going to Armin’s. Marco sighed and stared at Erwin.

“You better survive you big fool, ‘cause I ain’t picking up Eren’s pieces. I’ve got my own pack to think of”, he mumbled.

 

Eren lightly knocked on the door, barely hearing Armin’s voice when he told him to enter. The blond Omega was still in bed, covered in bandages, but he looked better than the day before. He offered a kind smile to the Beta-Alpha when he felt his stress and tried to hold out a hand to him, hissing when the pain flared in his shoulder.

“Don’t move you idiot, you’ll re-open your wounds”, Eren growled as he came closer and sat beside him. “How do you feel?” he asked as he ruffled his hair. “You’re almost entirely blue, means it’s healing, right?”  
“Honestly, I feel really bad, but I know I’ll be alright. I’m tougher than I look”, he replied with a bit of pride.  
“Don’t ever scare me like this again”, Eren said, sliding his arms around him and hugging him closer, careful not to hurt him.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t careful enough. I should have asked an Alpha to come with me, but I was afraid.”  
“I guess you were, but Alphas in Asgard are trustworthy. Well…” The young man hesitated, “they are as long as you’re not in heat. I’d advise you to lock yourself up.”  
“That’s not it, I was afraid I’d become a burden for you”, he said with a sad smile, “seems like it didn’t work.”  
“You are my pupil, Armin. It means you are under my protection, in my care. I agreed to be your protector, I am your Alpha until you mate with another one. If you don’t rely on me, I’m of no use.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean wrong, but _please_ rely on me.”

The plea in Eren’s voice startled Armin, who managed to grab his hand and lightly grip his fingers. Just hearing the Beta’s voice was enough to tell him how bad Erwin’s state was, and he felt his heart clench. The big, kind and powerful Omega had somewhat become very dear to him, close to the figure of an older brother – and sometimes a paternal one.

“Everything will be alright, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and everything!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month after the protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a warning for surgery.  
> Did I already say I am an monstrous person? Because I am.  
> Also, learn with Erwin how to not answer questions you don't want to answer. Yeah.

The aftermath of the protest had been terrible. Almost a month later, Marco’s hospital was still full. Twenty-two deaths and about two thousands and thirty wounded, it seemed like Omega supporters would never be able to rise again. Eren was holding on, taking care of Armin who was gradually getting better – of course, broken bones didn’t heal that fast, but his bruises were disappearing one by one – and spending most of his time by Erwin’s side, when he was not working. The older man spent his time unconscious, his body fighting against the infection in his arm. Bertholdt was doing his best to support Marco in his work, but he was weakening faster and faster as well, Reiner worrying for him and trying to make him stop and rest. Levi was taking care of Asgard with Jean, and though they had had a hard blow, Omegas kept coming to seek refuge there. Mike came regularly to check on his mate and the little blond Omega he had saved.

Marco knocked at the door and entered. Eren was sitting by Erwin’s side, watching over the unconscious, burning blond man. The fever was bad, and the infection was spreading faster and faster, reeking and covering the older man’s scent. Washing the wound seemed futile. The young doctor checked the stub that wouldn’t form and sighed heavily.

“This can’t go on, we’ll definitely lose him. I’ll call Bertholdt, we’re taking him to surgery _now._ ”

Eren looked up, frowning.

“What are you planning to do? What can you do?”  
“Cut everything that’s infected.”  
“But it means…”  
“Yes. Higher than his elbow. It’s either that or he’ll die in a few days.”

The Beta-Alpha tightened his fists, fingernails digging in his palms, teeth biting his lower lip.

“Alright. But I want to be there.”  
“You know we can’t put him to sleep, right? I can just put his whole arm to sleep. If you keep the bond, you’ll feel everything.”  
“Marco. Call Bert and get it over with”, the young CEO growled.

The doctor nodded and soon, they were in the surgery room, surrounded by stuff that looked right down barbaric. The Omega was strapped to the table, still unconscious, mumbling because of the fever. Bertholdt arrived, paler than usual and exhausted. He looked like he was about to collapse, his belly starting to show under his clothes. Eren gritted his teeth when the young doctor started to work, the male nurse helping him at the best of his abilities. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead when they cut through the flesh and, growling, he finally decided to cut the bond before he yelled. Erwin was unconscious, feeling this now was of no use. He started to stroke his mate’s cheeks, smooth under his hands – he had been shaving him in his place. He couldn’t help but cringe at the sound of the bone-saw, Marco and Bertholdt oblivious of everything, focusing on the task at hand. Avoiding a haemorrhage. He lost track of time, sending all the soothing pheromones he could to his mate as the surgery went on. Finally, Marco put down his tools, and he knew it was over. They brought him back to his room: someone had changed the sheets. They were laying him on the bed when Reiner knocked at the door and entered, his brow constantly furrowed in a worried look.

Bertholdt looked at him, smiled and suddenly collapsed. The brawny Beta barely managed to catch him before he fell, lifting him up in his arms. Marco ran to him: the nurse was unconscious, but still breathing.

“What happened?” he asked.  
“I don’t know, he collapsed and- Oh my God, Marco, he’s _bleeding_ ”, Reiner said as his eyes widened in panic staring at the white clothes slowly turning red.  
“Alright, Eren, watch over Erwin, Reiner, bring Bert to the second surgery room. I think I know what’s happening.”

They passed by Jean on their way, who silently followed them and decided to help. Bertholdt’s clothes fell apart under Marco’s scissors, who palmed at his rounding belly.

“That’s what I thought, he’s losing the baby. Perhaps he’s already lost it, and his body is reacting. Reiner, get me my tools, Jean, something to numb his body and stitch him up. We have no time to lose.”

He was glad both of them were keeping their cool, thinking and acting swiftly in such a dire situation. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realize how bad Bertholdt was – couldn’t believe he had made him work in his state. And now his friend was losing his baby and there was nothing he could do besides saving him. It was something he was used to do. Opening. Getting out what was wrong. Stitching up. He knew how to do it. He had done it well once more. But he couldn’t shake off the thought that the foetus in the basin was his friends’ baby. Bertholdt regained consciousness as he was finishing to stitch him up. Marco turned to stare at Reiner.

“Have him rest. He _must_ remain in bed for a least a few days.”  
“Yes, I understand.”  
“I am sorry for your loss.”

Bertholdt seemed to be in a haze. They brought him to a room to rest a bit, and Marco collapsed in a chair. Jean brought him a coffee. He was exhausted after performing two surgeries in a row and needed to rest. Jean ruffled his hair and told him to rest a bit while he checked on Erwin. He left the room and walked to Erwin’s, but stopped before he was there: Eren was pacing before the door, frowning, his phone glued to his ear. The two-tone haired man stepped closer, catching Eren’s eyes in the process. The look of worry he gave him made his hurt thump.

“I understand. Wait a minute, I’m coming.”  
“What’s the problem?” Jean asked.  
“Bad news. Levi called me because an Omega just arrived with his Alpha-”  
“That’s unusual”, Jean interrupted.  
“That’s real _bad news_ , Jean. They are Omega supporters and they came because the Omega was beaten while his Alpha was there. A group of several Alphas attacked them, restrained and beat the Alpha, while others beat the Omega. If Omegas are no longer secure with their Alphas…”  
“Weren’t they just some punks? It happened before…”  
“That what Levi thought as well, but it’s the third attack in a week. They are organized, they know who they attack, why and when, and they wear masks and dark clothes.”

Jean shivered. This smelled bad, and his instincts told him to run away and hide, to search security near his Alpha.

“Add this to the increased number of Omega seeking refuge at Asgard, and things get dire.”  
“Yes, I noticed that. A lot of those who were pregnant lost their babies, we couldn’t do anything.”  
“None of us is almighty, but we can still do are best”, Eren said, his eyes burning with determination, “we have to react, show them we are strong, so that those who died did not die in vain.”  
“Go to Asgard then, I’ll be by Erwin’s side.”

Eren was torn apart: his mate was still unconscious but he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, however the situation reclaimed immediate attention. Finally, he squeezed Jean’s hand with a relieved smile.

“Thank you, Jean. I entrust my mate to you.”

Jean nodded and watched him as he grabbed his coat, put it on, entered the room and kissed Erwin’s forehead. His heart clenched. What Eren was going through seemed atrocious, he couldn’t fathom losing Marco. He knew it would break him, and Eren stood strong, heroically, when he had all the reasons to break. The green-eyed Beta disappeared by the door and Jean sighed worriedly as he went towards Erwin’s room. His knuckles rasped softly against the door and he pushed it open. The blond Omega had just opened his eyes and looked exhausted, sweat on his forehead and dark circles under his eyes. Jean didn’t say a word, he wetted a towel and softly wiped his brow, hearing him sigh softly.

“Thank you”, Erwin muttered.  
“Don’t worry. Eren just went to Asgard, but he really wanted to be by your side”, Jean said, trying to reassure him.

Erwin closed his eyes, gulping difficultly.

“I’m being a burden to him. If we were not mated…”  
“But you are”, Jean interrupted him, “and he loves you. He is caring and loving, no one would throw this away.”  
“I would, if it means I can protect him.”  
“The bond cannot be severed. It wouldn’t make any sense if it could.”  
“It can, actually.”  
“What?” Jean said, shocked.

Erwin breathed in, resting a minute, and said:

“The bond between mates can be severed, but it means one of the two will not be able to mate anymore.”  
“That can’t be.”  
“It isn’t common knowledge. It can be done through the ablation of the scent gland”, Erwin murmured. “I witnessed it. It had grave consequences, of course, that why it isn’t done that easily. But it is possible.”

The two-toned haired singer raised a hand to his own gland, feeling the teeth marks Marco had left there, the night they had mated. He brushed the white scar, imagining what it could be to live without a scent gland and shivering at the thought.

“That’s horrible! No, you can’t do that, there’s no reason for you to do that.”

Erwin raised his blue eyes filled with tears to him.

“I can’t let him feel me die”, he sobbed, his remaining hand clutching the white sheets. “I can’t, and he won’t cut our bond”, he resumed in a desperate voice.  
“You’re not dead yet”, Jean yelled, now angry at the blond man, “Don’t go giving up when Eren is still fighting for you! Don’t you want to be by his side when all Omegas will be free? Don’t you want to have a future with him?”

Erwin cringed, his fever raising again, and Jean suddenly felt bad for yelling at him. He cooled his face again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scream.”  
“No, you’re right. I don’t want to give up. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me, I don’t want to lose him. But the idea of him suffering…”  
“He most probably feels the exact same way”, Jean replied. “You have to survive, otherwise, he will collapse, and I fear that no one will be able to pick up the pieces.”

Erwin remained silent. Jean cooled his face once more, bathing his face, neck and arm, before going to his chest. His stub was bandaged, resting high to his side.

“What happened while I was unconscious?” he finally asked. “I can’t feel by arm.” He looked down and tried to smile: “Seems like I don’t even have an arm anymore.”  
“Marco cut it. The infection was pretty bad and… it was the only way to save you. Eren stayed with you the whole time.”

A warm feeling spread through Erwin’s chest at the thought of his young mate. He was trying his best to save him, how could he have thought about giving up? They spent a moment in silent, and finally the blond Omega asked:

“How are Bert and his baby?”  
“He… Actually, he just lost it. Today.”

Erwin’s gaze saddened but he kept himself silent. Jean helped him sit up when he asked and sat on the bed by his side. His fingers gently poked his stomach through the sheets   
and he smiled.

“And you? Do you plan to have one someday?”

Erwin shook his head.

“Eren doesn’t want to”, he replied.  
“But you’re already quite… old”, Jean said with a frown, “no offense meant.”  
“No offense, you’re right. I still have… what, four years at most? And only if I’m lucky. Plus, given the shit I’ve taken when I was younger to prevent it or abort, I doubt my body would be able to bear any other life than mine.”  
“You mean… you can’t?”  
“I think so. I’m not sure, of course, and Eren doesn’t know about that. He doesn’t need to.”  
“I… don’t understand. He is your mate, of course he needs to know!”

Erwin shook his head.

“He made it clear from the start that he was not to be father to any child, not when Omegas are treated like we are right now. If he doesn’t want a child, I don’t see any use in worrying him about my health condition and the thought that I might be sterile.”

Jean shook his head.

“He definitely needs to know. Didn’t you hear? He promised you babies if you wanted it, as long as you remain alive. Do you want him to think he is unable to impregnate his mate?”

Erwin closed his eyes.

“Thank you for taking care of me. I’ll rest, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you "liked" it, as always don't hesitate to comment and everything, it makes my day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir, a discussion between Erwin and Eren, and some time passing by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SORRY I just totally forgot I was supposed to post yesterday. What kind of writer am I, not even able to remember when I'm supposed to post.

Eren drove to Asgard: Levi was waiting in the entry, his eyebrows knitted together. The smaller Omega guided the young CEO through the corridors to a room where an Alpha was sitting, cuddling his Omega mate and trying to soothe his pain with pheromones. Eren sat beside them and asked:

“Can you explain what happened?”

The Alpha, bruised everywhere and his nose bandaged, nodded slowly, tightening his grip on the Omega.

“We mated about two months ago and we usually go on walks in the morning, before I have to go to work. It’s been our ritual from the start.”  
“Do you have a special road or do you change?”  
“No, it’s always the same. We go through the park, there is a rosary here. People can’t see you when you’re walking there.”

The young Omega shivered, pressing his nose into his mate’s chest. Another wave of soothing pheromones pierced the air, and the Alpha resumed:

“That’s where they attacked, we didn’t even have time to react. We were parted and each of us beaten up. It was very quick, they left after about five minutes. We couldn’t see their faces, they wore masks and black, identical clothes. All of them were Alphas and Beta-Alphas.”  
“Is there no detail you can add?” Eren asked.  
“There was the silhouette of a wolf on their arm, like some kind of symbol. A wolf breaking its chains”, the Omega said in a very low voice, his fingers tightening in the fabric of his lover’s shirt. “And one of them told me to give you a message and to spread it.”

Eren bent forward and, checking the Alpha for his approval, rested a kind, comforting hand on the Omega’s.

“Tell me, don’t be afraid.”  
“Fenrir will never give up.”

Eren frowned. This sounded even worse than he thought: having a name meant they were organized and did not attack on a whim. It meant they had plans and new perfectly what they were doing. He patted the Omega’s intact shoulder and shook the Alpha’s hand.

“Thank you for your explanations”, Eren said. “We’ll take care of you two and find out what’s going on.”

He opened the door and found Levi waiting for him. They were next to the entry when a wail pierced the already heavy atmosphere of the place. It sent shivers down their spine and, without a word, they started to run. There was the imprint of a bloodied hand on the door made of glass, and a young Omega laying in the hallway. Eren rushed instinctively to his side and he tried to get away, whining like the Beta-Alpha was about to hurt him.

“Don’t hit me please”, he whispered in a frightened voice.  
“You don’t have to be afraid of me”, he said in a soft voice, “I’m the owner of this place. Please, tell me where you’re hurt and what happened to you, we’ll take care of you.”

Gently, he pulled away the Omega’s arms pressed against him and lifted him up: his belly was round and bulging through his clothes. He sent soothing pheromones and brought him to a young benevolent who was still in formation to be a nurse.

“What happened?” he asked, swiftly checking his neck and finding a biting mark. “Was it your mate? Did he do this to you?”

The Omega violently shook his head.

“My mate is in danger, he’s not breathing, he’s…”

Eren’s blood froze. Was it “Fenrir” as well?

“Where is he?”  
“Two street from here, please!”

Eren looked at Levi who nodded and went to find one of the Alpha guards. He had just left the room when the Omega arched, his eyes rolling back with a cry of pain. The nurse made him understand he needed to leave and he went out: there was so much he had to worry about, he couldn’t even stop for a second.

 

When he finally managed to go back to the hospital, it was already very late. He checked on Armin: the young man was sleeping peacefully, his body slowly healing – he couldn’t say the same for his mind. Eren was no doctor and he couldn’t say how deeply it had affected him. Marco was taking much needed rest with Jean, and he decided to check on Erwin. When he entered the room, his mate’s eyes were closed and his breathing deep. However, the blond shifted when he smelt him and opened his eyes.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Eren whispered as he tip-toed to the bed, sitting beside him and stroking his hair.  
“I wasn’t sleeping, I’m trying to increase the control I have over my body. I need to be able to protect you when you’re in danger.”  
“What are you saying? That’s not your role and you know it!”

He realized his skin was warmer than it usually was and frowned.

“Erwin, are you alright?”

The blond man gulped and avoid his eyes.

“Also, I may be about to be in heat and I don’t have any pills with me.”  
“Why would you want pills? Don’t you think you’re under enough medication for your arm that you need something more?”  
“Stop being like this, Eren. With an arm lacking and my inability to bear children, I’m nothing but a burden to you. You don’t even know if I’ll survive the amputation.”

Eren’s breath caught in his throat.

“You are even more precious to me like this”, he answered, stroking his shoulder over his missing arm. “You lost it because you protected me, didn’t you? You are the  
worthiest mate I could ever have, and you’ll survive this because I want you to. Don’t you want to please me?”

Erwin still wasn’t looking at him, his jaw clenched.

“I love you, Erwin. Isn’t it enough?”  
“What is there to love in someone like me?” he croaked in a hurtful voice, “an old Omega unable to have babies and lacking an arm, is it really what you want to see by your side?”

Eren stared at him. Erwin wasn’t usually this open about his feelings. He knew he was insecure, of course, and he understood why. _But this… this is his heat speaking_ , he thought as he smelt the air. He could tell by the pheromones that he was, indeed, verging on his next heat. Seemed like the trial and his sickness after quite disturbed his cycles. Gently, Eren leaned and kiss his cheek, and turning his head with his slender fingers, he lightly kissed his lips.

“I love you. Your kindness and your strength, your caring heart and your cunning mind. I love the man who’s always been by my side, even during the worst moments. I love the man I saw you building next to me, I love your determination and your willing spirit. I love everything about you, the way you grunt when I wake you up in the morning, the way you move around the house when you’re in a hurry, I love your smile and I love your eyes. I desire every inch of you, no matter if you’re lacking a limb or simply need comfort. I chose you as my mate, and you chose me as yours. There’s no way I would not love and desire you.”

Slowly, he slid himself in the bed by his side – it would be tight but they needed this – and cuddled his mate, letting him rest his head on his chest and tangling his fingers with his. His body was slowly getting warmer and warmer, but by the scent he could say they still had about the night and the day after before he was fully in heat.

“Now, what do you mean about you not being able to bear a child? I told you, I’ll make you one if you want to, as long as you remain by my side.”

Suddenly, Erwin hissed and Eren pulled back, afraid he might have hurt him.

“What is it?”  
“Sorry, the morphine is wearing out and my arm definitely hurts”, he seethed with a pained look.  
“Do you want me to call Marco to give you some more?”  
“No, if you do, I will sleep and not see you anymore.”

Eren’s heart clenched and warmed at his words, and he laid his hand over the stump, closing his eyes. Slowly, he opened their bond once more and took in his pain – he could not take it all, but they could share it. Even if it meant lifting his burden for a short amount of time, he wanted to help him. The pain was atrocious and he gritted his teeth not to groan. Erwin sighed slowly, a bit relieved now that his mate was helping him.

“Now, answer me. What do you mean?”

Erwin took a deep breath.

“You know I took… medication when I was younger. To prevent pregnancy and sometimes abort.”  
“I… knew you took it to prevent pregnancy, and I know you still do, but not about abortions”, he answered, splaying his fingers over Erwin’s stomach and feeling the muscles under his clothes.  
“Well, this medication isn’t any good and I’m almost sure I…. I kind of broke my body and…”  
“You mean, you can’t get pregnant anymore?” Eren asked in a blank voice, though a bit tensed.

Erwin slowly nodded.

“Are you sure?”  
“Well, no, but it is highly probable and…”  
“I’ll ask Marco to check on that. If that’s the case, I’m deeply sorry. If that’s not…” his hand kindly stroke his cheek, “then I’ll have your pills cancelled and you’ll have a baby, because I know you will never ask for what you truly want.”  
“You are being unreasonable.”  
“I’ll be as unreasonable as it takes to if it means I can see you happy and smiling.”

Erwin chuckled.

“Sometimes, you’re being so mature I forget how young you really are, but right now you’re being a kid.”

Discreetly, Eren called for a nurse who gave morphine to the Omega who slowly drifted to sleep, feeling safe and secure against his Beta-Alpha.

 

The next day, Asgard received another couple. Eren spent his time going from the hospital to his work, and to Asgard, where more and more Omegas gathered, hurt, penniless, sometimes pregnant, often losing their babies when their mates had beat them. But it was not always blows. Some were starved, others had been kept prisoners in their homes and barely managed to escape, for others it were verbal abuse – those were broken in such a way the young Beta, with all his good will and good heart, didn’t know what to do anymore. Their arrival seemed without an end. His only joy were Armin who was getting better and better, and Erwin who had finally survived when all odds seemed against him and was feeling much better – physically, at least. The emotional shock of having his hand and arm taken from him was huge and dealing with it, difficult.

However, another thing worried Eren, and Marco followed him there: the rising power of Fenrir. They attacked Omegas and Alphas who sympathized with the Omega’s fight, single Betas who helped at Asgard, ransacked pharmacies that sold Omega pills and finally said out loud their goal: making the Alphacratie stronger by preventing Omegas from having any kind of job, having pills outlawed like drugs and authorizing what they called “discipline” – humiliation, beating, whipping, all kind of barbarian handling – towards mated Omegas without the Alpha’s authorization. Asgard’s men found frightening enough that some people were even more radical than their society already was. That they had found listening ears and agreeing minds was beyond their comprehension.

 

Three months went by, Armin was starting to walk again and his state of mind seemed better now that he could move around freely. Erwin’s situation was definitely stabilized and Marco – finally – authorized them to go back home. As for Bertholdt, he was feeling way better as well: it had turned out it was not anyone’s fault that he had lost the baby, but that the foetus suffered from a lethal malformation and could not have survived a fifth month. Reiner had always been by his side, helping him recover, and their bonds had strengthened in a way they couldn’t have imagined. Marco, Jean, Levi and Mike felt useful as they helped both at the hospital and at Asgard: every one of them was getting stronger in this grim situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I honestly have a hard time dealing with characters expressing strong feelings of love without it turning cheesy. The hopeless romantic in me just can't shut up when I'm doing this. As usual, don't hesitate to comment, ask questions, make suggestions... whatever you want!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Erwin and Levi met, several years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update, guys! Since all my exams are finished and I'm just waiting for the results, I thought I would update every week (or at least try to)!  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but well. It looks like whenever I write something long passed, it is shorter.

_Several years earlier_

 

Levi was running. That was all he could do, after all, with his broken arm and small frame. Running to escape his Alpha uncle and guardian, who had just decided an Omega as defiant as Levi was of absolutely no use and wanted to sell him to a brothel. What he hadn’t realize was that someone as proud and free-willed as Levi wouldn’t submit like this and accept calmly to be sold off to some rich pig and get fucked for the rest of his life. He was way too young to end up like that, he thought as he continued to flee. His body was burning, lungs aching, still he ran because there was no other option. His mind was focused on dodging Alphas and Betas on his way – he realized it had been a huge mistake when he ran in a large, brawny Omega and landed on his backside.

The man had blond hair and unfocused blue eyes, as if he had been lost in his thoughts. Quickly though, his gaze settled on the tiny raven-haired Omega at his feet. He heard people screaming somewhere nearby and quickly grasped the situation. Levi couldn’t help but stare at him – he had an aura of confidence, just like someone used to command. But he was an Omega and it was impossible.

“Come with me.”

He didn’t even realise he had grabbed the outstretched hand; he was already running behind the blond Omega. A moment later, they were hidden behind the closed door of a simple house, small and quite comfy. The Omega drew the curtains, peering outside until he saw Kenny, Levi’s uncle, passing before the house without stopping.

“It’s okay, he’s gone now. Won’t find you here.”

Levi scrunched his nose – the house reeked of Omegas, as if countless of them had been there in varying degrees of extreme emotions. It smelled of fear, desire, pain, and the soothing pheromones of Alphas.

“Are you hurt?” the blond Omega asked, looming over him.

Levi stepped back.

“No, I’m not. Thank you for your help.”

He went to the door, but the man grabbed his arm.

“You can’t go outside now, it’s almost night. This place is nowhere near sure for wandering Omegas.”

Levi snatched his arm away.

“Your place reeks of Omegas, the same as a brothel, and you want me to stay here? Do you think I’m dumb enough not to see you’re a recruiter?”

The blond Omega’s eyes widened, and he started to laugh.

“You’re the first one to see through this trick. My felicitations. But seriously, the streets aren’t safe, why don’t you stay the night?”  
“Because I-”

They heard the roaring of a motor in front of the house, and the blond Omega cursed.

“It’s my boss. Hide.”  
“What?” Levi scoffed.

The blond man didn’t wait for his answer and dragged him to a room.

“You’re not big, you should be able to crawl under the bed. Hide here and do not come out until I say so, okay?”

Levi’s pupils dilated: he could smell the fear of the Omega, and something told him he could trust this emotion. He launched himself on the ground and swiftly crawled under the double-bed. He cursed under his breath when he realized the amount of dust there was under there, but he stilled almost immediately as the door opened, bringing in the strong smell of several Alphas. He felt his body tense. They would smell him, of course they would, and they would find him-

“I smell another Omega, did you go hunting on your own?”  
“I thought he could be of use, so I brought him in, but it turned out his body was too damaged”, the blond Omega’s voice said coldly. “I threw him out.”

The Alpha burst out laughing and Levi felt his skin crawl – even in his nightmares, no one had such an atrocious laugh, tinged with cruelty. A tension-filled silence followed.

“You obey me, Erwin” the Alpha said, and Levi heard the distinct sound of knees hitting the ground. He closed his eyes, gulped, shivering in fear. He had thought the recruiter was safe from everything, but it seemed like he wasn’t. His body jumped on its own when he heard a loud slap, and the ragged breathing of the Omega. He could easily picture the scene – the bulky Omega, kneeling on the ground, an Alpha gripping his blond hair and pulling his head back, exposing his oh-so-sensible scent gland. A moan pierced the hair and he tensed even more: he could almost see the hand brushing against the blond Omega’s gland, tentative and cruel.

“Don’t you do this again”, the Alpha said. “You take Omegas in only when I order you so.”

The door opened once more, Levi heard the clatter of feet stepping out, then the roaring of a motor, and finally everything was silent.

“It’s okay, they are gone, you can come out”, the blond Omega said.

Slowly, he crawled out of his hide and went into the main room. The man was still kneeling on the floor, his eyes close, a hand clutching the fabric of his shirt. Levi came closer; the smell of desire was like everything he had ever smelled: tinged with disgust. The Omega’s scent gland was swollen, and it wasn’t complicated to guess he was hard in his pants and leaking fluids. Levi shivered when he remembered the feeling of having a hand pressing against the scent gland.

“Are you alright?” he asked, crouching next to him.  
“Yes, I just need a moment”, he answered, breathing deeply.

Levi looked around and went to the kitchen, where he took a glass and poured water for the blond man.

“Thank you for what you did”, he finally said, handing him the glass.

The man chuckled darkly and gulped the water, wiping his forehead afterwards. He closed his eyes a second and stood up.

“I’m Erwin”, he said. “Omega Erwin Smith.”  
“Levi”, he answered, “Omega Levi Ackerman.”  
“The Alpha you fled, he was of your family?” Erwin asked, tilting his head.  
“My uncle”, Levi grumbled, “and legal guardian. He wanted to sell me to a brothel.”

He flinched when he felt Erwin’s gaze on him, running from the top of his head to his feet, before nodding.

“He would have had a good price out of you”, he simply stated.  
“Stop looking at me like that, I’m not some piece of meat you can eye all you want”, Levi snapped back.

Erwin rose an eyebrow.

“I’m just saying the truth. I know what I’m talking about. You have beautiful features and a small, lean body. I suppose you have no one to go to?”

Levi clicked his tongue.

“If I had, I would have left long ago.”

Erwin nodded.

“You can stay here for a while, then.”

The brunet scoffed.

“Stay here? To do what?”  
“Stay hidden, have a roof above your head and food in your plate until you find another solution.”  
“Or until your boss finds me out and decides I’m good enough to be sold”, he retaliated.

Erwin shrugged his shoulders.

“If you go out this close to your next heat, you can be sure you’ll be sold in the next few hours.”

Levi tensed. The man had a point, he wouldn’t be able to flee or hide during his heat. He grumbled a few words.

“This better not be a trick or I promise I will cut off your junk”, he said menacingly.  
“It is not”, Erwin assured him. “I’m sick of this.”  
“This?”  
“This life”, he replied, opening his arms and showing the room around him. “Does this look like a life anybody would want?”  
“Your autonomous, at least”, Levi said.  
“Well being an autonomous Omega sucks”, Erwin stated.

Levi smirked and tapped Erwin's shoulder, way above his own head.

“I like you”, he said in a light, playful tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, next chapter is full of... fluff and venom. It started as something hopeful and happy and suddenly dropped in the pits of hell and that's basically this fic. Also, it's Jean and Marco centered.  
> Don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think of it so far!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the rollercoaster chapter! JeanMarco centered (though Armin will appear). And NSFW.

Marco woke up when his hand searched for Jean and only found the cold sheets. He slowly opened his eyes: Jean was nowhere near, but he could hear him cursing lightly somewhere in the house. He sat up, put a shirt on and walked toward the sound. He found his mate kneeling in the toilets, breathing heavily, and quickly kneeled by his side, worried.

“What is it, baby? Are you sick?”  
“I don’t know”, Jean answered, whiny – like every time he felt bad. “It’s the third time I have nausea this week.”

Marco’s warm eyes quickly scanned him, before kissing his forehead.

“You’re not warm so you don’t have a fever”, he said. His gaze lightened up and he disappeared into the bathroom. “Here”, he resumed, handing a box to Jean.  
“Is it…”  
“Yup. Quickest way to find out”, Marco replied with a smile.  
“Alright. I’m feeling better anyway, go make some breakfast”, Jean mumbled, playfully slapping his ass.

Marco nodded and went to the kitchen, preparing pancakes – he liked to cook during his days off. Well, to be perfectly honest, he liked spoiling Jean on his days off.

“Marco?” Jean called from the bathroom, his voice tensed. “It is smiling to me, should I be afraid?”

Marco dumped his frying-pan in the sink and ran to the bathroom.

“It is?” he asked in a high-pitched voice.

Jean handed him the small, pink, smiling thing, and Marco’s eyes widened.

“It is!” he answered himself. “Jean, I’m so happy”, he added as he grabbed him and kissed him passionately.  
“Does it mean what I think it means?” Jean asked in a hushed voice.  
“We’re going to have a baby”, Marco beamed, spinning him around.

Jean burst out laughing, holding him against him, and Marco nuzzled his scent gland.

“I should have noticed, your scent is sweeter”, he said.  
“Well it also means no heats for nine months, aren’t you sad?” Jean asked playfully.  
“What, because you will not be in heat I can’t touch you?” Marco replied, rising an eyebrow.  
“No way”, Jean laughed, clinging to him and repeatedly pecking his lips.

A stronger scent hit his nose and he gasped.

“Marco, have you got no shame?”

The Alpha blushed furiously, kissing his neck.

“Sorry but I really want you”, he whispered in a raspy voice, his hands sliding over Jean’s ass to pull him closer.

The Beta looped his legs around Marco’s waist and smiled, slowly rutting against him.

“Take me, then” he said playfully.  
“You’re not fair”, Marco moaned.  
“Mmh really?” Jean asked with a kiss, sliding Marco’s hand in his underwear until the pad of his fingers rested against him.

The freckled doctor’s breath caught in his throat when he felt his lover, already wet and open under his fingers.

“Breathe, love, breathe”, Jean laughed, nibbling his neck.  
“God, _Jean_ ” Marco groaned, and Jean felt him getting even harder against his stomach.

He walked them to the bedroom and laid Jean there, trailing kisses down his torso and to his cock, dizzy with the Beta’s smell – something sweet and really, _really_ good. Jean shivered when Marco took him in his mouth, both lustful and tender, gasping lightly, his hips twitching to get more of the amazing heat. His hand reached out, grabbing Marco’s head and pulling him up. In one swift motion of his legs, he had reversed their roles, hovering over his Alpha, kissing him deeply, his Omega fluids leaking down his thighs and dripping on Marco’s crotch. He hissed at the feeling, his hands smearing the liquid over his cock and all over Jean’s entrance.

“Oh my God Jean”, he said between two kisses, “you’ve never been this wet”, he breathed, “being pregnant does you good.”

Jean chuckled, bending to kiss him. He couldn’t help but smile, feeling Marco’s happiness flowing through his veins and heating his whole body. His hands seized his arms, sliding along until he held both of Marco’s wrists in his hands. He felt particularly playful, lowering his hips until he felt the tip of the Alpha’s cock against his entrance and heard him gasp, before pulling away.

“ _Jean_ , this is torture”, Marco moaned – his instincts told him to shake off the Beta’s grip, flip him over and just fuck him until he felt dizzy. “Please.”  
“Kiss me then, and I shall grant your wish”, Jean said, releasing his arms.

Immediately, Marco’s strong, broad hands grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open for a desire-full kiss, Jean’s arms looping around Marco’s back – so wide, it felt so safe – to answer him eagerly. Slowly, he raised his hips once more and sunk on Marco with a gasp, taking him to the hilt without stopping. He took a moment to adjust, then just started rocking his hips slowly, eliciting soft moans from the Alpha. He winced and cried out when he hit a particularly good place, the brunet nibbling softly at his scent gland and making him go crazy. The feeling of his lover’s tongue lapping the sensitive spot of his throat made him go wanton, bouncing wildly on his lap with loud cries, his fingernails digging into the flesh of Marco’s back.

The Alpha suddenly forced him down and held him still as they knotted, ragging breaths and unfocused eyes. The Beta cried loudly, clinging to him with all his force, as he came. He came down from his height: against him, Marco was strained, breathing heavily, his fingers digging into his hips, a low moan rumbling in his chest as he finally released.

“I love you”, he said almost at the same time, gasping and unable to catch his breath.  
“I love you too”, Jean answered, shifting carefully on his knot to kiss him. “Hold me”, he breathed, almost without a sound.

Marco’s strong arms circled his trembling body, holding him tightly while they waited for his knot to deflate. The Beta rested his forehead against Marco’s shoulder, and suddenly the Alpha realized his mate was crying.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked in a worried voice.  
“I-It’s nothing, it’s just… I’m happy, Marco, I’m so happy, but I’m like… really afraid, you know?”

The young doctor soothed him, stroking his bare back and his hair, pheromones slipping from his skin to Jean’s, and he whispered:

“It will be alright, I promise. Everything will be alright.”  
“Yes”, Jean muttered, his lips against Marco’s collarbone.

He pulled back when he felt Marco’s warm, broad hand sliding over his body to his stomach, and rest there. The Alpha’s golden brown eyes were glimmering, something Jean had never seen, even when he had first accepted to mate with him. A moment later, they were sleeping again.

 

The good news spread rather quickly, all their friends congratulating them, Alphas patting Marco on the back and Omegas hugging Jean tightly. Everyone was genuinely happy for them and it lifted their spirits – it was not much, but it was already something. Omega’s partisans were recovering. It was taking time, but they were. Jean was particularly proud of his last album, which harshly denounced the Alphacratie and its inhuman measures against Omegas, and definitely fired up Omega’s spirits.

“No”, Marco declared in a firm voice, his gaze as severe as it could be.  
“What do you mean, “no”? I was not asking for your permission; I’m just stating what I’m gonna do!” Jean retorted.  
“I won’t let you”, Marco answered, his lips a thin, hard line – Jean had rarely seen him so stern and so… _angry_. It was a cold anger, something he always found frightening on his mate’s face.  
“I’m going and you can’t stop me!” Jean said defiantly, though he knew he was wrong for resisting Marco like that, but it was the only way he knew to deal with his Alpha’s anger.  
“I’m your Alpha, Jean, and I said I don’t want you to go on a tour for your new album. Think of the baby, you’re not alone anymore!”  
“It’ll be alright, don’t worry that much”, Jean groaned, “I can take care of myself.”  
“As if! You always come back to me beaten up, you’ve been lucky nothing serious happened to you before. What will you do if you’re attacked?”  
“Defend myself, duh”, Jean said as if it was obvious. “I’m not even big yet, I can still move, run and fight.”  
“So you’d let someone kick your ass even though you’re pregnant? With _our_ baby?”, Marco asked, astounded and even more angry than before. “God, Jean, you’re so selfish sometimes!”  
“This is the only thing I can do”, the Beta pleaded, placing a protective hand on the very light bulge of his belly. “I can’t nurse people back to health like you, I’m not as wealthy as Eren, what else am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait quietly that you save the world?”  
“That’s not what I said!” Marco finally cried out, “but there is a difference between voicing our dangerous opinion in your albums and appearing on a stage before hundreds of people and risk both of your lives!”

Jean shook his head, his features telling Marco how much he was hurt by his words.

“Do you accord so little importance to my fight, that you want to conceal me, away from the mic, that you want to gag me and keep me waiting here like a nice boy? I’m your _mate_ , Marco, not an Omega in a harem that you can silence just like that!”  
“ _Fine_ , do what you want, but don’t come back crying if you lose the baby with your futilities!” Marco replied, fighting off his tears, unable to contain his concern for his reckless lover.

The knock at the door prevented Jean from replying and he retreated back to the couch, both his arms crossed over his stomach. He wiped his tears and nose on his sleeve, and looked up: Armin had entered, and he was currently fidgeting in the living-room. Obviously, he had heard their argument.

“I can… come back later, if you want”, he said in a shy voice.  
“No, stay. I was going out either way”, Marco said, “if you could keep an eye on Jean make sure that _idiot_ doesn’t endanger himself, it would be great.”

He slammed the door behind him, bursting into tears once they couldn’t see him nor hear him anymore, sobbing pitifully, his heart clenching at the thought that there was actually nothing he could do to protect Jean and the baby.

In the house, Armin circled the coffee-table and sat by Jean’s side.

“What happened?” he asked, patting his hand.  
“Marco doesn’t want to let me go on the tour for my last album”, Jean replied, bitter. “Since I’ve been pregnant, he’s become over-protective – more than before, that is.”  
“Alphas always are over-protective when it comes down to their off-spring”, Armin said. “And to be perfectly honest, I don’t think singing _Fuck the Alphacratie_ is a good idea considering the current tensions.”

Fenrir had been particularly active during the preceding week, and all Alphas and Betas were on the edge, fearing for their Omegas’ security and for themselves. The police didn’t want to register the aggressions as such and the popular opinion seemed to be largely in favour of Fenrir – considering only Alphas’ and Betas’ opinion were registered, it wasn’t _really_ surprising, but they all had hoped they would have more support. It seemed like Alphas weren’t ready to let go of the tight grip they held on their mates and Omega children.

Jean clenched his fists. He knew perfectly the risks he was taking, but he knew that if he did nothing, he would regret it for his whole life afterwards. He simply _had_ to do something, and that something was defy Alphas with his songs, and scream to the blind and deaf world what Omegas lived through. He had to tell the truth, he had to protect his own – Omegas, like Armin, like Levi, like Erwin.

“Still, I’ll do it. I have to. It is not something I can run away from.”  
“Jean-”  
“It is no use trying to persuade me, Armin”, he cut him. “I know what I’m doing, and I’ll do it no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to comment!


	21. Chapter 21

Eren went on his tip-toes to kiss Erwin goodbye, his hand lingering on the blonde’s cheek. He looked tired, so tired. But to be perfectly honest, everyone around him was exhausted. He tried to smile, but didn’t really manage.

“Kiss me more”, his mate asked in a hushed tone, and Eren complied. He always complied.  
“Alright, I have to go.”  
“Be careful, Eren.”  
“I will. Please, don’t go out alone.”  
“I won’t”, Erwin replied. “I’ll wait for Armin to wake up and we’ll work a bit.”  
“Both of you are exhausted”, Eren protested.  
“But it needs to be done”, and the Beta couldn’t reply to that.

He nodded reluctantly and left their home. It was the only place that still felt like a haven. Even when Erwin cursed and went mad because of his lacking arm. They could manage. He knew they could.

Reiner was waiting for him at the entrance, stern and focused. The threat was real and none of them was foolish enough to ignore it. Eren had issued an order for his Omega employees as well as for Asgard’s members: no one was to go out alone. They had to be at least three, with one Alpha. To his relief, everyone obeyed; they all understood it was for their safety. It was the same for him, he never went out without having Reiner with him. He couldn’t have someone else by his side, not when it was this hard to know if Alphas belonged to Fenrir, Asgard, or remained “neutral” – if there was such a thing as neutrality when it came down to human rights.

Reiner looked at him.

“I picked a longer but safer path for you.”  
“Thank you”, Eren replied, patting his shoulder. “I trust you.”

 

Everything happened too quickly. A huge black figure landed in front of him, and before he could react, sent a hook to his face, slamming him on the ground. He lost consciousness for a few seconds, everything spinning around. He could make out Reiner’s body above him, protecting him like he was supposed to, punching and kicking, sending his opponents to the ground. He was strong, for a Beta. Really strong. And the army had taught him how to fight, even if he was outnumbered and disarmed. However, fighting against numerous stronger opponents and protecting a passed out Beta at the same time was impossible. The kick at the back of his knees made him collapse, and he immediately reached out for Eren in a desperate attempt to protect him.

“You fuckers, trying to overthrow the Alphacratie! What the fuck is wrong with you?” a voice growled furiously, kicking Eren in the stomach.

The young CEO coughed up blood, breathless, unable to get up and move. He managed to look over at Reiner – but his bodyguard was in a situation far worse than him, beaten up by several strong Alphas reeking of violence, their desire for blood filling the air with an iron taste. _They will kill us_ , Eren thought as his vision blurred, fading into a comforting black. _But we can’t die here._

 

“Eren! Eren! Wake up Eren!”

He slowly opened his eyes. He was in pain. His whole body was in pain. But it meant he was alive.

“Er…win?” he said hesitantly, tasting blood in his mouth.  
“I’m here, Eren. You’re alive”, the Omega said, squeezing his hand.  
“Reiner… How is Reiner…”  
“He is strong, don’t worry. You were both lucky a patrol passed by and made them flee”, he said. “It was Fenrir, wasn’t it?”

The Beta slowly nodded, and tried to sit up.

“No, you rest! Marco said you both needed to rest and heal, you were lucky but still you are in a bad shape.”  
“Is it that bad?”  
“Just bruises and cuts, it seems. He feared a commotion, particularly for you, but he said you’ll be alright if you rest and take it easy for a few days.”

Eren sighed and Erwin smiled, ruffling his hair.

“I’m glad nothing worse happened”, he whispered, leaning to rest his head against Eren’s, his fingers clutching the sheets.  
“It’s alright, I’m here, I’ll be fine.”

He fell asleep almost at the same time. When he woke up once more, Erwin was still sitting by his side, looking over some documents with a frown. He looked up and saw his mate smiling to him, and was about to speak when someone knocked at the door. Marco entered.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake”, the doctor said. “You’re lucky it’s nothing too bad. Reiner will have to stay here a bit more however, it’s nothing serious for now but I want to make sure there will be no complications.”  
“Thank you, Marco.”  
“And I have good news for the both of you, actually”, the Alpha said, pulling a chair to sit down next to them. “As you asked, Eren, I ran a few tests with Erwin. Well, just like he thought, his body is damaged and he would never be father of numerous children. However, there is still a chance for you to have a child. But just one, his body won’t be able to go with more.”  
“But it is possible”, Eren said, grabbing Erwin’s hand. “Alright. Please, cancel his suppressant, and if you have anything that could help us, I’ll take it.”  
“I thought you would say that.” The doctor turned to the Omega. “Your body is still too damaged to be able to conceive a child outside of your heat. I made a few concoctions for you: it is a heat initiator. Your last heat was not long ago, right?”  
“It ended last week”, Erwin answered. “But it was weaker than usual.”  
“All this stress bears on your hormones, that’s not surprising. Well, once Eren is back to his usual state, you make sure you’re well rested and you take the initiator. It will start your heat within four hours, and last for three days. This will be your best chance to conceive.”

They both nodded, staring at him with hopeful eyes.

“And you’ll start taking this” he handed him a box full of pills “tomorrow. One every morning, when you wake up.”  
“What is it for?”  
“Stimulating your ovule production.”

He clasped his hands together.

“This is the best I can do, and it may not work. But I hope it will.”

Eren nodded.

“I have faith it will. After all, I promised Erwin I’d give him babies if he survived. Even if it is only one, I’ll fulfil that promise.”

Marco smiled.

“I know you will. Please, just rest for now. Armin and Levi are doing great in handling both _Titans Industry_ and Asgard. You don’t have to worry.”  
“Thank you, Marco. For everything.”

 

A few days went by and Eren was feeling better. As for Reiner, he was definitely out of danger. The young CEO was still supposed to rest, but Marco had authorized him to have some meetings in his room. His business needed his attendance, and Marco knew that well enough. So far, he had only taken care of work related matters, leaving Asgard in his friend careful hands.

“C’mon, Armin, let’s finish this so we can go back to work”, Erwin said at the blond Omega following him.  
“What would he want to talk about? Asgard is doing its work, we’re taking care of Omegas and their children and we educate people about their situation… It’s not much, but I don’t know what else we can do…”  
“He might have an idea already; I don’t think he would have called us if he was just worried. Don’t forget he is a Beta-Alpha, he doesn’t think the same way we do. His main concerns are to protect us, while we do are best to make him happy.”

The tall blond Omega knocked on the door and entered when Eren told him so. The young man was still sitting in his bed – Marco did not authorize him to wander around if it was not absolutely necessary – but he had put on a white shirt and had combed his hair. Erwin smiled: he definitely looked better, despite the yellow fading bruise on his cheek and the still deep blue one on his chin.

“How are you feeling, Eren?”  
“Fine, fine, I just want to get out now. Hello, Armin. How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine, thank you”, Armin answered, pulling a chair to sit by his side. “Why did you call us here?”  
“This incident with Reiner made me realize how powerless Omegas might feel. It is not much and it will not solve everything, but I think there is a way to prevent some aggressions.”  
“What did you think of?” Erwin asked, his blue eyes peering at him.  
“I thought that maybe we can teach them some self-defence. You know, some moves and reactions that can save their lives. And also some first aid. It can definitely save lives.”

Armin lowered his eyes, frowning as he thought hard about it. It was a good idea, he had to admit it. Omegas weren’t made to fight, that was an Alpha’s job. But when there was no one to defend them, if they knew how to react, they definitely had better chances to survive.

“This deserves attention, indeed. But who would be able to teach them that?”

A small smile appeared on Erwin’s lips as he leaned forward.

“You were thinking of Reiner, weren’t you?”  
“Yes”, Eren nodded. “Reiner is an ex-soldier, he definitely knows how to fight, how to survive and what can be done to save someone. He is strong, but I saw him handling injured or frightened Omegas. He had this gentle way of doing things… We all know how kind he is, despite his big mouth. I think he would be the best suited to do that.”  
“It’s true that Omegas aren’t nervous around him”, Armin said. “I think it is because he is not a Beta-Alpha, but not a Beta-Omega either. It’s the same with Bert. They are both protective and willing to please, which makes them the best professors ever. However, I noticed Reiner tends to adopt a Beta-Alpha’s behaviour when he fights. Are you sure he’ll be able to hold back and not injure Omegas? It is easy for you to break us, even if you don’t mean it. We’re weaker than you.”  
“I don’t think he would injure them, no. However, if he does not feel fitted to do it, I will not force him. It is his choice.”  
“Perhaps”, Erwin started, “perhaps he can try his hand on me? I’m physically stronger than average Omegas, so I can guide him if he is being too rough.”

There was a panicked look in Eren’s eyes, something primal at the idea that _someone_ might touch his mate, might hurt him. He breathed in slowly to chase the feeling – now was not time to get over-protective and jealous – but didn’t manage to shake it off completely.

“You’re already at a disadvantage with your lacking arm, Erwin. Are you sure it would be a good idea?”  
“I want to learn how to fight as well, Eren. It’s not that I don’t want to rely on you, please understand this. But I want to be able to protect what needs to be when you’re not by my side.”  
“Yes, I understand what you mean. I… Okay, I agree with this.” He paused a moment. “I’m sorry, this seems to have exhausted me. Would you two be so kind as to ask Reiner? Ask Marco for his room, he should be there. I don’t think he’ll be released sooner than me, some hits he took were pretty bad, from what I understood.”  
“You don’t have to worry, Eren. Marco and Bert are on this, and we’ll ask Reiner right away. There is no reason he would say no.”

Eren nodded and went to sleep, his complexion paler than usual. The two Omegas made their way to Reiner’s room and found him teasing his mate, who was bright red and stuttering. They couldn’t help but laugh. The Beta agreed immediately, his fists clenching at the thought that he hadn’t been able to protect his boss.

“It will be my pleasure and my honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and everything!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean is afraid and Erwin is in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the chapter is NSFW.

“Can’t you just sit down for a few minutes?” Bertholdt growled. “Dammit, Jean, you’re pregnant and I’m supposed to make sure you and the baby are safe, and honestly you’re just being a hassle.”

Jean glared at him, trying to fit in his jeans – he was not big yet, but his belly had swollen enough for his clothes to get tight.

“You know you’re here because Marco and Armin insisted until I was sick of it, right? I can still take care of myself.”  
“You’re so unreasonable, Jean”, Bertholdt said. “Going on a tour with what’s going on around us is not wise, doing it while pregnant like you are simply is _stupid_.”

The singer strolled around, retrieving his jacket before stopping in front of a mirror, a hand on his stomach. He knew his own body perfectly and could already see the slight changes, but to someone else, he was exactly the same. If he wanted to be perfectly honest, fighting for Omegas’ rights by himself was not the only reason that threw him on the roads to meet his public.

He needed some time alone to reflect, away from Marco who was already turning into an over-protective Alpha father. He needed to think about the fact that he was bearing another life within him. That he was not alone anymore and that it would change his life forever. That it would no longer be _Marco and me_ but _Marco, the baby and me_. That his priorities would change. He could already feel it – the urge to protect the life Marco had trusted him with, this fragile life depending on him and connected to his body and emotions.

He was happy, of course. But most of all, he was afraid. He was afraid and he felt the _need_ to be afraid, something Marco’s gentleness didn’t allow. He would soothe all his pains and worries as soon as he felt them, but this time, Jean wanted to feel it.

He looked at Bertholdt, sighed and finally accepted the glass of water and the vitamins he was handing him. He wanted to ask him how he had felt while being pregnant, but knowing how badly it had ended, he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He was not one to hurt his friends wilfully – and Bertholdt definitely was a friend. The Beta stared at him and smiled gently, kneeling by his side as he sat on a stool.

“You want to ask something, don’t you?”

Jean looked at him, surprised.

“Go on”, the lanky male said, “you know I only want to help you.”  
“I… I just don’t want to…”  
“Go on. It’s about the baby, isn’t it?”

Jean nodded and Bertholdt smiled – it was sad and soft, something he had never seen on the Beta’s face.

“I started to feel him. It was not much, you know. Just like… bubbles and waves, nothing strong but… I knew it was him. I knew he was there.”  
“Were you not…” Jean looked away “afraid?”

Bertholdt chuckled.

“Of course I was. It was the first time I was pregnant, and I think Reiner was even more panicked then I was. And it was an accident, none of us had planned on having a baby.”  
“But you… you were happy, were you not?”  
“I was. I was afraid, I was lost, but I was happy. Jean, it’s okay to be afraid. It’s okay to feel lost, it’s okay not to know what you’re feeling anymore. Having a child is… something important. Whether in a good or in a bad way, it is something that will change both you and Marco.”

Jean sniffed.

“What if I’m not a good father? Or if I l-lose him? It’s still early and…”  
“It will be okay”, the nurse reassured him, wrapping his long arms around him. “You’ll see. You’re a good man, and you’re not alone. That’s why we mate, isn’t it? So that we’re not alone. Marco would do anything for you, and you know that.”  
“B-But I don’t want him to take everything on his shoulders”, Jean said, wiping his tears. “He can’t bear the world, Bert. And I don’t want him to try to. And if I am weak… if I… I’ll only be a pain for him.”  
“Never”, Bertholdt replied firmly. “You will never be a burden. Alphas are _made_ to support their Omega mates. Try to think differently, Jean. You’re giving him a son. It doesn’t matter if it is an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega, it is a lovechild. You’re _willingly_ giving him a child. Don’t you think he’ll only love you more?”

Jean chuckled.

“You’re right. But I don’t even know if it is possible for him to love me any more than he already is.”  
“I wouldn’t bet on it, you know. I’m closer than ever before with Reiner, when I thought we were the closest we could ever be. You can always be closer to your mate – you can always love him more, and be loved more.”  
“Alright”, Jean said, standing up, “thank you for lifting my spirits, Bert. I need to get prepared for the show, now.” He smiled. “Let’s _fuck the Alphacratie_.”

 

“What did Marco say?” Eren asked. “Within four hours, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes”, Erwin nodded. “Why don’t we watch a movie until then? We’ll both know it when it will be time.”  
“Then we should watch something we’ve already seen, you know I don’t like seeing a new film in bits”, Eren said, grabbing the large comforter they kept near the couch. “C’mon, Erwin. Let me cuddle with you a bit before getting all fiery.”

The blond Omega smiled and plopped on the couch, taking off his shirt and remaining only in his sweatpants. Eren did the same, sat beside him and sniggered.

“I feel like an old man, planning on having sex and getting ready hours before. Marco even gave me vitamins and stuff like that, at this point he should have just given me Viagra and it would have been alright!”

Erwin burst out laughing, staring at him.

“Viagra? Oh please Eren, don’t you ever learn? Don’t you remember what happened last time you tried?”

The young man blushed. He had needed a medical intervention to _finally_ get his cock down after several agonizing hours. There was no way he would ever do that again. They put on a film, but halfway through it, Eren started sniffing around.

“It smells good”, he said. “Are you…?”

He held out a hand – Erwin’s skin was getting warmer and warmer, and with every heat, the time-lapse between the start of his heat and its peak was smaller. The young Beta-Alpha stood up and pulled him by the hand.

“Let’s go to the bed, okay? We can start slowly and gently that way.” He stroked Erwin’s cheek, staring at him with fond eyes. “It’s been a while since I last really took my time to prepare you.”

Erwin took a sharp inhale and nodded, following him to the bedroom and shedding his slacks on the way. Eren chuckled and made him sit on the bed as he went for lube. They usually didn’t need it – Erwin’s Omega fluids were enough – but he wanted it to be really good for his mate. Heats were burning fires lit in his body and if he could do something more to make him writhe in pleasure, then he was doing it. He took off his sweatpants and kneeled on the bed, his lips brushing Erwin’s.

The Omega slightly parted his lips and Eren dived in, kissing him like his life depended on it, fingers entangled in his blond hair, Erwin’s big, rough hand sliding on his back to pull him closer. Slowly, they laid on the bed, the young Beta’s hands sliding up his mate’s thighs and feeling him shiver against him, his lips moving to his ear, neck and collarbones. Erwin’s skin was becoming warmer and warmer with each second, his breath already hard and uneven, and he couldn’t help but let out a groan when Eren laid a kiss on his inner-thigh.

The youngest of the two poured lube on his fingers and took his time to warm it up – the difference with the heat of Erwin’s body would have made it uncomfortable. The blond male moaned when his lover’s lips closed over his cock, his fingers gently brushing his entrance.

“A-ah, yes”, he murmured, his head thrown back and his body slightly arching in the touch.

He jolted when two fingers went past the first ring of muscles, his mind and body unravelling under the kind, loving touch. He shut his blue eyes tightly, panting, as his vision went blurry. His hand reached for Eren, grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

“You should stop now”, he said. He closed his eyes and gulped. “I’m feeling it. The heat. I’ve never tried to… I’ve never done it before reaching the peak.”

The Beta’s green eyes widened and he smiled, stroking his cheek.

“You want to try?”  
“Yes”, Erwin answered, his voice already hoarse. “Please.”

Eren bent forward to kiss his lips, his arms gently raising his hips to put a pillow under them. He lined up with him, and pushed forward.

They gasped loudly.

The warmness was something entirely new, on the verge of heat, but not yet, something caught between the primal need of a heat and the passionate, gentle touch of lovemaking.

“G-Good”, Eren stuttered, his forehead leaned on Erwin’s torso, “you feel so good around me.”

The Omega didn’t answer, his chest heaving, his trembling hand resting on Eren’s nape. He could feel his thighs quiver and his hole unconsciously clenching on Eren to pull him closer, closer – until they were just one entity. The Beta rolled his hips forward, pressing himself flush against his mate. His pupils blown up when, suddenly, the peak arrived. It was like he was being engulfed in a wide flame, lapping all over his body and sending all his blood down to his crotch. He growled when Erwin tightly clenched down on him, hearing his loud moan of pleasure as his fingers clawed and teared through the sheets.

“I can’t- I can’t-” Eren moaned, all his body contracting at his attempts to remain still.  
“Please just fuck me”, the Omega hissed, his strong body tensing in pleasure, his pupils flaring as he smelt his mate’s desire melting to his own.

Eren tried to say something that sounded like thanks, but his words fell from his lips before he could form them, his hips starting to move wildly against Erwin. His powerful thrusts were sending the Omega’s mind into oblivion, his body moving on his own to meet his thrusts and angle his hips for that perfect spot. He wailed when he hit it dead on, arching his back impossibly, gasping at the wonderful feeling.

“Eren”, he called, and _Oh God I’m whining_ the still rational part of his mind realized.  
“M-More?” Eren asked, quickening his pace, flesh slapping against flesh, lustful eyes meeting heated ones, his fingers digging into Erwin’s hips.  
“Please knot me”, Erwin breathed.

The Beta buried himself to the hilt with a loud groan, his mate gasping under him as he swelled. There was a second of silence, and Eren whispered:

“I’ll make you feel good.”

His hand reached at Erwin’s cock trapped between their bodies and he started to stroke him, twisting his wrist to feel his mate shudder under his ministrations.

“Bite me”, he said, and Eren leaned forward and bit his swollen scent gland, as if they were mating again. Erwin arched and came, blue eyes seeing stars. He clamped down on Eren, who gritted his teeth and released with a moan, slumping on Erwin when he felt the last twitches of his orgasm. They waited for a moment until he deflated – Erwin’s skin was still very warm, and the heat was still at bay, lurking and waiting for its time to come back – but for now, they were sated. Eren pulled out and went to the kitchen, bringing back to glasses of water.

Erwin’s skin was already burning up. They downed the water, the Beta wiped his mouth and shrugged.

“I guess it’s time for round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought about it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco.  
> Erwin and Eren.  
> Levi and Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this chapter. And it is mostly positive.

Jean almost collapsed at the end of his concert, and Bertholdt rushed out to help him. This was getting too much, but the young Beta was stubborn and refused to stop. He hadn’t spoken a word with Marco since he left, declining to take the phone whenever the doctor called him. Bertholdt helped him to get to a nearby stool and sat him here as the crowd of his fans yelled his name and their conviction that they needed to set free. He was glad they had seized his message and were taking matters into their own hands. More and more Omegas were breaking free from their chains, bringing their children with them and gathering to survive. They were not strong, but they were numerous and determined.

The scent hit him before his voice, and he turned, his pupils blown wide, a hand on his belly as if to protect his child. He knew he was sending fear signals, but he couldn’t help it. Marco slowly appeared from the shadows, his hands in front of him to appease his mate.

“I’m sorry, Jean”, was all he said.

Jean stared at him, part of him telling him to run away, the other pushing him into Marco’s arms. The Alpha was sending soothing pheromones, and soon, he was kneeling in front of him. His beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears.

“I’m sorry, Jean. I said things I didn’t mean, and that I shouldn’t have said. I didn’t pay attention to your feelings and I didn’t see how afraid you were.” He grabbed his hands, pressing his fingers to his lips and Jean felt tears on his skin. “I can’t go on without you, babe. Please come back to me. Please. Let me be there for you.”

Jean sniffled.

“I don’t want to lose the baby”, he whispered, almost chocking on his tears.  
“You will not lose the baby, Jean”, Marco said as he straightened up and gently led him into his arms. “I’m so sorry I said that, Jean. I was… I was really afraid, and I was mad at you for walking away from me, but I shouldn’t have said that. I just want to protect you… Both of you”, he added, hugging his mate tightly and letting him cry in his shoulder. “You are my most precious thing, Jean. I can’t go on if you’re not there.”

Slowly, he felt Jean relax in his arms, all the tension leaving his body as he realized he was, once again, safe and secure in Marco’s arms.

 

“I can’t stay too long”, he said once they both felt better. “I have a lot of work and you have your concerts…” He gripped Jean’s hands tightly. “Bert will help you until you come back home. Please, be careful, okay? If you are tired, stop and rest.”

Jean nodded, glad that he could, once again, sleep in his mate’s arms, and he leaned against Marco.

“Have you thought of a name for the baby?” he asked to the doctor.  
“You choose”, Marco said.  
“What about Peter?”  
“I love it”, the Alpha answered. “I love it.”

 

\--

 

Marco seemed brighter now that things were solved with his mate, Eren couldn’t help but notice. After all, they had been close enough for him to know Marco didn’t handle his anger very well. He smiled, pressing Erwin’s fingers in his hand as they both sat in front of Marco’s desk. The young Alpha nodded.

“You did everything as I told you, right?” he said, looking up at Erwin.  
“Exactly as you said, yes”, the blond Omega said, and Eren liked how assertive he was even when facing an Alpha.

He stood up, took off his t-shirt to reveal his muscular torso and lightly lowered his sweatpants, before settling on the examination table.

“Isn’t it a bit too early to know if he’s pregnant or not?” Eren asked. “After all, barely a week went by since the end of his heat.”  
“Well, you would be right if he was a Beta”, Marco answered, gathering his tools. “Embryos need more time to nest in a Beta’s body than in an Omega’s. I hate saying like this, but Omegas are made to bear children. The embryo develops at a high speed during the first days and weeks, to prevent any attempt of removal. This is why aborting an Omega is difficult and kind of dangerous. It’s less with Betas, because the embryo will develop at a high speed later during the pregnancy.”  
“His scent isn’t any different”, Eren noticed, worried.  
“It won’t change before at least the second month, when the first symptoms should appear. A sweeter scent, a light rise in body temperature, nausea and usually, heats stop around the third month. However, it’s not true for everyone. Some still have heats until childbirth.”

He stopped talking to focus on spreading the cold gel on Erwin’s belly for the echography. He could feel how tense the two mates were, and it was suffocating. Finally, he came to a stop. Erwin saw him squint his eyes, and a large grin stretched his lips.

“Guys, you’re gonna have a baby!” he announced cheerfully.

Eren stood up and rushed to them, his chair toppling behind him.

“Really?” he asked in an overexcited voice, hope lacing his tone, his green eyes shimmering.  
“Yup”, Marco said, “just there. Say hi to your little guy!”

Eren turned his head, squinting his eyes, and finally dropped a “I can’t see anything!”  
Marco laughed.

“Because you’re not used to”, he said. “Do you see him, Erwin?”  
“Yes”, the Omega said, smiling. “I see him. So tiny. I… Honestly, I can’t believe it.”

Eren pressed his hand.

“That’s impressive, Erwin. People usually don’t see them when they are this tiny.”

They felt Erwin tense.

“Well I’m kind of used to see them. I helped… a lot of Omegas to abort.” His ice-cold blue eyes melted when he looked at the monitor. “But this is entirely different. This is my body. This is our baby. And we struggled to have him.”  
“I’m sorry, Erwin, I didn’t mean to…”  
“No problem”, the Omega said. “My past is in the past. Here is the present, and I have everything I ever wanted.” His voice was slightly shaking, and Eren knew he was fighting his tears. This was overwhelming. “I have a mate, and a loving one. I don’t have to do fucked-up jobs to survive anymore. And I’m going to have a baby.” His fist tightened.  
“Can we have a moment?” Eren whispered to Marco, who nodded and left the room. The door fell close behind him and Eren turned back to Erwin.  
“I’m sorry”, the blond Omega said, wiping his tears, but it was no use as other fell right away.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay”, the Beta said in a soothing tone, pulling him into his arms. “I know you are overwhelmed. It’s okay. You deserve this. This baby. My love. You deserve the whole world, Erwin. You just asked for a baby.”  
“Because I don’t need the world”, Erwin answered. _But you needed this baby_ , Eren thought.

Holding his mate close, Eren thought about the road they had made, and the one stretching in front of them. He couldn’t voice how amazed he was by how far Erwin had come, given his start. So he held him, until his trembling stopped and his tears dried.

“This child is going to be rotten-spoiled”, he murmured.  
“What, you figured out just now?” Erwin laughed.

His lips against his blond hair, Eren smiled.

 

\--

“You _what?_ ” Mike said in disbelief, staring at his tiny Omega scrubbing the bathroom’s floor.

Levi looked up, slapped his mop on the floor and finally got up. He was still small, but Mike knew better than to smile at their size difference. The Omega would get mad, sulk, and probably go to bed alone without making dinner.

“I’m learning how to fight against a strong opponent”, he said again. “How to beat an Alpha.”  
“Why? You’ll be kneeling in seconds if some Alpha uses pheromones on you.”  
“Because Fenrir doesn’t use pheromones, since they mostly attack couples. They are not used to, they prefer to use sheer force. This gives us a chance to fight back. If we knock them out, we win.”  
“And if you don’t?”  
“We die”, Levi answered matter-of-factly.

He had seen more than his share of deaths, and Mike could say the same. The Alpha stared at him.

“Show me”, he finally said, pulling him to their living-room.

And Levi showed him. Mike’s eyes sparkled.

“Good. Very good. You’re skilled.”  
“That’s what Reiner said.”  
“This will probably be useful against those Fenrir clowns. However, this will not work against a trained Alpha or Beta.” He looked pensive. “Reiner is teaching you? How come I don’t smell him on you?”  
“Not just me”, he replied. “He teaches every Omega in Asgard. We train with Omegas and Beta-Omegas to avoid getting our Alphas mad.” The raven-haired man smirked, tip-toed to him and looped his arms around his neck. “You’d get jealous if someone touched me, wouldn’t you?”  
“Very”, Mike answered, smiling, pulling him against his torso. “I’d like to help.”  
“What?”  
“I want to help you guys. I want to be part of your fight.” He grabbed Levi’s thigh and lifted him up. “I want you and all Omegas to be free. I want them to have the same right I gave you, to refuse to have children. I want it to be a law.”

Levi seemed awestricken.

“I love you”, he said, and it looked like he hadn’t even realised he had said it out loud. Mike chuckled.  
“I love you too, Levi”, he said, pecking his lips. “So? Do you think Reiner would like to have my help?”  
“Of course”, Levi replied. “There are too much Omegas just for him. Your help is needed and he will gladly accept.”  
“Good”, Mike said. “You are heavier, aren’t you?”  
“You hardly came back home lately, and always collapsed in bed. You didn’t see how much I changed”, Levi replied. His tone wasn’t reproaching, just stating facts.  
“Oh?” Mike asked. “Show me”, he said with a smirk, sliding his head under Levi’s shirt and pecking his torso. “Wow, look at those muscles”, he awed. “You’re really strong, now, Levi. You were already quite muscular before, but this… If I didn’t know better, I’d think you are an Alpha.”  
“Stop!” Levi screeched, struggling and laughing. “You’re tickling me!”

Mike raised his head, staring at him.

“You are so beautiful when you smile”, he said, and Levi knew him enough to hear the fond tone he used only with him.

The small Omega leaned forward to his ear and whispered:

“And how do you like me when I scream?”

Mike gasped at the sudden change in Levi’s smell, his fingers suddenly digging into his thighs. They kissed, feverish and passionate, and Mike couldn’t help but appreciate the feeling of steel-hard muscles against him and the newly-found, confident light in Levi’s eyes. His mate was changing to the contact of his friends, he was changing as he finally fought for something he knew was just, and he knew it was a good change.

“It’s been so long since you last took me”, Levi whispered. “Why do you always wait for my heat? Do you desire me only when I’m out of my mind?”  
“No”, Mike gasped, surprised. “I thought… I thought you didn’t like having sex”, he said. “You always complained so much after your heat, and you never said anything about it, I just thought you did it during your heat because your body asks for it.”  
“What?” Levi asked, dead serious this time. “I love having sex with you, I thought you were so one not desiring me outside of my heat. You are always so distant, you almost never touch me… sensually, I mean.”  
“Of course not”, Mike cried out. “I just… I wanted to give you space. I thought that after everything that happened to you, you wouldn’t like… you wouldn’t be too keen on having sex with me.”  
“I’m not broken”, Levi stated. “I know you are different, and I know how good fucking with you can be.” He smiled softly. “But thank you for your consideration, Mike. I appreciate that. Really.”

There was a silence, then:

“So it is okay to touch you?”  
“Yes”, Levi replied. “And I’m really fired up now.”

He could smell Mike and his sweet desire, the lust lurking behind his eyes.

“Bring me to the bed and fuck my brains out”, Levi purred.

Mike’s breathing hitched. _Well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, finally a bit more of MikeRi! We'll see them more now. Their dynamics are rather strange (and they just changed in this chapter), but I promise you'll learn more and it will make sense. Don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought of it, I really like to know how you read it!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Levi and Mike met and mated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains mentions of rape, if this is a trigger for you, just skip it and go to the end notes where I'll put a summary of what happened.
> 
> Also, Mike is the most respectable man ever.

_A few years earlier._

 

“Run, Levi, run!” Erwin yelled at the tiny Omega scrambling out of his hiding place.

Levi stopped, shocked, staring at his friend, the one who saved his life and offered him shelter when he had nowhere to go. The blond man was kneeling on the floor, his arms twisted in his back, an Alpha pulling at his hair as another hit him repeatedly.

“Erwin”, he called – what should he do, run and leave him behind or try to save him and probably end up caught as well?  
“I told you to run”, Erwin growled as he could, “I’ll be alright! Save yourself!”

Levi stared at him, and finally nodded before running to the window. He had to flee before they caught him. A hand gripped his arm, but he yanked it away and finally made it out.

“Catch him!” an Alpha yelled, and Levi heard several feet trampling after him.

His heart was beating fast and he collapsed, immediately rising on his feet and running away. He couldn’t run faster than Alphas, he knew it. He couldn’t get away. Still, he ran, as fast as he could, as far as he could, turning unexpectedly… He collapsed in a driveway, out of breath. Maybe he was safe, there? He tried to stand up again, but his legs were trembling so hard they gave away and he fell once more.

“You can’t get away”, a raspy voice said, and he looked up, his pupils blown wide in fear. He crawled away, staring at the three brawny Alphas hovering over him. He didn’t escape Kenny’s prison to end up there.

“You think we have to bring him back immediately or…?”  
“We can have a bit of fun before”, one of them grinned.

His heart missed a bit. So it was like that. It would end like that. He realized he was shaking in fear, and his body wasn’t responding anymore. He closed his eyes. _Please just make it quick._

 

Mike wiped his forehead. Training was hard, but conserving his muscles was necessary if he wanted to live. He made his way to the run-down area of the city. He couldn’t do much for Omegas, but helping those who were in difficulty there gave him a sense of purpose. It was not much – some food, some medicine, a blanket – but the light in their eyes… that was something good. He heard a loud, broken cry and stopped dead in his tracks. Someone needed help. He started running, and finally arrived in a driveway.

That where he saw him. A little Omega, with raven hair and beautiful features – but distorted in pain. An Alpha was pounding into him, deaf to his cries of pain, and two others were watching them. His vision went red and he charged the three Alphas, knocking two out and grabbing the third by his collar before punching him until he couldn’t move anymore. The pain in his hand didn’t matter, the blood on his skin didn’t matter. What mattered was the passed out Omega on the floor, his thighs covered in bodily fluids.

Mike unfolded one of the blankets he carried with him and wrapped it around the Omega, before cradling him in his arms. His nose told him he wasn’t mated and he couldn’t decide whether it was a good thing or not. It also told him he was living with another Omega, whose scent had rubbed on him. He knew Omegas and how they tended to huddle one to another when they were alone, and even more when they were afraid. Surely those twos had found some comfort in the presence of each other. Part of him wanted to search for this other Omega, to reassure him and tell him everything would be okay, but the jet-black haired man in his arms needed care.

He carried him home, growling whenever another Alpha would come too close and showing his teeth menacingly. The Omega still hadn’t woken up when he laid him on the bed. He knew his apartment reeked of Alpha pheromones but he couldn’t really help it – he just had to hope he could calm the Omega before he hurt himself. Afraid that he would misunderstand his intentions if he took care of him while unconscious, he first woke him up.

The Omega’s eyes fluttered, revealing two metal grey pupils, and Mike directed soothing pheromones to him. It wasn’t miraculous, as the Omega immediately sat up, frightened, and stared at him.

“I will not hurt you”, he said in the gentlest voice he could. “I recued you. My name is Mike and I’m an Alpha.” _Genius, as if he didn’t know that already._  
“Get away from me”, the tiny Omega growled, his fists clenching around his blanket, and Mike stepped away.  
“You are hurt. Please, allow me to treat you. I swear I will keep my hands and my eyes to myself, my only wish is to help you.”

The Omega slightly moved and winced at the pain.

“I’ll do it myself”, he said, standing up. He collapsed almost immediately and Mike rushed to his side.  
“ _Please_.”

The Omega glared. It was obvious he didn’t like the idea of depending on a stranger, even more when he was physically incapacitated. But he was smart, and Mike, though strong and commanding, didn’t look like the other Alphas. At the thought, his stomach leaped and Mike suddenly carried him to the bathroom, letting him puke and lightly holding his hair, before handing him a glass of water. The Alpha sat on the cold floor next to him and gently asked:

“What is your name?”  
“Levi”, he finally replied – this one looked really stubborn.  
“Good, Levi. Is it alright if I help you get into the bath and if I ready a towel and… anything you might need?”

Levi snorted.

“It’s not like it was the first time it happened”, he replied, gesturing to his sticky thighs. “Just get on with it.” He turned his head. “It’s making me sick.”

Mike nodded, his heart clenching. He didn’t understand how other Alphas could be so cruel to Omegas. They were supposed to protect them, weren’t they? He pushed away those thoughts to focus on the task at hand, as Levi unwrapped the blanket around him. He lowered him into the bath and gathered everything that would be needed, before coming back to his side. The raven-haired Omega had his hands clenched on the edges of the bath, his knuckles white, his head down as tears silently rolled on his cheeks.

The Alpha could see he had started rubbing his skin, too forceful, and it was raw and red at some points. He dipped a cloth into warm water and gently rubbed his skin, cleaning it from those Alphas. He slowly got his hand closer to his intimacy.

“Can I?” he asked in a low voice, afraid he might startle him.

Levi nodded, but winced in pain when he actually started to wash him, his fingernails digging into his palms until he drew blood. Mike’s big hands were not exactly the best tool for such a delicate task, but it was all he had – that and his gentleness.

“You lied, didn’t you?” he couldn’t help but say.

Levi stared at him.

“It had never happened before, am I wrong?”  
“Mind your own business” Levi snapped, turning his head away as he grabbed a towel.  
“Right.”

Levi managed to stand up and dried himself, before Mike handed him some clothes – namely, a t-shirt and yoga pants he didn’t even know he owned and couldn’t wear anymore. He probably had bought that years ago when he was still a teen.

“I’m sorry, it has my scent.”  
“It will do”, Levi mumbled.

There was a silence, and finally the small Omega added:

“Thank you.”

 

Levi stayed the night, and Mike gave him his bed so he could lock himself up in the bedroom. He didn’t really know what he could do to make him feel safe, and the Omega wasn’t exactly the most agreeable roommate. But Mike could deal with that. He did his best to make everything easier for Levi. He stayed the night after, and the night after that. Two weeks went by in a blink and Levi never left the apartment. He always kept a distance between him and Mike, but the Alpha could tell he was getting used to it, and himself was glad he had someone to come home to. He bought him some clothes, and Levi wore them around the house.

He was revising some defence strategies when Levi appeared in the doorframe. He was wearing one of Mike’s shirt – which was first since that night, and Mike felt a pang in his heart when he looked up at him.

“What is it, Levi?”  
“My heat”, he simply said.

Mike sniffed the air, and indeed, Levi’s heat was close – but it was not there yet.

“Oh.” He fidgeted. He wasn’t used to Omegas’ heats – and hadn’t known that much to boot, he respected them too much for that. “Would it… be okay if you locked yourself in the bedroom? I can prepare you some food and… anything you might need.”

Levi stared at him, a bit of surprise in his eyes.

“You wouldn’t… take me?” He cast his eyes down. “I should have known you’d be disgusted.”  
“What? No, no Levi, no!” Mike said, standing up. “You are very attractive and… I don’t care what happened before. It’s just that…” He inhaled “I won’t sleep with an Omega I’m not mated with. Not anymore.”  
“What?” Levi asked in disbelief.  
“What I mean is… I really respect Omegas, and I really respect you, Levi. I even l-like you” _shit, I stuttered_ “and I won’t… touch you just because your body wants it. I don’t want you to hate me.”

Levi was biting his lips.

“And if… it was your mate? If your mate was about to go in heat?”  
“I’d take care of him, of course. I know… I know heats are really painful without an Alpha and I would never do that to my mate. And I’m sorry, but I won’t have sex with you just because of your heat.”  
“And if we mated?”

Mike choked.

“What makes you think it would be a good idea?”  
“I’m living here. You saved me, and I appreciate that a lot. And I… may have taken a liking to you.” Levi averted his eyes, and finally whispered: “I want to forget what they did to me. Have someone I trust knot me.”

Mike slid to him and gently held him in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Levi”, he said. He waited a few seconds. “Are you… serious about this mating thing?”  
“Yes”, Levi replied. “I trust you. I know I’m not… I’m not worthy of you. I’m too muscular, not enough Omega-like, and I’m dirtied. But I… really want it to be you. You are kind. You make me feel safe. You respect me. You really pay attention to what I want, and I know you wouldn’t do anything without my consent.”

Mike held him a little tighter.

“Then I will mate you”, he said. “Can I kiss you?”

Levi slowly angled his neck to look at him, accepting his lips on his. His hands held on tighter to Mike and he deepened the kiss.

“I should have paid attention in class”, Mike said, bright red, “do we have to wait for your heat to mate?”  
“No”, Levi replied, “and if we could do it once before my heat I’d be thankful.”  
“Alright”, Mike said, lifting him and carrying him to the bedroom. “Just tell me if I do anything you don’t like.”

Levi nodded.

 

He cried when Mike bit his scent-gland, holding on to him as he sent waves of pleasure through his body. But the feeling he got when he did the same, marking Mike as his, was more than worth it. He was safe. He wasn’t afraid anymore.

And for the first time, he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the chapter: Levi was living with Erwin until he was found out, he escaped but was caught and raped. Mike helped him and let him live with him, and they finally mated, though it was not out of love at first.
> 
> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment, suggest and guess!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean pays a visit to Erwin and Eren, and discovers that Erwin is about to go away. Also Levi thinks pregnancy is something really, really weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is mostly a transition chapter (and really a pain to write) so... well.

Three months had passed and Jean had finally returned from his tour. He was more determined than ever… and also really tired. Six months pregnant, he was showing and the baby – Peter – was moving, strong and healthy. Things had really changed for him when he first felt him move, and he knew he would always remember Marco’s face when, his hand on his belly, he had felt him kick for the first time. The Alpha had been beaming in joy, purring to his “little lovely pup”, and since then was over-protective, to the point that Jean was reduced to sneak out of the house if he wanted to take a walk or see a friend. He knew it came from a good intention, but Marco was suffocating him and their friends were always glad to help him whenever he needed.

He had managed to make it to T _itan’s Industry_ without problem – other than being a bit out of breath, how could his baby be this heavy already? Reiner was patrolling and gentlemanly held the door open for him, complimenting him about “how radiant” he looked. He knew he didn’t look “radiant”, he looked “exhausted”, why must pregnant people always look radiant? He snapped at things that were plainly stupid and cried _in front of an ice cream_ , and knowing it was just hormones playing around didn’t really help. He made his way through the building and rang the bell of Erwin’s and Eren’s apartment before climbing into the elevator.

“Jean! I’m glad to see you”, Eren said with a smile, putting down the pile of clothes he was holding to pull him into a hug. “My, look at you. Come in and sit down. Do you want something to drink?”

Jean nodded.

“Thank you, Eren”, he said as he sat down into the couch.  
“Jean”, Erwin greeted him as he entered the room with another pile of clothes. “How are you?”

That’s when Jean noticed the two suitcases half-filled with clothes in the room.

“A bit tired honestly. Are you going somewhere?”

The two mates looked at each other and Erwin said:

“I’m going to our house in the countryside. For my safety and the baby’s. Eren and I… don’t want to take any risks. It’s not like we had other chances to have a child.”  
“Oh”, Jean replied. “I see. You’re going alone?”  
“Armin and Levi are going with him”, Eren said. “And Bertholdt too, Marco asked him to join them. They will need him for the birth.”  
“And you, Eren? You will…”  
“I will stay here”, the Beta replied, his hands clenching on the t-shirt he was holding, his knuckles white. “Fenrir is after me anyway, not my Omega. They will not pay attention to him.”

Jean’s heart thumped loudly. He could feel the hatred, the sadness in Eren’s voice. He didn’t want to part with his Omega. Not now, when they were about to have a child. But he was pushing back his needs and his desires for Erwin’s safety. He was amazed by the strong feelings those two had for each other. How they cared for each other, ready to give up themselves for the other.

Eren’s fingers gently brushed Erwin’s arm.

“Sit down a bit, I’ll take care of everything.”  
“Alright”, Erwin said, going to the kitchen and coming back with a glass for Jean, sitting down beside him. “How is your little one doing?” he asked with a smile, blue eyes encompassing his body.  
“Great”, Jean answered, sipping. “He kicks me really strong, Marco said he will be a healthy one.” He paused. “I think it will be an Alpha, just like Marco”, he added.  
“Now you’ll have to wait a bit to know for sure”, Erwin said with a smile.  
“And you?” Jean asked. “How are you going? You don’t show that much yet”, he stated, staring at Erwin’s fitting shirt that showed no noticeable change.  
“And I probably won’t show much”, the Omega answered. “Something to do with biology”, he shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn’t really matter, as long as he’s healthy.”

Jean downed his drink and leaned in the couch with a sigh.

“You’re lucky, because honestly this is just embarrassing. I can’t bend how I want and sometimes he kicks my liver and I just… pass-out.”

Erwin laughed, running his hand through his hair. Jean observed him: there was definitely something in his eyes, a light, something that wasn’t there before. He instinctively leaned forward and put a hand over Erwin’s remaining fore-arm.

“If someone deserves to have a child, it’s you”, he said. “I’m glad you two will get to have one.”  
“Thank you”, Erwin replied in a soft voice. “Our timing is not the best, I guess, but we can’t wait forever.”

 

They heard the bell ring and a moment later, someone was walking in.

“Oi, old man, are you there? I came to help you”, a voice said, and Erwin chuckled.  
“Here, Levi”, the Omega called without standing up.  
“Oh gods”, Levi let out upon entering the room, “do you realize how cliché this is? Parents-to-be gathering to talk about their off-spring.”

The fond look in his eyes contradicted his harsh words, when he came sitting down next to Jean. Little Peter chose this moment to kick and Jean let out a tiny “oh” when he felt him. Levi was staring at him.

“Can I…?”  
“Yes”, Jean replied, taking his hand and putting it on his belly, over his shirt. The baby didn’t take too long to kick again and Levi’s eyes widened as he snatched his hand away, almost jumping from the couch, a frightened look in his eyes.  
“This is witchcraft”, he growled, and Jean couldn’t help but laugh.  
“No, this is nature”, he replied.  
“I can’t believe you two are some weird kind of matriochka”, the raven-haired Omega said.  
“Usually, Omegas say “oh I wish I could be like you I miss being pregnant”, you know”, Jean stated with a smile.  
“I thought we were fighting to get out of those “usually Omegas”, aren’t we?”  
“You’re right”, Erwin replied. “But you know your reactions can be surprising still.”  
“Not my fault I don’t want to swell like a hot air balloon”, Levi grunted.  
“You’re not too fond of babies, I see”, Eren said with a smile as he kept filling the suitcases.  
“But you don’t have to worry, I’ll take care of Erwin and I won’t drop your baby. Promise.”  
“Eren, are you sure you really want him to come with me?” Erwin asked playfully.

 

On the following day, the four men sat in Eren’s car, Bertholdt at the wheel – as a Beta, he was the only one allowed to drive amongst Omegas – and Levi on the passenger’s seat, his nose scrunched. He would never admit he was already missing his Alpha and as much as he liked his three companions, living with them for around six months seemed to be a risky bet. If you added the fact that three out of four were practically sure to go into heats at some point or another, he really wondered how they would survive.

Eren had bid goodbye to them, holding back his feelings, and finally they started the trip. Armin fell asleep around the second hour of their trip, his head lolling around until Erwin put it against his shoulder. Bertholdt was focused on his driving and Levi wasn’t speaking much. No one said it, but they were worried about their mates and friends and Omega companions. They would be safe on the countryside, the house was quite far from everything and the nearest village was mostly occupied by mated Betas who mainly cared about their work and taking care of their sometimes really huge families. They thought differently of Omegas there: they were considered strong enough to work with everyone and paid just as much, with days off for their heats. Mating was a matter of mutual agreement, and beware the Beta or Alpha who would try to take advantage of an Omega or didn’t court them properly. Omegas weren’t pampered, but they weren’t belittled either.

When they arrived to the house, the shutters were closed and it seemed that the house had been abandoned. Eren hadn’t really cared for it until it came in handy, and Levi scrunched his nose as he opened the front door.

“We need to clean everything”, he rasped, wiping his hand when it came in contact with a thick layer of dirt.

It sure didn’t look like a palace, but it was a big old house with some kind of ancient charm and an old apple tree behind. There still was a swing hanging from its branch, and handy treasured in the cellar – like a cradle. There were three bedrooms and a huge fireplace. It would be a nice home, once cleaned thoroughly. They picnicked in the backyard before getting to work, and by nightfall everything was cleaned and they were exhausted.

Erwin smiled when he went to the cellar and saw the cradle – this house would be perfect to give birth to his child, and he had to admit getting away from the city was something he had needed for a long time. A very long time. He would miss Eren, sure, but at the same time he needed it to find himself again. He didn’t hear Levi entering the room, unaware of his presence until he spoke.

“You made the right choice.”  
“What?”  
“You made the right choice, coming here. Eren will have more room to move now, he will not be afraid of leaving you. He will know you’re safe here. And it is also the best for you. I know you wanted to fight with the others. Honestly, if you hadn’t needed me here, I would have stayed to fight as well. But right now, your safety and the baby’s are the most important. Eren is our head. If he collapses, we’ll lose. We can’t afford that, and you need calm. Also, you need to take a step back. You and Armin are our strategists, aren’t you? Make good use of your time.”

Erwin stared at him for a moment, then briskly walked forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Levi” he said.

The raven-haired Omega tensed instinctively but soon relaxed, and they joined Bertholdt and Armin in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Two of them made the beds while the two others prepared dinner, and soon they were all sitting at the dinning-room table, until Armin chuckled.

“This is so weird; it feels like we’re trying to pretend we’re a family when in reality we’re just a bunch of friends sharing a house for a few months.”  
“True”, Bertholdt replied with a smile. “But we are here to take care of each other just like a family does.”  
“This is better than family”, Levi growled. “You can’t trust people just because they share your blood. But you choose your friends and you know you can trust them and depend on them.”  
“You also choose your own family, Levi”, Erwin intervened. “When we mate, we choose our family.” He grabbed his glass and raised it. “To the families we make and the friends we have.”

Armin burst out laughing, staring at him.

“You’re toasting with _apple juice?”_ he snickered.  
“What, I’m banned from drinking alcohol for at least another six months, but I still want to toast!” Erwin replied cheerfully.

There was a little snorting sound that made them turn their heads, and suddenly Levi was laughing and their eyes widened: that was rare enough to be noticed and his laughter seemed uncontrollable. It was like he was finally laughing for all the times where he had just let out a snort to say something was funny, like all those held back laughs were finally exploding out of him and they needed absolutely nothing else to spend a good, joyous evening together. After all, while they were away, nothing bad could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hope you liked it, next chapter: Jean, that poor baby. Don't hesitate to comment or talk to me on my tumblr, bittodeath@tumblr.com.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The style might be a bit different (and by different I mean less good) because I wrote this chapter a while ago (it was one of the first chapters I wrote). Anyway, I hope you'll "enjoy"!

Jean had tried to hide in a shop, getting out by the back door, but his assailants were not mere fans. They were angry Alphas and Betas – Fenrir members, probably, though their faces were not covered – who blamed him and the association for the rise of Omegas. Usually he got rid of men like them quite easily, jumping on fences and running in the streets, but seven months pregnant, there was not much he could do. Even running was difficult and he was panting heavily. Marco would have killed him if he had known he had been running, but Jean knew it was better to run to escape rather than getting caught by those brutes. He winced when the baby kicked – seemed like the little boy did not like all this agitation.

“Shh, calm down, Peter, Daddy will take care of you”, he murmured tenderly to his swollen belly, gently stroking the stretched skin under his shirt. The baby reacted to his voice, moving when he spoke or when he heard Marco’s soft voice. He was sure it would be a strong Alpha, like Marco, and that he would grow as kind as him. He hoped he would inherit his mate’s freckles – that could only be cute on their son. God, he was so fond of his unborn child.

“Did you think you could escape that easily, you slut?” smirked a voice behind him.

He spun on his heels, his blood freezing when he saw the bunch of men gathering at the entry of the dead-end way. He immediately regretted the gun he owned and he had left home. He could have slapped himself for his stupidity. Sure, firing a gun when pregnant was not the best thing ever, but the situation was turning grim and he felt cold sweat streaming down his spine.

“Do not come any closer!” he yelled, a protective hand on his belly.

He didn’t care if he was beaten up – he was pretty used to it, after all – but he had to make sure the baby was safe, and this situation wasn’t safe at all. He couldn’t help but grimace when the baby kicked once more. He sure was lively, there was no denying that. He stepped back, until he felt the cold cement against his back. He was afraid. He had never been this afraid in his whole life. They could do anything, but his baby… No, no one was ever to hurt his child. The precious life in his belly was something he could never give up. He wrapped his arms around himself and did his best to dodge the first punch. It brushed against his skin, but another one was following.

It hit him right in his jaw, painful, but his baby was safe. The second one got him in the chest, chasing air out of his lungs. He collapsed against the wall and crouched down, shielding his little boy with his body. A kick in his back made him cry out, but he yelled like an agonizing animal when they kicked in his stomach. _Not my babe_ … Tears were running down his cheeks as he tried to escape the sudden and awful pain. He spat out blood, tried to get up and run again, just to receive a blow right in his nose. He felt it explode and didn’t even realize he was howling in pain when someone stepped on his hand, breaking his pinkie.

This was nothing, as long as they didn’t touch his baby. He was punched in the chest, and a sudden kick in the small of his back expelled all the air in his body. He felt something break inside of him and arched, throwing up and spitting blood. He heard them laugh, hazy, as they continued to hit him, kicking his baby inside of him, the baby he was no longer able to protect. He felt like all his blood was being drawn out of his body to soil the concrete. Kick after kick, punch after punch, he was slowly transforming into one big wound.

“Shit, is that the cops?” he heard in his painful confusion.  
“He has had what he deserved, come on, let’s go.”

The cruel blows had stopped, but the pain didn’t. There was blood on his face, but the worst was the blood he felt between his legs, soaking his trousers. He struggled to remain conscious, blinking his eyes to get a clear vision.

“What the fuck is going on he- Oh my God, Jean!”

He knew the voice, deep and powerful, he knew the scent, strong and commanding, and he knew the face that appeared before him – fair hair and a stubble – but he couldn’t voice anything except a hoarse “the baby”. Mike gently lifted him up and carried him to the back of car, taking out his phone as he installed himself behind the wheel.

“Marco? It is an emergency, I just found Jean and he is… he got beaten up. I’m bringing him to the hospital. … Eren is with you? … And Reiner as well? Okay, I’ll make it as fast as possible.”

He hung up and turned to Jean.

“Hang in there, buddy. Please don’t die on me.”

Eren was waiting with a stretcher when he arrived, and they quickly wheeled the young Beta through the corridors. He arched with a painful howl and Eren suddenly halt.

“Wait a second… His trousers, we need to cut it off. I think he’s in labour.”

Mike looked at him, he obviously had no experience with this kind of thing and all he could see was a friend in pain. He quickly did as Eren told and cut off Jean’s clothes: his thighs were covered with blood and amniotic liquid, and he seemed really in pain as his body contracted to expulse the baby. Eren bent over him.

“Jean, can you hear me?”

He managed to faintly growl a yes, as they reached the labour room. They called for Marco who came in running, trying his best not to panic. He distanced himself from his emotions and quickly analysed the situation.

“He’s in labour, I will help him to give birth. Jean, are you conscious?”

Jean nodded, panting heavily.

“Are you able to move?”

He shook his head. Marco turned to Mike.

“Please, go fetch what we’ll need for the baby. Ask the nurses.”  
“Alright.”

The man quickly departed and the doctor turned to Reiner

“I know you have a medical formation, can you take care of his broken nose and his hand?”  
“Yes, I know how to do that”, the blond-haired man answered.  
“Eren, put his feet in the stirrups. Jean, stay conscious, okay?”

Jean grunted and suddenly yelled, arching, his hands gripping knuckles-white the arms of the chair. He was bleeding way too much for a simple birth, and Marco became pale.

“We’re losing him…”

He was panicking, fearing more than anything to lose his mate, the one he loved more than anyone else. Eren observed him, saw he was losing his calm and he came over and slapped him.

“Get yourself together, Marco! You are the only one able to save him, so do it!”

The young doctor shook himself and came closer, breathing slowly.

“Alright, Jean, when I tell you to, you push.”

The singer didn’t even have the force to yell anymore as his body tensed up, pushing violently in a deathly attempt to give birth.

“Hang on, babe, okay? Please don’t leave me”, Marco said as he plunged his hands between his thighs, taking hold of the baby as Jean groaned with the contractions.

There was sweat on his forehead, though Reiner had cleaned him up and taken care of his broken nose. The young man looked at Marco dead in the eye.

“Save him, Marco. Save Peter. I beg you. Save him, even if you have to sacrifice my life.”  
“Don’t say stupid things, Jean!” Marco screamed as tears streamed down his face. “Push!”

Which Jean did with a scream.

“Go on, push! I see his head, you’re almost there!”

Screams were succeeding yells as Jean felt torn apart, for what seemed like hours, and finally, Marco received the tiny little baby in his arms. He waited for it to cry, gave him a little slap, but there was no reaction. He hiccupped in his tears when he realized the baby was growing bluish and didn’t breathe. Quickly, he put him down and practiced a heart massage to try and revive his son. He breathed through the baby’s little mouth, waiting for some kind of manifestation. Jean looked at him with expectation, waiting for the hearty yell that would announce their child’s birth, though a bit early… It didn’t come. Marco looked at the child, crying silently, holding it against his heart. He had tried his best, but it was obviously too late. There was nothing else he could do.

“I’m sorry, Jean, he is… he is dead.”

Jean’s scream was like a death rattle, as he screamed, refusing the truth. He held out his hands towards the baby.

“Hand him to me, Marco.”

Marco came closer and placed the little corpse in his arms, before returning between his thighs to stitch him up: he wanted to be next to him, to be with him, but his Beta would die if he didn’t do anything. He had lost a lot of blood and was in an awful state, growing blue, black and red. Jean stroked the forehead of his little Peter with a smile: he had blond hair like his, but his eyes, the blue eyes of a new-born baby, were closed. His chin started to tremble as he kissed Peter’s face, and he started to cry, his face buried in the cooling body of his baby.

“Wake up, Peter”, he bubbled, “please my dear, wake up, open your eyes. We love you, babe, please… Please!”

But the baby didn’t move, didn’t breathe, and didn’t wake up. Marco came up to him, his hand almost encompassing the whole body of his son. The young Alpha felt the loss of his off-spring in his very bones, it was tightening his heart and he felt like he would collapse, unable to keep himself together. He had grown so attached to the life growing in Jean, it was something he had never imagined, and having this joy taken out when they were so close to have it felt… He hadn’t the words for what he felt. It was like his whole world was crumbling, falling into a void he had never seen. He exchanged a look with Eren, who kindly took back the dead child from the arms of his father, detaching Jean’s fingers from the tiny limbs. The Beta didn’t want to let go of his child. Marco pulled Jean in his embrace, letting him cry against him, without even trying to hold back his tears.

“I’m sorry, Jean, I’m so sorry…”  
“I couldn’t protect him, Marco… Your child… I couldn’t…”  
“It’s not your fault, Jean, it’s not…”

Reiner was cleaning the room, feeling awkward, he didn’t know what to do. After all, there was not much he could do, he was merely a man. He had wanted a child, but seeing Jean and Marco’s sorrow, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to survive such a thing if it were to happen once more. Losing one had already been very hard. Eren came back, and Jean lifted his red, watering eyes to him.

“What did you do with Peter?” Jean asked in a faint voice.  
“Don’t worry, I will take care of everything. He will have a decent burial.”

The young man came closer, stroke Jean’s forehead and hugged Marco, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t even fathom what they were going through. He couldn’t imagine how he would react if Erwin were to lose the baby… that was precisely the reason why he had sent him away. He looked at Reiner and said:

“We leave you alone, if you need anything… feel free to call.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the last chapter, guys.  
> And I'm sorry for this one, a lot happens.

Eren was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. Things were already going bad, but then it had to happen. A week had passed since Jean and Marco lost their baby, Jean was still in hospital, unable and unwilling to move, mute and unreactive. It seemed he had died himself, refusing all food, to the point that Marco, exhausted, living on his nerves Marco, had put him under drip. And there was nothing he could do to help his friends. No one was going to give them back their baby.

They had had a ceremony for Peter’s burial – no matter what was said, he had fallen as a victim of the Alphacratie. As a victim of Fenrir. Lots of Omegas and their mates had come to support the couple, but Marco hadn’t made it through the ceremony, breaking halfway. It seemed the world had collapsed around them.

Marco had thrown himself into his work, taking even more charge as usual, his dark eyes losing their fire as dark circles widened under them, his tan skin going pale and sickly.

And so Eren was there, trying to put his mind to something and endlessly going back to the same thoughts – Marco, Jean, Erwin. He was still responsible for Asgard and for _Titans Industry_ , and yet he couldn’t do a single thing.

_All of this is the government’s fault_ , he thought, his fist tightening so hard on his pen it broke. The ink stained the documents on his desk, and he started to read it by rote. Frowning, he took back his reading from the start, before slamming his hand on the documents. They had the means to fight. They could weaken the government, and strengthen themselves at the same time. _I just have to break the contract_ , he thought.

_Titans Industry_ was creating and producing weapons. Powerful weapons. And those weapons were sold to the army. They could use those arms. If he was certain of a thing, it was that Omega were now ready to take arms to set themselves free. This was turning into a war. The Alphacratie, with its will to dominate and submit, was turning it into a war. _A civil war. A revolution._

He took another sheet – there was something he could do, and he was definitely going to do it. Even if it meant becoming a war general, and stain his hands with blood. He was going to do it.

 

Four months had gone by since Peter’s death. Jean and Marco were doing better, leaning against each other to clean their wounds, and Eren did his best to support them, with Reiner’s and Mike’s help. The young CEO was still going through his idea of empowering Omegas by giving them weapons – it was not something he could do like this, not when it meant so much and would change things, for better or for worse. He wanted to discuss it with Armin, Erwin and Levi before going any further, but he had to wait for them to come back. It could happen anytime now. And part of him wasn’t sure he was really ready to take on another life.

Far from the city and in a quiet context, Erwin, Levi, Armin and Bertholdt were doing great. They missed their mates, of course. Levi had gone through terrible heats that had left him weaker than usual, while Armin had settled for having an Alpha – the village’s unmated Alphas were nice, welcoming and gentle, and used to help unmated Omegas going through their heats, unlike city Alphas. It was a no-string-attached kind of thing, but coupled with a tenderness Armin had only known with Erik.

As Marco had predicted, even at nine months, Erwin wasn’t very big and round. He had put on some weight and felt tired, weaker, a straining in his back, but overall he hadn’t really changed. They had settled for cultivating the vegetable garden, and it seemed to help him when he missed Eren too much. They had heard the news from their friends, of course, but Peter’s terrible fate and Jean renown had spread the story throughout the country, and here where Omegas were more equitably treated, it had caused an uproar. It was easy to feel the growing tension, though no one knew how and when it would explode.

 

Erwin sighed, wiping his brow: the weather wasn’t particularly hot, but moving around like this sure warmed its man. His back was aching and he knew it wouldn’t be very long before he had his son in his arms. Bertholdt had told him it was more likely to happen with the moon, but really, he was getting tired and impatient. He looked around: Armin was reading nearby, under the shade of a tree, and Levi was practicing his fighting skills. Bertholdt was still in the house, doing God knew what, and Erwin was about to crack a lame joke when the pain ran through his body, and suddenly his clothes felt far too wet for his comfort. He looked down and muttered “oh crap”.

“Armin?” he called, anxiety lacing his voice, and the young man rose his head, shielding his eyes from the sun to look at him.  
“Yes?”  
“I think I have a problem.”  
“Did you stuck your foot in a mole’s hole again?” the Omega asked with a smile.  
“I was thinking of something a bit less hairy than a mole”, Erwin replied, trying to keep calm. “I think I just broke my water.”

Armin’s eyes widened.

“Oh.”

Levi had heard them and was already running to the house to announce it to Bertholdt, as Armin helped Erwin to get back to the house. When they arrived to the bedroom, almost everything was ready. Bertholdt walked up to him and helped him strip out of his clothes and he sat on the bed.

“It will more than likely take a few hours before you really get in labour”, the Beta said. “The contractions will get closer and stronger.”

Erwin nodded, a bit pale. He didn’t even need to admit he was afraid; his pheromones were doing it for him.

“You don’t need to be afraid”, Bertholdt said with a smile. “Everything will be alright, it’s a promise.”  
“It’s easier said than done”, Erwin retorted. “Is there nothing I can do?”  
“Walk around. I’ll help you to, if you want. It will make the baby go down. Levi, Armin, if you could prepare what hasn’t been yet.”

The two Omegas nodded and stepped out of the room, gathering clean clothes and water, before calling Eren to announce the news to him. They told him it would take several hours until the birth, and that they would call at that moment. It was clear the Beta was nervous, but luckily he was far away and wouldn’t affect his mate – not too much, at least. In the bedroom, Erwin was pacing, breathing heavily and trying what he could to soothe the pain – knowing it was useless didn’t change a single thing. Bertholdt was patient, though he would wince when Erwin’s hand tightened on his arm.

Hours passed, and Erwin wasn’t walking around anymore, gritting his teeth with each contraction. He had tried lying on his back, of course, but it didn’t felt right and in the end, Berthold had told him to take whatever position he felt would be the best, ending up on all fours on the bed, breathing heavily and blinking away the tears.

“Fuck”, he swore, “I’m never doing that again.”

His single arm was shaking heavily under his weight, and Bertholdt frowned.

“I know I told you to take another position, but you won’t keep this one long.”  
“I know”, Erwin growled, “ _fuck_ it _hurts_ ”, he gasped, “but right now it’s what seems to be the best.”

Bertholdt gently coaxed him into laying on his back again, legs parted, his fingers tightening on the sheets. The nurse put on disposable gloves and took his place at the end of the bed, between his legs.

“Okay, we’re getting to the serious stuff. Levi!” he called, and the brunet entered the room almost immediately. “Make sure he stays hydrated. Erwin, when I tell you to, you push, okay?”  
“Okay”, the Omega growled, his gaze blurred and unfocused.

The pain was unbearable – entirely different from his arm, it seemed someone was ripping his insides, and to some extent it was true – and he clenched his jaw, trying to contain his voice.

“Now!” Bertholdt said, and he barely listened to him: his body worked on reflexes and instinct, pushing the baby out, his muscles tensing with each contraction and this time, he cried out. “Go on”, the Omega pressed him, “you’re almost there, I can see his head!”

On the other side of the door, Armin shivered. The screams made sure one thing: he didn’t want to have a child, nope. A loud wail pierced the air and he jumped, immediately opening the door and rushing inside. Erwin was collapsed on the bed, almost passed out, and Bertholdt was holding a loud, yelling thing. They all looked exhausted, though Erwin was the worst, and Bertholdt turned to him.

“Armin, please write down the date, hour of birth, 3h08.” He moved aside and washed the baby with the warm water of a basin Levi had brought no long ago, weighing him and taking his measures. “2,8 kilos, 48 centimetres. He seems to be in perfect health, his reflexes are good.” He wrapped the baby in a blanket and came back to the bed, smiling. “Congrats on your Alpha”, he said, and Erwin took the baby in his arm, stalling him against the blankets.

He was smiling, a smile none of them had ever seen before, as he gently stroked his child’s face. The baby had thin blond hair, and the blue-grey eyes of new-borns, though it was obvious they would change.

“Erwin”, Armin called softly, “I’m facetiming Eren”, he said, before turning the phone to them.

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly Eren’s voice echoed in the room:

“Oh my God”, the young man gasped, emotion lacing his voice, “Erwin… it’s him… it’s our baby…”

The comfortable happiness on the Omega’s face was something entirely new, and Eren smiled.

“He is so beautiful… He’s perfect”, he laughed, “oh my God he’s so perfect I can’t believe it!”  
“It’s an Alpha”, Erwin finally said. “Our baby Alpha.”  
“How are you guys going to call him?” Bertholdt asked.  
“Elias”, Erwin answered.  
“Hello Elias”, Armin cooed, “Levi, come closer!” he called.

The small Omega slowly walked closer, staring at the baby like it was the strangest thing in the world. He smiled gently to his friend.

“You and Eren did a good job on this one”, he finally conceded. He bent over the baby to look at him closely. “You are a lucky baby, Elias, I hope you know that.”  
“You must be exhausted”, Eren said. “I should let you sleep. Can I call you tomorrow?”  
“You’ve been calling every day since we arrived, Eren”, Armin said. “Why are you asking now?”  
“Because now you have a baby to take care off”, he said. “Goodnight, everyone. Love you, Erwin. And Elias…” he smiled softly, “welcome in our pack, son.”

Eren hanged up, laying back in bed. He had been trying to sleep, but knowing his baby was being brought to the world, he hadn’t been able to. His fist clenched into the sheets. He had a son. It sounded weird. Emotions bubbled in his chest. He missed Erwin, and missed spending those long months by his side. He hadn’t been able to talk to his child. Elias wouldn’t recognize him. It was only the start and he was already being a shitty father.

“Fuck”, his voice broke, sobs shaking his body as he buried his face in his pillow. “Why am I like this? Good for nothing…” _My poor baby…_

That night, he cried himself to sleep, holding on tightly to Erwin’s pillow which had once held his scent. _Why did I let them go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Eren is having a bit of a breakdown, he's under a lot of pressure, trying to shoulder his friends alone, running his company and Asgard, preparing things that will change socitey, while his mate is far away from him and he isn't even there for his baby so... he kind of has every reason to breakdown.
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Retrouvailles_ and tactic decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Oh crap, it's Thursday and I haven't written my chapter yet. Well, I know what to do now."

Eren was incapable of focusing on anything. Erwin was coming back, with their baby, and it was all that mattered to him. Mike and Reiner were still out, training Omegas, since he had told them he would call them as soon as their mates would arrive. The past months had been extremely hard for all of them, dealing with their daily life without their mates. In consequence, they tended to be more violent and impatient, not held back by the fragility of the ones they loved. Eren’s phone rang, and he grabbed it immediately, almost letting it fall in his hurry. It was Armin, telling him they were about ten minutes from _Titans Industry_. Quickly, the Beta called his friends and soon, the three of them were waiting outside the building, fidgeting and almost growling about how ten minutes were too damn long.

Finally, they saw the car from afar, and Bertholdt parked not far from them. Erwin got out first and Eren ran up to him, pulling him into a tight, breathless hug, his hands messing the Omega’s hair as if to confirm he was real and he was there. Gently, he craned his neck for a kiss, while Mike almost crushed Levi in his arms, forgetting for a moment how small his mate was in comparison to him. Bertholdt and Reiner were the calmest of all, reaching out for each other and hugging each other, their noses brushing against each other’s scent gland to elicit a response. Eren let go of Erwin and turned to Armin, who had the baby cradled in his arms. He gently hugged the small Omega, careful not to crush him nor his baby, before holding out his hands to take his son. His fingers were trembling slightly and Erwin helped him secure his grip before Armin handed him his baby.

Eren held his breath as he pushed back the covers from his son, gasping when he saw him, so tiny and fragile in his arms. His eyes had taken their definitive colour now, and were the same green as his, blond hair covering his small head as he looked around curiously.

“Oh my God”, he finally said, “he’s so small…”

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he discovered his first-born and only son.

“Hello, Elias. Glad to meet you”, he whispered, his fingers brushing the baby’s cheek. “He’s so beautiful”, he added, his voice cracking. Slowly, he spun on his heels and walked towards the building, oblivious of his friends and his mate, totally hypnotized by Elias.

There was a noise at the door, and Marco appeared, Jean’s hand cradled in his as they walked towards the new father. Eren hadn’t seen them, but he caught the Alpha’s scent as he came closer and instinctively shielded his baby with his body, growling threateningly towards the intruders. Marco held his hands up and Eren relaxed when he saw it was them.

“Sorry, I just…”  
“It’s okay”, Marco said with a smile. “I know how it is. Alphas are always like this with their pups.”

Eren smiled gently and walked closer, though he was still holding his son tightly against him. Jean finally took a step forward, his hands trembling.

“Can I… can I hold him?” he asked in a shaky voice, his eyes blurred with tears.  
“Of course”, Eren nodded, though it was like tearing his heart away, and he placed Elias in his arms.

Erwin had come to them and he stood on his guard, his pupils wide as he watched warily the Beta-Omega cradling his son in his arms. He knew Jean would never hurt Elias, but his instinct told him to snatch his baby away and run somewhere secure – the nest he still had to build for his son and him – to hide away. Hell, his instincts even told him to growl at Eren if he came a bit too close to them. Still, he kept a tight control on himself, clenching his fists tightly as his two friends marvelled over Elias. What he hadn’t been ready for was how proud Eren was when he heard the praises, the scent feeling his nose and his throat, almost chocking him. Marco gave him back his baby and he walked into the building and to their home with Eren.

 

A few days went by before Eren managed to tear himself away from his pack – Erwin had quickly built a nest in their bedroom, and he laid there most of the time, their son by his side, growling when Eren made too much noise or did a single thing that could seem menacing. The young CEO had given up the idea of sleeping with his mate now that the baby was born after Marco had gently explained Omegas felt insecure with Alphas or Beta-Alphas in their nest during the first month. However, he had to show he was there, caring for them, so that Erwin would relax and understand he had no ill-intention towards their baby. As difficult as it was, Eren obeyed and instead spent time with Armin.

They were cuddling on the couch while Erwin took a nap when Eren decided it was time he exposed his idea to Armin.

“-so I thought putting an end to my contract with the government was a good idea”, he concluded, the tiny blond Omega listening attentively.

Armin remained silent for a moment, but Eren could see the cogs of his mind slowly working with each other as he examined his proposition.

“In theory, this is a good idea”, he finally said. “But I fear they will not let you do as you please, Eren. It is the army we’re dealing with. They are powerful, and you know it. You’ve seen Reiner and Mike as well. Do you really think us Omegas would be able to stand up against them?” he asked.

Eren nodded:

“I firmly do. You haven’t seen the progress Omegas did in their fighting skills, I firmly believe we stand a chance.”  
“What your proposing will trigger a civil war. Perhaps a revolution, but that’s not even sure. There will be deaths, you know. If you do that, if you give weapons to Omegas… You’ll be responsible for them, do you understand that? Are you willing to take on even more responsibilities?”  
“Whether I do this or not, a lot of blood as already flowed.” His eyes were burning. “I’ve had enough of seeing Omegas suffer. Like you, like Levi and like Erwin. I can’t stand it anymore, and if we don’t change this rotten society, nothing will happen. I think Omegas are ready. I can hear them murmur, and I’m not the only one thinking this is the solution. Throwing off the Alphacratie, so that Omegas can have their due.”

Armin bit his lips and gently held his hand.

“It will be terrible, you know. Omegas will die, but Alphas and Betas protecting them will die as well.”  
“They already are”, Eren growled. “There are already too many widows and orphans, Armin. I can’t help each and every one of them and fight against Fenrir and the government at the same time. As much as I am willing to, I’m not omnipotent. Is that such a hard thing to understand?!”

Armin remained calm and sent soothing pheromones to the worked up Beta.

“I’m not criticizing you or your actions, Eren. I would never, not after what you did for me. I’m just… I want you to be sure it is the path you want to take, because there is no going back.” His blue eyes were shining with tears. “I already lost my mate, who was the most precious person to me. I don’t want to lose you as well, or anyone for that matter. I don’t want to lose anyone.”  
“I don’t want to lose anyone as well”, Eren whispered. “And honestly, if my death could… just end it all and secure Omegas future, I would do it. No matter how much it would hurt my child or Erwin, I would do it. We’ve all already lost so much to this cause… Your mate, and Gunther with Erd, and the victims of the riot, and all those who were attacked by Fenrir, victims of their terrorism. And… Peter. We lost Peter to this cause. I don’t want their deaths to be in vain.”

Armin nodded.

“If it is what you decide, I’ll support you. I’ll support you no matter what.”

Eren gently squeezed his fingers.

“Thank you, Armin.” He paused. “We should call for a meeting with everyone to expose all of this. Because once the contract is broken, there is no going back. _Titans Industry_ and Asgard will be both a shelter and a fortress. It means we’ll have to fortify everything, and make sure everyone who enters is devoted to the cause. This is turning into a war, Armin. We need to be organized, because we are the ones who have the most to lose.”  
“You do realize this will be called treason, yeah?”  
“If I am being a traitor to my own class, then so be it. I have a goal, Armin, and it is to make Omegas our equal. I will not back down until I’ve reached it.”  
“Alright. Then I’ll organize a meeting, so we can set up everything. We need to see how far the training has gone, so Omegas can learn how to use weapons.” He stared at Eren. “You’re turning housewives and prostitutes into soldiers, Eren. They are not the kind who’d take arms for just anything, I hope you do understand that. They will be fierce, because they have something to protect. Something to lose.”  
“Do you think they will follow me?”  
“They are already following you.”

 

A few days later, Armin had called for a meeting in Eren’s office. Erwin was there, having entrusted his child to one of Asgard volunteers. Reiner and Bertholdt were there as well, with Marco and Jean, and Mike with Levi. They could all sense something serious was at stack, though they didn’t realize how important it was. Once more, Eren exposed his plan, the silence overwhelming as he could hear Marco holding his breath and feel Mike tense a bit more with each word. What he hadn’t plan for, however, was the look in Reiner’s eyes, who was the first to react when he stopped talking.

“I thought I had come to an end with wars. I thought I wouldn’t take a weapon again in my life. But you’re right, and I was wrong. If we don’t fight, we can’t win. That’s the first thing I told Omegas when they started training. I don’t want to fight. I’ve seen more than my share of gory deaths, and I have enough blood on my hands. But I wouldn’t be able to face myself in the mirror, knowing I could do something and I didn’t do it. So I’ll stay, and I’ll fight. I’ll fight with all I have, to buy a future for our children. A bright future.”

Bertholdt nodded and said:

“I don’t think I’d be a good fighter, and Erwin and Armin are our best tacticians. If we have a chance to win, it is if they plan the attacks. However, I’m a nurse. I know how to take care of people. I know what heals them.”  
“And we also know what kills them”, Marco intervened. “I’ll act as a doctor here, but I’ll also fight. I’ll train as well, to become strong enough. Because I wasn’t able to save my pup”, his fists were tight, almost drawing blood from his palms, “and I don’t want anyone else to have to go through this. I want to take my revenge on Fenrir. I want to make them pay for what they did.”  
“And I’ll fight as well. I’ll use my popularity and my name to gather Omegas. To make them understand how serious we are. How serious this is. I’ll be our public voice. And I’ll be one of our soldiers.”

Levi stepped forward.

“I’ve trained to get stronger. To protect myself, and my pack, and my friends. I want to be strong enough and I’ll be strong enough. I’ll fight as an Omega soldier.”

Mike was the last one to give his answer:

“I’ll be with you, like I’ve always been, but I’ll stay in the army for now. I’ll be a mole, and give you intel. Because when the war will finally begin, this is what we’ll need.”

Erwin looked at Eren:

“Armin and I will plan everything and act as tacticians. I’ll speak to our Omega soldiers, we all know they’ll listen to me. If Jean will be our voice to the world, I’ll be our voice to our own. And you, Eren, you’ll guide us. You’ll be the face and the name of this revolution.”  
“Then it is time to begin”, Eren simply stated.

His heart was thumping hard in his chest. _If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don’t fight, you can’t win._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, we're getting to the interesting/sad/angsty stuff! (Yes, more than it was. Yes. Be ready.)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now on, we are at war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer on Eren's speech, it is actually the speech King George VI gave when WWII broke out. I just modified it a bit to fit the story, but I found it perfect otherwise. If you want to see what I changed, you can find the speech at the address below:
> 
> https://www.awesomestories.com/asset/view/George-VI-King-s-Speech-September-3-1939

The news fell two days after: the government would make an earth-shaking announcement, and they could already figure out it was nothing good. They had already started to turn the buildings housing _Titans Industry_ and Asgard into an unbreakable fortress, and with the numerous volunteers they had, it was going incredibly fast. It wouldn’t take long before Eren was able to put an end to his contract with the Alphacratie.

They had gathered in Eren and Erwin’s home, the Omega exceptionally leaving his nest, his baby cradled against him, growling if anyone dared to approach him or his pup. They sat down, on the couch, on chairs and on the ground, and Eren switched on the TV. Soon, the government’s spokesperson appeared – a mature Alpha with quite charming looks if it weren’t for his sly smile and evil eyes, notoriously mated to a very young Omega and particularly opposed to the rise of Omegas.

“It is not new that Omegas are trying to overthrow this government, and the rightful of Alpha dominance. No, it is not new. And do you know why? It is because Omegas don’t know what is good for them. They are like children, always whining, wanting, asking for more when they are not capable of the very simple tasks we gave them. We each have a role in this society. Alphas work hard to make our country prosper, they fight to defend it against the enemy, they research ways to improve our daily lives, and they guide Omegas, protecting them from their whimsical character. It is not easy, but they are able to leave a peaceful life with their mates, staying at home, bearing our children and caring for them. Nothing more is asked of them, because they are not capable of giving more.” He paused.  
“However, lately, the commotion raised by the association Asgard and by its leaders has reached a critical state. We cannot condone such a behaviour, which endangers not only Omegas who flee they kind and caring mates to grasp a false liberty, but also Betas and Alphas who, out of kindness, try to stop them and put them back in the right path. This is not acceptable. As a consequence, we, the Alpha Congress, have decided that Asgard will be shut down and destroyed, the Omegas living there brought back to their mates or tutors, and its leaders arrested and put on trial.”

They gasped – this was worse than what they thought, they were already outlaws.

“In addition to this motion, we declare the association for the control of Omegas, Fenrir, as perfectly legal and able to act without trial if an Omega, a Beta or an Alpha resists their legal authority. We declare a curfew for Omegas: no Omega should be allowed outside past six p.m and until eight a.m, unless they are in the company of their mates or tutors. This decision is also applicable to Beta-Omegas, and all children who have not presented their secondary characteristics yet, may they be Alphas, Betas or Omegas. We cannot put them at risks. Anyone spotting Asgard’s leaders has a duty to denounce them immediately to the police or the military, and do everything they can to arrest them.”

Eren grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. He was livid, but his voice was firm when he spoke.

“We knew this would happen eventually. It’s sooner than what we thought, but we knew it’d happen. Now there is absolutely no going back. I’ll break the contract asap. Mike, I know you intended to stay in the army, but…”  
“I’m going to get lynched when they learn my mate is an Omega soldier”, the Alpha said. “I have to quit.”  
“We have to prepare our answer. Armin, Erwin, can I trust you with that?”

The two Omegas nodded and disappeared immediately, while Eren turned to Jean.

“Jean, I will need you to use your fame as a performer to reach Omegas and their supportive mates. As much as you can.”  
“What shall I say?” he asked, attentive.  
“That with the new developments, we ask all of them to come here, to Asgard. That we are building an army and that we need them. That we need soldiers, but also nurses, electricians, all kind of people. Because Asgard will become a fortress, a town on its own.” He turned to Marco and Bertholdt: “I’ll ask the two of you to coordinate the new installations, we need more room for their arrival, we need to gather necessary things. Medicaments, bandages, morphine, alcohol and pills. Don’t forget the pills, it’s really important. Blankets, and if we can, mattresses and pillows. We need to be very quick, before my accounts are frozen. Go now, buy everything you need.” The two nodded and left, and the young CEO, his eyes frantic, turned to Reiner, Levi and Mike. “Reiner, Mike, I need you to go and buy weapons and whatever we may need to construct firearms. You know this shit better than me anyway.” They agreed and went on their errands, leaving only Levi and Eren. “Levi, if you can patrol in Asgard while the others are gathering what we need, it would be a great help.”

Eren sat down, breathing in deeply before letting out a sigh. This was going to be exhausting. He hadn’t signed up for this when he became a CEO, nor when he mated Erwin. And here he was, at the dawn of a civil war with a newly born kid and a still fragile Omega, trying his best to guide them all to victory and wondering if he was making the right decisions. But was there really a right decision? He was trying to prevent the catastrophe, but in a sense the catastrophe had already happened.

He stood up and went to his office, sitting at his desk and grabbing all the necessary papers. Preparing everything to break his contract. A moment after, someone knocked at the door.

“Come in.”  
“We have a speech readied for you”, Armin said, if you want to address everyone.”  
“Thank you, Armin. I’ll give it at 8 tomorrow morning, we need to wait a bit more. Once I’ll start speaking and tell that I broke my contract with the government, we will officially be at war. My accounts will be frozen, I have to wait for everyone to get everything and I’ll transfer all my money outside.”  
“To a foreign land?”  
“Yes. I gathered information, there is an Omegacratie which is very small, but prosper, they have accepted to help us this way. They can’t do much because they are not powerful, but they will help us.”

The blond Omega nodded.

“You should sleep a bit, you look exhausted.”  
“I am exhausted”, Eren answered. “I haven’t had a proper night of sleep since Elias’s birth. I’m restless, and Erwin won’t allow me anywhere near our child.”  
“Even if you don’t sleep, you should lie down a bit. I’ll wake you up once everyone is back.”

Eren smiled and patted Armin’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Armin. I’ll take you up on that offer then”, he said, going to one of the several couches of his office and laying down there.

The Omega sat nearby, eyes closed to focus, and released soothing pheromones. It was not the same as Erwin, but if he could get his friend to have some sleep, that would make it worth trying. Soon, Eren’s breathing was deep, his face relaxed as he slept almost peacefully. Armin exited the room and went back to help organize everything – it seemed that in one night, they could transform this simple building into an inviolable fortress. Everyone came back in the early morning, everything stored a bit haphazardly in every place possible, and Armin went to wake up Eren.

“Eren, you need to wake up and prepare to do your speech. Today is the big day.”

The young man groaned but stood up, taking a warm shower and putting on a tuxedo, a grim look on his face as he went back to his office and sat down in his chair. The camera was ready, only waiting for him. His speech would be transmitted first throughout the building, and then outside – to the governments and to their allies. He breathed in deeply, his expression stern.

“In this grave hour, perhaps the most fateful in our history, I send to every household of my peoples this message, spoken with the same depth of feeling for each one of you as if I were able to cross your threshold and speak to you myself. For the first time in the lives of most of us, we are at war.” He paused, staring at the camera.  
“Over and over again, we have tried to find a peaceful way out of the differences between ourselves and those who are now our enemies; but it has been in vain. We have been forced into a conflict, for we are called, with our allies, to meet the challenge of a principle which, if it were to prevail, would be fatal to any civilized order in the world. It is a principle which permits a state, in the selfish pursuit of power, to disregard its people and its citizens, which sanctions the use of force or threat of force against the safety and independence of other classes. Such a principle, stripped of all disguise, is surely the mere primitive doctrine that might is right, and if this principle were established through the world, the freedom of our own country and of the whole Omega class would be in danger.” He breathed a bit, gathering his thoughts, and resumed:

“But far more than this, the Omegas of the world would be kept in bondage of fear, and all hopes of settled peace and of the security, of justice and liberty, among nations, would be ended. This is the ultimate issue which confronts us. For the sake of all that we ourselves hold dear, and of the world order and peace, it is unthinkable that we should refuse to meet the challenge. It is to this high purpose that I now call my people at home, and my peoples across the cities, who will make our cause their own. I ask them to stand calm and firm and united in this time of trial.” Once more, he paused and breathed deeply.

“The task will be hard. There may be dark days ahead, and war can no longer be confined to the battlefield, but we can only do the right as we see the right, and reverently commit our cause to God. If one and all we keep resolutely faithful to it, ready for whatever service or sacrifice it may demand, then with God's help, we shall prevail. May He bless and keep us all.”

They cut the transmission, and he collapsed in his chair. His heart was beating fast in his chest, and his hands were trembling. Yes, he had done it. He had declared war to his own country. To his own class. His cause was just and fair – it didn’t change the fact that he was afraid. The recordings were saved and shared all over the internet, sent to cities and towns, as Jean delivered his own speech to his fans, asking them to come to Asgard and fight with them anyway they could. Eren closed his eyes.

“Lock the doors. All the refugees will enter through the back doors. They have to cooperate so we can be sure there is no mole amongst them. If it is an Omega or a Beta-Omega, just make sure they don’t have any micro on them. Levi, I put you in charge of this task. Chose several Omegas to help you. No Alpha or Beta will touch an Omega without their express authorization.” He breathed, and turned to Reiner: “You will search Alphas, Beta-Alphas and Betas with a chosen team. Once you are sure they have nothing that could possibly harm any of us, let them in. Armin, you will conduct interrogations with them. We need to make sure they truly follow our cause. If you have the tiniest doubt, we will put them in quarantine to see if they hold on. Mike, you will stay by his side to make sure no one tries to intimidate him.” He turned to Marco and Bertholdt: “I believe you already have your own duties.” He stood up. “As for me, I’ll go check on everything. From now on, we are at war. You should never forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, we're getting to serious business now. I'd suggest you keep an handkerchief nearby. As usual, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought about it, make suppositions about what happens next.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut and a lot of angst.  
> Warning: violence, mentions of rape, major character death.

By the end of the day, Asgard had more than tripled its population, and it didn’t really change during the two following weeks. Omegas kept coming, along with their Betas and Alphas and children. There were people everywhere, and barely enough place for everyone. If they kept coming, soon, there would be no place at all. Everyone had a task to accomplish, some took care of pregnant or weak Omegas with their children, others prepared meals and worked almost non-stop for the whole day, some helped the medics, and all of those remaining helped the production of firearms.

A lot arrived injured and needing to be taken care of, but soon, every adult in Asgard possessed at least a handgun. Their faces were grim, still there was something hopeful in their expression: they were finally fighting to free themselves. Free zones had been made were no Beta, Beta-Alpha or Alpha was allowed, and Omegas gathered here to reinforce their bonds, cuddling and mixing their scents, helping those of them who were in heat and had a mate who wasn’t there. Mated Omegas remained with their companions, and those who were single dealt with their heats with the help of benevolent Alphas and Betas, who mainly came from the country-side.

But one problem remained: they would face Alphas, and the pheromones could affect them. The solution was quite simple: they were given masks, protecting them from Alphas. It wasn’t a hundred percent efficient, since it protected them from the will of Alphas, but didn’t change the way non-mated Omegas reacted almost immediately to the strong scent of numerous Alphas, producing slick, their bodies getting ready to mate and breed. If it was a bit embarrassing, at least it didn’t hinder their movements or thinking abilities.

It was obvious for everyone the first fight would be crucial, and Eren had started training with Mike and Reiner, so much that their scents had rubbed on each other and their mates weren’t too happy about it. Erwin probably had the worst reaction, slamming their bedroom’s door shut and forbidding him from entering. Eren knew it was not his fault, but it pained him to have his mate away from him and still so close. The baby was taking all his attention, and the Beta-Alpha couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. His reactions were so typically Alpha and Erwin’s so typically Omega, Marco couldn’t help but laugh.

Jean was getting better, though he was still raging about the death of their son, but Marco was getting worried: his mate hadn’t let him come close since he miscarried, and his heat would soon be there. He wasn’t too sure about Jean’s reactions. He sighed, preoccupied by so many things, as he tied up a bandage on the arm of an injured Omega who just arrived. Orders had been given to start working on an expansion of Asgard underground, or soon couples would have to share their rooms. So far, every couple had been able to have a room, with their children if children they had, while unmated Omegas, Betas and Alphas shared some kind of dormitories. If it was alright with Omegas and Betas, it was harder on Alphas who’s feeling of property were strong enough to provoke some arguments, though it never went down to fights. It would be worse if mated couples had to share the same living space.

Marco went back to his room, tired and with a slight headache – he had been focused on his tasks for too long, once more, just so he could forget the amount of problems he was facing. All trace of headache and tiredness did fade when he spotted Jean. The Beta-Omega was waiting for him, sitting on their bed and reading – nothing unusual so far – except he was wearing one of Marco’s t-shirt. And only that. It was obviously too big for him, hanging on his shoulders and flapping around him, barely covering his upper-thighs. Marco gulped, his throat suddenly dry.

“Jean?” he called softly, and Jean looked up, smiling a bit as he closed his book.  
“I was waiting for you”, he replied in a sultry tone, his fingers subtly drawing the t-shirt higher on his thighs, displaying his hip, abnormally free of any mark from his mate. Jean’s hips, thighs, neck and chest were usually a beautiful patchwork of reds and purples, the marks he always begged Marco to leave on him. It was more than unusual to see his skin so white and pure.  
“But- You still have time before your next heat, don’t you?” Marco asked out of concern, repressing his own urges to grab his mate and pound into him – why was he so enticing when he barely did something?

There was a pained expression on Jean’s face.

“I know. But I want you. It’s been too long, and I want you. Don’t you want me as well? Do you want to wait for my heat?”  
“I just don’t want to force anything on you, baby”, Marco replied softly, stepping closer and sitting on the bed.  
“I want you, and… and I want to try again. I want your pups, Marco”, he whispered, “please?”

Jean saw the pain engraved in his Alpha’s eyes, and he bit his lips.

“Not yet, Jean. I… I’m sorry, I can’t. I can’t yet. It’s too soon and…”

Jean pressed his fingers against Marco’s lips, gently stroking his face.

“It’s alright. I understand.” He shivered, and leaned against him. “I’m scared, Marco.” He looked up. “I took my pill anyway. Please, hold me, Marco. I want to feel you in me, I want to know I belong to you, I want to know…”  
“I love you, Jean”, Marco murmured, kissing his lips. “That will never change.”  
“I love you too”, Jean sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I have a bad feeling about all of this, please, Marco, please…”  
“Okay, baby. Calm down, okay?”

Marco kept peppering him with kisses as he stripped of his clothes, gently pushing him to lay on the mattress. His lips were trailing on his jaw and neck, as he nuzzled his scent glands and inhaled the sweet perfume of his mate, his hands stroking his hips and drawing up the fabric of his t-shirt, slowly sliding between his thighs until he felt the warmth from Jean’s body. He pressed a finger in him, observing his mate as he gasped and writhed in pleasure, fingers clawing at the sheets already. Abstinence had made the both of them needy, and they knew it wouldn’t last long with how riled up they were already.

“Marco”, Jean called, his voice half a moan as he grounded his hips on his fingers, “please.”

The Alpha slowly took him, something akin to their first time, with gentle roll of his hips that let Jean gasping and wanting more as he pressed closer. Marco’s pace increased evenly, his groans muffled by their kisses, and soon his knot sealed their embrace, leaving Jean trembling in his arms, grabbing onto him as if he were a life-jacket, tears pouring incessantly from his eyes.

“I’m so scared of losing you”, he murmured between his sobs, Marco’s strong hands stroking his head, “I can’t go on if you’re not there.”  
“You will not lose me”, Marco promised. “I’ll always be with you.”

 

They were sleeping when the alarm went off. In a second, everyone was awake, putting on their clothes and grabbing weapons and masks. They knew what they had to do, gathering where they were meant to be. This was the first battle. Marco quickly pecked Jean’s lips before rushing to the medical aisle, while the young singer got ready for the fight. The wait was unbearable, his heart pounding, but soon Eren’s face appeared on the numerous screens.

“We are under attack. The army is there, marching on us. We have to go out and fight them. We cannot let them bring the fight here, where our pups and our weak ones would be endangered. Be ready. It is our freedom we’re fighting for. Our lives.”

Jean breathed in deeply, putting his earphone in – he was supposed to report to Marco and tell him where they needed a medical intervention as he waltzed outside to assess the situation. His captain appeared, a Beta in his forties, and they headed out. It was still dark outside, and he couldn’t see a thing. Slowly, he took off his mask to locate himself with his scent – and he realized it was what they wanted them to do.

The Alpha scent was overwhelming. He felt like everything around him was frozen, and then he heard the first Omega cry: he was unmated and his heat had suddenly kicked in, violent, the sweet scent making him delirious. Jean knew it was not his place to give orders, it was not- He yelled.

“All unmated Omegas, fall back! Fall back immediately!”

Lights were switched on and suddenly he could see what was going on around him – Omegas in heat being dragged away by Alpha enemies, kicking and screeching when their bodies didn’t answer them, and Betas getting shot at. There was so much going on, so much… He didn’t know what to do, and gasped when he realized there were civilians amongst them. Omegas who were coming to Asgard and had been caught in the battle. He went to them, guiding them and covering them to the buildings, shooting when a soldier approached – and he wasn’t realizing he was the one shooting, no, he couldn’t be pulling the trigger, but they collapsed with red holes in their bodies and it couldn’t be his fault, could it?

He grabbed an Omega as he collapsed, the heat unbearable, and dragged him back to the building, before rushing back outside – there were so many of his brothers outside, corpses on the floor, and the cries he could hear froze his blood. His brothers Omegas who were in heat on the ground, forced open by the enemy, crying in pain and writhing under the sheer force of Alphas, trying to escape and unable to – too weak, their bodies chained to their tormentors with need, and he could feel hatred burn in his chest as he yelled and fired at them, but they were too many and no matter how much he shot, it was still not enough.

Suddenly, he spotted a figure staggering toward him, and he started to run – it was an Omega, probably, and his round belly was showing clearly through his clothes. The Omega collapsed, panting, leaning against a wall. He was exhausted and frightened and defenceless, and Jean knelt beside him. It was a young Omega, probably seven or eight months pregnant already, with joyful features and a shaved head, and Jean grabbed his hand.

“Hey, listen to me. My name is Jean Kirstein, and I’m a soldier of the Omega cause. I need you to lean on me, okay? I’ll bring you to safety, in Asgard. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” His eyes burnt. “You and your pup. What’s your name?”  
“Connie”, the Omega answered, looping his arms around his neck. “Connie Springer, and I want to fight with you.”

Jean pressed on his earphone and called:

“Marco, do you copy? I’ve got a civilian, heavily pregnant Omega with me. I need help.”  
“Roger that, I’m coming”, Marco answered immediately.

They stood up, but stopped immediately: an Alpha was standing in front of them, covered in blood and other fluids they’d rather ignore, and he could easily grab them.

“JEAN!” a heard the yell, above all the sounds around them, and the Alpha staggered when Marco tackled him violently. “RUN! RUN AND TAKE HIM TO SAFETY!”

Jean nodded, his eyes wide, and lifted the Omega. He was still close enough to hear the click Marco’s gun made when it ran out of bullets, and the evil laugh of the soldier he was facing.

“No more bullets, then?”

He turned around, his pupils blown wide.

“MARCO!”

The shot resounded. Jean stared, as Marco slowly collapsed, mouthing a single word – run. And Jean ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm so sorry for Marco. He didn't deserve this, like, absolutely not.  
> Don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deal with the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess and it will only get messier.

Jean collapsed in the hall, the Omega still in his arms, and if he had looked he could have seen his eyes wide in fear and horror – but he didn’t, he couldn’t see a thing, except Marco collapsing and the blood splattering everywhere. He heard voices, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying – someone pried his arms open to take the trembling Omega and suddenly Eren was kneeling beside him, wrapping him in his embrace, in his scent, murmuring tons of “I’m sorry” but he wasn’t Marco and it didn’t make any sense and-

“I’m sorry.”

Jean looked up, his face expressionless as he stared at his friend. Eren was crying, holding him tightly and nothing made sense. He pushed Eren away and stood up, walking to the doors. Everything was closed. He banged against the doors, enraged.

“Why is it closed? There are still people outside! I need to go and get Marco, he’s out there, he’s…”  
“Jean, there is no one we can save out there”, Eren said in a soothing voice, trying to ease his grief. “All our injured are here. There are prisoners, there are dead, but there is no one we can save.”

Slowly, Jean lifted his hand to his mark – the bonding mark he shared with Marco. His fingers traced over the scar – and it was disappearing, under his fingers, he could feel it. He clawed at his skin.

“Eren it’s disappearing… My bond… my bond is disappearing…”

Eren seemed as lost as he was, and suddenly Armin was standing beside him, taking him in his arms – he was smaller but his Omega smell was reassuring, his hands gently ruffling his hair.

“It’s because you’re no longer mated”, he said in his ear, rubbing his back. “Once the bon his broken, the mark disappears.” He pulled on his collar, exposing his throat. “See? No mark, no bond.”

Jean’s eyes widened in horror – it was all he had left, everything, everything but Marco and their bond – and he slowly collapsed. It didn’t make any sense. He started to sob, his face buried in Armin’s shoulder, his voice growing louder and louder until he wailed, unable to stop.

“He just can’t calm down, Bert, we don’t know what to do…”  
“I’ll give him a sedative.”

And everything faded to darkness.

 

Eren collapsed in his chair. It was not a victory. It was not a defeat. The government had been forced to retreat, their count of death clearly more than what they expected. On their side, however, they didn’t count that much losses. Alphas, Betas and Beta-Alphas had been killed mercilessly, but Omegas were only prisoners. “Only”. He didn’t like how it sounded. It didn’t reflect the horrors they were going through – shared between the soldiers to become sex-slaves, whether they were mated or not, their smell of fear impregnating the atmosphere, young fathers torn up from their pups to become mere objects used to satisfied Alphas’ instincts.  
He wanted to throw up. And then there was Marco, lifeless, and Jean, whom they had put to sleep when he couldn’t calm down. He brought a hand to his own throat, his fingers tracing the bonding bite on his neck. The mark disappeared when one of the mates died. Armin never told him that. It accentuated his nausea – no longer mated, and their feelings in turmoil at the loss of their mates, Omegas were prey to merciless Alphas. He understood better now why so many gave birth to children nine months after their mate’s death.

“We have to put Jean to isolation”, Armin murmured. “The loss of his baby, and now Marco… it will trigger a powerful heat.”  
“The rooms…”  
“No, Eren”, Armin said firmly. “Isolation. Regular heats are nothing compared to those. No Alpha and no Beta can resist it. He is still a Beta-Omega, so I’m sure he will have this heat before going back to being a simple Beta.”  
“A-Alright. I’ll trust you on this.” Nothing made any sense. He stood up. “Take care of it, Armin. I’ll go make sure every injured is taken care of, and send a group to gather out dead. Funerals will take place tomorrow.”  
“Funerals?” Armin stared at him, at started to laugh – but it was harsh, something totally different from his usual self. “Funerals? Are you fucking kidding me? We have nowhere to bury them, nowhere to put their corpses before they rot! Do you want us to die from diseases? Do you want to kill us all through a plague? _Is that what you want, Eren?”_

The slap was unexpected, and left them staring at each other in shock, before pain kicked in – Armin’s cheek was already reddening and would soon turn blue and purple from the force of the impact, and Eren’s hand was bright red. It wasn’t what he meant to do. He sucked in a breath.

“We will light a pyre for them in the central court”, he said simply. “They will have decent funerals, Armin.”

Trembling, the Omega nodded, and Eren’s face crumpled in sorrow as he looked at him.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered, “I didn’t mean to hit you.”  
“But you did”, Armin retorted, a lump in his throat. “You did.”  
“Armin”, he said, extending a hand.  
“DO NOT TOUCH ME”, the Omega growled, stepping away. “Do not come near me.”  
“Armin”, Eren called once more, desperation lurking in his voice.  
“Step away from him”, a harsh voice commanded.

They turned to look at Erwin: he was wearing a shirt and formal pants, his expression severe as he stared at them. Eren’s heart dropped as the Omega stepped forward, lifted his hand and slapped him. It wasn’t particularly harsh nor painful, but it was humiliating and Eren clenched his fists as he bit his lips, looking away from his mate.

“So? Will it change anything if I apologize?” the blond man asked sternly.

Eren gulped.

“No.”  
“If you lift your hand against an Omega once more, I swear to God it will be the last time.”

Eren’s heat shot up, his eyes wide.

“Is that a threat?”  
“Yes”, Erwin answered simply. “Until now you’ve always behaved and treated us with respect. Now you are leading an army composed mainly of Omegas. How well do you think they’ll take it if they learn you raised your hands against your own pupil? Enough to make him _bruise?”_ He stepped forward. “As your mate, and the father of your child, I cannot condone this.” His features softened. “As your lover, I want to believe in you. Please, Eren. No more stupid outbursts like this.”

Eren dropped to his knees, grabbing his mate’s legs and holding them tightly as broken sobs shook his body.

“I’m sorry”, he said, “I’m sorry, I will never do this again, I swear, never. Don’t leave me, Erwin, please, I can’t… I can’t survive without you.”  
“It’s not me you hit. It’s not my pardon you should beg for.” The blond Omega turned to Armin. “Armin, you were the one struck. Do you accept his apologies this once?”

Armin stared at them a second, his fingers ghosting over his bruised cheek, then he nodded.

“I do.”  
“T-Thank you A-Armin”, Eren sobbed, curled up on the floor.

Armin nodded once more and leaved the room. He didn’t want to be afraid of his friend. He wanted to trust Eren. He wasn’t sure if he could anymore. His fist tightened. He had worked so hard on trusting his tutor, he didn’t want to give up yet. He had forgiven, hadn’t he? Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and sat down. There were tears rolling down his cheeks, it didn’t matter. He needed to gather his thoughts. _Marco is dead._

“Are you okay?”

His eyes snapped open. An Alpha was hovering over him, his expression concerned. He was quite tall, with dust blond hair and piercing blue eyes, his features regular and quite beautiful. Slowly, Armin wiped his cheeks, sniffling.

“Yeah”, he nodded.

The Alpha wore a lab coat over civilian clothing, and he crouched beside him.

“You don’t seem to be really alright to me”, he said.  
“I just lost one of my friends, do you expect me to be dancing the mambo?” he snapped back, his tone harsher and meaner than he wanted it to be.  
“Of course not”, the Alpha answered, his voice soft, his pheromones soothing. Just like Erik’s. He reminded him of Erik, gentle soothing words and concerned voice. “Can I offer some comfort?”

Armin shrugged, and the Alpha sat beside him, pulling him in his embrace. It was reassuring, those strong arms around him, chaste and gentle. He leaned his head against his shoulder and let the tears pour. It took some time, but he finally calmed down.

“I’m sorry”, he said to the Alpha, gesturing to his wet lab coat. “And thank you.”

The Alpha smiled.

“Don’t mention it.”

He stood up and helped Armin up.

“If you ever need some help, you can come to me”, he said. “I’m Farlan Church, scientist in _Titans Industry.”_  
“Pleased to meet you”, Armin answered, shaking his hand. “I’m Armin. Armin Arlert.” 

And with that, Farlan was gone.

 

When the morning came, a few Alphas and Betas came out and brought back their comrades, piling corpses on the huge pyres that had been readied during the night – no one could really sleep after the attack. Jean had woken up and was walking around aimlessly – he had managed to slip away from Armin’s care before being isolated – when he spotted black hair. He started to run, his hand immediately grabbing the shroud – or rather, the make-shift shroud. He gasped as he uncovered Marco’s body, pale and lifeless.

He sank to his knees.

“Marco”, he called, and his voice was just a murmur. “MARCO!”

Reiner spotted him immediately and, remembering Armin’s orders, grabbed him and pulled him away, bringing him to safety. It didn’t matter if Jean’s hands bled after he banged at the door so much his skin was tearing apart, it didn’t matter – it was for his safety, after all. The heat kicked in about two hours after they had locked him up – the pyre was still burning high with an atrocious smell. And Reiner remembered why he had left the army: because he didn’t want to bury his friends anymore. _Why did you do this, Marco?_

“He saved me”, a voice said, and Reiner turned around, surprised. His eyes finally settled on an Omega with shaved hair and big bright eyes, a hand rubbing his round belly. “He saved us, my pup and me.” His eyes were wet: “At first it was his mate who found me, and he called for support. Then the doctor arrived and saved us from the Alpha threatening us. His mate grabbed me and bore me to Asgard. He brought me to safety, even after his mate died under his eyes.” The Omega shivered. “I’m sorry it is my fault the doctor is dead.”  
“Don’t blame yourself”, Reiner answered, a lump in his throat. “Marco did what he deemed just. The one at fault is the bastard who emptied his gun on him.”

The Omega wiped his eyes, sniffling. Awkwardly, Reiner patted his head – how was he supposed to comfort an Omega? The boy lifted his eyes, surprised, and smiled.

“Thank you”, he said.

 _Nope, comforting really isn’t my thing_ , he thought, staring at the pyre. _We’ll take care of Jean for you, Marco_. He knew they hadn’t lost yet – the situation was grim, yes, but they hadn’t lost yet. There was still hope. His eyes settled on the round stomach of the Omega. There was still hope, if not for them, then for the following generation. Elias, and all the other babies. They were their hope. He clenched his fists.

“We will make them pay. They will pay for the one they killed, the one they injured, the one they took prisoner. They will pay for the horrors they did. _They will pay_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr and let me know what you thought!  
> This is a mess but I managed to introduce Connie and Farlan (he is actually important).  
> (And if you saw I updated the tags. The relationship tag.)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they face a new problem because NO IT WASN'T ENOUGH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning NSFW content (MikeRi).
> 
> I'm sorry I'm late guys, but I was really, really busy yesterday so... well, here it is.

Two weeks went by, as both sides regained their strength – and Asgard was doing well, though they had been affected by their loss. They were thinking about launching an attack at the government when the news fell: they no longer had any pills. A powerful Beta-ruled country had agreed to deliver them, but the deliverers had been taken prisoners, along with the precious merchandise. At first, they all looked at each other. It wasn’t a problem, was it?

But then, an Omega started his heat, and they all remembered _why_ they needed those pills so dreadfully. Why it was so important for them. Of course, there were other ways – other contraceptives – but they were so uncomfortable they were barely used. The main question was _how long?_ How long did they have to hold on? Some had chosen abstinence as the best way to deal with the situation, but mated Omegas and Alphas who chose this solution were irritable, their nerves barely holding in the pheromone-saturated air. Unmated Omegas were now more reluctant to the idea of asking an Alpha for help, and those Alphas were more reluctant to give that help. The threat was too important for them to accept without thinking first.

Different solutions were being explored, but the government was making sure they would get no supplies from the outside, and Eren had turned his hopes towards his scientist team. They were working day and night under their chief’s orders in order to make a pill, but so far they had had no results. Farlan, the team’s leader, a renowned scientist, had explained they were used to making weapons and all kinds of dangerous things, not something as useful as pills. It would need time, he explained – and time they had none. It only meant more Omegas went through their heats, and more of them broke down and mated in a frenzy, not caring anymore about the consequences.

The Alphacratie hadn’t moved since, recovering slowly and observing – waiting until the pressure made Asgard yield. But Asgard was holding on, barely, but they were holding on.

Jean had thrown himself into work, helping how he could until he passed out of exhaustion. He was in a bad shape, his eyes dark and hazy, his movements slow and large. Bertholdt had insisted he needed to rest – it was no use. They couldn’t force him to rest in any way. The young nurse was overwhelmed by his own work since Marco’s death: he had to tackle every single problem the medical team encountered, and it was being hard on him. Really hard. Reiner helped anyway he could, but he was still teaching their soldiers how to fight, Mike supporting him. Levi and Armin were overseeing their stocks, making sure everyone had what was necessary, while Erwin and Eren, leading the way, were slowing coming back close to each other, taking care of their son in the meantime.

 

Levi was busy with cleaning the entire floor when a hand stopped his gently. He looked up, prepared to growl in response, but stopped when he spotted Jean. The Beta seemed even worse than usual, but there still was a gentle light in his eyes – even more, as if he had taken some of Marco’s gentleness at his death. He knew, of course, it was just an impression. Not even the strongest bond permitted something like that.

“You need something?” he asked, stopping his scrubbing for a moment.  
“Your scent”, Jean said, his voice unsure – he was still trying to get used to being a Beta once more and sometimes it was really weird – “your scent is too sweet. You should go back to your quarters before you’re fully in heat.”

Levi cursed. Since the beginning of the war, his cycle had been really uneven and it was getting on his nerves. He closed his eyes a second.

“Thank you, Jean. I’ll follow your advice.”  
“Do you want… Do you want me to get Mike for you, or do you want to go to the Omega-only zone?” Jean asked softly and really, he was barely the shadow of the man he once was.  
“I’d be grateful if you could get Mike”, Levi answered. “Thank you, Jean”, he added, pulling the Beta in for an awkward hug before letting go.

He made his way to the room he shared with Mike, breathing in slowly to calm down. He considered the different options they had, and then shook his head. Just like Erwin, he had fucked up his body. It was unlikely he would get pregnant, even if he had sex during his heat. He bit his lips. He could already feel the tip of his fingers and his toes warming up, and he slid out of his clothes and sat on the bed, waiting for Mike. The more time passed, the more he felt his body heating up, desire rousing in his body, his entrance slickening and – what was taking Mike so long? He squirmed, wishing for more friction and still having enough self-control to wait.

He didn’t realize when he started to build a nest, nor when he changed his position, but he only knew it was a relief – the pressure inside of him and the Alpha scent on the pillow and the slow humping of his hips. The door slammed open and Mike appeared, out of breath. His pupils went wide when his mind processed the sight in front of him: Levi on the bed in the middle of cushions, blankets and t-shirts, ass in the air, slick dripping down his thighs, his fingers pumping into him lazily, his breath ragged as he strived for an orgasm and couldn’t come close to one – not with just his fingers, not when he was so far into his heat. The Alpha closed the door and locked it, before coming to sit by his side and ruffling his hair, holding a tight control over his body, though he could feel himself grow painfully hard.

“Are you sure you want this? I promised you I wouldn’t impregnate you, but I can’t keep this promise without contraceptive.”  
“You won’t”, Levi moaned. “My body is too fucked up, you won’t. Now just get on with it.” His voice was verging a whine, the heat flaring through his body and erasing any conscious thought. He needed his Alpha and he needed him now.

His breath itched when Mike’s large hands cupped his behind and slid down his thighs, awestruck, and then Mike dropped to his knees and pulled him closer, lapping eagerly at his entrance. The Omega yelped, his fingers curling into the sheets before pushing back into the warmness of his mate – and he was drooling but right now it didn’t matter. Mike pulled away to take off his clothes and pushed in two fingers, gasping at the amazing heat and tightness, moving them slowly until he found Levi’s prostate and pressed against it. The Omega shouted, his body trembling in pleasure, and he looked up, tears streaming down his face.

“Please, Alpha, _please_ ”, his voice pleaded, and Mike knew he couldn’t wait any longer.  
“Yes my dear”, he murmured in his ear, and slowly he eased himself into him – barely holding on when Levi clamped down on him, but he managed to bottom out, panting, his hands settled on Levi’s lower back. “Are you alright?”  
“Feels so good”, Levi mumbled, pushing back into him. “Fuck me, Alpha”, he said, and his voice was more commanding than ever.

And Mike complied, pounding into him just like he asked, angling his thrusts to slam right into his prostate and bring him to a quick and relieving orgasm – it wasn’t enough, and they both knew it. The Alpha increased his cadence, panting hard when he felt himself close, his knot flaring and securing their embrace as he came, tearing a second orgasm out of his mate. Slowly, he cradled the small Omega in his arms, holding him close, and Levi smiled to him, so sweetly he felt his heart pang in his chest. Mike brushed aside Levi’s hair, his callous hands stroking his sweat-damped forehead.

“It is the first time you built a nest during your heat”, Mike remarked.

Levi frowned.

“Yes, you’re right”, he said. He thought for a bit and then said: “But I think Marco once told me Omegas build nests during their heats only when they don’t use a contraceptive. Only when their trying to get impregnated.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense”, Mike said, kissing his temple.  
“Actually, it does”, Levi said, trying to make himself comfortable but kept in his position by Mike’s knot. “Let’s say I get pregnant from this heat”, he said, “and I won’t. Let’s say I actually can. If your baby were to nest in me, I wouldn’t leave my nest anymore until childbirth.”  
“That’s crazy”, Mike laughed. “You saw like me Erwin and Jean and Bert moving around, even when pregnant.”  
“None of them had built a nest”, Levi retorted, “and they were all compelled to leave their rooms.” He breathed out, leaning against his mate. “If you let nature do its work, like they do in Omegacraties and some other types of governments, a pregnant Omega will not leave his nest from the moment he gets pregnant to two months after childbirth. That’s a fact. I don’t know if it is also true for Beta-Omegas, though.”

Mike stared at him, astonished.

“But don’t they get weak? I mean, not moving like that…”  
“I know they don’t, but how and why is a mystery to me. What I know is babies born like this are stronger and healthier.”  
“That’s amazing”, the Alpha muttered. “Omegas are so fascinating.”

Levi snorted scornfully and Mike laughed, finally pulling out. The Omega collapsed on the bed and Mike stood up.

“I’ll get us some snacks while you recover, okay?”  
“Better make it quick, then”, Levi grumbled. “I already feel it again”, he added in a hoarse voice, his hand sliding to his hardening shaft.

Mike closed the door and muttered something about “endless stamina during heats”, quickly walking out to a vending machine. He picked some chocolate snacks and went back to their room.

 

Eren was sitting in his office, cuddling with Erwin and holding their child between them, admiring him silently, when someone knocked at the door. He started to growl menacingly, instinctively standing up to protect his mate and their off-spring.

“Come in”, Erwin said, though, smiling at him as he cradled Elias.

The door opened on a young Alpha with blond hair and blue eyes, standing next to Armin. The Omega had offered them to take care of things for a few minutes to let them rest, and they were surprised to see him so soon.

“I’m sorry, I know I said I would give you a moment alone but… this is really important”, Armin said, letting the Alpha enter the room.  
“Good afternoon”, the Alpha said courteously. “My name is Farlan Church and I am a scientist here.”  
“Aren’t you the head scientist?” Erwin asked, frowning.  
“Indeed”, Farlan said, nodding along. “I’m here to announce we finally managed to complete pills.” He paused a second. “It was hard to determine how we should make them, but it is surprisingly easy to produce them in fact. Every Omega should have his box of pills really soon. We are making as much as we can right now.”

Eren sighed in relief and walked to the Alpha, shaking his hand.

“Thank you”, he said. “I’m really grateful for all your hard work.”  
“Don’t mention it, we only did what was necessary.” He stared at the young leader and added: “We’ll start distributing pills now, if you allow it. We’ll prioritize Omegas close to their heats.”  
“Yes, of course, go on!”  
“After all of this, we will try to work on a heat suppressant.”

It felt like he had dropped a bomb. The three men were staring at him, dumbfounded.

“W-What?”  
“We all know it is not a healthy procedure, but Omegas should be able to differ or skimp their heats when they really need it. It would permit them to go home safely, or found an Alpha ready to help them with their heads on their shoulders.”

Eren was staring at him, his mouth gaping open.

“Do it”, Erwin simply said. “I think now is the right time to use those suppressants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you thought about it!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Farlan breaks his pinky and Niles appears. (This whole chapter was unexpected and Nile WAS EVEN MORE UNEXPECTED WHAT IS HE DOING HERE.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late (once more...) I was really busy!

Levi stretched himself: his heat had come to an end and Mike had gone back to work, leaving him alone in their room. He was supposed to be to work two hours ago but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave the bed, unless it was to use the bathroom. It wasn’t unusual for Omegas to get sick just after their heat, the cycles left their bodies incredibly weak against germs, and though he had always been particularly cautious, Levi knew there was a possibility of him getting sick. He curled up under the covers and was about to go back to sleep when the door creaked open. He opened an eye as Mike entered.

“Are you alright? I got worried when I heard Armin say he hadn’t seen you.”  
“Yeah. I just don’t feel like getting up.”  
“Now that’s unusual. You’re always ready to work.”  
“I know”, Levi grumbled, burying his head into the covers. “I’m coming.”

He took his time to get prepared and finally exited the room, ready to get to work. He stopped by Jean, who was in the canteen, feeding a three years old boy, a Beta with dark hair. The toddler was cuddling Jean, and Jean was finally smiling. His progress was slow, very slow, but he was getting better – and Levi knew it was because he was finally accepting help from his friends.

“Who’s this boy?” Levi asked, curious.  
“This is my new friend”, Jean answered, “Nile. Nile, say hi to Levi.”  
“Hi!” the kid said, before stuffing his mouth with his late breakfast.

Jean put him down on the chair and stepped away.

“Nile lost both his parents in the last attack”, he explained. “There are a lot of orphans and everyone is doing their best to take care of them, so I offered to take care of him.”  
“You’re obviously doing a wonderful job”, Levi praised him. He hesitated a bit and added: “Marco would be so proud of you.”

Jean’s eyes softened as he instinctively brought a trembling hand to his neck.

“I guess”, he finally said.  
“How are you doing?” Levi asked gently, sitting him down and beside him.  
“I’m… I’m holding on”, Jean said, and his voice was shaking. “I miss him so much”, he added, his voice hoarse. “I wanted… I wanted to have his babies… To build a family with him, but now…” Tears were streaming down his face, “Now everything is broken.”  
“It’s okay to miss him”, Levi replied. “We all do.” He was trying to control his voice, but it was shaking slightly. “You know how well he took care of me, how much I appreciated his company and his help. He was a very dear friend to me.”  
“Thank you”, Jean sniffled, wrapping his arms around him. “For everything.”  
“Why you crying, Jean?” a small voice asked, and the Beta pulled away, grabbing the kid hanging on to him.  
“Because I lost someone I loved a lot and it hurts”, Jean answered, drying his tears.  
“Don’t worry Jean, you’ll be fine”, Nile said with his childish smile. “Didn’t you say everything would be fine?”  
“Yeah, I did”, Jean said, hugging the kid. “Now how about I bring you to the playroom?”

Levi stared at them as they walked hand in hand to the playroom, and Jean looked so strong – broken and still, he was standing. He clenched his fist. There would be a price to pay for all those deaths, all those widowers, all those orphans. And it would be heavy. He strode to the training rooms where Omega soldiers were gathered: they were already perfecting their skills and it was obvious Reiner’s and Mike’s work had borne its fruits.

 

Down in the underground labs, Armin was observing as Farlan worked steadily to produce a heat suppressant. He had learnt a bit of biology and physics with Erik, his late mate, but he was learning so much more now that he had agreed to join the scientist team. He felt at ease with all the chemical products, mixing them to obtain useful molecules. So far they had managed to synthetize several medicaments out of accidents, but the suppressant was still far from their grip. He left the room to prepare a coffee and came back.

“Here”, he said gently, handing the drink to the Alpha, “it looks like you need it.”  
“Thanks”, Farlan said with a smile, drinking from the plastic cup. “I’ve never liked coffee but it does wonders in keeping me awake.”  
“Figured that much”, Armin said with a wry smile, “since you always wince while drinking it but always get one.”

Farlan smiled back and went back to his research, before looking up at Armin.

“Can I take a sample of your blood? And pheromones?”

Armin had started to nod, but he stopped and flushed bright red when he heard “pheromones”. Averting his eyes, he bit his lips and nodded.

“Yeah. Don’t you need my tutor’s authorization for that?”

Farlan started to laugh.

“Do you really think Eren would refuse that if you agreed? He’s fighting to get Omegas’ liberties; I don’t believe he’d forbid you to do something you wish to do.”  
“Right”, Armin conceded. “But he’s still responsible for me in the eye of the law. I don’t want to cause him any trouble.”  
“I can understand that”, Farlan agreed. “Anyway, stay still”, he added, preparing a syringe and tying a garrotte to Armin’s arm.

He swiftly took the sample and entrusted it to one of his underlings to proceed with the experiment. He grimaced sheepishly as he took the rest of his material.

“I’m sorry if taking your pheromones makes you uncomfortable. I’ll do my best but I am a scientist, not a doctor.”  
“Perhaps Bertholdt could help, couldn’t he?”  
“I’m afraid the poor guy already has work over his head, I don’t want to burden him even more.”  
“It’s alright, then. Will it hurt?”  
“No, it’s won’t”, Farlan assured him. “Like I said, it will more than likely be uncomfortable but please bear with it. I’ll tell you as soon as you can leave.”

Following his directions, Armin sat down on the lab bench, tugging lightly at his collar to reveal his scent gland. Farlan breathed in and tried to smile, but his nervousness was obvious.

“Okay”, he said. “Here we go.”

He released pheromones that Armin couldn’t identify at first but that made his body react in a strange way. He could almost feel his scent gland pulse, gasping when Farlan’s gloved fingers gently rubbed on it. Next thing he knew, he was incredibly aroused, his eyes glazed as he exposed his neck to the Alpha towering over him.

“It’s okay, I’ve got what I need”, came Farlan’s soothing voice, and finally Armin realized the embarrassing position he was in, leaning toward an Alpha that wasn’t his, presenting his neck, gasping and writhing.

Realizing Farlan was just as much red didn’t really help but made him feel even more self-conscious. The young scientist was brilliant and really handsome, there was no way he would feel the slightest inclination toward a scrawny Omega like him, with his dull blond hair and blue eyes way too big.

“I’m sorry, I needed you to be stimulated and it was either fear or arousal.” The Alpha grimaced. “I didn’t want to frighten you so I chose the second option.”  
“I-It’s okay”, Armin breathed. “But I think I need to get out.”  
“I’ll ask an Omega to accompany you to the Omega-only aisle”, Farlan said, and his voice didn’t let any place for contestation.

Armin nodded and soon, an older Omega was standing by his side, supporting him gently as they left the lab. As soon as they disappeared, Farlan slid his hand over his face, breathing hard.

“Oh God”, he murmured. “This was way harder than I thought.”

He appreciated Armin a lot, the tiny blond Omega had a brilliant mind and an interesting conversation. He was intelligent and knew a lot of things, and Farlan had been attracted to him since the very beginning. However, he had always managed to keep his thoughts in check. But now, after seeing Armin this aroused, aroused by _his scent and his hands_ , he couldn’t do it anymore. He was trying his best to keep the images at bay, but knowing how Armin had left and why made it impossible. He could oh so easily imagine the little Omega bouncing on a knotted dildo, searching for a relief he would find but that would never be enough – it was not an Alpha and he had been mated once. There was no way this could really satisfy him. And his thoughts were dangerously drifting to the image of Armin, spread out under him and crying his name, begging for his knot and for all the pleasure he could give him and-

Farlan violently slammed his hand against the lab bench, effectively breaking his pinkie. He stared at his finger, dumbfounded, before the pained settled in and killed his boner, chasing away all perverted thought he could have had. Now explaining how he did this to the nurse would be fun.

 

Bertholdt collapsed in a chair, thoroughly exhausted. He drank a cup of coffee, readying himself to go on – he stood up, and immediately collapsed, his knees giving out under him. There was a panicked rustle as other nurses rushed to help him, but finally he felt a reassuring presence and when he looked up, Reiner was there. His Beta mate was staring at him in worry.

“What’s wrong, Bert? Do you hurt anywhere?”  
“I’m… tired”, Bertholdt simply said. “I think I need to sleep.”

The bulky Beta kneeled beside him, lifted him bridal-style in his arms and took him back to their room. When Reiner peeked at Bertholdt’s face, he was already sleeping soundly, his head lolling from side to side against his shoulder, his features relaxed. His mate carefully undressed him, getting him under the covers. He hesitated a minute but then took off his clothes as well and settled against his back, spooning Bertholdt tenderly. The nurse had once admitted to him he slept better when Reiner was cuddling him – he felt warmer and safer – and obviously it was true since he nestled against Reiner with a sigh without waking up. It didn’t take long for Reiner to fall asleep as well, his nose buried against Bertholdt’s nape and his legs tangled into his.

 

Eren was sleeping, his mouth open, drooling. He was sleeping, spread on the bed, Elias sleeping on his chest. He was sleeping, his son sleeping against him, safely. And Erwin couldn’t get enough of it. He loved seeing his mate interact with their child, the way he played with the baby, smoothing blond hair over his head and nuzzling the small belly with a laugh as Elias babbled and smiled. He was too small to laugh yet, but he was growing up fast – too fast perhaps, but wasn’t it true for all babies?

Erwin went back to ordering their apartment – there were children-related objects everywhere, since they were always rushing. But no matter how hard the times were, he was happy to have his kid. It was his benediction, after all the harshness of his life. Softly, he ruffled Eren’s hair. Truly, they had done a wondrous work on this one, and all the trouble they had gone through to have him had been worth it. Even now, when the crying got them up in the middle of the night, he didn’t complain.

He was glad Eren was being such a wonderful dad when he was still so young and inexperienced. He was glad Eren seemed so proud of Elias, and he was glad Eren was proud of him. This pride had been the reason he had been able to stand proudly to his side, to answer the government’s allegations. _You’re not worthy. Old. Useless. Not even able to bear a child._ He could fight back all of these, as long as Eren was beside him. As long as Elias was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, though not that much happened. But we're getting to more action soon. As usual, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought of it!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late (again). I thought I would be on time yesterday because I had half of it written in the morning, and I thought I'd be able to write the end in the evening because I went to Uni for my inscription. Well it did not go as planned so here it is!

Farlan was swaying, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open – he was just so tired, so so tired, he only wanted to sleep.

“Rest a bit”, a voice murmured gently next to him as small hands took his shoulders and led him to a nearby couch. “I’ll watch over your work for you.”

He barely made out Armin’s features before mumbling a thank you and drifting to sleep. The young Omega put a blanket over him and turned to go back to Farlan’s work. The Alpha had worked day and night to create heat suppressants and his dedication made joy bubble in Armin’s heart. He couldn’t help feeling he had taken a liking to the gentle scientist, but those troubled times weren’t really the ideal moment for romance. Finally, the machine he was watching over made a slight sound and he assumed it was over. Farlan was still sleeping soundly, his eyes circled with black. Armin knelt by his side, fingers brushing away the bangs on his forehead. Farlan eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

“Hello”, he rasped.  
“Sorry I woke you up but your thing is finished”, Armin said with a smile.  
“I could get used to waking up like that”, Farlan murmured, and suddenly Armin was beet red, averting his eyes. “Right. Science.”

Farlan sat up, yawning, hair tousled, and made his way to the lab table, taking the coffee Armin handed to him. He started checking his experiment, and suddenly his head shot up.

“No way”, he said. “I actually did it! Armin, I’ve made a suppressant!”

His face was beaming with joy, cradling the results of his experiment in his hand. Armin smiled joyfully.

“You have to tell Eren!”

The young scientist nodded and strode out of the labs, almost bouncing in the lifter to Eren’s office. He barely knocked before barging in: the young Beta-Alpha was sitting behind his desk, reading documents from an enormous pile of papers, signing and putting them down in another pile just as enormous.

“Sir, I did it!” Farlan cried out, making him jump in his seat – who wouldn’t be surprised when an Alpha suddenly appeared, loud and cheerful? “The suppressant is ready!”  
“Really?” Eren asked, standing up and walking towards him. “That’s very good news! Now we won’t have to fear a repeat of the last battle!” He clapped his hand over Farlan’s shoulder and smiled. “Thank you so much, Farlan.”  
“My pleasure”, Farlan said with a smile.  
“Now go eat a proper meal and sleep until you’re perfectly rested.” He smiled: “I have other things I want to trust you with, but it’ll wait for you to be back into your normal shape.”  
“Thank you sir”, Farlan said.

Eren started to go back to his desk, when Farlan’s voice stopped him.

“Sir?”

He could hear the strain in the Alpha’s voice.

“I know we’re fighting for Omegas rights, but I don’t want to mess things up so I’ll ask this now: as Armin’s tutor, would you be okay if I asked to court him?”

Eren froze, and closed his eyes, thinking for a second.

“This is something you should ask Armin about”, he finally answered. “It is not mine to accept or refuse you. However”, he stepped back and stared at the young Alpha, “if you don’t listen to what he says, or if you hurt him in any way, know that he is not alone. I’m his friend before everything, and no matter how much I appreciate you or how much you did for the cause, if you give me a reason to, I’ll break your bones.”

Farlan nodded.

“There will be no need for that, Sir.”  
“Then everything is perfect. I wish you good luck, Farlan.”

 

Bertholdt took a deep breath and entered the room, plastering a smile on his face. Immediately, all eyes turned to him.

“Hello doctor”, a choir of childish voices greeted him.  
“Hello kids”, he said to the kids.

Some of them were orphans, others had lost one parents, and some still had both their parents there. Some also had their Omega father here, and their Alpha father at home. And as much as they tried to protect those children, they couldn’t do it perfectly. They would be scarred by this war, there was no other way out. He was about to start his usual check-up – some kids hurt themselves and didn’t say a thing, afraid they would bother the “kind doctor Bert”. It only made his work harder. – when someone knocked at the door.

“Doctor, we have a problem”, a teen of about twelve said in a shaky voice, “it’s Sam.”  
“I’m coming right away”, he told the kid, before turning to watch the younger ones in front of him. “I’ll be back, kiddos. Be kind until then, okay?”  
“Yes doctor”, they answered, and he ran out after the teen.

He led him to one of the rooms where teenagers gathered to learn and entertain themselves. There was one of them – a thirteen years old named Sam – laying on the floor, breathing heavily, and in the room usually scent-less, the sweet Omega scent was unnerving. He bit his lips.

“Alright kids, I want you all to go back to your rooms”, he said calmly. “And you, he said to the one who had led him there”, go find an Omega nurse.”

At first they all stared at him, and he tapped his foot.

“Go back to your rooms _now_ ”, he repeated, and this time they obeyed.

Sam was going through his first heat as an Omega, earlier than the others, and it was easy to see it would be a difficult one. Heats shouldn’t have started before fifteen or sixteen, but sometimes they happened earlier and the kids weren’t ready for them yet, not understanding what happened to their bodies and why there was nothing they could do against it. Getting the others out quickly was a necessity, he had learned those early heats could trigger ruts in their Alphas counterparts and that was just plainly _unnecessary_.

Slowly, he knelt by his side and pushed his hair back – Sam’s gaze was unfocused and his skin was burning. There was not much he could do to help him, so he focused on applying cool clothes to his forehead, neck and ankles while he waited for the Omega nurse. He arrived soon and quickly assessed the situation, lifting the kid quickly and taking him to the Omega-only aisle. There, he would be safe and taken care of. Bertholdt clenched his fist – he felt so helpless. If he had been mated to an Alpha, he would have been allowed in the aisle as a Beta-Omega. But with his particular status, he didn’t fit in anywhere, just like Reiner.

He sighed heavily and went back to work. He was about to enter the room where the children waited for him again when a sweet scent caught his attention. He turned his head and saw Levi passing by, nodding curtly as he went on. Right, Levi had warned the stress had caused disruptions in his hormonal balance. It probably explained the smell. Taking a second to cool his head, he entered once more: the children were waiting for him.

 

Reiner wiped his brow. Omega soldiers had progressed amazingly fast – strangely enough, they were very good fighters when they had something to protect. Most of them would be able to resist a physical attack from a Beta or an Alpha. He jumped when a hand clapped on his shoulder.

“You’ve done a good job.”

He turned to look at Erwin. The Omega seemed quite well despite the dark circles under his eyes. He had regained some kind of balance, finally getting used to the emptiness of his missing arm. His gaze dropped to Elias in the baby carrier on his torso and he couldn’t help but coo at the baby who stared at him with bright green eyes.

“They fight well, but even with the suppressant they are not immune to Alpha pheromones”, Erwin stated. “They need to raise their tolerance’s threshold.”  
“Is that even possible?” Reiner said, dumbfounded.

Erwin nodded.

“Yes. I was immune. It is possible. It’s not something magical and if an Alpha really focuses on making an Omega submit, it’s impossible to resist. But getting immune helps to stay focus.”  
“Why use the past?”  
“Because it’s like a muscle”, Erwin said, his hand gently stroking his baby’s head. “If you don’t use it, it gets weaker.” He stared right at the Beta. “I needed it in my past but after Eren rescued me, I didn’t need it anymore so I lost it.”  
“So you want Omega soldiers to gain this… immunity?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. How do I do that?”  
“You take a bunch of Alphas with you. Alphas, it doesn’t work that well with Betas. And they have to release pheromones to oblige Omegas to a certain action. For example, coaxing them into sitting down. It will be very hard on Omegas at first, but it’ll get easier when they’ll grow use to it. At first, just ask them to resist the order. When all of them will be able to do that, ask them to do something like pumps. And when they are all able to do pumps while resisting Alpha pheromones, ask them to jungle. If they can do that, then they will be able to keep fighting even surrounded by Alphas. As long as the Alpha isn’t specifically focused on them, it will work.”

Reiner was staring at him, his mouth gaping open. He looked at Elias.

“You have an amazing dad, bud.”

Elias babbled something in answer and Erwin smiled. His gaze, however, was looking in the distance – he was thinking about something.

“We have to hurry up. The government doesn’t attack, they’re just waiting for us to starve. We trapped here.”  
“I know”, Reiner answered, concerned. “Besieging us. That’s a dick move.”  
“They never fought honourably”, Erwin stated. “We still have enough to hold on for a few months, but then we’ll have to start cutting through our food.” He stared at Reiner. “I don’t want to go this far. Not when we have children with us.”

Reiner nodded.

“We will not go there.”

 

Farlan knew he had to rest, but he just couldn’t do it when he was so nervous about Armin. It was just plainly impossible. Sighing heavily, he rose from his bed, put his clothes back on and exited his room. He just had to find him and ask him. If Armin said no, then he could wallow in self-pity for the night and then go back to work because there was no time for that. If Armin said yes, however… He smiled.

He found Armin in the break room, reading something about mechanics, his brow furrowed. He knew Armin had caught his scent in the light flaring of his pupils, but the Omega didn’t move more than that. It was reassuring, in a sense. It meant Armin was used to his scent and was comfortable around him.

“Am I intruding?” he asked in a soft voice.

Armin looked up and smiled.

“You’re not. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”  
“Yeah, I was going to but there’s… something I need to talk about with you.”

Armin gestured to the couch he was sitting in and Farlan sit down. His heart was beating fast. Oh so incredibly fast. How could this happen.

“I’m listening.”  
“I…” He breathed in calmly. “Can I court you?” he finally dropped, nervousness peering into his voice.

Armin stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide, completely caught off guard. But then, his expression started to change to one of joy, smiling, and he laughed.

“Oh my God Farlan! Yes!”

Farlan beamed. He couldn’t believe his ears and started to laugh as well, his hands gripping Armin’s tightly. The Omega blushed but exposed his neck, inviting him to scent mark him – he was not mated, but he wasn’t free either. Sometimes, courting was the best part. Gently, the Alpha nuzzled his scent gland, heart pounding.

“ _Mine_ ”, he growled instinctively, and Armin shuddered in pleasure.

Even in hell there was light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think about it!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they learn about ruts and only wish they never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this chapter was never supposed to happen but I'm in so deep in this suffering shit i just keep digging my own grave. Anyway.
> 
> NSFW is implied. I feel like I should put a warning for this but I don't know for what. Maybe some kind of dubious consent.

Mike stared at the room filled with Omegas, Alphas surrounding them. The first days of training had been incredibly difficult for Omegas, cowering whenever an Alpha came close, but they were starting to get use to Alpha pheromones. Sure enough, Erwin’s idea had been a good one. He scanned the soldiers and let out a loud whistle.

“Rotate!” he yelled loudly for everyone to hear him.

Omegas near the centre of the room came closer to Alphas while the others retreated away from them. They were almost all shining with a thin layer of sweat, brow furrowed, breathing hard. But some of them were already able to hold on. He smiled softly – he was proud of his soldiers. One of the Alphas broke the ranks, trotting up to him.

“I’m sorry sir but it looks like Reiner is in trouble.”

Mike nodded and followed him: the Beta was on the floor, grunting and emitting aggressive pheromones. If heats among Omegas were steady and usual, ruts amongst Alphas were rare and usually kept under silence, so much that only Alphas who had experienced them or witnessed an Alpha going into one knew about it. Alphas had to keep their heads levelled, they couldn’t let their instinct dominate them. And being in rut meant only listening to their instinct. The taboo was terribly strong. The Alpha felt a shiver run down his spine when he recognized the peculiar musk of an Alpha in rut. In an Omega-filled room. He cursed and grabbed Reiner, pulling him away, far away, before locking him in a room.

He had to do something, quick, or the Beta would hurt himself trying to escape his prison. He felt cold sweat dripping down his spine as he recalled how a rut felt like. He hadn’t gone on one for a long time now, thanks to his mating with Levi. But he distinctly remembered his crazed younger self feeling the fire starting to burn inside of him and how he chained himself to the wall. How he bled afterwards, when trying to escape had broken his skin – even his bones, once. How he _needed_ an Omega.

He ran out to find Bertholdt, praying for him to be able to enter an Omega mode. He didn’t understand fully how his and Reiner’s biology worked, but he knew a thing: a Beta wouldn’t suffice to satisfy the Alpha, and they couldn’t afford the time it would take for the rut to die down without an Omega.

“Have you seen Bert?” he asked a heavily pregnant Omega who stared at him, frightened.  
“I believe he is in the labs, with Armin, Levi and Farlan”, the Omega said, a hand on his belly. “Eren asked them to work on armament.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Connie”, the Omega answered with a smile. “My name is Connie.”  
“Well thank you Connie”, Mike said, running down the stairs to the lab.

The lab had been divided in two teams: a technologic one, and a biologic one. Levi was working on a device in the technologic team, raising his head as soon as he smelled his Alpha. Armin, Farlan and Bertholdt were on the second team, and the Alpha strode to Bertholdt, pulling him away from his work.

“We need to talk _right now_ ”, he said to the Beta, urgency piercing in his voice.

He explained as quickly as he could what had happened, the Beta growing pale.

“How come I never heard of that?” he said in a frightened voice. “How is it possible?”  
“Told you, most Alphas don’t know shit about it”, Mike spat, “it’s logical you wouldn’t have heard about it, even as a doctor. So, would you be able to help him or not?”

The Beta grew even paler, slowly shaking his head.

“I felt I was going into heat this morning so I took a suppressant to be able to work. I can’t.”  
“ _Fuck_ ”, Mike growled. He then tried to calm down, breathing slowly. “I know you will not like what I’m going to say, but it’s the only way.”

Bertholdt was staring at him.

“We need to find a consenting Omega for him. And we need to find them quickly.”  
“…Are you saying he…”  
“He has to fuck with an Omega”, Mike said, his tone dark. “Otherwise I cannot guarantee his safety, and I don’t know how long it could take.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Bertholdt asked, his voice a bit too high.  
“Ruts are not as steady as heats. It stops only when the Alpha, or in his case the Beta, as mated with an Omega. I don’t mean mating in like in forming a bond”, he tried to reassure Bertholdt. “It will stop only once that’s done, or when he will be too exhausted to even move a limb. And as a nurse, I’m sure you understand how dangerous that is.”

He reflexively rubbed his wrists, where the metal of the chains had bit into his flesh. The exhaustion was something he prayed to never know again. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but it was Bertholdt’s voice that pulled him out of his trance.

“Okay”, he said. “I’ll go and ask around.” He paused. “I don’t care about the taboo. You have to tell Eren so he can make an announcement. Do you realize how dangerous this can be?”  
“I realize it know”, Mike sighed. “I’m going. Will you be able to deal with it on your own?”

Bertholdt’s eyes were fierce.

“I don’t like it one bit but he is my mate and I promised to protect him. Whatever it takes.”

 

Eren slammed his mug on the table, almost seething. His anger was palpable, and it took everything Mike had not to step back. Of course the Beta would be angered.

“Calm down”, his mate’s voice said firmly. “Think about what you can do, I’ll go help Bert and the Omega.”

He left the room with Mike, leaving his child to the care of a Beta.

“You seem very calm about it”, Mike said.  
“I knew about ruts”, Erwin answered, glancing towards him. “I’ve already dealt with them, though it was long ago.”

Mike stopped to stared at him. Omegas sure weren’t supposed to know about ruts.

“Don’t stare like that, Mike”, Erwin said with a smile. “I don’t like remembering it, though, but if it’s useful…” He caught sight of Bertholdt and ran after him. “Bert!”

Mike saw them talking, unable to hear what they were saying – but Bertholdt seemed defeated, shaking his head. Then he was staring at his older friend, bursting into tears in his arms, but quickly pulling away. Erwin walked back to Mike.

“Go back to Eren, please”, he said. “Buy us some time. Physically restrain him if you have to”, the Omega added, and the gears clicked in Mike’s brain.  
“You’re not going to…”  
“I will. It is the best solution. Eren will hate me for it, but he will understand.” He peered into Mike’s eyes. “I know you know how ruts feels like. And I already know how to deal with that. You have to trust me”, the Omega said, taking off his jacket. “Now go.”

And Mike went.

 

Bertholdt was trying to get a grip on himself, but seeing Reiner’s bloodied hands through the window on the door pained him – it pained him so much. Erwin frowned, obviously worried.

“I hope he didn’t hurt himself too much”, he said. “You don’t have to stay if it’s too difficult for you, Bert.”

Bertholdt nodded, drying his tears.

“You’re doing this for us”, he said. “I know how hard it is on you as well. Thank you, Erwin. I don’t think I will ever thank you enough.”

The Omega nodded, his hands curled into fists as he tried to calm himself down. This was not a treason, he kept repeating to himself. _But it sure feels like it._ He opened the door, entered, locked it behind him and blinded the window. _This was not a treason._

 

Eren wasn’t angry. At least, it didn’t look like he was. Calm and composed. He finally stared at Mike.

“I want to reassure him’, he said. “I love him and I understand why he did it. I want him to know that.”  
“But are you sure…”  
“I am”, the young CEO said.

They walked down to the room – Bertholdt was sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball. There was no sound in the room and he looked up.

“They’re done”, he said in a trembling voice, wiping his nose. “They should come out anytime soon. I think they’re just… talking this out.”

Eren nodded and crouched beside him.

“I’m not mad, Bert”, he said in a soft voice. “I understand this is not anyone’s fault, and I know how kind-hearted and logical Erwin is.”  
“Thank you”, the nurse answered, wrapping his arms around him. “I don’t know what we’d do without you two”, he said.

The door creaked open and they stood up – Bertholdt was trembling and Eren couldn’t think about him waiting here while their mates had sex in this room and oh God had he heard everything? His vision flared red when he was struck with the thought of someone else running their hands on Erwin, someone else hearing his delicious whimpers… The smell struck him at the throat. Another Alpha’s smell on his mate.

They had done their best to look presentable, but Erwin’s ruffled hair would not come down and it was oh so easy to picture Reiner’s hand gripping it tightly- The Beta was looking down, obviously trying his best not to cry and failing miserably. Bertholdt immediately wrapped him in a tight hug and Reiner’s let go, wailing loudly in his shoulder – this was too much, he couldn’t take any of it anymore.

Erwin’s eyes fell on Eren, widening – his mate shouldn’t have been there, he shouldn’t have seen him, not before he had scrubbed the other male’s scent out of his skin, but here he was, reeking of sex and scent-marked by another than Eren. The Beta-Alpha held out his hand to him.

“Come here”, he said in a soft voice, and Erwin bent to reach his height.

Softly, Eren nuzzled his scent-gland, rubbing his own against him until all Erwin could smell was Eren’s scent on him.

“Please”, Erwin muttered in Eren’s shoulder, “let me take a shower and make me yours again.”  
“Okay”, Eren answered softly. “You’re _mine_ , Erwin, whatever happens. You’re mine and I love you.”

Bertholdt and Reiner had taken their leave to cuddle together, and Mike had gone back to Omega training. Erwin left first, letting Eren gather his thoughts. The Beta-Alpha went to the lab, hoping to cool his head there. Farlan had looped his arms around Armin who was laughing at something the Alpha had murmured. He had to admit they looked good together, and he was glad Armin had finally found someone after all that had happened. Farlan seemed to be a good guy, and he felt like he could trust him with his friend.

“Oh, Eren!” Farlan said when he saw him, immediately letting go of Armin who blushed.

Of course, Farlan was courting him, and it hadn’t been that long. He shouldn’t have been this close to Armin yet, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to care. Armin wasn’t a high-class virgin Omega who should have stayed immaculate, he didn’t have any kind of status to hold up to. Eren smiled.

“You don’t have to break apart just because I am here”, he said.  
“What brought you here?” Levi asked.

Eren shrugged, smiling in disbelief.

“I guess I just needed to see how you guys were doing”, he said. “I’m going back.”

He felt better now. Calmer. When he arrived in their room, Erwin wad drying himself. Soundlessly, Eren dropped his clothes to the floor and pressed a kiss to his lover’s broad back. Erwin was _his_. The Omega spun on his heels, surprised, and kissed him deeply.

“I love you”, Eren murmured once more. “And this will never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment.  
> I feel so sorry for Mike who had to deal with his ruts alone, and for Reiner, Bert, Eren and Erwin. Nature sure is a bitch.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting ready. Training. Learning. And learning again how to live together.

Several days went by, and learning that ruts existed had shaken everyone. The steady image of Alphas was slowly crumbling, and curiously enough, it had no bad consequences. Most Omegas were open and ready to listen to them, sharing this same experience of losing control once body urges overpowered their minds. Eren was scooped up in his office, taking care of his growing son, when there was knock at the door.

“Come in”, he said without tearing his eyes away from his son, sitting on his desk.

Levi entered the room, carrying something in his arms. He put his burden down on the meeting table and stared at Eren.

“I’ll explain later.”

Bertholdt entered with Farlan, and sat down with a thick file.

“We researched the rut phenomenon, and I found out that Marco studied it.”  
“And so?”  
“We don’t know. He researched it for several years, but there’s nothing clear. Each and every Alpha or Beta-Alpha can be affected and we don’t know what triggers them. However, one thing is sure: once started, a rut will only stop once the Alpha has mated an Omega, or once he is too weakened to move. It is very dangerous, for them and for others. And we didn’t find anything to stop them. The only precursor signal they have is an uncomfortable feeling and a rise in temperature, much like heats.”  
“So what do we do?”  
“We raise the awareness. Both Alphas and Omegas need to know about it, just like they know about heats.”

Eren nodded.

“I entrust this task to you, Bert.”  
“I guessed that much”, Bertholdt said before leaving.

He then turned to Farlan and Levi, and stared at the covered thing they had put on the table.

“So. What is this?”  
“The new armament you asked for”, Farlan said as Levi took off the cloth.

Eren looked curiously at the blades set in front of him, and the generally weird equipment.

“How does it work?”  
“This is the Three Dimensional Manoeuvre Gear, or 3DMG”, Farlan said. “It was designed to allow our soldiers to move in three dimensions instead of two. Moving through the air will give them a precious advantage.”  
“But are blades that efficient?”  
“We tried adapting firearms to the 3DMG but it had flaws the blades didn’t have”, Levi replied. “At the same time, the biological team worked on a repulsive.”

Eren cocked his head, and Levi uncorked a vial. Immediately, the CEO scrunched his nose and stepped away, growling. The scent was both threatening and reeking, and even Farlan seemed uncomfortable, though he was standing farther. Levi put the cork back and grabbed another part of the equipment.

“We designed masks for Omegas which will have this scent. It leaves them unaffected and drives away Alphas. We also designed masks for out Alphas and Betas, so they can work with Omegas without problem.”  
“You did a very good work, all of you”, Eren said.  
“Would you like to see the 3DMG in action?” Farlan said, and Eren nodded.

He followed the two men through the corridors, peeking through the hall where Omegas trained: they were progressing amazingly fast, some of them, if not many, having already reached the highest point they could. He smiled to himself, before reaching the hall where Mike was receiving some help to put on the 3DMG. He was laughing with the heavily pregnant Omega who seemed happy to help, when he couldn’t fight with the others. Levi stepped away and started to put on his own gear, Jean coming in not long after and helping in buckling everything, though it didn’t look like either Mike or Levi needed any help.

And suddenly, the two of them were soaring, wheezing through the air like it was nothing, blindingly fast. If Mike looked everything like an Alpha, using raw force to tear through his “enemies” – mere scarecrows scattered everywhere – Levi was something else entirely. He sure seemed strong, but he was fast, so fast it was difficult to follow him, his blades inversed as he spun and shredded the scarecrows. The two mates looked fierce as they moved around each other with practiced ease, almost like two dancers.

“Do you think it will take long for others to master those 3DMGs?” Eren asked Farlan.

The scientist shrugged.

“It will depend on individuals mostly. We already started a special training for Alphas while Omegas learnt to resist them”, he said, “to improve their balance. Not everyone will be able to use the 3DMGs, that much is sure, but we also need soldiers on the ground.”

Eren averted his gaze, looking at Jean: he seemed better now that he worked among children and Omegas, though he was now an unmated Beta. He was smiling as he spoke with the Omega by his side, who had a hand on his belly. Suddenly, the Omega paled, his legs shaking, and Jean caught him before he collapsed. Eren ran to them as Mike and Levi landed, a worried look on their face.

“What happened?” Eren cried out.

The Omega looked up with a shaky smile, his knuckles white over Jean’s forearm.

“It seems I broke my water”, he said.  
“You’ll be alright, Connie”, Jean said in a soothing voice, calling Bertholdt. However, the nurse was already in surgery, an appendicitis emergency it seemed.  
“Don’t worry, it’s not like we didn’t already birthed children”, Levi said with what seemed to be a smile, though Eren wasn’t sure. “We got Elias safe and sound, it will be the same with yours.”

He looked at his mate and Mike nodded, lifting Connie without problem and carrying him out as Levi, Jean and Armin followed. Eren suddenly found himself alone with Farlan.

“Well, I guess you can tell me more about it while they’re all busy”, he said with a laugh.

 

Levi pushed Mike out of the room as soon as he had the Omega secured.

“We don’t need your big Alpha paws here”, he said, before turning to Connie. “There’s still time before the birth in itself actually starts, so we’ll get everything ready on the meantime.” He glared at Jean. “And you, what are you still doing here?”

Jean looked up, smiling, his hand clasped in Connie’s, not letting his pain show on his face as the frightened Omega crushed his bones.

“I’m here for comfort”, he said.

Levi sighed, but didn’t protest. It was going to be a long day.

 

Erwin was sitting on the ground, all the kids around him, his son tucked in the crook of his arm as he told them a story. Their eyes were shining as they stared at him while he told them the story of a man who defied his king and braved death to achieve his dream. He had cut off some parts from the original story, adapting it to young children, and was getting to the part where the hero finally achieved his dream when there was a knock at the door. A Beta entered and told him Jean had been delayed and wouldn’t be able to pick up Nile that day, asking him if he would be okay to take care of the child in the meantime.

Erwin looked at the kid sitting across from him and glaring like he had personally offended his great ancestors, laughing as he accepted. Soon after, all parents, adoptive or not, came to pick up their kids and Elias stirred. Quickly, Erwin prepared a baby bottle, putting his son down in the playpen while he did so, Nile watching him as he measured the powdered milk. The kid crept closer when Erwin picked up the baby who was about to cry, big green eyes staring at his father. Erwin smiled.

“You want to feed him?” he asked Nile, who nodded. “Come here”, he said, pointing to his lap. The kid sat there and Erwin secured Elias in his tiny arms, supporting him as Nile reached for the baby bottle and gave it to the baby.

Eren pushed the door to find his mate helping a kid feed their son and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He stepped in silently and knelt by his side, propping his chin on Erwin’s shoulder and observing their little one as he gulped avidly.

“I can’t believe he’s this tall already”, he whispered.  
“Time’s passing by so fast”, Erwin replied, craning his neck to kiss his Beta-Alpha.  
“Eww gross”, Nile said, grimacing as he looked at them, and they chuckled.  
“What happened to Jean?” Erwin asked. “I was just asked to take care of Nile.”  
“He’s with an Omega, Connie. Comforting him through childbirth.”

Erwin nodded.

“I’m still worried about him. He’s drowning himself in work since Marco… since Marco passed away”, he said, still unable to utter the terrible words _he is dead._  
“I’m keeping an eye on him”, Eren reassured him. “How is the Omega training going?”  
“Very good”, Erwin answered, handing him the baby as Nile dozed off against him.

Eren patted his back until he burped and smiled.

“Well that’s good news.”  
“I spoke a bit with Armin”, Erwin said after a silence. “About his courting and Farlan.”  
“Yeah? Is everything alright?”  
“Well he said he was a bit frightened because they’re getting really close pretty quickly, but overall everything is fine. Should they decide to mate, I think Farlan will be a good Alpha for him.”  
“He has been a widower long enough”, Eren stated. “Young as he is, staying single isn’t a good thing.”  
“Well staying single isn’t a problem if you’ve never been mated”, Erwin retorted. “But he had an Alpha. Someone to protect him and help him through his heats, and going back to being alone is often pretty hard on us.”

Eren nodded.

“Did he say anything else?”  
“He thinks he’s going to ask Farlan to help him through his next heat”, Erwin replied. “He said they will wait before they consider bonding, and that heats are a good mean to judge the sincerity of an Alpha.”  
“Farlan seems to be a good guy”, Eren said.  
“But being a good guy is not _good enough_. There are plenty of _good guys_. He has to be the one.”  
“Armin will be the only one able to judge that.”

And with that, they stared again at their son and at Nile, both sleeping peacefully.

 

Connie had definitely crushed Jean’s hand who did his best not to wince as the Omega cried in pain, the two others doing what they could to help him deliver his baby. And then, a loud wail echoed in the room, relief on all faces as Armin carried the baby to his father.

“Congrats on your Beta”, he said with a smile, handing him to Connie who was now crying.  
“He’s beautiful”, Connie whispered, in awe, releasing Jean’s hand who slowly stepped away.

Oh, it brought back memories. Painful memories. He silently exited the room, wiping the tears streaming down his face as he leaned against the wall.

“Oi”, a voice said, and he looked up, “you did great.”

He crumbled to pieces as Levi pulled him into a tight hug, his tears drenching the Omega’s shoulders, his whole body shaking as he sobbed against him. Levi said nothing. There was nothing to be said, after all.

“I-I mi-iss him”, he managed to say, “I mi-iss them so mu-uch.”

He was clinging to the smaller Omega who tried his best to soothe his pain, unable to do much. It seemed he was unable to calm down, until he was hugged even more tightly in the strong embrace of Mike who softly ruffled his hair. The Alpha didn’t say a word, mixing his pheromones to Levi’s in an attempt to bring him some comfort. Finally, Jean calmed down, once he was exhausted from all his crying. The two mates looked at each other, lulling him to sleep before taking him to his room to rest a bit. Pulling each other into a bones-crushing hug as soon as they did. _We miss Marco too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as usual, I hope you liked it! The calm before the storm... can you see it, looming over them?


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is changing and... a bit of Eruren background!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going back to Uni, which means I'll go back to my once every two weeks updates.

Mike was yelling. Encouraging Alphas to go on, even if everything in their bodies hurt. They couldn’t give up. Not now. Go on. One more time. Push on those legs. Flex those arms. Press those triggers. He was yelling, and he was proud. They were doing well with the 3DMGs, and he had already constituted a squad of his most skilled soldiers. In the meantime, Reiner was finishing Omega’s training. He also had constituted a squad with those who had a good balance, enough to go through 3DMG training. The army was more determined than ever as the threat of the government became clearer and clearer now that they had had a taste of freedom. Omegas had chosen mates by themselves – but they also had chosen Alphas to help them through their heats without feeling compelled to anything.

They hoped. It was all they really needed at the moment: hope. And without them knowing, the situation was slowly changing.  
Reiner and Mike met and agreed on a training where Mike’s squad would help Reiner’s with 3DMGs and so far, everything was going well. Meanwhile, other soldiers were only getting better – you couldn’t say they were fearless, they all had something to lose. But they were brave. They knew what they had to lose, and what they could win. They knew it was worth a try.

 

Jean pushed the door open after knocking and smiled: Connie was cooing at his baby, his eyes gleaming. He sat beside him and observed the small Beta looking around with curious eyes – Sacha, Connie had called him. With big brown eyes, no hair and a voracious appetite.

“Hello Sacha”, Jean cooed, wiggling his fingers at the baby. “My, look at you, you’ve grown so much already!”  
“It’s a surprise he hasn’t turned into a ball yet”, Connie laughed.  
“And you, Connie, how are you feeling?”

The Omega shrugged.

“I’m alright. Tired, but nothing abnormal.”  
“You know that if you want we can find an Alpha to help you with Sacha, don’t you?”

Connie tensed and stared at him, before angling his head to show his neck.

“I am _mated_. Bonded. And though I ran away, I haven’t given up on him yet.”

Jean soothed him, a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
“Sorry for snapping at you, I know you meant well. How are things with Nile?”  
“It’s alright. He is too young to realize his parents are gone forever, and it seems he… likes me? At least I hope so.”  
“I bet you are an amazing dad”, Connie said with a smile, squeezing his hand. “He needs you, Jean, so don’t give up, okay?”  
“I won’t”, he answered, squeezing back. “Marco sacrificed his life so I could live. He wanted me to go on and be happy.” He breathed in. “I want to honour what he believed in. What he fought for.”  
“Isn’t it hard on you, taking care of this kid by yourself?”  
“A bit”, Jean admitted. “But it’s… too soon. I can’t… I’m not ready for someone else yet. I need to grieve Marco properly.”  
“That’s understandable. Please, Jean, take care of yourself.”

 

Eren stared at Erwin, his eyes wide, breathing heavily.

“Is it… Is it sure? Is this information true?”

The Omega nodded.

“It is. Every Omega remaining is revolting, and more Alphas and Betas are taking a stand. I think the last attack from the government made them react, and the fact that worldwide, the press is talking about us and our fight helped them deciding. They are finally realizing something is wrong, and they also come to terms with the fact that they can make a difference.”

Eren breathed in.

“Our stocks will not last long if we shelter even more soldiers.”  
“But their progress has been astounding, from Mike and Reiner’s reports. This is the best opportunity for an attack, and we need to get ready.”

Eren clenched his fist. He knew Erwin was right, but after the disaster of the last attack, he wasn’t so sure about sending those soldiers to meet an almost certain death.

“Eren.” He looked up. “They stand a chance. You know that, don’t you?”

He nodded feebly.

“I just… want to stop those deaths.”  
“Then we need to put an end to this war. We will still have a whole country to build back, it is not time to get depressed.”

There was a knock at the door and Farlan opened, letting Armin enter, holding Elias in his arms, crying.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but we can’t seem to calm him down”, the young Omega said, handing the baby back to his father.

Erwin took him and immediately nuzzled his son, scent-marking him. It seemed to soothe the kid, who stopped crying. Farlan observed them attentively, pulling Armin closer.

“I didn’t know kids were scent-marked”, he said.  
“They are”, Erwin replied. “If you want them to grow up fine and feel safe, you scent-mark them. They need to know they belong, that they have a pack taking care of them.”

Armin cocked his head aside, looking at them.

“Eren could be considered the Alpha leader of this giant pack”, he stated.  
“He is”, Farlan retorted. “Look, I may be an Alpha, but I can recognize his authority as a leader. If it were a smaller pack, I would probably challenge him, or another would have, but it isn’t.”  
“Because you weren’t there yet when Marco was still alive”, Erwin stated. “No matter what people think; Marco was our true Alpha leader.”  
“That probably explains why you all seem to have it harder”, Farlan said. “I mean, losing a pack-leader could be enough to blow up the whole pack. And yet you all went on.”

They nodded, and Armin looked at Erwin.

“This is also part of why our society is dysfunctional: our Alpha leaders are constantly fighting each other.”  
“Because none of them tried to go against his urges to put another Alpha as a head of state.”

Eren looked at them.

“We need to think about the after. Once we’ve won this war. Making a rotten regime collapse is great and all, but we need to replace it. We need to replace it by something way better.”  
“Then maybe Armin and I can study other types of governments that might work”, Erwin answered. “We know for sure an Alphacratie isn’t a good option, and I don’t think an Omegacratie would work that great. We need to find something else.”  
“Let’s go, then”, Armin said, walking out. Erwin followed him with Elias, and Farlan was about to follow them when Eren’s voice rang.  
“Can you stay a bit more, Farlan?”  
“Sure”, the Alpha nodded, closing the door and sitting in the seat across from Eren. “What’s the problem?”  
“No problem, I just want to know how you see things with Armin. What your project are. Not as his tutor, but as his friend. As a friend worried about him.”  
“I understand. Things are doing great, I think. He doesn’t seem dissatisfied, and I do my best not to push his boundaries. If he asks me for his heat, I intend to accept.”

Eren nodded.

“Good.”  
“It might seem strange to you, but I’m glad he had another Alpha before me”, Farlan said. “He knows what he wants, so I know I can trust his decisions.”  
“Well I get what you mean”, Eren said with a smile. “That being said, I can’t really compare Armin’s situation to Erwin’s. They were not the same.”  
“If he asks me for his heat and everything goes well, if we still feel like we’re compatible, I intend to propose to bond”, Farlan finally said. “I know it might seem early to many, but I want him to know I’m serious. I’m not courting him just for fun.”  
“You really want him as a mate”, Eren finished, smiling. “I was the same with Erwin. I didn’t court him that much before we bonded. I know Mike and Levi didn’t even court, but look at them now.” He thought a little. “You’ll know it if Armin is the one. It’s not common knowledge, but back in my younger years, I dated Marco. Or rather, he dated me. We deeply cared about each other, but it was not…” He sighed. “We both knew it wasn’t love, and we both knew we would probably never bond, unless finding ourselves alone past forty.” He laughed. “Even as a Beta-Omega, I was too Alpha-like to be a good mate for him.”  
“Thank you for your advice”, Farlan said. He clenched his fist. “I… I’ve never felt that for anyone. I never had this will to protect someone, to please them and make them happy. And with Armin, everything just feels so…”  
“Natural?” Eren guessed. “A lot of people thought Erwin was too old for me. It’s true that twelve years can be a lot considering I’m the younger one and the Alpha. I can’t deny that. But everything as always been natural between us. I have never been very perceptive about how people feel, but I _knew_ Erwin felt something for me. Call it instinct, fate, destiny, I knew there was something with him, and I knew I needed to take action.” He smiled. “I don’t regret courting him, nor bonding him, and I sure as hell don’t regret having a kid.”  
“Aren’t you younger than me?”  
“I am, by two years if I’m not wrong. You’re twenty-four, right?”

Farlan nodded and Eren chuckled.

“You’re a scientist, I should have guessed numbers would be more understandable to you. I dated Marco for two years. I was sixteen when he started courting me, and he was twenty-one. My father supported him in his courting, he thought he’d be a good party as a medicine student and future surgeon. We broke up when he met Jean, who was nineteen, and not long after I met Erwin. At first, we became friends, because I was sure my father wouldn’t approve of this union.” He paused. “But then I realized I wanted Erwin to be part of my life, so I spoke with my father.”  
“Did he accept?”  
“He refused”, Eren said, shaking his head. “He was totally against it. He said an Omega as old as Erwin, and with his past, wasn’t worthy of his son.” He paused. “I challenged him and courted Erwin anyway. Let me tell you he wasn’t pleased, and he would have disowned me if I hadn’t been his only child. So I courted Erwin for six months, and we bonded. When my father realized how serious this was, that it wasn’t just a phase, he started to think about it again. But then he passed away. It wasn’t that surprising, with how much he overworked himself; I only wish we could have made up sooner.”  
“And that’s how you found yourself at the head of a prestigious company with a mate older than you”, Farlan said with a smile. “It’s obvious it hadn’t been easy for you to defy your father.”  
“That’s what made me realize I can’t get something I haven’t fought for. That we have to fight for the things important to us.”

There was a silence, as they both reflected on their exchange.

“I’m glad we could talk”, Farlan finally said.  
“Thank you for taking care of Armin, Farlan”, Eren said with a smile.  
“All the pleasure is mine”, the scientist said with a laugh.

He exited the room, leaving Eren alone with his thoughts and memories.

 

_“I can’t believe you bonded him! Eren, what the hell went through your head? We could have found you a young, delicate, well-behaved Omega, and you had to get this man already so old who looks much more like an Alpha than you do?”_  
“So appearances are the only worthy thing in a mate?” Eren yelled. “Do my feelings not matter at all? Is it worth nothing that I love him? Is it worth nothing that I fell in love with a hard-working, intelligent and kind Omega?”  
“He is not worthy of you”, Grisha spat angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you liked it. Don't worry we're getting some action soon (or actually do worry? I don't know.)! Don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr and tell me what you think!  
> Also - yeah, Sasha became Sacha and a boy.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late! But at least you have a longer chapter!  
>  **TW: dub-con, explicit rape, violence, physical and psychological abuse, self-depreciation.**

_Two years earlier_

Connie stared at the Alpha standing in his parents’ living-room, tall and broad. He gave off a reassuring feeling.

“Come closer, Connie, don’t be afraid”, his Beta-Omega father said, extending a hand to him. “Dorian, this is our son, Connie.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you”, Dorian said with a charming smile. “Do you know why I’m here?” he then asked.

Connie shook his head, answering with a “no” that could have been firmer. There was only one reason his parents would introduce him to an Alpha: they wanted him to get mated. At seventeen, he was of age now – it was even a surprise it hadn’t happened earlier, considering how Alphas looked at him as if he were some kind of piece of meat.

“I’m here to court you”, Dorian said. “Would you let me?”

The question was pure formality, he had no other choice than to say “yes”. It was not as if he had a voice, he was just an Omega after all. And to be honest, the older he grew, the harder his heats were on him – he _wanted_ an Alpha to take care of him. Perhaps Dorian was this Alpha, either way, his family wasn’t rich enough to let him do as he wished.

“Of course”, he answered, this time firmer than he felt.

Dorian rapidly proved to be a good Alpha to him, with kind attentions, and maybe he was a bit rough with him, but it was what Alphas were like, wasn’t it? It was not his place to refuse the lingering touches on his skin, nor to deflect the blows when Dorian got angry with him when he refused to go farther. He always apologized, after all. He was always sorry for imprinting the mark of his fingers on his arm when he shook him a bit roughly, and he always made up by taking him out. That was how a good Alpha was like, wasn’t it? Asking for his obedience was only natural.

They had been dating for six months, and his parents seemed to be very pleased with their choice: Dorian was charming, gentle and caring, everything an Alpha should be. Perhaps Connie should have asked them about what Dorian called “discipline” – it was not that different from what he knew at home, after all. Except his Alpha father had never actually hit his Beta-Omega father – but there was no need to, he was a good, obedient mate. Connie wasn’t that cooperative; Dorian was in his full right as the one courting him. They were establishing a base for a future relationship, after all.

There was a knock at the door and Connie told his father to enter, while he put on his shirt. It was his Beta-Omega father, with a kind, concerned smile on his face.

“What is it?” Connie asked.  
“I wanted to talk with you for a bit”, he said, sitting on the bed. “Dorian has been courting you for six months now, and your heat is next week. Don’t you intend to ask him to spend it with you?”

Connie froze. He had thought it would eventually happen, but not that soon, it was too soon, he couldn’t…

“He seems to be a good Alpha for you, that would be a good way of thanking him”, his father resumed.

Connie gulped.

“But I’ve never…”  
“You don’t have to worry about it, let nature do its work, okay? You know what feels good for you, you have no reason to be afraid.”  
“But what if… we accidentally mate? Or if he impregnates me?”  
“In both case, he will take care of you, I know it. You don’t have to worry, Connie. Will you ask him?”

He could feel a lump in his throat, but nodded anyway.

“I will.”

 

He knocked at Dorian’s door and waited. It was freezing outside, sizzling with the heat of his skin – he wasn’t in full heat yet, but it wouldn’t take long, now. Dorian opened the door with a smile and ushered him inside, offering him a drink or something. Connie was feeling increasingly uncomfortable, with the heat slowly settling and the feeling that he shouldn’t have been here, it was wrong, there was something wrong with being surrounded by Dorian’s scent. Still, he maintained his façade and asked for the bedroom, going through the furniture to find Dorian’s clothes and build his nest – this was something he could do, he knew how to do it, his instinct told him to pile the shirts and the pillows and the covers, he knew…

Once his nest was ready, he started to slowly undress – his skin was already burning, and he felt as if he was melting inside. It would have been a good feeling if the scent surrounding him had really comforted him instead of unsettling him. He breathed in and out slowly to calm down, folding his clothes neatly and putting them down on a chair. He startled when he heard the door open, and then close, and suddenly he could smell Dorian and it made him dizzy. For the first time, he wasn’t so afraid. The Alpha gently cupped his face with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you”, he murmured to the trembling Omega, carrying him to the bed.

Connie couldn’t find the force to be afraid in him anymore as the heat finally kicked in, slowly turning as Dorian undressed and presenting himself as he had learned, slick glistening at his entrance, a thin veil of perspiration covering his body. A sharp cry escaped his lips when the Alpha entered him – he was careful, but he had this girth about him that didn’t make it easier – biting into the pillows to muffle his voice. He shuddered at the trail of kisses Dorian leaved on his shoulders and upper back, slowly starting to move. And then faster, and faster, until all Connie could do was cry out against the mattress, fingers clenched on the items of his nest.

“Be mine”, Dorian murmured, hauling him up and sitting him in his lap without ceasing his thrusts. “Be mine, Connie.”

Tears at gathered in Connie’s eyes and he wasn’t sure about what he felt anymore, the heat in his body or the pain of being pound into, or the unsettling pleasure he was given. He jolted when Dorian closed his teeth on his neck and bit into his flesh until he drew blood, leaving a red, angry mark on him. Immediately, the Omega clawed at his throat with a cry of anguish, pulling himself off from the Alpha. But Dorian didn’t let him, pulling him back and forcing him down on him once more, giving a few more thrusts in the writhing Omega until his knot sealed their embrace and Connie cried out in pain as he tried to get away.

“It’s okay, it’s okay”, the Alpha whispered, rocking him in his arms. “You’re mine now, nobody’s gonna hurt you.”

Connie was sobbing, his face buried in his nest, and he should have felt cherished and wanted, and he was a bad Omega because all he could feel was pain, disgust and fear, and the desire to get away, away from this Alpha who had hurt him like this.

“I’m gonna take care of you and you’ll bear my pups”, Dorian soothed him, but no, he couldn’t be soothed by this thought, there was just pain and fear.

 

Everyone congratulated him on his advantageous mating.

 

Life became usual after this – moving in with his mate, cooking every meal, sleeping together, talking about Dorian’s day (not his, God no, you don’t speak about what an Omega does of his time), and having sex that was far from satisfying. But when Dorian wasn’t there, he had the home to himself, and he found his old law books, because Dorian was a lawyer, and a good one, and this was actually interesting. So Connie started to study, at first Dorian’s books, and then he asked to use the computer, and he learned more, and more, and more. And the more he learned, the more he realized his situation as an Omega was unfair.

 

“I don’t agree with you”, Connie stated for the first time, serving dinner.  
“What?” Dorian asked, more surprised than really angry.  
“I said I don’t agree with you, the Omega did nothing wrong.”

Dorian put down his fork and stared at him.

“How can you talk about something you know nothing about? He cheated on his Alpha, this is a crime. The law states it. And he definitely injured his Alpha, that’s also a crime.”  
“First, the Omega did _not_ cheat on his Alpha”, Connie said clearly, digging into his food to hide his trembling body. “He was _raped_. You don’t seem to realize it’s kind of different. Second, he injured his Alpha because he _killed_ his child.”  
“It was an Omega pup from another male, of course he killed it”, Dorian spat with disdain. “I would have done the same thing.”

This time, Connie put down his fork and stared at the Alpha.

“So Omegas have absolutely no value to you, do they? Do you think we’re worth only the children we bear?”  
“Yes”, Dorian said, and Connie could feel the anger lurking behind his voice. “These matters are not yours to speak of, Connie. I don’t want to hear you speak about this anymore.”  
“Well _I_ want to”, Connie said angrily. “It is unfair! We have the right to decide for ourselves! We have the right to be defended, and not be punished by a parody of a trial for something we didn’t do!”  
“Shut up _now_ ”, the Alpha growled, threatening.  
“NO. I want to help my own kind, and I intend to become a lawyer, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!”  
“Stop your nonsense, Connie”, Dorian almost yelled, standing up and grabbing his arm. “You won’t become a lawyer. You will stay here, shut up and raise my pups.”

Connie’s eyes widened in fear as he tried to break away from his bruising grip.

“I’m not afraid of you”, he said in a trembling voice. “I will become a lawyer.”  
“No you will not”, the Alpha said, and this time his voice was the most frightening thing Connie had ever heard, with a cold anger in it, and suddenly everything clattered on the floor as Dorian swiped the table and slammed his body against it.  
“Let me go”, Connie cried out, and there was this hand on his nape holding him down and preventing him from breathing properly, and tears spilled from his eyes when he felt his clothes being torn from his body and his Alpha pressing into him, pounding violently and sending his hips slamming against the edge of the table, Dorian’s grip shifting from his neck to his hair.  
“Now listen to me clearly”, Dorian seethed, “you will stop with your nonsense. I’m impregnating you _now_ and you will _never_ leave this house anymore, do you understand? _This_ is your place, and you’d better remember it, because next time, _I will fucking kill you_.”

 

That night, Connie cried until his body couldn’t cry anymore, and he just laid there, still, curled up in a ball of pain – wondering how it would have gone if he had shut up. The month after that, his scent had changed and his heat was late, his world falling to pieces.

Dorian was surprisingly gentle and careful once he knew his mate was pregnant. He forbade him from carrying heavy items, or stepping on a stool to clean up. He cuddled him, he cuddled him a lot, and Connie couldn’t help but thing that it would have been nice if Dorian had always been this way.

He was about three months pregnant when he first heard about the young CEO Eren Jäger, and his old Omega mate. Looking at them, he could see, he could _feel_ the respect between the two mates, and the love that bound them more surely than any bite. He felt the bitter taste of jealousy – why _them_ and not him? What had he done wrong? Nothing, he had always behaved.

And then there was the protest. Omegas of all kinds, gathering to march and show they were there, and they wouldn’t be silent anymore, and he knew his place was with them. He had learned about the law, he knew how to protect them, he knew what he could do… Everything shattered when Dorian found the file he had been filling about the different kinds of abuse Omegas were victims of. On the day of the protest, he found himself locked in his own home, locked in his own room, chained to his own bed and unable to get out. He cried, tears of frustration at his own weakness, because he wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t skilled enough.

And then he learned about what really happened. How Omegas were injured. How Eren and Erwin were arrested. How the Omega was tried for injuring an Alpha. How this parody of a trial made him lose his hand. And from this point, he was effectively locked in the house every day, only going out for short strolls with Dorian, his Alpha holding his hand tightly, and the gesture that should have been kind and comforting when Fenrir was lurking outside only made him shiver to his bones. Never before had he felt so trapped. Trapped in a loveless mating, with a baby growing steadily in him and a world evolving towards a civil war. What could he do? Not much, to be honest, and as much as Dorian had mistreated him, he couldn’t bring himself to hate him.

He couldn’t bring himself not to care about him. Was it some kind of love, or only instinct? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But he was sure of one thing: if he wanted to go on, he had to leave Dorian behind. The war broke out, incredibly quick and violent, and Dorian was busy with his training to become a soldier. How ironical it was, his mate becoming a soldier when he was himself fighting for his own rights. For his own life, and the life growing in him. He went in action on a night when Dorian wasn’t home and he was finally ready to go, and of course it would have been better if he wasn’t so big, if it didn’t hurt that much, but this was the lot he had to deal with. He didn’t know he had stepped into hell before he was in the middle of it.

There were soldiers running, and Omegas fighting for their lives, and suddenly there was this guy, a star, a singer, he knew, he knew that kind face – Jean, it was – telling him everything would be alright, and there was this tall, gentle and broad-backed Alpha who stood in front of them – and there was Jean picking him up and running, and the terrible sound of the trigger putting the bullet in motion.

 

There was blood.

 

Connie woke up covered in sweat, breathing heavily, his memories tangled into a nightmare – but wasn’t his life a nightmare? He looked around – Sacha was sleeping peacefully by his side. Slowly, he picked up the baby and pulled him against his chest. Sacha had Dorian’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, Sacha”, he murmured to his son, unable to hold back his tears, “we’ll save your daddy’s soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you think of it so far!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's look at the situation from another point of view...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know the girls would appear as males before writing this chapter. So yeah, big genderbend. (Otherwise it was part of the plot uh.)

Petra leaned towards Hanji. The Beta was looking through his notes, biting on his lips, nervous in his formal attire – Petra knew he didn’t like it, didn’t like it at all.

“Hanji-sama, should I…”  
“I’m sure Mikasa has a very good reason to be late to his own meeting”, the Beta said, flipping back his long brown hair. “There is no need to take offense.”

Petra nodded, sitting back in his seat. As Hanji’s advisor, he had to keep the Beta on track, which was a very difficult task. He straightened up when he realized Annie was staring at him – the Alpha kept staring at him, maybe startled by his Omega scent. Even though he was an Omega, Petra was used to being respected, and the staring Alpha made him uncomfortable. He couldn’t stare back, however, since Annie was representing his mate and Omega leader, too heavily pregnant to be there. Instead, he turned his head and gazed at the petite blonde Omega who was whispering to his mate and consort. Historia, the Omega was called, and he sure knew how to lead his country, supported by his Beta mate.

Tension was filling the room, and Petra could feel it creeping up his spine. Three different leaders and their advisors, waiting for a fourth, the one who had taken the initiative of this meeting. All of them with different governments, different customs, gathered in once place. The door slammed opened, making them jolt, and finally Mikasa appeared. The Alpha leader was a beautiful young man with chiselled features and dark eyes, tall and lean. He bowed to them as he entered.

“I apologize formally for my delay. I received news from Shiganshina through one of my agents there, and it seems the situation is… different from what I expected.”  
“We accept your apology”, Historia answered, cocking his head aside, “Alpha-leader Mikasa.”

The young leader stepped down the stairs, pulled his seat and sat down at the table with them. An older Omega appeared by his side, sitting next to him. Rico, he was named. Usually, the Omega standing with the Alpha-leader was his mate, but Mikasa had established that he didn’t want to take a mate yet, only accessing the status of leader three months ago, when the old and tired Alpha-leader retired, leaving his place to a younger male. Mikasa had proved he was worthy of the title, becoming one of the youngest pack leaders of the country.

“The situation as it is today in Shiganshina is as follows: the government’s army, with the terrorist group called Fenrir, are besieging the general headquarters of _Titans Industry_ , where Asgard is located. The Beta-Alpha Eren Jäger, with his Omega mate Erwin, is the current leader of their pack. We know for sure they are getting ready for a second battle. We also know they have rescued a great number of Beta-Omegas, Omegas, and children. From the reports, it seems they have about as much Alphas as they have Omegas, and they found solutions to some crucial issues they faced.” 

Mikasa paused, staring at each one of them, not flinching when the Omegas stared back.

“We all know they are fighting for what our respective countries already have: Omegas’ rights. Be it your Omegacratie, Historia, Hanji’s Beta leadership, or Annie’s mate equalitarian system, we all know our Omegas are cared for and independent. I dare say a leading Alpha isn’t necessarily a bad thing. It is in our nature. However, we all know Shiganshina’s Alphas are abusing their power, hurting and killing their Omegas, and not leading their country efficiently, too preoccupied by their own quarrels as an Alphacratie.”  
“Come to the fact, Mikasa”, Annie growled, tying back his blonde hair. “You don’t have a mate yet so you have no duties, but mine could give birth to our pups at any given moments, and I want to be by his side.”

Mikasa nodded.

“I want to bring help to Asgard”, he declared firmly. “I have discussed the matter with my Omegas, Alphas and Betas, and we decided to send a squad of two hundred soldiers to fight with them. We will also send food, blankets, medication and baby clothes. What I want to know now, is if you, leaders, are ready to take a stand in this war that could break havoc in our countries if the government were to win.”

His declaration was followed by a heavy silence, as they whispered between them, discussing their possibilities. Historia was first to speak.

“We already helped Asgard by sheltering their money and welcoming their refugees. You all know my country isn’t a military one, but we are ready to give any social help they may need.”  
“We will put in place a relay between Asgard and Sina”, Annie said, staring at Historia, “to make sure pregnant Omegas, weak and old ones, and children, will be able to escape before the battle. We will assure them a shelter while the tension dies down. They will be escorted by military Omega and Alpha forces.”  
“I will personally join Asgard”, Hanji said, and Petra opened his eyes wide. “I will help them with scientific and technological improvements. They lost their chief-head doctor, and the nurse replacing him has work over his head. I have a medical formation, I can relieve his burden, even if just a bit. I will also act as an intermediary with Eren, and lead my troops to battle. And if you agree, Mikasa, I will also lead your troops.”

The young Alpha nodded.

“You are a brilliant strategist, Hanji-sama, and they will need your help to bring peace to their country and rebuild it. I will support your Omega while you’re away.”

Hanji smiled. Things would change, now that they were finally deciding to step in.

 

Erwin shook Eren until he groaned and opened his eyes.

“What is it? It’s the middle of the night, Erwin…”  
“There is a delegation at our doors”, the Omega said. “Hurry up.”

Eren sat up, rubbing his eyes – he had trouble sleeping when Elias cried in the middle of the night. That, and all the stress caused by the situation. His mate was wide awake, probably up from several minutes as he was fully dressed and had Elias in his arms. He put the baby in his cot, helping his drowsy mate to dress up.

“You stay here with Elias”, Eren said. “I will take Levi, Jean and Armin with me.”  
“Alright”, Erwin simply said, not willing to expose their son to danger. “Be careful”, he said, lightly kissing his lips.

He went out – the corridors were empty, except for the patrols rounding the perimeter, and it was strangely silent.

“What’s going on?” a voice asked, and he turned around.

An Omega was standing in the corridor, small and thin, with about twelve teenagers and children around him, a kid a few months old in his arms, his large belly showing. All the children huddled around their father, except one, an Alpha teen of about sixteen, who stood in front of him with a threatening growl.

“Nothing worth worrying, and hopefully good news”, Eren said with a comforting smile. “Are they all yours?”

The Omega nodded, gently stepping besides his protective son.

“I came here when I heard you offered shelter for Omegas. Doctor Bodt told me this kid should be my last one or he feared I might die giving birth, but my mate wouldn’t hear anything, so I gathered my kids and we came here at night.” He looked at his kids, stopping on the Alpha teen, and smiled. “Can I have a word with you, privately?”

Eren bit his lips, but nodded anyway, following the Omega a bit farther in the corridor while his oldest child, an Omega of about twenty, took away all his brothers.

“I am very worried for the future of my children”, the Omega said. “The oldest aren’t mated yet and I have had only one Alpha, who as you saw is very protective of us.” He rubbed a hand over his belly. “I will not survive birthing this one”, he said with a steady voice. “My body cannot support it, and my mate already died in the last battle, though I didn’t tell them. I just want to make sure my children will be safe and sound.”

“I’m sorry”, Eren said. “They are twelve, is that it?”  
“Thirteen if you count this one as well”, the Omega said.

Eren didn’t have time to answer, someone was interrupting them.

“Excuse-me”, an Alpha soldier said, looking at them sheepishly, “I overheard what you said and… I can offer you my help, if you want.”

He was about thirty-five, just a bit younger than the Omega. Eren had already seen him, he was a good soldier, who broke his arm just a few days ago and couldn’t fight anymore.

“I am ready to mate with you and take custody of all of them as my own, if it could reassure you. I cannot promise them a grand life, but they’d have the necessary, and I’d make sure they choose good mates.”

The Omega’s eyes widened.

“You’d do that?!”

He nodded curtly, blushing bright red.

“Seems like I arrive right on spot”, a voice said, and they all spun on their heels. “I’m sorry I let myself in but it is kind of urgent. We’re organizing an escape route for pregnant Omegas and children. If you are ready to take charge of this family”, the Beta standing there said to the Alpha soldier, “gather them right now, we’re taking all of you to safety. Discreetly, of course. You cannot help with your injury, so we’ll entrust them to you.”  
“And who are you to give orders to my pack?” Eren growled half-menacingly – the person didn’t seem bad, just a bit aloof.  
“Hanji-sama, but we’ll get to the presentations later, Eren. Hurry up, you two. Quick and silent.”

Soon, the big family was following four Beta soldiers out of Asgard and into the night. Eren lead the Beta – Hanji, since it was his name – to his office, sitting down in his chair.

“I’ll be quick”, Hanji said. “My name is Hanji and I am the leader of Maria. I came here to represent a coalition ready to help and support you in this fight. I came here with a squad, but more of my soldiers will be joining in every night. I am also here as the commander of Mikasa’s military forces, and we bring supplies that you might need. Rose’s army is handling the transport of pregnant Omegas and children to Sina, where they will be sheltered until the end of the war. We have come to help set you free.”

Eren’s eyes widened – he had never hoped for such a help.

“Thank you”, he murmured, unable to say more.  
“I will stay here until you’ve put in place a stable government”, Hanji added. “I am a Beta-Alpha too, and I know how heavy this can be. Especially for someone as young as you, with a young child and aging Omega.”  
“Eren, is there… Oh”, Armin said, entering the room. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”  
“It’s alright, Armin, come in”, he said tiredly. “Hanji-sama, this is Armin, my pupil. He is a very important member of this army.”

Hanji’s eyes brightened.

“Armin! Yes, I’ve heard about you! You were Erik’s mate, weren’t you?”  
“You knew my late mate?” Armin asked, surprised.  
“What, he didn’t tell you? He is the one who helped us put our government in place! He’s always been an active Omega supporter, and he was very fond of you.” His smiled dropped. “I am deeply sorry for your loss. Erik was a close friend of mine.”  
“Thank you for your consideration, Hanji-sama”, Armin said. “I’m alright now.”  
“I can smell another Alpha’s scent on you, you’re being courted?”  
“Our chief scientist is, yes”, Eren replied. “I didn’t have the luck to meet Erik, but I know Farlan is a great guy.”  
“Then I will trust you”, Hanji said with a smile. “We will win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it, and if everything goes as planned next chapter will be a train wreck.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a squad, and he makes a damn good use of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'm really late, I was drowning in Uni stuff and didn't have time to write, plus I've been feeling under pressure since I resumed Uni and well I didn't feel like writing angst. But it's here, finally.

Erwin had decided to send a scouting squad to the government’s camp, and it hadn’t taken him long to choose Mike as a squad leader. Being an ex-military, he was by far the most qualified of them all, skilled with the use of the 3DMG devices – the perfect soldier for this mission. The Alpha had chosen Reiner to second him, as an experienced soldier and a Beta, then selecting his squad – four Alphas – to come with them and scout the enemy.

It was obvious he’d prefer to have his mate beside him, but having a trained Omega with them would sell them out quicker than any words could. The mission was a secret, as far as they could – only the higher ups and the soldiers’ mates knew about it and knew better than to spread the word when everything relied on discretion. They had carefully planned everything – where they would go, for how long, and what they were scouting about. The orders had been kept simple: how many Alpha soldiers capable of fighting there were, their level, their armament. They would also search for a way to get their non-fighting Omegas out of Asgard and secure to Annie’s army.

Mike’s most skilled soldiers were mated, which he didn’t like – should a problem arise, they all had something to lose – but at the same time, un-mated people were getting rarer as time passed by. It worried him, despite Levi repeating it gave them something to come back home to. He knew from Reiner that Bertholdt kept saying the same thing, but it didn’t really soothe him.

He entered his room to find a half-naked Levi doing push-ups, muscles glistening with sweat, and his heart panged at how beautifully strong his Omega had gotten. Levi didn’t stop when he entered, his arms trembling under his weight, and Mike couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and brushing his spine, from his neck to the small of his back. The Omega shivered, his arms trembling even more, but only glared at him.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” the Alpha gently asked, sitting on the bed.  
“I’ve put on weight, it’ll hinder my moves”, Levi grunted, pushing up once more despite reaching his limits.  
“Well you gained muscle it’s only natur-”  
“I’m getting _fat_. As if I needed one reminder more that I’m an Omega.”

Mike chuckled, he knew well how much Levi loved feeling fit and healthy, and he could tell there wasn’t an ounce of fat in his body – not with how he exerted himself and his natural tendencies.

“We haven’t been with each other properly since your last heat”, the Alpha said. “Come here”, he added, patting his lap;

Levi sighed and for a second, Mike feared he might reject him, but Levi rose up and plopped down in his lap, definitely heavier than before.

“Happy?” the smaller male asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Not yet”, Mike replied, rubbing against his scent glands, lips hovering over the bonding mark. “I’ve missed you”, he murmured as he nuzzled him.

He knew Levi wouldn’t admit he had missed him, but the spike in his scent told him everything he needed – wanted – to know. His hands travelled up and down his mate’s sides, sliding easily on his skin and always a bit lower, to his hips, pulling him closer. Gently, he nipped his neck, eliciting a sigh and another rush of his sweet Omega scent.

“…You smell sweeter, don’t you?”  
“Like hell I do”, the Omega huffed. “You’re just getting old”, he said, pushing him down and grinding down against his crotch, “ _Alpha_.”

Mike groaned, nibbling at his collarbones.

“I’m sure your smell is sweeter.”  
“Hormonal imbalance”, Levi huffed, “told you, didn’t I?”  
“Yeah”, the Alpha conceded, and soon it was forgotten in Levi’s tight embrace – it had been so long, too long, and he felt like he would never get enough of his mate. Never enough of his low moans at each shifting of his hips, of his fingers clawing into his back, of the haze in his grey eyes. There was something addicting in Levi – maybe it was just because they were mates, but he definitely couldn’t let go.

The Omega was drawing idle patterns on his skin, sleepy and sated, snuggled up to him.

“When do you leave?” he asked softly, fingers rubbing one of his scars.  
“Tomorrow early morning”, Mike answered, pulling him impossibly closer.  
“Don’t get yourself killed, okay?”  
“I won’t”, Mike smirked, kissing Levi tenderly. “As if I’d ever let you down.”

 

When he got up and ready to leave, Levi was still sleeping soundly for once, his expression peaceful and relaxed. His hand gently brushed away his bangs, lingering against his skin, before he finally stepped out and joined his squad. They were already getting ready – charging their weapons and making sure they had everything they might need. Reiner seemed tense, but Mike knew he always was before an outing. His Beta senses told him a lot about the mental state of Omegas around him, and Alphas, and in this peculiar atmosphere it was sometimes too much for the soldier.

“Are you all ready to leave?” he asked the squad, and they nodded sternly.

He was about to give the signal to go when he caught a new scent and spun on his heels with a tired smile. Erwin was standing there, clad in his uniform, and it was one of the first time he appeared without his son against him. The Alpha felt his heart beat stronger – his friend always had an aura, but right now he seemed regal.

“You all are our strongest soldiers. We need you to win this war, and we need you to protect our people. Don’t put your lives on the line mindlessly.”

Mike smiled warmly.

“We will be back for supper”, he replied half-jokingly. “All right, time to go, guys”, he called to his men – loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough that no other person would hear them.

In silence, they walked to one of the back entrance and soon enough, they were out. It was still night, but the sky was already getting clear as dawn settled. They didn’t have much time to get to the army’s camp. Their disguise was perfect; it would be easy to get in as Alpha soldiers of the government. Mike knew from experience soldiers weren’t that serious about standing guard, nor about not getting out of the camp. He was afraid, however, of what they would find. He technically knew what had become of the captured Omegas, but he knew from experience that knowing it and seeing it were two very different things. He only hoped his soldiers were ready for anything that might come their way. He looked at them: they were focused, eyebrows drawn together, mouths pinched in a thin line.

“Remember”, he murmured, “we got out of the camp to have some fun. You can’t look this serious.”

He did his best to smile, to push his worries to the back of his mind. They had to survive this and complete their mission, and to do this, he needed to smile. They reached the limits of the Alpha camp and he felt them tense behind him, gritting his teeth and praying that they played their part. The man standing guard was a Beta-Alpha who threw them a glance and sighed heavily.

“C’mon, guys, you know we’ll get caught if you go out like that!”  
“Sorry”, Reiner said, “they lost track of time so we went out to get them back”, he said, pointing to the two Alphas behind him. “Never know what they might be doing”, he added with a chuckle.

The guy laughed back, and Mike felt his soldiers slowly relaxing. They resumed moving forward, passing the guard and entering the half-awakening, half-sleeping camp. Some soldiers obviously hadn’t slept yet, and he easily spotted half-naked, bluish Omegas escaping their grasp to huddle together. His heart seemed to shrink in his chest, beating even faster at the thought that it could have been Levi, here, used and abused, away from him. He clenched his fists but didn’t slow down, sending his soldiers two by two and taking Reiner with him as they walked around the camp. They had their orders – gather every information they could and meet the others two hours later at the border.

One hour had gone by and they had already gathered a lot of intel when Mike noticed how Reiner seemed unwell. He stopped behind an empty tent and steadied his slightly wobbling friend, worry in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he murmured as the younger mal wiped his neck and brow.  
“I- I’m not sure”, Reiner replied. “Feels like I’m going into heat”, he added.  
“You don’t have medication on you?” Mike urged him, worrying even more now that he indeed smelled the sweet, heady scent coming from him and that he hadn’t noticed, his sense assaulted by all the new smells of the camp.

Reiner shook his head, his hands trembling slightly.

“How long until you reach your peak?” the Alpha asked.  
“I don’t know, I never know! Two hours, five minutes, I don’t know!”

Reiner was wheezing and Mike recognized the start of a panic attack. He really didn’t need that at the moment.

“Focus”, he growled. “I’ll escort you to the border. You can make it back to Asgard alone, can’t you?” He was staring into his eyes, feeling the young man gradually calm down – but his scent was getting stronger and it wouldn’t take long before regular Alphas were able to notice it. The Squad Leader cursed and pulled Reiner along, stumbling upon two of their soldiers.

“Great”, he grunted, “one of you brings him back to Asgard, the other comes with me.”  
“What’s happening?” the younger one asked.  
“I’m going with him”, the oldest said, grabbing Reiner firmly. “I’ve dealt with heats for long enough to know my limits.”  
“Be careful”, Mike said, slowly letting go of the Beta. He looked behind them, frowning when he recognized his two other soldiers. “What are you doing here?”  
“We found a passage for Omegas”, one of the Alphas said, “but it won’t be open for long, we have to hurry back to inform Eren and Erwin.”

Suddenly, Reiner cried out and collapsed against the Alpha holding him, his knees buckling as his scent hit the roof.

“Shit”, Mike cursed as every Alpha around turned to stare at them. It was only a matter of seconds before they figured out what was happening, with a Beta going into heat while he was wearing one of their uniforms. “Retreat”, he told his squad, helping the Alpha in steadying Reiner.  
“Put him on my back”, the Alpha said, scrunching his nose. “Damn, his smell is really strong.”

They started running towards the exit, while the Alphas were still too stunned to react properly. Alas, it didn’t last long. The guards were already rising to their feet and grabbing their weapon to block their way out, while others arrived in their back. Two of them shot at the guards, killing them on the spot and clearing the area while their comrades arrived, protecting the Alpha who was carrying Reiner. The Beta was sobbing against him, and would have been writhing in pain if not for the tight grip he had on him. He could have been burning it wouldn’t have been worse, his mind fogged as he tried to resist the pull he felt deep inside of him – the call to mate, quickly. The Alpha collapsed, and his brothers in arms turned hazed eyes to them, gritting their teeth to resist the incredible call of instinct. Mike joined them, protecting them as they helped the Alpha rise up and resume running with Reiner dead weight on his back.

“What are you doing?!” the youngest called when he saw Mike stop and grab his weapon.

Mike smiled, a wide smile, as he cocked the automatic against his hip.

“Buying you some time”, he answered before firing his arm.

The soldier opened his eyes wide, nodding before running. _We cannot let you die in vain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on making it such a cliffhanger. Well. I'm sorry.  
> Also I never know how to write action scenes so. Sorry.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things go down-hill once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **WARNING: explicit self-harm.**_ If this is a trigger for you, skip the end of the chapter from "He clutched his hand to his heart" to the end. Plz be safe.
> 
> I think this chapter is one of the heaviest ones until now. And I'm so sorry for it.

Mike turned to face the Alphas. He knew he had no way out of this. They were too numerous for him, no matter how skilled he was. His gaze fell a little farther, behind the Alphas. An Omega was staring at him, with bright blue eyes wide in fear and milky skin. He was also very much pregnant. The wind turned and Mike’s nostrils flared as he caught the scent of the Omega, sweet and tainted with fear. His protective instinct kicked in, and suddenly he realized.

Levi.

Levi had the exact same scent, wonderfully sweet and appealing to his desire to protect his mate. _To protect our child._ He felt the adrenaline rush in his system, his focus back on his adversaries. With a battle cry, he fired. _I’m going back home. I’m going back to him. Protect him. Give our son a chance._ He fired and they fell, and he knew he was giving Reiner and the others time to escape. Time to come back home. _I’m coming back._

The first bullet hit him to the thigh, and he put a knee down without ceasing fire. _If I stop, I’m dead. I can’t die here. I can’t die now._ The second hit him to the shoulder and he almost dropped his weapon. Almost. He fired once more, bringing down another Alpha. Then he felt the impact in his back. _Not now._ He felt his body collapse, unable to hold his own weight. His gaze fell on the pregnant Omega, crying and obviously in distress. _Why can’t they smell it? Why can’t they?_ Blue eyes were staring at him, his fingers grazing the ground. The sweet smell was enveloping him. _Levi…_

Everything went dark.

 

Levi was trying to get his mind off of things, cleaning everything around him – but it wasn’t enough, it was never enough. His body was weak, weaker than it should have been. And Mike was out there, risking his life and-

“They’re coming back”, Bertholdt said, stopping by him.

Levi could smell his fear, immediately rising in alarm. Something was wrong. He started running with the nurse towards the entrance, reaching it as five soldiers were let in. The thick smell of heat immediately hit him, and his gaze fell on Reiner’s figure, clinging onto an Alpha who dropped him down and growled as a younger tried to pounce on him.

“Get back”, he said, his voice threatening. “Get back. You don’t want to do this, kid. Believe me, you don’t want to.”

Slowly, the older one made the others step back, until they were far enough to clear their thoughts and stay away by themselves. He then looked up and caught Bertholdt’s gaze, who had been frozen in fear at the sight of Alphas fighting over his mate.

“You are his mate, right? Take him and help him through his heat.”  
“I-”

The Alpha rose, grabbing Bertholdt’s collar.

“That was not a question. _Help him now._ His scent is only growing stronger and if you do nothing, even I will not be able to hold on. This is _your_ duty.”

Bertholdt nodded, a lump in his throat, and quickly took his mate away. Levi’s eyes quickly scanned the area, his heart beating faster and faster as he didn’t see Mike. His Alpha was tall and usually stood out, and he wasn’t there. He wasn’t-

“What the hell happened?! Why did you come back so early? Where… Where is Mike?” a voice asked, and he turned to see Erwin standing there.

The Alpha walked to Erwin and exchanged a few words with him, and Levi saw his friend’s expression darken, his eyes darting to him. He clenched his fists, walking up to them.

“What happened?”  
“Levi, I-”  
“WHAT. HAPPENED.”

The Alpha gulped.

“Your Alpha stayed back so we could escape.”

Levi staggered.

“Mike… stayed back?” His eyes widened. “He… No! He promised! He promised he’d come back!” His hand shot to his scar, the bound mark Mike gave him, feeling the ridges and dips already fading under his fingers. He pulled back his trembling fingers, inhaling before opening their bound. But when he should have been able to feel Mike’s emotions and sensations… he felt nothing. Just a void, soon out of his reach, until there was nothing left.

“Levi…”

He looked up. Erwin was staring at him worriedly, his hand stabilizing him. He could smell his fear, but he felt so numb, so numb… His fingernails dug deeper into his skin, breaking through the thin cover until blood trickled down his hands.

“HE PROMISED!”

His yells echoed through the corridors, bringing out Alphas and Omegas alike. He couldn’t feel the pain in his hands, nor the tears streaming down his cheeks. He could feel nothing but emptiness and rage.

“Levi, please, not now, don’t start it now…” Erwin was pleading him, shaking him. “We’re too far from the Omega-only zone!”

Levi shoved him away, growling, his arms protectively clasped around his stomach.

“Don’t touch me, Erwin!” he seethed, the pain in his voice so evident the older Omega felt like someone was ripping off his skin.  
“Levi, calm down, please, calm down, let me help you!”  
“How?!” the raven-haired male yelled. “Will you bring him back to life?”  
“We can make his sacrifice worth something! Come on, let me take you somewhere safer before you…”

Levi yelled in pain, collapsing, writhing on the ground and foaming, his arms wrapped around his body, his skin flushed. The heat was incredibly stronger than regular ones and Erwin knew there was no time for anything else.

“Let me help him”, a new voice said, grabbing his attention.  
“Jean? What…”  
“I can take care of him. Going through this heat alone…” He shivered. “I’m not letting him go through that.”

Erwin bit his lips but nodded as the young Beta threw Levi over his shoulders to carry him to a room. Slowly, he walked back to Eren’s office, sitting down in his chair. And there, behind the closed doors, he finally allowed himself to let go of the façade. Let go of pretending. Stop looking strong. Just let the pain flow in and overwhelm him, just let the tears run down his face, and grief take over. He heard the door open, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Felt arms wrap around him, his face pulled against the warmth of his mate’s chest. His tears damping his shirt, and fingers running through his hair.

“I’m sorry…” Eren murmured soothingly.

He wasn’t sending him any pheromones, letting him experience the depth of his sorrow, letting him cry all he needed. Kissing his tears away and hugging him tightly until the tears stopped, until the sobbing quieted down.

“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s my fault”, Erwin murmured. “I sent them. I killed him.”  
“Were you the one pulling the trigger? No you weren’t. You’re not responsible for his death, Erwin.” Eren grabbed his face, staring into his eyes. “If anyone his responsible, it’s me.” Eren bit his lips. “I started this war. If anyone is to be blamed, it’s me.”  
“You did nothing wrong”, Erwin replied.  
“Did I really? I started a war. Condemned our soldiers to death. Children _died_ because of me.” Eren’s eyes filled with tears. “Marco. Mike. _Peter_. They all died because I started this _fucking war_ ”, the Beta-Alpha cried out, his hand sending a book flying through the room. “I hate myself, Erwin. For everything I did to them. For everything I did to you. Is it really worth it?”  
“It is. Mike… knew the risks, when he took the job. We all knew the risks.” His hands cupped his lover’s cheeks. “And if you hate yourself, then it just means I’ll have to love you more.”

 

Jean tightened his grasp on Levi, his hands slipping on his sweat-covered skin, pulling him closer as the older man shivered in his arms, still heat-stricken.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Levi.”

The Omega cried out in pain, the heat still too much for him to bear despite what Jean had already done for him. His fingernails raked the Beta’s arms, tearing through the skin, pulling him closer.

“Please”, he rasped, his voice broken on his screams, “please help me…”  
“I’m here, Levi, I’m here. It’s alright, you’ll be fine.”

Still, it took long moments before he finally calmed down and immediately fell asleep, not reacting even when Jean bathed him before putting him back into bed. The room ricked of pheromones, the stanch of emotions too strong for the Beta to bear – but the worst was Levi’s motionless form under the covers, his breathing deep, and the now completely faded mark on his neck. He was no longer claimed and free to be taken, though Jean’s scent on him would drive away Alphas for a moment. But it wouldn’t last long and the maelstrom of emotions coming from the Omega was stronger than anything. Fear. Disgust. Hatred. Pain. Sorrow. Emptiness. Jean could feel it to his core, reviving the now dull pain of Marco’s death.

He clutched his hand to his heart. Not enough. Not enough. He was not enough. Never had been. Never could be. With one last glance to Levi’s sleeping form, he staggered to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Shedding his clothes, his hand brushing the place where he once showed off Marco’s bite. Brushed the scars on his body – some long healed, others already quite old. And then the red ones, still oozing blood – or rather, oozing blood once more from his previous activities. He pressed his fingers to the wound, the jolt of pain making him feel alive. Anchored in the present. And yet Marco wasn’t there. Mike wasn’t there. Peter wasn’t there, and it was his fault.

He couldn’t remember how it started, how he discovered the relief pain brought him. How pain had become a punishment he inflicted to his own body. How pain reminded him he was alive and they were not. He did, however, remember where he stashed razor blades, or how he “accidentally” cut himself on the 3DMGs blades. He knew that if he were to take of his shirt in front of someone, they would realize how far he had gone. He bit his lips, watching the pattern on his skin – where his hands trembled and where they’d been firm, where he pressed stronger and where he kept the touch light, only breaking through the first layer of skin. How his hands looked like a soldier’s hands, with the callouses and the shallow cuts, and how the bruises almost seemed normal – the dark one over his hips where he had purposely landed on it when he missed his sequence while training.

There was something about it, something… He gripped the blade firmly, digging it through the skin of his side, just a bit higher than his hip. Where Levi’s hand had gripped him. Disgust, for what he’d done to his friend – despite knowing it necessary. Self-hatred, for not being enough, just like always. Blood trickled on his skin, beautifully red.

“Stop it, Jean.”

He breathed in.

“You’re not real”, he said to Marco’s ghost, to these warm hands brushing against his skin. Tears poured from his eyes. “Why can’t you be?”

And Marco smiled sadly, cupping his cheek.

“You have to let me go, Jean. You know it. I won’t stay forever.”  
“I know…”  
“Each time you have to cut deeper to see me, to hear me. I don’t want you to hurt like this.”  
“I know”, Jean sobbed, leaning into the phantom touch. “I wish I’d done something to save you. I wish I’d told you how much I love you.”  
“I’ve always known, Jean”, Marco murmured. “I’ve always known…”

But he was already fading and Jean stared at the blood dripping down his body, and Marco would have never accepted that but it kept him coming, and it didn’t matter if each time it hurt more, he only wanted to have a minute, a second more with him. He crouched down, sobbing heavily.

“I miss you so much, Marco, why did you leave me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we lost one soldier more. And Mike, nothing less. I LOVED HIM OKAY.  
> Anyway, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, let me know what you thought of it. We're getting closer and closer to the end and well. I don't know if I'm ready for this.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that after this chapter we're about 4 chapter before the end? (Around four chapter, may be 5 or 6 depending on how I do that.) I can hardly believe it.  
> Anyway, in this chapter, tears (oooh surprise IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST SAW THEM) and like... happy smut? At the end. You will know before hand if you want to stop.

When Levi woke up, his body felt heavy, but his head wasn’t pounding anymore. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His body was aching all over, an unsated craving gnawing at his insides. _Mike_. He felt the bed dip: Jean was sitting there, a glass of water in his hand.

“Drink”, he told him.

He complied, letting the water soothe his parched throat. He couldn’t really remember what had happened besides an intense pain, but he knew Jean had been there all the time. Kind hands reaching for him, pulling him out of the darkness he had started to slip in.

“How are you feeling?”  
“Horrible”, he managed to answer, his voice hoarse and weak. He wanted to cry more, but it seemed his body didn’t have more tears to spare. And even if he had, he felt far too weak to do anything else but sleep.  
“Sleep more, you’ll feel better.”

That was a lie, and an obvious one. As if sleeping could make him forget about Mike. But the idea was tempting, and he let himself drift into a slumber.

Jean was reassured when Levi woke up and finally exited the room to meet Erwin and reassured him about his friend’s well-being. The fresh marks on his body hurt, but he managed not to wince when an Omega tapped his back to give him news of Nile. He had started to consider the kid as his – the one he didn’t have; the child he never gave to Marco. The dark-haired kid appeared a few doors away and he crouched down, opening his arms to him. His face beamed with a smile as soon as he saw Jean and he started to run, straight into his waiting arms.

“I missed you, Papa”, the child said, and Jean felt his heart clench. Of course Nile was old enough to know Jean wasn’t really his father, but he was a paternal figure in his life, the one keeping him safe from the monsters at night, the one feeding him and clothing him, and the one hugging him tightly. He was the one he looked up to.  
“I missed you too, Nile”, he replied, holding him tight against him. “I have a few things to do, but after do you want to go to the playroom together?”  
“Okay”, Nile nodded, going back to the Omega who had kindly accepted to take care of him while Jean dealt with Levi.

Jean went to the office Erwin shared with Eren, and there he was, papers he had probably been reading spread on the desk. But the man himself was bent in half, holding his baby’s hand as the blond child took hesitant steps. Erwin glanced to him and smiled.

“Look”, he murmured, “I’m sure he can do it this time.”

Slowly, he let go of Elias’s hand who took a step, and then another, walking the mere meter that separated him from his favourite toy. Erwin was smiling fondly, snatching his kid off from the floor to kiss his plump and red cheeks. It would have been such a happy scene if he hadn’t known Erwin enough to see how close to tears he was – or if he hadn’t been able to smell the distress from him. Of course, Mike was dear to him, and Levi was his best friend, how could he not be pained by the loss?

A week already had gone by, but he had been so focused on Levi he hadn’t have time to grieve the courageous soldiers who permitted to see an escape for Omegas.

“How is Levi?” Erwin finally asked, his hand ruffling Elias’s hair.  
“His heat ended a little while ago, I waited until he woke up. He went back to sleeping but he will be fine.”

There was a silence.

“And you?”  
“I…”

He looked up, Erwin’s blue eyes were staring at him.

“I’m fi-”  
“Don’t you fucking dare to lie to me”, the Omega growled. “ _How are you?”_

Jean down-casted his eyes. He felt like shit, barely holding on, but there was still so much relying on him. He couldn’t abandon Nile or Levi, and he wouldn’t even dare to betray Marco’s sacrifice. Erwin made sure his kid couldn’t live his dedicated area and stood up, walking up to him.

“Come here”, he said, pulling him in his embrace – despite the fact that he probably reeked of Alpha pheromones after spending so much time with Levi.

Slowly, Jean’s façade crumbled and he started to sob, fingers twitching uncontrollably in Erwin’s shirt. It took him a moment to calm down, but even there, Erwin didn’t let go.

“You should sleep a bit too”, he told him, and Jean nodded.

 

Farlan was staring at the ceiling, wondering how things could have degenerated to that point, when he heard a knock. There were not many people who’d disturb him when he was supposed to rest after pulling an all-nighter – one more to add to the list. He heard the door open and smiled softly. There was only one person who knew he didn’t lock his door, one he much desired to see.

“Farlan?” Armin’s voice called, and he slightly turned his head to look at him.  
“Hey”, he murmured. “You should be sleeping.”  
“I know”, the Omega replied softly, before sitting beside him. “But there’s something I wanted to tell you that prevented me from sleeping.”

The Alpha sat up and nodded.

“I’m reaching the end of my cycle.”

Farlan stilled. He knew Armin had been taking heat-suppressors since the beginning of their relationship, out of respect for the Alpha to whom he wanted to be faithful, but also to give himself some time to reflect.

“I was wondering if you’d like to… to spend my heat with me.”

Farlan smiled, ruffling his lover’s hair.

“I’d love too.” He grabbed Armin’s hands, so thin and fragile in his. “And if… if it goes well, if you think I’m worthy of it, I’d like it if you considered… bonding.”

Armin’s eyes widened.

“You… You would bound… with me?”  
“Only if you want to”, Farlan said. “But I… I love you, Armin, and I’d like to make it official. I want to be your mate. I want… children with you.”

Armin was staring at him, and he quickly realized the young man was hyperventilating. Quickly, he grabbed a plastic bag and gave it to him, a worried expression on his face until he calmed down.

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to frighten you, it’s totally okay if you think it’s too soon, after we only-”

Armin cut him by putting a finger on his lips, smiling softly.

“I was just surprised”, he said. “That you’d want me as a mate, when I told you everything. I thought you’d be disgusted. I thought you’d leave.”  
“Never”, Farlan interrupted him vividly.  
“I’ll… give you an answer soon, okay? There is a lot I need to consider.”  
“I’ll wait for you.”

Armin smiled.

“I’ll wait you here by tomorrow afternoon. It should start around eight, and last about 72 hours.”  
“That’s precise.”  
“Clockwork”, Armin smiled. “Though the suppressant helps.”

 

When Farlan got back from the lab, his heart was pounding fast. He had been held back to finish an important work, and it was now seven o’clock. He hoped Armin hadn’t been too bored in the meantime.

“I’m sorry I’m late”, he said as he opened the door.  
“I’d say you’re just in time, I putting the final touch to my nest”, the Omega said with a smile, though he already looked a bit feverish, and his smell was already quite strong.

Farlan quickly shut the door and stared at him, then at the nest on his bed.

“It looks pretty much finished to me.”  
“Lacks a vital thing though”, Armin said, standing up and closing the distance between them, pulling him until he was sitting on the bed. “Like you for example.”

Farlan blushed and chuckled, fingers brushing Armin’s cheek.

“I’ve been told Omegas are talkative during their heats, but I wasn’t ready for this.”  
“What, an over-enthusiastic, endorphin-drugged Armin? You should though”, he said softly, pushing his chest until he was laying on the bed and straddling his waist. “Mines aren’t long”, he whispered, lips hovering over Farlan’s ear, “but they’re _intense_.”

The Alpha shivered, his hands stopping on Armin’s hips. He really hadn’t been ready for this, but it wasn’t so bad. He took his time, kissing his lover gently and deeply before sneaking his hands up his too-large t-shirt.

“I know this shirt”, he said, peeling off the navy blue fabric.  
“Of course you do”, Armin retorted, adding it to the nest, “it’s yours.”

Something seemed to click in Farlan’s mind, and he grabbed Armin’s wrists, trying to control the growl in his chest.

“Armin”, he said, and no, he was definitely growling, “trying to out-smart me isn’t really… smart of you.”

The Omega smiled wryly, and Farlan had never seen this expression on his face – both hungry and satisfied, smug even.

“Oh so you noticed?”  
“I assume this is your answer?”

Armin blushed and averted his eyes.

“Well I assume it is too”, he murmured.

The beaming smile on Farlan’s face was definitely worth it. The Alpha sat up and kissed him passionately, laughing against his lips.

“Really, thinking I wouldn’t notice a nest… I didn’t think you’d be _that_ fast.”  
“I… I’m afraid my body won’t hold on very long”, he finally said. “But you know that already. I want your children too, so there is no time to lose. We both knew that, didn’t we?”  
“I still want to hear you say it”, Farlan murmured, kissing down his neck, “Armin, do you allow me to mark you as my mate?”  
“Yes”, Armin gasped, looping his arms around his neck, “make me yours, Farlan.”

He could feel Farlan’s smile on his skin, which was gradually heating up. He was glad there was no secret between them. No held back desires. He was glad they had discussed such things as children way before getting really serious, glad he could trust Farlan to respect him not just as a mate, but also as a human being. A whine escaped his throat when the Alpha pulled down the large sweatpants he was wearing, his fingers smearing the slick on his skin.

“F-Farlan”, he gasped, and those clear eyes were staring at him, and yes, this was the man he loved. Unconditionally. “Do something, _please_.”  
“You know what”, the Alpha said, gently stroking him, “what annoys me with heats is that it is downright cruel to tease you or just have any kind of long foreplay.”  
“ _Farlan_ ”, Armin growled, “I swear if you don’t-”  
“There, there, no need to get violent”, the Alpha drawled, pushing a finger into him, watching voraciously as Armin’s body tensed before totally going slack, rocking back into him. “How about letting me undress as well, hum?”

The small Omega made a sound that resembled an Alpha’s possessive growl, fingers deftly taking off the clothes from his Alpha. Farlan could perfectly remember how he had imagined him – bent in half under him, and taking him with gasps of pleasure. But this was far, far from the reality before his eyes. He felt his body shake as Armin rose up and settled over him, sinking on him easily and with a moan he would always remember. Letting him take control was just as good, he thought as his hands helped his mate’s wanton bouncing, tightening as his knot inflated, his release triggering Armin’s.

The Omega collapsed on top of him, and started laughing hysterically.

“What is it?”

His fingers slid down Farlan’s jaw.

“I hope you’re not tired yet, Alpha.”

Farlan cocked his head.

“I can still go, but-”  
“Because it’s only seven and a half, and even without that I can tell you I haven’t reached my peak yet”, the Omega laughed uncontrollably.

Farlan’s eyes widened.

“Wha-”  
“I just really, _really_ wanted you”, he murmured sweetly, his head resting on top of Farlan’s chest.  
“Armin…”  
“What?”  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH THEY GOT MATED. As usual, don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you thought of it, and heads-up! It's finally time to kick some Alpha asses.  
> (Also yeah I hope I didn't miscalculated this but Elias is starting to walk. More than a year went by since the beginning of the story.)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. _The Finale Battle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the delay! I struggled a lot with this chapter bc I didn't know how to write it, and I didn't feel like writing it, and if you add uni stuff and other fics to work for... well this fic got pushed back BUT I finally made it!

“It is now time to attack”, Erwin said, and they were all staring at him.  
“Yeah I think so too”, Eren stated. “We should evacuate our Omegas and children before they realize we have a way out for them. Our time is limited.”  
“Bertholdt”, Erwin said, “you are now our field doctor. I know you’ve been filling these shoes since Marco’s death, but I think it is important that we make this official. All nurses and doctors whatsoever are under your direct orders.”  
Bertholdt nodded, his fist clenching, while his mate placed a soothing hand against the small of his back.  
“Reiner, you will have a squad. Levi, you’ll have one too.”

The Omega widened his eyes, and Erwin smiled softly.

“There won’t be any Alphas in your squad, don’t worry. You have complete and direct authority over them. Same for you, Reiner. No matter how good of a soldier you are, we all know that in critical moments, Alphas take power. Their instinct prevails.”

Farlan nodded, as if to confirm that, and Eren turned to Hanji and Mikasa – or rather, Mikasa’s hologram.

“Hanji, you will of course fight with your men and Mikasa’s, as you agreed. If needed, I also give you authority over ours.” He locked eyes with Mikasa. “We need to win this war. There is no other option.”

Mikasa nodded.

“We already let your people suffer too long without doing a single thing for them, without even protecting those who fled to find a shelter within us”, he answered. “It is time to settle all of this and wipe out this offensive regime.”  
“I have to agree with Mikasa”, Hanji added. “Losing is no longer an option. We thought the Alphacratie would fall by itself quickly, but it seems it needs a little nudge from our side. And as far as I’m concerned, I’m ready to give them a good shove to make sure they understand the message.”  
“Hanji-sama”, Mikasa said, “don’t get carried away. Keep your head steady on your shoulders.”

Eren then turned to Jean.

“Jean, I want you to help Annie’s men to organize the evacuation. Guide them, provide help for our Omegas. Take care of your son.” He then turned to Erwin. “I take it you won’t leave with other Omegas?”

Erwin nodded, took a few steps and picked his son up from where he was playing silently under pairs of watchful eyes. He ruffled his hair and Elias giggled, tuffs of blond hair falling around his angelic face. He kissed the almost bald scalp and got closer to Eren, who kissed his son as well. Then, he handed him over to Jean.

“I entrust him to you, Jean. Take good care of my baby.”

The Beta received the small boy in his arms, his heart pounding. Erwin and Eren were basically entrusting him with their most precious thing. He couldn’t deceive them.

“I’ll keep him safe”, Jean said, “him and all the kids.” He clenched his fist. “I can’t let another one of them die.”

Eren nodded.

“Go, now. Take your son with you and get the fuck out of this hell. We will launch the attack soon.”

Jean saluted them and jogged away, calling a few of Annie’s men to him and giving them instruction to assemble the Omegas who went with them. There were not enough adults to take care of the kids and he had to admit fully armed soldiers carrying babies was a sight. A strangely heart-warming one. He didn’t know how many of them they could get outside before Fenrir realized they were being played.

He had his answer when soldiers arrived in front of them, ready to fire. He almost panicked for a second, before looking to the soldiers by his sides. He was holding Nile’s hand, Elias in his arms.

“Go on”, one of the soldiers said. “We have your back.”

He nodded a thank you, hoisted Nile on his back and started to run towards the group of Omegas to his side while the soldiers lined between him and Fenrir’s soldiers. He wanted to close his eyes and pray for their lives, but now was not the time. He could just hope Nile would not look back and see the slaughter. That was all he could pray for.

“Don’t look back”, he breathed to the dark-haired boy, “close your eyes and don’t look back, okay?”

 

They charged from Asgard as soon as the evacuation begun. That way, they could distract Fenrir’s men while Omegas fled. At least, that was the plan. It fell apart when the army realized what was happening and sent forces to stop the fleeing Omegas, with no intentions to take prisoners. Kill. Kill was the master-word, sending all of Asgard’s men in a furious killing spree to protect their mates, pups, friends.

Eren had headed out with the others, leaving Erwin in charge. The air around them was saturated with pheromones, he knew, but they weren’t affected by it thanks to Farlan’s work. His heart was beating like crazy at the sight. _This is it. This is what you created. What you started. The war, the dirty war you started._ A roar rose in his throat and he let it out, startling his assailants as he dove to fire at them. _And I will definitely put an end to this._

Reiner had quickly headed towards Annie’s men when he saw that they hadn’t fooled Fenrir’s army for long, fighting his way to them.

“How is it going?” he asked to the nearest officer.  
“We managed to get everyone outside but Fenrir blocked the path”, he answered, “we can’t get through, not with injured, old, pregnant people and kids.”  
“Show me the way”, he said, following the officer to their front lines.

He observed the setting for a moment before saying:

“If we take out the four guys in the middle and secure the way, we can make another path. You guys will have to hold your position though.”  
“We can do that”, the Beta-Alpha officer nodded, “that’s what we were sent for.”  
“Then I can handle taking out the soldiers”, Reiner said. “As long as you protect our Omegas.”

He squared his shoulders, arming his gun before running towards his targets with a roar. One, two – they were shot down before they could make a move. He growled at the piercing pain in his abdomen – something had hit him, but he couldn’t wait or they’d shoot him dead. Instead, he kept on running, taking out his blade when he realized a bullet had definitely damaged his gun and slicing through the third soldier’s throat. With a cry of agony, he collapsed, leaving only the fourth one – on the sides, Annie’s men had attacked as well and were getting rid of the soldiers. They didn’t look like it but they were really strong and not to be messed with.

The fourth soldier had lost his firearm as well and was focusing on him, a large knife in hand. Reiner grounded his feet into the dirt, preparing himself for the attack. The guy grinned.

“You really think you can beat me with a bullet in your stomach?” he said.

_So that’s why it hurt_ s, Reiner thought without breaking his focus. He could deal with that later. What mattered right now was the guy in front of him, the guy he ought to kill to make a new path for Omegas. He pounced first, tackling the guy to the ground thank to his extra-weight on him. It took two blows to make his knife fly through the air, and a deep slash through his chest, but the soldier’s arm gave way with a satisfying cracking sound and Reiner violently slammed his head against the concrete-hard earth. Knocked out, or maybe dead, not that it really mattered at the moment. Reiner stood up, only to collapse and fall to his knees. He held a hand to his abdomen – it was red stained with blood.

“Oh fuck”, he groaned, “this will ruin my day”, he said before losing consciousness.

 

“Help me, Eren”, Levi said, calm and collected despite the chaos around them, despite his blood-covered uniform, “we need to get him out of here as soon as possible or he’ll never make it out alive.”

Eren nodded, trying his best to focus on the task at hand and not the mess around them – Erwin had told him they were _winning_ and he wasn’t sure what it meant when there were so many of their men on the floor. What did winning mean when they’d lost so much along the way? He gritted his teeth and shut out the thoughts to focus on Reiner. His friend was bleeding out and they needed to get him somewhere safe, and fast.

They managed to make it back to Asgard, where Bertholdt was giving orders to his helps – doctors, surgeons, nurses – his tall body swaying this way and that with each new patient. His eyes fell on Reiner, and all blood left his face.

“I’m taking care of him”, an Omega nurse said, stopping him. “We need you to keep your cool.”

He nodded slowly, and another soldier was carried in, calling for his attention. The Omega directed Eren and Levi to a stretcher where they somehow managed to lay Reiner. He looked at Reiner, evaluating the wounds, before scrunching his nose and looking up.

“I thought all pregnant Omegas were to be evacuated?” he said, staring at Levi.

Eren’s eyes widened as he finally realised the sweet scent was coming from Levi, and could only mean one thing. And given how strong the scent had gotten, he was already quite far into his pregnancy.

“Levi”, he chocked, “why didn’t you say a thing?”

The Omega was trembling, staring at his hands in horror while the nurse started to take care of Reiner.

“I didn’t know”, he whispered, “I DIDN’T KNOW! How could I not see that?!”  
“Calm down”, Eren said, and he was relieved when Erwin arrived to check on the wounded, entrusting Levi to him.

Gently, the blond Omega wrapped his arm around his friend.

“You didn’t see because you were in distress after Mike’s death”, he said, “and no one noticed because we’ve been living surrounded by pregnant Omegas and their babies. Because Mike spent a lot of time training Omegas, and he probably couldn’t smell things like usual. Because you didn’t take a test after your heat. It’s okay.”  
“I need to…” Levi started, moving to grab his weapon.

Erwin tightened his grip.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.”  
“But-”  
“Listen, if you want to help, help here. Help with the wounded. But I will not tolerate you to put yourself and your child in danger anymore. That wouldn’t be very fair to Mike, would it?”  
“No”, Levi murmured, gripping Erwin’s sleeve. He buried his face in Erwin’s chest as he started to cry. “I told him I didn’t want a child”, he said, “and he agreed. He agreed not to have a child for my sake, and now I’m pregnant and _he doesn’t know_. He isn’t there to see it or to take care of us and I- if I had told him yes, maybe he would still be there. Maybe he wouldn’t have died, and-”  
“Levi”, Erwin said, voice soft but stern. “None of this was your fault. Mike died courageously to buy time for our spies. He more probably saved _all_ of our lives. Including yours, and your baby’s.” He paused. “He did _not_ die in vain, and if he was there, he’d be so fucking proud of you, Levi.”

They could still hear the sounds of the battle outside, but something seemed different. As if another atmosphere was taking control of everything around them. Levi rose his head when he heard Erwin’s heart starting to beat faster. The blond Omega brought his hand to his earpiece and listened to different reports. He gave a few orders before his hand fell limp to his side, his eyes staring at Levi without really seeing him.

“We won”, he said. “They surrender. We won.”

Slowly, Levi’s eyes widened. _We won._ He tightened his grip on Erwin. _We won._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is but a pyrrhic victory.  
> I really hope you liked it still, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath@tumblr.com. There are only two chapters left and I'll do my best to get them ready asap to make up for all these weeks I didn't post a single thing on this fic.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Both parties deprecated war; but one of them would make war rather than let the nation survive; and the other would accept war rather than let it perish. And the war came."  
> Abraham Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. It is really... bittersweet.

They couldn’t say the fire had ceased, because they could still hear someone firing here and there. But it was clear that only Asgard was still fighting. The army had surrendered, except for a few resisting minds, and the orders Asgard men had were clear: disarm and treat surrendering Alphas. Execute those who resisted. Angry yells resounded as another Alpha was forcibly put to his knees in the dust, stopping with the loud sound of someone firing and the Alpha dropping dead. That wasn’t what Eren and Erwin had hoped for – this was merely a purge. But there was no stopping the men now.

They were still evacuating Omegas to Historia’s country, the Omega leader having readied everything to welcome them. It was all a strange sight – mates who had fought together being reunited, others breaking down when they realized their mark had disappeared, and some… Oh, those were probably the most heart-breaking, those who had fought against their Alpha mates, and who were now being reunited with them.

 

Connie would have recognized Dorian’s scent anywhere. _Pain_ , it yelled, and even louder: _regret_.

“That’s my Alpha”, he mumbled, holding Sacha closer. “I smell my Alpha.”

Slowly, he started to move towards the edge of the ranks, closer to Dorian, whose feelings he could feel seeping through his skin.

“Where are you going?” an Alpha asked, gently stopping him, “it’s still dangerous out there.”  
“My Alpha… My Alpha is dying”, Connie croaked, “I need to see him.”  
“I’m accompanying you”, the Alpha stated, helping him to walk through the battlefield with his child in his arms.

He found Dorian laying on rubble, pressing a bloodied hand to his belly. There was a large pool of red under him, growing under Connie’s eyes. Dorian’s eyes were unfocused, lost in pain. Slowly, Connie knelt by his side and laid his palm flat against his cheek. The Alpha’s eyes fluttered and turned to him, slowly focusing as he recognized him.

“Co…nnie? Is that you? Is that really you?”  
“It’s me”, Connie answered, feeling his throat contract with the need to cry, but not yet, not yet, Dorian didn’t have long left and they had so much to say… “And this is our son”, he said, propping the baby on his knee to show him off, “Sacha. He has your eyes.”

Dorian’s eyes widened as he watched Sacha, marvelling at the sight.

“He’s so beautiful”, he said, holding out his other hand to limply brush through the waving brown curls on his head. “So, so beautiful.” He then gripped Connie’s hand with a surprising strength. “You will take good care of him, will you?”  
“Of course I will”, Connie soothed him, trying his best to contain his sobs, though his tears had already escaped his control.

Dorian closed his eyes before opening them again.

“I was an idiot, wasn’t I?”  
“Yes you were”, Connie replied.  
“Do you think… Do you think you’ll be able to forgive me, one day? I know I did you wrong, I hurt you and I didn’t protect you the way I should have. I haven’t been here for you or our child and I’ve been… I’ve been a monstrous asshole. But if you can… You’ve always been better than me Connie, so I hope you will find it in you to forgive me.”

Without breaking eye contact, Connie handed Sacha to the Alpha soldier next to them and leaned down to press his lips to Dorian’s. He could taste blood on them, his thumb gently tracing circles on Dorian’s temple.

“I have forgiven you long ago”, he said, and maybe it wasn’t really true, but if he could only soothe him in his last moments, if he could… Then he would have done something good.

Dorian smiled weakly. His scent had changed for something else, something totally different.

“Can I lay my head on your knees?” he croaked, and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.  
“Of course”, Connie said, sitting down next to him and pulling him against his torso, leaning his head on his shoulder. He could feel Dorian’s breath on his neck, shallow and painful. Slowly, he intertwined their fingers.  
“I’m afraid”, Dorian murmured, his face hidden against him, and Connie could feel the tears dripping down his neck and collarbones. “I can’t… I can’t see a thing, Connie…” he said, his voice wavering as Connie held him close, trying his best to release soothing pheromones.  
“I’m here”, Connie murmured, stroking his hair, “I’m right here. I’m not leaving.”  
“Can you keep talking, please?”

Connie nodded, no matter how useless it was, not bothering to wipe his tears. Slowly, he looked up.

“The sun has rose”, he said, “and the sky is blue. It is so blue, it’s beautiful. We’ll have a very good day, Dorian. There are a few clouds, all white and cotton-like. And do you remember that time we went to the sea together? I can almost hear the waves, dear. Do you remember how it lapped at our toes? You would hold me tight as if to protect me from them. The sky is the same blue as that day…”

He let his head fall back. Dorian’s eyes were closed and he couldn’t feel him breathe against him anymore. Slowly, he led him back on the rubbles, kissing his forehead before rising. The Alpha had a peaceful expression, though he didn’t smile. He seemed… relieved. Connie looked up at the Alpha standing by him.

“Do you think it was wrong of me to lie to him?”  
“You offered him peacefulness, and it was only yours to give”, the soldier simply answered. “Come on, I’ll take you back to the ranks.”

 

He blinked slowly. The light was hurting his eyes.

“Ber…tholdt?” he murmured as he recognized the face above him.  
“You’re safe”, Bertholdt said, a happy giggle escaping his lips, “oh my god. You’re safe”, he said again before crashing their lips together.

Reiner wasn’t against the demonstration of affection, but…

“What happened?”  
“We won”, Bertholdt said with a smile, “we won!”  
“We…won?”  
“They surrendered!” Bertholdt said with a strong nod. “We won!” He then glared down at Reiner. “And you gave me a fright, you almost died on me you know! How could you even dare to do that to me?!”

Reiner was bewildered, Bertholdt never spoke this much, this excitedly. And he could also tell his body wasn’t feeling like usual, and more like it was wrapped in cotton – or made of cotton, who knew. Bertholdt kissed him again and Reiner felt all his thoughts slip away to focus only on how warm and soft Bertholdt was.

“We survived this”, he murmured, then smiling: “We survived this.”  
“Yes”, Bertholdt answered, before kissing him again, almost forceful. “And we will go and live on the countryside together and we’ll have tons of babies together, okay?”  
“…Where does that come from”, Reiner asked, taken aback.

Children hadn’t been part of their agenda, not yet, so why…?

“We survived this”, Bertholdt said, “we survived a civil war together and I want children with you.”

Reiner laughed, but it quickly turned into a painful cough.

“Holy shit”, he wheezed, “what happened to me?”

He was finally realizing he was tightly wrapped in bandages, and probably under strong pain medication.

“You took a bullet”, Bertholdt said. “That was astoundingly _stupid_ , Reiner”, he scolded him, but Reiner could feel the relief in his voice, and he smiled softly.  
“Come here”, he said, beckoning him closer and closer until he could tenderly kiss his lips. “I love you, Bert”, he murmured against them.  
“I love you too”, Bertholdt answered.

 

Armin slowly collapsed, bewilderment etched on his face. He couldn’t believe it. They had _won_. How fucked up was that. Slowly, Farlan pulled him in his arms, and he finally realised he was sobbing, letting his Alpha gently rock him. They had won.

 

Jean looked around him. He was sitting in a camp, with little Elias in his arms happily gulping down his baby bottle and Nile next to him, eating his meal. A soldier was walking amongst the tired Omegas, handing them blankets to wrap themselves in, and meals, while they all cooed at the children and babies to keep them calm.

“Papa”, Nile called, “where are we going? I’m tired and my legs hurt.”

Of course Nile would be tired, they had walked on a long distance, and Jean was even more tired of carrying Elias, and even Nile at some points.

“We are going somewhere where we can be safe until we can go back home”, he answered. “But we’ll take a nap before that, okay?”

Nile nodded sleepily as they all finished eating. Jean laid down, holding Elias on one side, Nile cuddling against his other side, the blanket tightly wrapped around them. He fell of exhaustion within a few minutes, in a restless sleep.

He was startled awake by the loud shouts of people around them, frightening Elias who started wailing loudly. He pulled him tight against his chest, rocking him while trying to understand what was happening.

“Hey!” he called to a soldier who was passing by, “what’s happening?”  
“We won!” the soldier answered. “Fenrir surrendered. The war is over!”  
“Papa”, Nile said, and the poor kid sounded frightened up, “what’s happening?”  
“Don’t worry”, Jean said with a reassuring smile, “it means we can go home, so people are happy.”

Nile seemed to consider his answer.

“But even if I go home, I won’t have my Daddy back, will I?”  
“No”, Jean replied. “They can’t come back. But you can stay with me if you want to.”

Nile nodded fervently, before peering at Elias and scrunching his face.

“Do we keep him too? He smells bad. I don’t like things that smell bad.”

Jean couldn’t help but laugh and ruffle his hair.

“No, we’ll return him to his parents.”

He had spent enough time with the boy to perceive his emotions as if he were his biological father, and knew how worried he was that Elias would take his place in his heart. He knelt down and hugged him tightly.

“You don’t have to worry, Nile. You are my boy and I love you, okay? No one can take your place.”  
“Uh-uh”, Nile answered, gripping him with all his force.

Jean went to the officer in charge of him, Elias and Nile, who was already giving orders.

“I’m going back to Asgard tomorrow morning”, he said, “with these two children. Elias’ parents will want him back and I… My place is there, with them.”

The officer simply nodded, and handed him a gun.

“Better be safe than sorry”, he said. “We don’t know how dangerous things are still, so be careful.”  
“I will.”

 

“Don’t fucking touch me”, Levi hissed, and Erwin huffed in annoyance.  
“Levi, please. This is just a routine check-up with Bert. Just to know how far along you are, and how your baby is doing.” He extended his hand to Levi again, who stepped away with a growl, a hand on his still perfectly flat stomach.  
“Don’t come anywhere close to me”, the Omega growled menacingly.

With his Alpha dead and this new life growing in him, he had been irritable and on his guards, even if he knew he had nothing to fear from his closest friend. No one could approach him and he was probably hungry since the battle ended the day before. They had all spent the night either helping the dying to pass away, or assisting the medics in their work, and all those who had to heal were sleeping, so Bertholdt had said he’d take the time to do a check-up with Levi in the afternoon.

“Levi, be reasonable! You’ve already spent too much time in deny, you need a check-up!”  
“Get away from me”, Levi said once more, but this time he sounded distressed.  
“Levi, will you come with me to see Bertholdt?” a new voice said, and Erwin turned around.

Jean was there, Elias in his arms, holding Nile’s hand. The blond man smiled widely at the sight of his son and quickly snatched him away, peppering his usually soft but now covered in dirt skin with kisses. He realized after that that Jean was calming down his Omega friend, who begrudgingly accepted to take his hand and go to see Bertholdt, Jean entrusting Nile to Erwin. They soon disappeared at the corner of a corridor, and he walked away.

Jean gently coaxed Levi into Bertholdt’s office – well, it had been Marco’s, but Marco had properly disappeared from the place with the chaos following his death – and kept his hand in between his while his Omega friend undressed and slid his feet in the stirrups, grumbling all along. Levi’s fingers were cold and his palms clammy, and it wasn’t difficult to perceive his fear. Bertholdt remained silent, until he spread the cold gel on Levi’s belly for an echography. The raven-haired Omega gasped loudly.

“Holy shit he’s already that big?!”  
“Yes”, Bertholdt nodded, “he should be around thirty-six centimetres now. He’s about seven months. Should coincide with your last heat.”

Levi nodded slowly, staring at the foetus on the monitor. His and Mike’s baby. He would be big and strong, there was no doubt about that.

“See, he positioned himself along your spine, this is why you don’t look pregnant. But now that you know, he should move and you will show.”

He touched the monitor once more and a low, steady beating sound resounded.

“Is that…?”  
“This is his heart, yes. It’s a very healthy baby you’ve got here, Levi”, Bertholdt said with a smile. “Congrats.”

Levi then looked down at his own body.

“I can’t believe something this big is in there. I can’t believe I didn’t realize he was there, I didn’t feel him, or…”  
“Calm down”, Jean said, gripping his hand tighter. “Everything will be alright.”

Levi smiled weakly.

“Yeah”, he croaked. “Yeah, it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, next will be the epilogue, the last part of this story. As usual don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought of it.


	45. Chapter 45

The first times had been hectic. Erwin and Eren had remained in charge while another form of government was put in place. Hanji had been there to guide them, and Connie had worked on a new Constitution, new laws that would protect Omega’s rights. The Alphacratie, an oligarchy sustained by numerous lobbies where Alphas prevailed, had completely collapsed, and they had a country to rebuild.

It had taken time, but after some time, the people had come to a decision and voted for an aristocratic monarchy, a whole carefully balanced between the three genres. With this new power, they had started to establish alliances with the neighbouring countries, and the Omega refugees had started to come back. The population had changed – it was young and determined, mostly, and for the first time Alphas realized how out-numbered they were by Omegas. Connie had become the voice of those Omegas as a royal adviser, and he did his work dutifully while taking care of Sacha.

 

“I’m not sure I want this”, Reiner said, still dubious.  
“You were elected”, Eren said, helping him to straighten his collar. “They love you, and the both of you are the best leaders we could have now.”  
“You should have been there with Erwin, instead.”  
“And make this revolution look like a military push? No, no, certainly not. And because we managed to lead in a time of war doesn’t mean we’d be good leaders in times of peace.”  
“Yeah”, Reiner sighed, “I know you’re right, but still…”  
“No more buts”, Eren said, before putting a knee down, “my King.”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake get up”, the Beta hissed.

The young man chuckled and hugged his friend tightly before going back to the others. They were crowning Reiner and Bertholdt on that day, the whole ceremony broadcasted on TV.

“It is now time to take your oaths”, Hanji said.

And they all silently kneeled down when their new monarchs turned to them with a whole new burden resting on their shoulders.

“Long live the Kings!”

 

“Do you need help?” Jean asked while watching over Nile and stirring the food.  
“ _No_ ”, Levi growled. “My kid just _peed_ on me but everything is alright.”

Jean silently chuckled. The aftermath of the war had been rough for the both of them, finding themselves mate-less fathers, and they had agreed to live together to ease their lives. Despite what people said, they weren’t a couple, and didn’t intend to become one. They still missed their mates too much, the memories of them burned into their minds, and had no reason to go out of their way to become more than friends relying on each other.

It had been proved especially useful after the birth of Mikael, Levi’s Omega son. He seemed to have taken after Mike the sensitive nose, but he definitely had Levi’s raven-black hair, silky and quite long already on his baby head. Nile was growing up, taking after Jean’s sass and Levi’s bad habits – sometimes Jean was horrified by the strings of curses the kid would utter, and he would scold Levi, who would just answer “shut the fuck up”.

It hadn’t taken long for Levi to discover that Jean self-harmed and he was doing his best to help him. They would need time to heal, they all knew that, and some wounds would never heal completely. The empty space Mike and Marco had left behind them would never be truly filled, after all. All they could do was work towards happiness, for a better world for their children, just like they had done during the war.

 

A few weeks had gone by since the crowning when Farlan and Armin finally decided to announce their mating. The young Omega’s eyes were gleaming with something new, something he never had before, a new found confidence, and their friends couldn’t help but be glad for them. They were a beautiful couple, after all, a role model and something they all aspired to.

The Alpha had his arms wrapped around his mate, nuzzling his cheek and making Armin laugh before he slapped his hands away. It was nice to be reunited in a peaceful environment, they all thought. Jean had Nile in his lap, the boy drawing carefully with bright pens, and Levi was sitting comfortably in an armchair, Mikael in his arms as he fed him his baby bottle. Reiner was sitting in another armchair, Bertholdt sitting by his feet, head resting against his knees as Reiner’s hand combed gently in his dark hair. Connie had Sacha sleeping tightly against his chest, a warm blanket draped over them in a third armchair. Erwin was snuggled against Eren on a small couch, Elias sprawled over them and babbling.

The kid had grown beautifully, his supple blond hair curling around his ears, his big bright green eyes observing everything around him and especially his future playmates. The atmosphere was warm and familial as they all discussed their projects, and how their children were growing up too fast. No one mentioned the war – it was the past, dark phantoms they’d all rather forget. Yes, it was better to keep these memories at bay, to talk and to laugh with dear friends and to evoke better days to come.


	46. Epilogue

Tensions are easing now. That’s new. Omegas are no longer considered garbage. Toys. Pets. Sex slaves. Bellies to bear children, strong Alphas who will dominate the world. Omegas can get a good job, and find fulfilment in it. Their wage? What it ought to be. They aren’t born for the sole pleasure of Alphas and Betas, after all. They are _not_ born to breed. They have other purposes. A life of their own. They are not weak. Omegas are no longer scape-goats.

Omegas are no longer trash.

Omegas have needs. They are different. That does not make them _weak_. Omegas are now educated. Omegas are humans. Just like Alphas and Betas. Omegas may have submitted for years. For centuries. That does not mean they submitted forever. Alphas are meant to protect them. To meet their needs. When they no longer fulfilled their role, Omegas rose. Omegas rebelled. They claimed their status as human beings. They took over the power, because Omegas are strong.

Omegas are human. Just like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I hope you liked it, and as usual don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought of it all.  
> I'm really glad I managed to finish this, this fic was a real bet bc I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull off the whole "revolution/civil war" thing and well. I kinda did.  
> I want to thank all of you who read this, and more especially Total_Fangirl, Ham, Chicalatina449 and Wendell_The_Fierce. You guys really pushed me through this story, that was hard to write on an intellectual and emotional plan. I'm very aware of the fact that this is not a happy story, and not a "and they lived happily ever after", but I never intended it to be. It's violent and cruel and sometimes I just stared at my screen wondering why I had decided to write this. But I did. I guess I needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> So here we are, and once more thank you to you all. Hope to see you around!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was the prologue, and as this is the starting point, I will publish as well the first chapter. I will do my best to publish on every 1st and 15th of the month, since my chapters are rather short (around 2000 words each).


End file.
